


Сокруши тьму (впусти свет) (Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In))

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Case Fic, Erotic Dreams, First Kiss, First Time, Genie Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Realism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, PTSD John, Panic Attacks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 80,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Сказки существуют для тех, кто помнит, как мечтать, но не для Джона Ватсона, сломленного и прячущейся от своей мрачной судьбы в бежевой конурке-студии. И вдруг он обнаруживает некую лампу и оказывается в центре урагана — загадочный человек, чье существование само по себе кажется невероятным, обвинение сестры в убийстве и нарастающее мучительное ощущение возвращения к жизни.





	1. Разбитый вдребезги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shatter the Darkness (Let the Light In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651740) by [MojoFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoFlower/pseuds/MojoFlower). 



Была тёмная ночь конца января. До восхода солнца оставался час, и туманный свет уличного фонаря рисовал на кровати призрачный дрожащий прямоугольник.

Тишину в комнате прорезали неловкие, судорожные вздохи.

Джон резко проснулся, покрытый липким холодным потом. Поднес ко рту сжатый кулак и прикусил большой палец, пытаясь превозмочь ощущение удушающего эха выстрелов, кровавых картин, криков, пыли. Он заталкивал их вниз, вниз, вниз, пока не запер в подвале разума. Он прогнал от себя эти образы силой воли и напомнил себе, что надо дышать.

Когда паралич рассеялся и тело прошила дрожь, он разжал зубы. Четкие отпечатки резцов и моляров на основании большого пальца будут исчезать весь день, а на рассвете следующего дня появятся вновь.

Он сел, потом неловко поднялся на ноги, крепко ухватившись за тумбочку, нащупал трость. Напряженный и разбитый, поплелся в душ, чтобы смыть кислое послевкусие ночи и взбодриться для нового дня.

Запустив пальцы в высушенные полотенцем волосы, опустился на деревянный стул с прямой спинкой, стоящий перед столом. Небо просветлело, но еще не рассвело. Ноутбук стоял перед ним, но ничуть не манил. Не хотелось заходить ни в пустой блог («со мной ничего не происходит»), ни смотреть порнушку, ни смешные видео с котятами. Экран был таким же серым, как его жизнь.

Джон вытащил из ящика Зиг-Зауэр, и холодная тяжесть пистолета приятно легла в ладонь. Положил на стол, поглаживая пальцами по рукоятке, потянулся за боеприпасами. Извлек магазин, аккуратно снарядил его патронами и вставил с щелчком, дослал пулю в патронник. Как и каждое утро на рассвете, скользнул дулом в рот. Медленно. Намеренно. Небрежно, не заботясь о том, чтобы не намочить оружие. Приласкал его губами, нащупал языком дуло. Коснулся им щек, неба, зубов. Протолкнул дальше, пока ствол не уперся в язычок между миндалинами.

Спустя несколько месяцев этих «упражнений» он научился обманывать рвотный рефлекс. Горло расслабилось, впуская старого друга.

Горечь стали ударила по равнодушным вкусовым сосочкам. Скользкий вкус ружейного масла просочился в рот. Он не заглатывал пистолет глубоко, это ведь не было сексуальной игрой. Джон со знанием дела слегка наклонил вниз ствол, к задней части горла, прямо к основанию черепа. Безупречно смертельный удар при выстреле в рот. Расслабив челюсть, ждал.

Сегодня? Когда он решит прекратить борьбу? Когда обрушит невидимый фасад, который удерживает целый день? Он не знает, зачем вообще притворяется. Механизм безразличен к его радости или мрачному настроению. Гарри вообще ничего не видит со дна своей очередной бутылки. Элла — не более чем назначенный ветерану психотерапевт. Ее забота включается и выключается ровно на час в неделю.

Печальная истина, резкая и неукротимая, состояла в том, что в его жизни никого не было. Никого живого. Никого теплого. Никого, кто бы его оплакивал. Гарри, конечно, будет скорбеть и даже напьется, но больше ничего не сделает. Почти все дни он ходил по Лондону, как в футляре, и ничто его не трогало. Изоляция. Отделенность. Реальность размывалась, наполненная бумажными куклами в виде людей, до которых он не мог дотронуться. Даже не с чем было попрощаться, не осталось ничего, что он еще не потерял.

Джон ждал, закрыв глаза, поглаживая языком нагревшийся ствол, ощущая губами спусковой крючок. Ружейное масло заполняло его рот остротой печали и воспоминаний.

Сегодня неудачный день для смерти.

Джон открыл глаза и позволил им ненадолго закрыться. Он не знал, было ли это храбростью или трусостью — то, что поддерживало его существование, — но проклинал и то, и другое. Зиг выскользнул изо рта. Тоненькая ниточка слюны на мгновение соединила человека и пистолет, а затем разорвалась и упала на влажную прохладную сталь.

Хотя пять минут назад все было спокойно, рука Джона сжалась в судороге, когда он вытирал рот. Он дал себе минуту, склонив голову, словно в молитве, а пистолет лежал на столе под его дрожащими пальцами.

Судорожно вздохнув, он начал свой ритуал. Разобрать. Магазин вытащить. Отвести затвор, вытряхнуть пулю из патронника. Пуля, которая могла бы пробить его позвоночник, безмятежно покатилась по столу. Сдвинуть, извлечь, пружинный механизм — проверить. Он вытащил коробку с принадлежностями из ящика и достал оттуда щетки, ветошь, жидкость для чистки и масло. Вскоре части пистолета и инструменты были аккуратно и в нужном порядке уложены на бумаге. Он мог до сорока пяти минут чистить свое оружие, и частенько так и делал.

Куда еще ему девать свое время?

Он окунул щетку в жидкость и начал чистить ствол. Медленно провел по внутренней части ствола, вычищая направляющую резьбу, протолкнул через дуло с нежным вращением, напоминающим интимные движения взад и вперед, которые никогда не заканчивались кульминацией ( _могло быть, могло быть,_ запел его извращенный мозг, _за мгновение до того, как пуля вылетит из ствола, ты почувствовал бы себя, Джон, как никогда раньше, и это ощущение стоило бы смерти_ ). Он капнул крошечные капельки смазки на движущиеся части, слегка потирая их чувствительным кончиком указательного пальца.

На финальном этапе он протер детали тканью — неторопливо, ощущая контуры знакомого металла, прослеживая форму пистолета, проверяя каждое углубление, каждый угол и каждую царапину.

Затем уничтожил все следы болезненного утреннего поцелуя.

Закончив, посидел за столом еще минутку, просто дыша. Вытер стол и все убрал в ящик.

Джон хромал по Риджент-стрит, обиженно сжимая рукой набалдашник трости. Несмотря на жуткий холод, он не дрожал. Из гордости. Просто напрягал все мышцы. Ссутулившись, упрямо смотрел вперед. Он предпочел бы смотреть на землю, но это слишком было похоже на поражение, а поражение он признавал только на рассвете.

К счастью, толпа людей, вышедших на ланч, немного рассеялась, и Джона больше не толкали прохожие.

— Джон.

Он даже не услышал.

— Джон Ватсон!

Вот теперь Джон остановился. Неужели кто-то может его звать? Кто знает его здесь, в Центральном Лондоне?

— Это я, Майк! — крикнул ему кругленький джентльмен в очках, стоящий в дверях антикварной лавки. — Майк Стемфорд!

Джон вежливо улыбнулся, но ничего не тронуло его память.

— Я знаю, я растолстел.

О! О да, боже! Это было почти пятнадцать лет назад.

— Майк! Конечно!

Они пожали друг другу руки и неловко улыбнулись. Майк спросил, что случилось с Джоном.

— Подстрелили, — последовал короткий ответ.

Майк купил кофе и затащил Джона в антикварный магазин.

— Двенадцатая годовщина, — сказал он гордо. — Хочу купить жене подарок.

— А, — Джон скривил лицо, надеясь, что это сойдет за улыбку. — Мои поздравления.

— Нашел себе кого-нибудь? — спросил Майк, просматривая жуткую коллекцию черненых латунных щенков.

Джон рассматривал старый фонограф и пролистывал затхлые записи.

— Нет, нет, — отрезал он, — я недолго в Лондоне.

— Где остановился?

— Безобразная бежевая студия, временно, — ответил Джон, не успев себя остановить.

Майк сочувственно засмеялся.

— Ладно, приятель, — успокоил его он. — По крайней мере, ты в Лондоне. Знаю, что нет другого места, в котором ты ужился бы. — он огляделся, прошел мимо бус для Марди Гра, схватил постер Эбби Роуд. — Все, что тебе нужно — какое-нибудь украшение для дома. Жена молится на такие штуки.

Джон прищурился при виде картины, покрытой поцарапанным мутным пластиком, заменяющим настоящее стекло.

— Да, верно, — он засмеялся, тонко и хрипло с непривычки. — Может, что-нибудь другое.

Майк взял чайник в виде гриба с двумя соответствующим чашками для жены, затем начал навязывать Джону самые ужасные вещи, которые мог найти.

Розовая лампа с пластиковыми «кристаллами», болтающимися по контуру.

Пластмассовая статуэтка Ганеши без двух рук и со сломанным туловищем, в клетке с птицами.

Кукла чревовещателя, перекрашенная кем-то с художественными способностями двухлетнего гиперактивного ребенка.

Изъеденный молью коврик под зебру, полинялый и рваный.

Искусственное дерево, украшенное цветными перьями и грязными линялыми птицами.

Джон никогда столько не смеялся, и на душе стало легче. Наконец, они зашли в последний тускло освещенный анклав и направились прямо к журналу.

Майк схватил красную подушку с вышитыми марабу и бросил ее в Джона, который с грохотом опустил чайник.

— Приятель, тебе обязательно нужно что-то приобрести, — напел он под мелодию Geordie, мягко и дрязняще, и круглое его лицо просияло.

Джон скорчил гримасу.

— Ладно...

Он огляделся. У прилавка стояла большая книжная полка, сделанная из испорченной водой фанеры. Пыльная, как и все остальное, а в углу паутина. Джон наклонился, чтобы посмотреть внизу, словно там может быть что-то интересное, что никто не нашел, потому что не захотел опускаться на четвереньки. Сунул голову за семифутового деревянного жирафа со сломанным ухом. Там, на нижней полке, лежала обувная коробка, заполненная поврежденными временем барахлом — кружевные антимакассары, помятый школьный глобус, кучка кроличьих лапок на удачу, и поцарапанная группа дешевых китайских эмалированных коробок для драгоценностей в виде ламп.

 

 

А в самом углу стоял настоящий светильник изящной формы с носиком для заливки масла. Хотя, может, туда надо было вставлять фитиль. На крышке был полумесяц рожками вверх. От крышки к округлой ручке вела тонкая цепочка, и Джон влюбился в эту лампу с первого взгляда. Матовый металл смотрелся очень невзрачно рядом с сияющими лампами массового производства, но Джон счел, что это делает его более ценным. Особенно его тронули царапины и въевшаяся грязь. «Такой же побитый жизнью, как и я....» Он заботливо вытащил ее и встал. Улыбнулся Майку.

— Отлично, приятель, я возьму это.

 

 

Майк смутился.

— Но она не декоративная и даже не разноцветная. Почему бы тебе не взять что-нибудь из тех ламп?

Джон наморщил нос.

— Не хочу тех ламп. Эта вещь по виду должна работать. Куплю масла по дороге домой и посмотрю, смогу ли его зажечь. Может, возьму благовоний. Добавит атмосферы.

Они расстались на улице, Майк пошел в Бартс, поскольку его обеденный перерыв закончился, а Джон похромал в свою съемную конуру, заходя по пути в магазины. Купил лампового масла, фитиль и небольшой пакет благовоний Наг Чампа на случай, если не получится зажечь лампу.

Он сегодня ощутил себя более живым, чем в прежние месяцы, и состроил гримасу, с грустью иронизируя над тем, что так обрадовался старой металлической лампе. Какой жалкой стала его жизнь…

Однако он не позволил себе погрязнуть в этих размышлениях.


	2. Ритуал

Джон с облегчением закрыл дверь своей конуры. Он не думал о ней как о _доме_ ни в малейшей степени, но здесь было тепло, и можно было сесть. Он положил сумки на стол, из одной тянуло запахом рыбы с картошкой, купленной в ларьке за углом. Снял куртку и добросовестно повесил на крючок за дверью.

Он решил навести глянец на лампу с помощью набора для чистки оружия. Идея использовать эти инструменты для пистолета и лампы показалась наполненной смыслом, которым он одновременно наслаждался и пытался игнорировать. Он не понимал, почему он нашел эту лампу такой интересной. Чугун не относился к его любимым материалам, а свечи и благовония ассоциировались с бывшими подружками, а не с медитацией. Однако он почти ощущал электрические разряды, когда гладил ее. Ощущал покалывание в кончиках пальцев, доходящее до сердца. Теплую искру, наполнившую его жизнь, которой так долго не было. Желание, которому нельзя дать название. Лампа говорила с ним на непонятном языке, музыкальность которого нашла отклик в душе. В последнее время его душа была такой темной, такой пустой, что он не хотел бороться с этой искрой. Он наслаждался оживляющим потоком энергии из лампы, заталкивая все вопросы и скептицизм на задворки мышления.

Джон не спешил, усердно избегая ироничной мысли, что делает из этого ритуал. Разложил рыбу с картошкой — нехарактерная экстравагантность, призванная подчеркнуть неясный трепет, который вызвала в нем лампа. Аккуратно поставил лампу на расстеленную на столе бумагу, вытащил набор для чистки и разместил рядом. Затем приступил к еде.

Это было похоже на самоудовлетворение по утрам — медленное и снисходительное поглощение пищи с созерцанием заостренных рожков полумесяца на крышке лампы. Он покатал на языке гладкое, слоистое мясо рыбы, вдохнул аромат уксуса. Отпил воды из маленькой чашки, стоящей рядом с раковиной. Больше у него ничего из напитков не было — очень сложно протянуть с комнатой и едой на военную пенсию. Съел последнюю картошку, насытившись, скомкал обертку и сложил ее в пластиковый пакет, чтобы не пахло едой.

Теперь он мог приступить к чистке лампы как к _тому_ моменту, ради чего все затевалось. Он поставил ее в центр стола прямо перед собой и осмотрел. К канавкам вдоль тела и носика прилепилась ржавчина, десятилетия лампового масла, мусора, грязи, человеческого жира и клеток кожи, сажи и бог знает чего.

Провел пальцем по соблазнительному изгибу носика, закрыв глаза, концентрируясь на холодном металле, текстурированном и изъеденном. Проследил изогнутую линию виноградной лозы, которая вилась мимо небольшой крышки и разветвлялась около ручки. Ручка поднималась изящной дугой, а виноград превращался в чешуйки и завершался змеей с открытой пастью или, может быть, драконом.

Джон открыл глаза и взял лампу обеими руками. Металл под его прикосновением начал нагреваться. Нажал указательным пальцем на рожки полумесяца, наслаждаясь их остротой. Открыл крышку, отпустил ее болтаться на изящной цепочке и заглянул внутрь. Было слишком темно. Он ничего не увидел.

Залез внутрь пальцем. Липкая грязь, такая же как и снаружи.

Твердая тяжесть лампы ему очень нравилась. Ощущение комфорта в руках, ее чувственные изгибы и линии.

Он поставил лампу и подстроил настольный светильник. Даже просто подержав ее в руках, он почувствовал, что пять фунтов были потрачены не зря. После лампы и рыбы с картошкой до следующей пенсии будет фасоль, хлеб и макароны. Но все было правильно. К тому же он сэкономил на чистящих материалах.

Джон смочил ткань растворителем и медленно провел ею по поверхности лампы, пока вся комната не стала «благоухать» резким запахом керосина вместо рыбно-картошечного аромата. Несколько минут он подождал, давая возможность растворителю пропитать грязь, затем взял медную щетку и начал мягко соскребать мусор, прилипший к резной поверхности. С лампы начали сыпаться черные, ржавые и серые ошметки. Он даже вытащил что-то изнутри, проталкивая ершик в носик лампы, пока тот не стал двигаться беспрепятственно. Отверстие немного прочистилось.

После чистки на столе воцарился беспорядок. Полотенце для рук, теперь грязное и масляное, годилось только на выброс. Использованная ветошь заполнила половину мусорной корзины, а пальцы и ногти Джона почернели, как и его щетки и ершики. Он отнес все в ванную и вымыл в раковине, как смог.

Наступил черед смазки. «Лакировки». Его бабушка так ухаживала за своими сковородками. Экономно, практично и уместно для этой цели было использовать ружейное масло. Он наклонил бутылочку над лампой, капнув в разные места — на рожки полумесяца, на канавку лозы. Пальцем размазал масло по поверхности и взял салфетку из микрофибры — еще одну жертву лампе.

И начал ее тереть.

Откинулся на скрипнувшем стуле и мягко положил лампу в ладонь правой руки. Пробежал пальцами по длинному носику, обвел отверстие, висевшую на цепочке крышку, изгиб ручки. «Будто любовницу глажу», — подумал он. Или пистолет. Чаще всего между ними разницы не было. За пальцами последовала масляная ветошь. Он наводил на лампу глянец и блеск сосредоточенными сильными движениями. Физическая нагрузка всегда нужна, если не реально, то психологически. Он втирал масло в узорчатый металл, полировал его с пылом и преданностью, мечтательностью и даже какой-то одержимостью и чувством сродни яростной любви.

Вдруг раздался легкий _шелест_ , похожий на выдох. Джон с любопытством и недоумением посмотрел на дверь, мысленно пожал плечами и вернулся к полированию лампы.

Через пятнадцать минут работа была закончена. Все следы ржавчины и грязи исчезли, старая лампа мягко сияла. Ожили и приобрели соблазнительность витиеватые узоры виноградной лозы и абстрактных линий. Свет отражался даже на рожках полумесяца. Джон, в восхищении любуясь лампой, потянулся за благовониями.

— Я предпочел бы, чтобы вы этого не делали.

Джон схватил лампу и резко повернулся на стуле, чуть не свалившись с него. Сохранил равновесие, открыл ящик и выхватил пистолет еще до того, как смог рассмотреть неизвестного и незваного гостя, разместившегося на кровати.

Оружие было не заряжено, но Джон понадеялся, что злоумышленник этого не понял. Времени вытащить патроны и зарядить магазин у него не было. Недрогнувшей рукой он поставил лампу на стол и взял «Зиг» обеими руками. Навел пистолет на лоб незнакомца.

— Какого _черта_? Кто вы? Как сюда попали?

Человек слабо фыркнул. Яркие глаза из того же светлого серебра, из которого делают звезды, метнулись вверх-вниз по его телу и, похоже, все о нем узнали. Гость явно не испугался пистолета в руке Джона. У него были длинные темные вьющиеся волосы, спутанные в беспорядке. Кожа была гладкой и белой, как лунный свет. Он молчал и просто смотрел, как Джон с колотящимся сердцем держит его на прицеле. Не двигался.

Незнакомец демонстрировал _много_ голого тела. Он сидел на кровати, опираясь о стену, подтянув к себе ноги и уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Панталоны из серой полупрозрачной ткани с вышивкой мягко облегали икры. На ногах были мягкие пурпурно-золотые туфли с загнутыми кверху носками. Запястья украшали золотые браслеты, а стройные бицепсы — кожаные ремешки с рисунком. В волосах искрились крошечные бриллиантики, руки и ступни были в татуировках хной.

Джон облизнул губы.

— Кто вы? — спросил он снова и чуть приподнялся, не сводя пистолета с незнакомца.

Человек покачал головой с явным разочарованием.

— Примитив, зануда! — пробормотал он. — Шерлок. Меня зовут Шерлок. Но это _неправильный_ вопрос. Он не поможет вам прояснить ситуацию. Следующая попытка! — поощрил он, будто учитель туповатого ученика.

— Как вы сюда попали? — Джон поднялся на ноги, не заметив, что хромота исчезла.

Шерлок кивнул на пистолет.

— Мы оба знаем, что он не заряжен, так что можете расслабиться. Или вы планируете оглушить меня им? Я здесь, потому что вы меня вызвали. Я не собираюсь вам вредить, если только это не в этом заключается ваше желание.

Хоть Джон и держал в руках пистолет (пустой), контроля над ситуацией вовсе не ощущал. Дернул подбородком.

— Убирайтесь с постели. Двигайтесь медленно!

Шерлок иронично пожал плечами соскользнул в кровати, не сводя взгляда с Джона. Боже, какая гибкость! Короткий темно-фиолетовый жилет, расшитый золотом и драгоценными камнями, задрался и обнажил живот, тоже разукрашенный хной. Пупок украшал фиолетовый драгоценный камень. Тонкая дорожка темных волос уходила под широкий вышитый пояс экзотических штанов. Джон виновато поднял взгляд к лицу мужчины, когда понял, что бессовестно пожирал его глазами.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся и замер в ожидании.

— Почему вы так одеты? — глупо спросил Джон.

— Это моя _домашняя_ одежда, я ведь появился из _дома_. Ради всего святого! Ваш мозг окончательно закостенел? Знаете ли, эти вещи требуют упражнений. Сколько времени он в стагнации? Всю жизнь? Он безнадежно атрофирован? — он посмотрел на Джона, скрутив в пальцах прозрачную ткань своих панталон. — Вижу, что вы небезнадежны. Ясно, что врач. Так же очевидно, что вернулись недавно с военной службы. Афганистан или Ирак?

— Что? — Джон начал верить утверждению этого незнакомца по поводу собственной глупости. Кто, _черт возьми_ , врывается в дом только ради того, чтобы оскорбить умственные способности? Джон начал переходить от готовности к бою к своего рода настороженности.

— Афганистан или Ирак? Это именно те две страны, где ваша страна ведет войну и где можно загореть, — пришелец перевел взгляд на запястья Джона, которые тот оголил, засучивая рукава перед чисткой. На запястьях была отчетливо видна линия загара. — Военная трость, служебное оружие, письмо для ветеранов на углу стола. Это не волшебство, Джон Ватсон.

Джон разинул рот.

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

— Давайте посмотрим. Могу я пошевелиться? Вы успокоились насчет того, что я не собираюсь грабить или убивать вас? Конечно, если бы я этого хотел, то уже приложил бы усилия.

Человек сдвинулся, не дожидаясь ответа. Джон отступил назад, сохраняя расстояние и удерживая в руках пистолет, однако не возразил.

Мужчина подошел к столу, изящно покачивая бедрами. Джон пялился во все глаза. Должно же быть что-то под полупрозрачными штанами, и Джон был несколько разочарован (и обижен), понимая, что ничего не может разглядеть в стратегической области впереди. А затем перед его глазами нарисовалась великолепная спина, на которой Джон мог посчитать все шесть поясничных позвонков.

Незнакомец наклонился над столом, взял конверт и произнес:

— Имя «Джон Ватсон», — он небрежно опустил конверт и взял мобильный. Покрутил в руках несколько секунд и продолжил. — У вас есть семья, но за помощью вы к ней не пойдете. Явная проблема с деньгами, — он бесстрастно кивнул на жалкую постель и старый свитер, — но телефон дорогой. Очевидно, подарок. «Гарри Ватсон», наверняка родственник. Наверное, брат, так как это современный телефон для молодого человека. У вас с ним проблемы — может быть, вам понравилась его жена, может быть, вам не нравится его пристрастие к алкоголю…

Джон удивленно моргнул и понял, что немного опустил пистолет.

— Фантастика! Потрясающе! Вы поняли это только из конверта, телефона и моей комнаты? Это… невероятно!

На неосторожное мгновение бесстрастное лицо Шерлока осветила яркая улыбка, а брови удивленно поднялись.

— Вы так думаете?

— Конечно! Это было необыкновенно! Это было фантастически необыкновенно! — Джон говорил с искренним восторгом.

— Люди обычно не так говорят, — заметил Шерлок неуверенно.

— Что они говорят? Убирайся из квартиры?

Шерлок прищурился, но затем почти улыбнулся.

— Нет. Скорее, заткнись и выполняй желание.

Джон въезжал почти минуту.

Улыбка Джона медленно угасла. Правильно. Как так _получилось_ , что он расслабился с этим… очень необычным… незнакомцем на своей территории? Кажется, у его психотерапевта будет знаменательный день (после всей ее волынки о проблемах с доверием), когда она узнает, что Джон позволил мужчине _говорить_ и даже перемещаться по комнате и при этом не защищал агрессивно свою территорию.

Но даже если «Шерлок» и _спустил курок_ (забавно думать об этом слове с пистолетом в руке) защитного инстинкта, Джон _тем не менее_ позволил ему остаться, не выгнав и не позвонив в полицию. Просто потому, что случилось хоть что-то. _Хоть что-то с ним, наконец, произошло_. Кто-то проник в одиночную камеру, в которой он жил многие месяцы. После монотонных, монохроматических, депрессивных дней с момента возвращения в Англию наступил особенный день! Посреди токсичного тумана, в который превратилась его жизнь, возник этот интригующий человек и просто _воссиял_ на фоне отчаяния. Мили молочно-белой кожи и грации плоти, безоговорочная и неуместная уверенность в своем праве находиться в квартире раненого солдата, странная _энергия_ в его глазах, его сосредоточенности, его поведении, полное бесстрашие, провокационный диковинный наряд, который действительно можно было назвать только «костюмом». Да _как_ Джон позволил все это?

Подождите. Что?

Мысли Джона завершили круг, а Шерлок нетерпеливо ждал. Джон посмотрел на только что отреставрированную, с любовью отполированную лампу, стоявшую на углу стола, на Шерлока, одетого в причудливый восточный костюм, и в мозгу что-то _перещелкнуло_.

Джон прислонился к стене.

— Что? Ты что, вроде джинна, что ли? — он нервно захихикал, не в силах справиться с собой. — Конечно же! Конечно! Этот костюм! Боже, это фантастика!

Он рассмеялся так искренне и заразительно, что Шерлок к собственному удивлению обнаружил, что тоже невольно улыбается.

 


	3. Дискуссия о невероятном и невозможном

Шерлок наклонился над столом и открыл верхний ящик. Вытащил коробку с патронами. Не глядя, бросил ее Джону.

— Ты же чувствуешь себя лучше рядом с боеприпасами? — голос прозвучал бархатно и низко. — Теперь можешь стрелять в меня, если потребуется, — ухмыльнулся он.

Джону и впрямь стало лучше. Он подхватил смех этого великолепного сбежавшего из дурдома безумца — _с ним, наконец, хоть что-то произошло_. Поймал коробку и быстро зарядил пистолет. Дослал пулю в патронник, нацелился незваному гостю в поясницу.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он без капли сарказма.

Шерлок выразил признательность с последующим пренебрежением взмахом ресниц. Вытащил стетоскоп Джона из ящика и пропустил его сквозь пальцы.

— Я заметил это, когда ты выхватил оружие, — сказал он, разглядывая инструмент с любопытством. — Я видел такие, но ни разу не держал в руках. Можно?

Джон удивился.

— Да, — медленно ответил он.

Шерлок засунул оливы в уши и тут же поднял брови. Джон усмехнулся. Шерлок постучал по мембране, кивая при каждом звуке. Приложил головку к груди и внимательно прислушался. Потом к горлу и сглотнул. Потом прослушал легкие. Потом, наклонившись, приложил к животу и исполнил умопомрачительный _шимми_ * ( _господи, он что, умеет танцевать танец живота** помимо всего прочего?_ ). Наконец, удовлетворился.

— Интересно! — заключил он.

Джон спрятал улыбку.

— Да. Ла-а-адно, — ну и что делать с этим человеком? И как он в комнату проник-то? Джон сделал пару шагов к двери — задвижка на месте, замок заперт. — Оставим на секундочку в покое твои медицинские эксперименты. Как ты сюда _попал_?

Шерлок начал раздражаться.

— Ты сам принес меня. Как еще я мог попасть? Твое единственное окно закрыто, окно в ванной исключается, оно внутреннее. Имея нужный инструмент, я мог бы взломать замок, но задвижку-то не отодвинул бы? Наверное, я мог бы спрятаться под кроватью. Но как бы я туда попал? Видишь? Тупиковая ситуация. _Ergo_ , я прибыл с тобой.

Джон покачал головой, сбитый с толку.

Шерлок подчеркнуто кивнул на лампу.

— Ты. Принес. Меня. Сюда.

Джон фыркнул.

— Ты что, появился из лампы?

Шерлок высокомерно поднял бровь и наклонил голову.

— Да, доктор Ватсон. Когда вы отбросите все невозможное, оставшееся, каким бы невероятным ни казалось, окажется правдой.

— Потому что я ее отполировал? В этом причина? Потри лампу, и появится джинн? Ты, наверное, держишь меня за сумасшедшего?

— Нет, я не думаю, что ты сошел с ума. Упрямый и тупой, это определённо. Одинокий, да. Суицидальная депрессия как вариант для обсуждения. Но не сумасшедший.

Джон стиснул зубы.

— Я не просил тебя заниматься психоанализом!

— Нет, для этих целей у тебя есть другой человек. Надеюсь, ты платишь ему немного, потому что кто бы это ни был, очевидно, он не вылечил тебя от психосоматической хромоты.

— Что? Как ты узнал? — разговор с пришельцем окончательно сбил Джона с толку.

Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул.

— На настольном календаре отмечена встреча с доктором Томпсоном в среду. У тебя трость, но я не видел, чтобы ты хромал, — Шерлок побарабанил пальцами по подбородку, размышляя. — Если уж на то пошло, я не заметил и тремора в твоей руке, которая периодически тряслась в антикварном магазине и по дороге домой. Дело в адреналине? Ты жаждешь опасности? Определенно есть взаимосвязь. Мне нужно больше данных.

Джон широко открыл глаза и немного напрягся. Ему было дискомфортно с этим явно обезумевшим незнакомцем, который так легко залез к нему в голову.

— Ладно, проехали. Если ты из лампы, докажи, — потребовал он.

Шерлок испустил нарочитый стон.

— Ненавижу там находиться. Скучно! Могу я сразу вернуться?

— Мне для этого нужно ее потереть?

— Нужно только меня пожелать.

Ха, прозвучало двусмысленно. Конечно, этот стройный человек не имел в виду ничего такого, и Джон отогнал похотливые и неуместные мысли.

— Договорились, да, — Джон решил, что это удастся легко. Просто позвать. Если до этого дойдет. Потому что его терзали слишком большие сомнения — ведь все это было совершенно иррационально!

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него.

— Каким бы невероятным, помнишь? Итак, смотри!

Джон уставился на него с тревогой и некоторым изумлением и увидел нечто очень странное. Воздух вокруг «гостя» сгустился, зарябил, как около горячих камней в Афганистане, и замерцал. Шерлок, не отрывая от него взгляда… начал растворяться. Когда Джон смог разглядеть сквозь его тело очертания окна, он полностью исчез с тихим шипением.

Джон моргнул. Осмотрел маленькую комнату с подозрением, но, очевидно, Шерлок не спрятался под кроватью или в ванной. Он просто исчез, и Джон видел, как это произошло. Невероятно, но, очевидно, не невозможно.

Подошел к столу, отмечая про себя правоту Шерлока — хромота исчезла. Взял твердой рукой лампу. Она была приятно прохладной и тяжелой. Взвесив ее в руке, открыл крышечку и заглянул внутрь.

— Ты там? — тихо спросил он, чувствуя себя идиотом. Ответа не последовало.

Джон просунул внутрь палец и потрогал внутреннюю поверхность лампы. Вдруг Шерлок каким-то образом уменьшился в размерах и заполонил ее телом? Закатил глаза, вспомнив, как в детстве смотрел «Я мечтаю о Джинни», и задумался, не было ли все это галлюцинацией, вызванной ПТСР и идущей из тех идиллических времен. Да, галлюцинацией было бы легче объяснить происходящее.

Лампа была пустой. Конечно, а как иначе? Стенки были маслянистыми, но чистыми. Он заглянул в носик, но ничего не увидел. На всякий случай, опустился на колени перед кроватью. Там стояла только коробка с военными документами и мелочевкой. Заглянул в крошечную ванную — Шерлока в душе не было. Подошел к двери и прислонился к ней, рассеянно поглаживая лампу.

— Допустим, — произнес он, размышляя, не сошел ли окончательно с ума. — Вернись.

Раздался ожидаемый шелест, воздух замерцал, и появились очертания стройного тела, блеск золотых браслетов. А затем улыбающийся Шерлок воплотился полностью.

Слегка задрожав, он опустил голову и впился взглядом в Джона.

— Поверил?

— Почему ты мне не ответил?

— Невозможно, когда я внутри. Там… по-другому. Я все осознаю. В основном парю. Иногда сплю. Это патологически скучно. Иногда я могу ловить сигналы снаружи и узнавать, что происходит в мире. Случайным образом.

Джон нахмурился, ошеломленный. То, что описывал Шерлок, походило на ад. А еще, что было более важным, на чушь. Он остался при своем.

— Сделай это еще раз, — они пошли по третьему кругу, и Шерлок разозлился по-настоящему. Возвращение в лампу, похоже, его не привлекало. Джон подумал, может, Шерлок боится, что не вернется?

— Хватит. Новых данных больше не будет. Что тебе еще нужно? — в нетерпеливом рыке проявились властные нотки.

Джон не обратил на это внимания.

— Можно до тебя дотронуться? — спросил он, чувствуя всю бесцеремонность и неуместность просьбы. Британская сдержанность была послана куда подальше, потому что ситуация была более чем необычной, а он хотел _знать_.

— Ладно, делай что считаешь нужным, — Шерлок пожал плечами так, что заиграли все мышцы тела. От этого зрелища Джон облизнулся.

Джон осторожно приблизился к Шерлоку и с облегчением отметил, что не испытывает чувства угрозы. Шерлок был намного выше, и Джон вынужден был запрокинуть голову. Шерлок, похоже, наслаждался разницей в росте. Он выпрямился и посмотрел вниз. Джон в ответ встал в военную стойку, вызывающе встретив эту провокацию. С минуту сражались взглядами. В необычных раскосых глазах Шерлока, удивительно светлых, цвета эфирного моря, светился вызов. Джон опустил взгляд к шее и увидел там пульсирующую жилку.

Он удивил себя и Шерлока, коснувшись его талии, а не руки или лица. Молочная кожа была приятно упругой и теплой на твердых и гибких мышцах. Ладонь Джона накрыла край живота настолько худого, что даже его короткие пальцы без труда касались спины. У доктора возникло странное желание подкормить этого человека. Он посмотрел на свою руку — под основанием кисти змеился узор, нарисованный хной, а под большим пальцем оказалась родинка, и он мягко потер ее. Пара движений туда-сюда, ради наслаждения этим крошечным несовершенством.

Древняя часть мозга требовала от него протянуть руку с другой стороны и обеспечить симметрию, притянуть к себе это гладкое и волшебное стройное тело. Пожелать, чтобы эта темноволосая голова запрокинулась. Погрузиться в запах у основания шеи, лизнуть ее до уха, украшенного янтарной серьгой. Попробовать на вкус, запах, осязание. Джон облизнул губы. Согнул руку, подталкивая.

Но Шерлок отступил, и рука Джона упала. Потеря контакта вызвала у него чувство покинутости. Интересно.

— Я достаточно реален? — спросил Шерлок. Тон предполагался саркастичным, но получился больше нерешительным.

— Да. Думаю, да. Я не знаю, кем еще ты можешь быть. Если ты плод моего воображения, все равно ты достаточно безопасен.

— Я не плод, — возразил Шерлок. — Я выполню одно твое желание. Вот чем я занимаюсь. — Он выглядел несчастным, говоря это, и Джон уловил странный отзвук фальши и зависти.

— Тебе не нравится выполнять желания? — Конечно, он не поверил в желание. Просто теоретический интерес.

— Это едва ли способствует Работе, — заявил Шерлок ехидно, — если только не рассматривать слово «работа» в прямом смысле.

Что? Ах, _способствует_ … Джон коротко рассмеялся, а Шерлок нахмурился.

— Ладно, мне все равно не понять. Неужели никто не пожелал мира во всем мире?

Шерлок одарил его суровым _взглядом_.

— Очевидно, что нет, как может подтвердить твоя рана на войне. Я не могу выполнять таких желаний. Только личные вещи. Есть пределы даже моих возможностей.

— А можно пожелать, чтобы у врагов в анусах появились вкусовые рецепторы? — спросил Джон после минутного раздумья.

Шерлок удивленно прыснул.

— Можно попробовать. У тебя много врагов?

— Нет, нет. Просто спросил.

— Давай. Какое-то время можешь подумать. Обычно, когда я выполняю желание, бенефициар становится недовольным, — он сделал паузу и дико улыбнулся. — Или мертвым. Итак... подумай как следует и не торопись.

Говоря это, он оглядел комнату и опять открыл ящик стола.

— Я заметил эту штуку, — сказал он, вытаскивая и открывая ноутбук. — Он содержит много книг и других средств массовой информации, правильно?

— Интернет, — ответил Джон. — Если ты сможешь пробиться сквозь порно, многое узнаешь.

— Я бы хотел просмотреть, пока ты спишь, — длинные пальцы Шерлока деликатно играли с крышкой. — Я знаком с этой эпохой, конечно, но нужно восполнить некоторые пробелы.

Джон моргнул. Медленно. Шерлок никуда не исчез. Он стоял, опираясь стройным бедром о стол, а полупрозрачные серые шальвары струились вокруг соблазнительных изгибов. Когда он повернулся к ноутбуку, на животе появилась складочка, на которой Джон задержался взглядом дольше, чем было прилично. Смутившись, посмотрел на экран и стиснул ментальные зубы, сражаясь с неприглядным похотливым желанием.

Джон вошел в систему, а Шерлок с любопытством наблюдал из-за его плеча. Джон загородил клавиатуру, набирая пароль, и Шерлок разочарованно зашипел.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Пароль ввожу. Защита учетной записи. Сейчас я настрою для тебя гостевой профиль, — у Шерлока на лице появилось задумчивое выражение, но Джон неодобрительно на него посмотрел. — Забудь об этом, лады? Я запущу гугл, и болтайся по сети, сколько захочешь.

Когда Джон вернулся из душа, почистив зубы, Шерлок был занят заголовками в Daily Yell. Джон закатил глаза.

— Вряд ли это даст тебе точное представление о наших временах и нравах.

Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд, сосканировав выражение лица Джона, его походку, халат, пижаму, влажные губы и пятнышко зубной пасты. Не ответив, вернулся к чтению. Джон молча включил компьютер в сеть, полагая, что Шерлок пробудет за ним дольше двух часов, которые сможет выдержать батарея. Шерлок, по-прежнему погруженный в процесс, пролистывал страницы.

Джон щелкнул выключателем и сел на кровать, озаренную голубым светом экрана.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил он, зевнув. Шерлок что-то буркнул; видимо, это означало «нет».

Джон почувствовал, что устал. Было не так поздно, но после таких событий требовался отдых. Интересно, как он пошел на все это! Беззащитный! В пижаме! А в комнате незнакомец! Джон засунул под подушку пистолет в полной боевой готовности. По какой-то странной причине его инстинкт не воспринимал Шерлока как опасность. Джон так и не поверил в сказку про джинна. Иррационально. Нелепость. Хотя он собственными глазами видел его исчезновение. Может, безумный маг? Дэвид Копперфильд ушел в подполье? Кем бы он ни был, он растряс серую умирающую жизнь Джона и вдохнул жизненную энергию в эту комнату. Конечно, элемент риска имелся, но оставить этого человека рядом стоило.

Он посмотрел на гостя из-под опущенных ресниц. Шерлок сидел, подсвеченный синим мерцанием. Одна рука яростно трепала волосы, другая в безумном темпе что-то набирала на клавиатуре. Этот «джинн» моментально разобрался с тачпадом, черт его побери, и через двадцать минут с лёгкостью им управлял. Джон вздохнул с отвращением — сам он осваивал ноутбук дольше, а ведь имел опыт общения с компьютерами.

Шерлок уперся пятками в край сиденья и устроил ноутбук на коленях. Глаза его метались по экрану. Остроту скул подчёркивали тени, а подбородок и нос в мягком сиянии казались хрупкими и изящными.

Джон долго смотрел на незнакомца, пока не заснул.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шимми: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEJOmk5Y8ig
> 
> Танец живота от великолепной Sadie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vicl9AmqfcM  
> Она же: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HiXwlae0FLA
> 
> Феноменальное мужское исполнение танца живота: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axUixg0RFaI


	4. Будь осторожен со своими желаниями

На следующее утро Джон вынырнул из сна. Не дергаясь, не задыхаясь. Затаив дыхание замер, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Через мгновение с удивлением понял, что не ночной кошмар. Он не дрожал, не обливался п<b>о</b>том, сердце не колотилось, страх не душил. Слева раздался шорох ткани, и глубокий мелодичный голос произнес:

— Джон.

Джон распахнул глаза и уставился на человека, устроившегося на его кровати.

— Не нужно бояться, Джон, — уверенно продолжил мужчина с очень аристократическим выговором, — это всего лишь я.

Джон моргнул. Для первой фразы утром эти слова оказались слишком сложной грамматической конструкцией.

— Кхм, — откашлялся он.

Мужчина сидел поперек кровати, прислонившись к стене и перебросив ноги через голени Джона, и держал на коленях ноутбук. Джон подтянулся и сел, придержав едва не сползшие при этом движении пижамные штаны.

— Шерлок, — вымолвил он хриплым со сна голосом, вспомнив безумный вчерашний вечер. — Что ты делаешь в моей постели?

Тот принял слегка раздраженный вид.

— У меня уже зад онемел от этого стула, — объяснил он как самую очевидную вещь, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — Следовательно, матрас.

— Ты всю ночь читал? — спросил Джон.

— Разумеется.

Джон покачал головой и потер лицо руками.

— Хорошо, — смирился он и почесал шею, — допустим. — За неимением лучшего решения, отпихнул Шерлока и вылез из постели. Уже дойдя до ванной, понял, что забыл о трости. Джон приступил к утренним процедурам и бритью, не переставая ошеломленно улыбаться.

 

Следующие два дня текли медленно и вяло. Шерлок оккупировал ноутбук. Джон скучал и заглядывал в Теско-экспресс за углом чаще обычного, облизывая в беспокойстве губы, пока они не потрескались. Плохо для бюджета, но быстро истощающийся запас чая и молока следовало поддерживать (ни один англичанин не мог без них жить). Шерлок пил чай в огромных количествах, но ничего не ел, что наполняло Джона тревогой и благодарностью одновременно — его скромные доходы не выдержали бы такой нагрузки. На улицу он по-прежнему выходил с тростью, хотя нога болела гораздо меньше.

Шерлок сидел на излюбленном месте, на кровати Джона, и держал ноутбук на коленях, а Джон делал чай на двоих. Чай появлялся гораздо чаще теперь, когда было с кем его делить. Джон даже прикупил кружку в том же антикварном магазине, где раньше приобрел лампу Шерлока. Излишняя сентиментальность, но так получилось. Однако то, что Шерлок не <i>ел</i>, весьма волновало.

— Шерлок! — позвал Джон, держа кружку чая вне пределов досягаемости. Джинн, не отрываясь от ноутбука, после нескольких попыток нащупать кружку фыркнул в раздражении и нетерпеливо посмотрел на Джона сузившимися глазами.

— Что?

— Сделай перерыв, я хочу проверить почту. Завтра у меня назначена встреча, и я должен сделать запись в блоге, иначе весь сеанс будет одной сплошной лекцией. И <i>ты</i>. Тебе ведь поесть нужно, разве не так?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Не голоден. Я нагоняю ситуацию. Слишком многое нужно освоить. В частности, науки. Я читал твой блог. Это, пожалуй, самая скучная вещь в Интернете, — шоколадный баритон зазвучал саркастически. — «Со мной ничего не происходит. Гляньте-ка, я написал пост! Прошелся сегодня по Риджентс-парку. Выпили с приятелями». Убожество! И чего ты трясешься?

— Так надо, это условие моей психотерапии, — Джон замолк и поджал губы. — Неважно. Это не твое дело. А вот... <i>еда</i> — твое! Прошло два дня, а ты пил только чай...

Шерлок пригвоздил его равнодушным серым взглядом.

— Я же сказал тебе бросить этого психотерапевта. Она не понимает главной вещи, — он наклонился и, пользуясь тем, что Джон отвлекся, выхватил чай.

Джон скрипнул зубами.

— Зато ты стал суперспециалистом после пребывания в моей комнате в течение целых двух дней?

Шерлок плавно поднялся на ноги и небрежно скинул ноутбук на подушку.

— Вне сомнения. Я наблюдал за тобой, пока ты спишь. Я знаю, о чем ты мечтаешь. Я знаю твои страхи, — он самодовольно смолк. — Я знаю желания, которых ты стыдишься.

Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Кровь застучала в ушах, он прямо чувствовал ее жар. Господи! Он знал. Знал, что Джон не мог отогнать мысли о его коже, гладкой и теплой тем вечером, когда ему было позволено «коснуться». О быстро подавленном желании схватить этого мужчину и… просто тереть им свою кожу, как какой-нибудь живой фланелью. Пока каждая часть его тела не коснется каждой части тела Джона. Пока каждый нерв не зазвенит от прикосновений. Вот так. Даже не секс. Это тоже, конечно. Но всего лишь. Коснуться. Джон обнаружил, что стиснул руки в кулаки, чтобы не дать им дотронуться до Шерлока. Кожа просто горела от желания. Сколько времени прошло? С тех пор, как его касался кто-то помимо равнодушных и безличных рук врачей? Годы. Три, четыре пять, он даже не помнил.

И сексуальные фантазии. Что ж. Разве можно было их избежать? Джон никогда не был активным бисексуалом, но давно знал, что ему больше нравятся мужчины. И вот перед ним стоял самый привлекательный мужчина в мире. Ходил по квартире. Сидел на кровати. И почти обнаженный, одетый лишь только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть свою изящную фигуру. Господи, да половина его «покрытия» даже не была одеждой, а рисунком хной. Джон хотел приласкать эти узоры языком. провести пальцем. Сдвинуть эти так называемые штаны и проследить, куда же доходит рисунок. Закручивается и извивается вокруг лобковых волос, как представлял себе Джон? Идет по бедрам к округлостям зада? Если бы Джон следовал по нему губами... как близко он оказался бы к члену Шерлока? К его центру? Какие звуки издавал бы Шерлок, чувствуя эту теплую влажную щекотку? Господи, Джон. <i>Прекращай, остановись!</i>

Шерлок придвинулся практически вплотную, опустил голову и продолжил, даже не понижая голоса, отчего все тело Джона затрепетало. Голос возбуждал даже больше, чем это сделал бы шепот.

— Ты мечтал обо мне. Я просто вижу это. Ты так громко мечтаешь, что я <i>слышу</i> тебя. Я знаю, чего ты стыдишься. Ты хочешь нагнуть меня и взять, так ведь? Укусить, вцепиться, залить семенем кожу и рот, удерживать, пока не возьмешь все, что хочешь, — он перевел дыхание, и Джон смотрел на него, ошеломленный и потрясенный до глубины души. — Ты хочешь услышать, как я задыхаюсь, стенаю и рычу, заполненный тобой...

Черт побери. Эти слова… били прямо в яблочко. Джон не осознавал, что думал об этом, но теперь уверился. Святый… горячо, так горячо, господи, и что теперь делать? Шерлок говорил, находясь в считанных дюймах от Джона, который видел, как вздымается и опадает его грудь, как бьется жилка в такт с ударами сердца. Розовый сосок манил прямо на уровне глаз. Хрупкие запястья просто требовали, чтобы их удерживали. Перед глазами Джона замелькали видения тела цвета слоновой кости, извивающегося под ним, напряженного и пылко отвечающего, зеленых глаз, мерцающих… но не просящих свободы.

У мозга Джона крови не осталось. Вся она устремилась прямо к члену, отчего голова закружилась. Он с шумом втянул воздух и оттолкнул Шерлока, сопротивляясь желанию отвернуться, улизнуть, спрятаться за стойкой смирно. Отвел взгляд и уставился на бежевую стену.

— Нет! — выдохнул он. — Я не…

— Стыд — пустая трата времени. И энергии. Еще одна причина, по которой твой <i>психотерапевт</i> не может наладить с тобой контакт, — добавил Шерлок будто вскользь, затем продолжил. — Я могу вывести ключевое качество твоего характера. <i>Быть добрым</i>. — он почти выплюнул это. — Вот почему ты не вышвырнул меня из квартиры и не вызвал психиатров, чтобы меня забрали в психушку. — Шерлок ухмыльнулся при виде ошарашенного лица Джона. — Я знаю, ты думал об этом. И знаю, что твоя жизнь настолько одинока и пуста, что ты и жить не хочешь.  
У тебя нет друзей. У тебя нет Работы. До нашей встречи ты был близок к тому, чтобы покончить со всем этим, не правда ли? Ты не просто так чистишь оружие. Ты мечтаешь использовать его? Против себя? Это твой крайний выход. Ты постоянно держишь палец на спусковом крючке. Пока я не появился, ты делал это ежедневно, да? Это ритуал? Из тех, которые тебя утешают? И ты думаешь, сможешь ли когда-нибудь на него нажать.

Последняя фраза отдалась эхом в его голове. Эрекция пропала, и Джон почувствовал холодный укол страха и унижения. Лицо его побелело и застыло, а сердце заколотилось в два раза быстрее, неравномерно и неэффективно. Шерлок нахмурился, впервые выказав неуверенность.

— Я не <i>сужу</i> тебя, Джон. Лишь доказываю, что знаю тебя лучше, чем твой психотерапевт.

Джон сжал кулаки. <i>Без паники. Не паникуй</i>, приказал он мечущемуся в хаосе разуму. Господи, как некстати. Он боялся этого изнуряющего ада страха и бесполезного адреналина, который его психотерапевт называла ПТСР. А теперь перед свидетелем! Как глупо. Правда, ни разу такого раньше не случалось, что он сильно возбудился всего лишь от нескольких слов, а потом почти сразу же разбился вдребезги.

Воздуха перестало хватать, но Джон запретил себе дышать часто и делал глубокие вдохи, которым его научила психотерапевт для борьбы с паническими атаками. Впился ногтями в ладони, пересчитал восемь маленьких полумесяцев боли и попытался успокоиться. Едва слышный внутренний голос твердил: «На тебя не нападают, ты вне опасности». Господи, как же он ненавидел этот всепоглощающий страх! Желание драться. Или бежать. Когда ум распадается на осколки, а тело трясется и бьется в судорогах. Он расправил плечи. «Борись с этим. Борись. Всего лишь безумие эндокринной системы. Это не реальность». Он попытался начать ходить, чтобы сбросить безумную перегрузку адреналина, но тело ослабело и не слушалось. Он сел было на кровать, но вскочил, не в состоянии усидеть на месте.

Глаза были широко открыты, но Джон почти ничего не осознавал. Лишь жужжащий, мерцающий свет над головой, люминесцентный, колючий, как наждачная бумага. Он резко дернулся, когда Шерлок коснулся его плеча, и втянул воздух со звуком, похожим на крик. Шерлок отдернул руку.

— Я... — замешкался он нехарактерным для себя образом. — Нехорошо?

Джон моргнул, еще раз, борясь с собой. Медленно задышал. Увидел прямо перед собой распахнутые глаза Шерлока и сосредоточился на них, на отблеске страха и сострадания на его лице. Он дышал, фиксируясь на ясном взгляде, сжимая и расслабляя кулаки. На миндалевидных глазах, травянисто-зеленых в центре, глубоких синих у края радужки с коричневым, как веснушка, пятнышком. Мир медленно возвращался на место. Джон распрямил пальцы и протяжно выдохнул.

— Немного нехорошо, — согласился он тихим хриплым голосом. Отвернувшись, сделал несколько шагов к столу и безучастно посмотрел через окно на дождливую улицу. Кожа была липкой и отвратительной. Джон вытер ладони о бедра, изо всех желая оказаться в одиночестве.

— Я лишь хотел... — начал Шерлок.

— Довольно, — отрезал Джон. — Остановись. Я не хочу слышать все твои выводы. Некоторые вещи... Некоторых вещей не нужно озвучивать.

Шерлок нахмурился и фыркнул.

— Это же правда! И вовсе непохоже, что <i>сегодня</i> ты думаешь о самоубийстве...

— Шерлок! — укоризненно произнес Джон. — Хватит! — Он сунул дрожащую левую руку в карман и повернулся к чайнику. Залил кипятком лапшу. — Заткнись и ешь! — Впихнул чашку в руку Шерлока вместе с пластиковой ложкой.

Шерлок с возмущенным возгласом покрутил в руках горячий пластик, и Джон быстро вручил ему салфетки в качестве теплоизолятора. Шерлок смотрел на лапшу с явным ужасом.

— И это <i>еда</i>? Обычно вещи за десятилетия <i>прогрессируют</i>, но это?

— Заткнись и ешь, — повторил Джон. Остатки паники испарились, и он едва сдерживал улыбку. Толкнул Шерлока к кровати и схватил ноутбук.

— Интернета не будет, пока не съешь суп.

— Да как ты смеешь так говорить? — проворчал Шерлок под нос, но сел рядом с Джоном и осторожно взял ложку, всем видом демонстрируя изумленное негодование.

Джон начал проверять почту, а Шерлок без зазрения совести читал ее через плечо. Джон отодвинул ноутбук, но Шерлок приблизился и прижался к Джону, чтобы читать дальше.

— Господи, Шерлок! У тебя вообще есть понятие личного пространства? — засмеялся Джон, тайно наслаждаясь прикосновением к руке и бедру. Запах тела, тепло — Джон был этого лишен так долго! А еще уникальное благоухание специй и масла, дразнящее и пряное. Шерлок поднял равнодушный взгляд.

— Что это?

Джон с тяжким вздохом вытянул руку. Обвел перед собой полукруг.

— Видишь? Отсюда до кончиков пальцев. Это — личное пространство. Другие люди не должны в нем находиться. Это <i>начальная</i> школа, Шерлок.

Шерлок поднял брови.

— А как насчет спаривания? Я совершенно уверен, что вы, смертные, должны...

— В этом случае <i>приглашают</i>, Шерлок. Господи. И что это за «смертные»?

Шерлок пожал плечами, и Джон почувствовал его движение своим телом.

— Я не «смертный», поэтому мне не нужно соблюдать ваши более чем условные социальные ограничения.

Поскольку Джон на самом деле не хотел, чтобы Шерлок отодвигался, а хотел наслаждаться теплом его тела, он лишь закатил глаза и вернулся к компьютеру.

— Конечно, ты — «смертный», Шерлок.

Шерлок не обратил внимания на эти слова и неохотно проглотил лапшу. Вежливо содрогнулся, и Джон снова усмехнулся.

— Интернета не будет... — напомнил он. Шерлок покосился на него. В его взгляде читались в равной мере смирение, приязнь и ярость. Джон усмехнулся и начал хихикать, и на лице Шерлока зажглась улыбка. Сначала улыбнулись глаза, потом дернулся уголок губ, потом улыбка озарила все его лицо.

Джон почти рыдал от смеха (и еще от чего-то, чему не было названия).

— Господи! Боже мой, я нашел. Способ тебя уговорить. Доступ в интернет. Вот где твой криптонит*!

Улыбка Шерлока сменилась выражением непонимания.

— Мой что?

— Неважно. Ешь суп и дай мне закончить, — Джон вернулся письмам, чувствуя необъяснимое удовлетворение. Ужас и позор его тайной похоти и суицидальных наклонностей, вытащенные наружу, снова заняли место в темных углах разума. Он просмотрел спам, терпеливо удаляя его, пока не дошел до сообщения от сестры. Открыл.

— Вот дерьмо. Я совсем забыл, — пробормотал он.

Шерлок прижался к его шее.

— Твой брат хочет завтра встретиться?

— Не мой брат, — проворчал Джон, — но да, я согласился на прошлой неделе. И забыл.

— Гарри Ватсон не твой брат? А кто? Кузен? — Шерлок казался расстроенным. — Я думал, что твой телефон от брата...

Джон бросил на Шерлока изумленный взгляд.

— Что? Ты же никогда не ошибаешься?

Шерлок надулся.

— Редко.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Ты был недалек от истины. Гарри — сокращенное от Гарриет.

— Сестра? — фыркнул Шерлок. — Всегда есть что-то.

— Только не позволяй этому лишить себя сна, — успокоил его Джон, печатая Гарри ответ.

— Можно я пойду? — спросил Шерлок странным образом осторожно.

— Куда? Пить кофе с Гарри? — удивился Джон. — Клянусь, это совсем не интересно.

— Интересно выйти на улицу.

Джон чуть выпрямился и окинул взглядом Шерлока от украшенных драгоценностями кудрей до обнаженных, разрисованных хной ног, не давая себе воли задержаться на стройной груди и подтянутом животе. Облизнул губы.

— В <i>таком</i> наряде выходить на улицу нельзя, — заявил он. — Прежде всего, ты замерзнешь. Моя одежда тебе не подойдет. Могу подобрать что-нибудь в Оксфаме**, если хочешь, — нерешительно предложил он.

— Не нужно, — ответил Шерлок. — Я сам решу вопрос с одеждой, не проблема.

— Да? У тебя в лампе гардероб? — Джон впервые за два дня вернулся к теме лампы, столь странной и неудобной. Он действительно <i>не хотел</i> знать, лжет ли ему великолепный мужчина, сидящий рядом.

Шерлок снова пожал плечами, и Джон зацепился взглядом за перекатывающуюся под кожей мышцу.

— Это работает не совсем так, но я могу одеться должным образом.

— В таком случае добро пожаловать.

 

Новый пост Джона гласил: «Будь осторожен со своими желаниями». Шерлок фыркнул и снова захватил ноутбук, после того как выбросил пустую пластиковую чашку в маленькую мусорку, нарочито выразив свое отвращение.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Криптонит - выдуманный минерал, негативно влияющий на Супермена и подобных личностей. Аналог выражения "ахиллесова пята".
> 
> **Оксфам - благотворительная организация, оказывающая помощь нуждающимся.


	5. Тактильный голод сносит моральный компас

Джон проснулся от щекотки в носу. Раздраженно повернул голову в сторону и постепенно осознал, что чувствительную кожу над верхней губой дразнят чьи-то мягкие волосы. Каждый выдох сдувал завиток, а каждый вдох втягивал его обратно.

Джон замер, каталогизируя ощущения. Если честно, с момента, когда он оказывался в подобной ситуации, прошло _несколько лет_. Когда к нему кто-то прижимался.

Видимо, его неугомонного гостя в какой-то момент одолел сон. Джон удивился, что сам не проснулся — Шерлок втиснулся под одеяло между ним и стеной. Джон тихонько перевел взгляд на изножье кровати, где виднелась изящная ступня, разрисованная хной. Было видно лишь ее и копну волнистых черных волос.

Подбородок Шерлока покоился на плече Джона, и его влажное дыхание обдувало шею. Еще на Джоне оказались его рука и нога, да и сам Джон лежал, отзеркаливая позу спящего. В общем, оба _весьма тесно_ сплелись. Джон понимал, что как порядочный джентльмен, он должен отодвинуться и дать соседу поспать. И Джон был _действительно_ порядочным человеком.

Но еще он был очень одиноким.

По телу, все эти годы знавшему лишь равнодушные прикосновения врачей, пробежали мурашки, и Джон облизнул губы, обуреваемый противоречивыми желаниями. Ноздри раздулись, уловив необыкновенный аромат Шерлока — тепло и пыль, сандал и дым.

В памяти возникло давешнее нетерпеливое препарирование его собственной похоти Шерлоком. О да, он _желал_ этого мужчину. Кожа жаждала прикосновений почти до боли. Джон чувствовал внутреннюю трепещущую _потребность_ так напряженно и волнующе, что с трудом подавлял тошноту и дрожь. Вспомнились занятия в университете по психологии, где они изучали «тактильный голод» как часть синдрома «остановка в развитии», однако научная подоплека вовсе не смягчала жестокого желания коснуться и получить прикосновение _взамен_.

Джон затаил дыхание и медленно скользнул рукой под одеяло. Легко, как перышко, прошелся по плечу Шерлока и вниз, по этому прекрасному, теплому, полному жизненной силы телу, достиг выступа подвздошной кости и остановился. Большой палец, едва касаясь, поглаживал живот, а остальные покоились на округлости зада.

Джон намеренно отключил мозг. Затолкал все мысли о том, что делает и почему, поглубже, чтобы не выплескивались. Конкретно в этот момент он собирался только ощущать. Повернув голову, жадно и осторожно уткнулся носом в густые прохладные волосы. Член уже наливался жаром и пульсировал в такт сердцу. Джон буквально чувствовал, как кровь наполняет плоть, готовую взорваться от внутреннего давления.

Он беспощадно придушил внутренний голос, орущий: «Стой, что ты делаешь? Это же преступление!»

Однако он не остановился, а чуть развернулся и коснулся членом бедра Шерлока. «Ах! Блядь! Господи!» Джон вздрогнул, ощутив грубое прикосновение расшитого пояса к нежной коже через прорезь в штанах. Облизнул губы и замер. Одна прядь волос Шерлока прилипла к губам, и Джон провел по ней языком. Боже, да он был готов пожрать этого мужчину! Очень осторожно он убрал руку с бедра Шерлока и чуть отодвинулся, высвобождая член, едва не задохнувшись от прикосновения к нему. «Да, так хорошо».

Джон замер. «Не двигайся, не двигайся, не разбуди его». Никакого плана не было, просто моральный компас слетел с оси, поглощенный цунами слишком долго подавляемого желания.

Шерлок едва слышно вздохнул и чуть сдвинулся, отчего пояс вновь задел член, обрушив на Джона массу ощущений — жесткая ткань, рельефное шитье, прохладный бисер вышивки. Джон обнял Шерлока за талию и слегка придержал его, чувствуя жар и сопротивление живой плоти. Членом можно было гвозди забивать, но наиболее чувствительные его части были еще прикрыты крайней плотью. Джон аж задрожал от необходимости сдвинуть ее, почувствовать чувственное скольжение, тот фейерверк острого удовольствия, который накроет... только нужно... Джон прижался чуть сильнее, сдвигая раздражающий покров и обнажая себя навстречу дразнящим прикосновениям ткани.

 _Да!_ Еще раз, _да_.

Он почти задохнулся, дрожа, пытаясь справиться с диким напряжением. Чуть сильнее обнял Шерлока и слегка развернул, не притягивая, однако, животом к животу, потому что боялся разбудить. Шерлок проснулся бы, а Джон точно этого не хотел. «Извращенец, ты просто извращенец», — вопил мозг, но эти вопли были заглушены шумом в ушах, потоком ощущений и жаром лежащего рядом тела, нежной липкостью тел под тяжелым одеялом и общим ароматом, который обдавал Джона при малейшем движении.

Пальцы медленно спустились вниз, нежно огибая гребень подвздошной кости, наслаждаясь гладкой упругостью кожи. Это небольшое путешествие, казалось, заняло годы смакования и исследования. Наконец, рука достигла соблазнительного зада и бесстыдно нашла себе там убежище, устроив кончики пальцев в меридиане, скрывающем его центр.

Джон сделал легкий вдох и слегка толкнулся в бедро Шерлока. Склонил голову и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Нос наполнился отзвуками экзотического аромата ладана и дыма вчерашней сигареты. Джон осознавал всю опасность этого запаха, который теперь неизбежно будет его возбуждать. Он начал краснеть и покрываться потом. С трудом сдерживая стоны, он ограничивал себя легкими движениями бедер. Зажмурился будто в отрицании, пытаясь подавить трепет пронизывающего тело удовольствия.

«Прекрати, остановись!» — твердил он себе, но ничего не мог поделать. Мозг пытался предложить рациональное объяснение, мол «Шерлок залез в постель, сплелся со мной конечностями, следовательно, все окей», и сам же ужасался такому извращенному оправданию, но искры удовольствия были слишком яркими, чтобы их можно было игнорировать.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и пошевелил головой, и Джон вдруг ощутил на плече влагу. И ох! _Ох!_ Джон резко пришел в себя. Что он творит? Разве можно игнорировать доверие и уязвимость человека, расслабленного настолько, что он пускает слюни на своего партнера? Столь невинный и пленительный момент, и Джон вынужден был признать, что нарушил это доверие самым примитивным и презренным способом. Он быстро отстранился, стремясь покинуть кровать и скрыться от того, что только что делал.

Уйти оказалось не просто из-за тесноты. Пришлось поворачиваться в три этапа, но, как только он откинул одеяло и хотел из-под него выбраться, Шерлок прохрипел что-то невнятное и обхватил Джона за грудь. Тот замер.

Шерлок опять что-то проворчал и стал подталкивать Джона обратно, пока не уложил рядом.

— Деликатность не твоя сильная сторона, — прошептал Шерлок, наклонившись к самому уху Джона. — Тебя совершенно невозможно игнорировать. Меня разбудила твоя этическая агония. Вина! Какая бесполезная вещь! — Он толкал Джона вниз, пока голова того не оказалась под подбородком Шерлока, а зад, фактически, на его коленях.

Джон глубоко вздохнул, собираясь запротестовать, объясниться, сбежать, сам не знал, что он собирается делать. Шерлок оборвал его простым действием, скользнув рукой вниз и захватывая член в кулак.

Джон резко втянул воздух и подавился собственной слюной.

— Предлагаю _завершить_ сей процесс, Джон, иначе целый день ты будешь бесполезен.

— Боже, Шерлок. Я прошу прощения... — просипел Джон.

— Ш-ш-ш! — Шерлок подвел руку под шею Джона зажал ему рот ладонью. — Спокойно!

Господи. Это что, воплощение «мокрых» мечтаний всей его жизни? Шерлок придавил голову Джона к своей груди, вжимаясь острыми ключицами ему в затылок. Коленом слегка раздвинул ноги Джона и принялся ласкать его член. Джон застонал было, но тут же два пальца Шерлока очутились у него во рту и надавили на язык.

— Тсс, — проговорил Шерлок снова, на этот раз не так раздраженно. — Я собираюсь довести тебя до финала. Много времени это не займет.

Джон почувствовал себя униженным, но слово «стоп» не сказал. Шерлок стиснул его член сильнее, и Джон резко дернулся, буквально _слыша_ его ухмылку. Шерлок сжимал его член почти до боли, но пока ничего не предпринимал, а пальцы во рту поглаживали язык. Джон невольно начал их посасывать, упиваясь их текстурой, силой, нетерпением.

Он снова дернулся и сильнее вжался в Шерлока. Чуть расслабился, позволяя ноге в шелковистой штанине, горячей и сильной, продвинуться дальше. Инстинкт заставлял его развести колени и прижаться к Шерлоку как можно теснее, толкаться в него, раскрыться. Едва он успел осознать эту неумолимую ужасающую мысль, как Шерлок двинул рукой вверх, затем спустя несколько секунд обратно.

Джон _заскулил_ и крепко вцепился рукой в бедро Шерлока. Джинн провел пальцами по острой кромке нижних зубов и прижался подбородком к его макушке. Повторил этот маневр еще раз, и Джон начал захлебываться воздухом. Боже, так близко! Так горячо, что, казалось, кожа, не выдерживая жара, сходит, оставляя нервы оголенными. Он чувствовал каждую клеточку плоти, каждое мышечное волокно, каждый волос. Шерлок снова двинул рукой, и Джон издал рваный стон. Сколько же лет у него не было такого, и никакие фантазии и близко не лежали к настоящей реальности!

Он беспомощно прикусил пальцы Шерлока, отчаянно посасывая их и толкаясь бедрами, зажатыми между телом Шерлока и его кулаком.

Где-то на задворках сознания зажглась тревога. Что-то было не так. _Что? Постой-ка…_

Но Шерлок сильными движениями двигал рукой по члену, уверенно потирал большим пальцем головку, и никаких рациональных мыслей в голове Джона не осталось. Его затрясло и вот… вот-вот...

Шерлок вытащил пальцы изо рта Джона и вцепился в подбородок. Точно останутся синяки. Наклонился и лизнул горячим и влажным языком ухо Джона, подтолкнув его одновременно коленями, и Джон взорвался.

Задыхаясь и дрожа, он пытался восстановить способность к речи, но все, лилось изо рта, было «о боже, боже, Шерлок, господи, блядь». Судороги удовольствия сотрясали его, и Джон стиснул зубы, чтобы не разрыдаться. Этого он позволить себе не мог. Он должен был справиться с собой и сохранить возведенные стены.

Шерлок отлип от Джона и перекатился на спину, вытирая ладонь о простыню.

И тут в мозгу Джона прояснилось, что именно было «не так».

— Ты не возбудился, — констатировал он тупо.

— Нет, Джон. Я хочу спать, — раздраженно ответил Шерлок.

— Но... Но это значит... Ты не…

— Это ничего не значит, Джон. Твой моральный кризис был утомительным и слишком громким, вот я и проснулся. Теперь ты счастлив, я счастлив и могу поспать, пока ты принимаешь душ. Мы оба в выигрыше.

Джон не мог даже повернуться, настолько был пристыжен.

Шерлок вытолкнул его из постели.

— Иди, Джон, душ ждет. Все _прекрасно_!

Джон слегка покачнулся и обернулся, но Шерлок уже закрыл глаза. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным, насколько явствовало из его ничего не выражающего лица. Потом приоткрыл глаз и раздраженно вздохнул.

— Ты утомителен, Джон. Душ, — усмехнувшись краем рта, он снова закрыл глаза и безмятежно проспал следующие два часа.

 


	6. Следующим утром

Джон сидел за столом, слепо глядя в окно и постукивая по журналу пальцами тихо, но яростно. Ноутбук был отодвинут, чуть левее стояла чашка остывшего чая. Джон только что вернулся с часовой прогулки, вернее, он не столько прогуливался, сколько неконтролируемый нервный срыв с определенной степенью поступательной динамики толкал его вперед с максимально возможной скоростью. Он взял трость, будто его искалеченное чувство собственного достоинства требовало костыля, и сейчас основание большого пальца ныло и болело от исступления, с которым он хватался за набалдашник. Он цеплялся за трость всеми пальцами, сосредотачиваясь на тупой боли, понимая, что этой болью пытается себя наказать. Джон стиснул руки в кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.

Прогулка ничуть не успокоила терзания его совести. Он бесцельно бродил по окрестностям, беспощадно коря себя за то, что устроил с Шерлоком. То с огнем в коже, то с мурашками он вспоминал каждую деталь сегодняшнего утра. Жар и силу костей, мышц и кожи, трущейся об него с шеи до пальцев ног. Расплавленную апатию — странный сироп возбуждения, удовлетворения и, несомненно, отчаянного безумия. Волну облегчения и похоти, накрывшую его, когда Шерлок сунул руку в пижамные штаны и обхватил член. И стыд. Холодный, тяжелый стыд, угрожающий выпотрошить его чувство собственного достоинства. Он сделал нечто настолько вопиющее, настолько _ошибочное_ , настолько неэтичное, что сам себе стал невыносим. Он домогался человека, который вверил себя его заботе, если называть все своими словами.

Джон оглянулся на своего гостя, лежавшего на кровати. Теперь, когда места стало много, тот разнежился на каждом дюйме. Из-под одеяла торчали ноги, одну руку Шерлок подложил под голову, а другую — на живот. В пестрых тенях комнаты грудь сияла молочной белизной, и Джон вспомнил жесткие волоски на лопатках и натяжение стройных мышц, когда Шерлок двигал рукой, даря Джону удовольствие _только для того_ , чтобы выпроводить из постели. Боже, преступание границ и предательство доверия были чрезмерны.

Джон умом все это понимал, но телу было все равно. Несмотря на тяжкое бремя стыда, оно звенело — живое и удовлетворенное.

Джон размышлял о Шерлоке — его биографии, его личности. Тот ужасающе флегматично воспринял утренний трындец, коим являлось пробуждение рядом с посторонним мужиком, потирающимся о его бедро. Как ему могло быть комфортно при таком очевидном использовании? Джон действительно ничего не знал, кроме того, что гость появился в его каморке и обладал, как сам о себе говорил, магическими способностями. Или он действительно волшебник, чему Джон не мог поверить (потому что, если продолжить логику, что будет дальше? Феи? Левитация?), или он врет, но в этом случае трюк с исчезновением впечатляет до невозможности.

Джон бросил взгляд на матовую черную лампу, так и стоявшую на углу стола. Потянулся к ней и потер большим пальцем носик. Это круто и невероятно и... слишком странно, чтобы поверить. Покачал головой, внутренне усмехнувшись своим фантазиям.

Джон позволил этому высокому незнакомцу остаться с весьма малым числом оговорок. Конечно, сыграл роль компонент одиночества и притяжения, но инстинкты говорили о большем. Прежде его влекли к себе опасные люди, и это не останавливало его от рационального оборонительного поведения, но Шерлок ничего подобного не вызывал — лишь принятие и любопытство (и возбуждение, черт возьми, с которым пора заканчивать). Он с удовольствием поделился своим пространством, ресурсами, _едой_ и даже столь скудным бюджетом, что вряд ли они протянут на нем больше нескольких недель. Джон решил, что после искренних извинений (коих, конечно, недостаточно, но что еще можно предложить?), он сядет рядом с этим человеком и как следует его расспросит. При условии, что тот не выбежит из квартиры сломя голову.

Он услышал, как завозился просыпающийся Шерлок, как лениво потянулся и раскатисто и удовлетворенно зарычал по-кошачьи. Джон решительно отвернулся к окну, чтобы обеспечить хоть какую конфиденциальность. Судя по слабому отражению в оконном стекле, Шерлок сел на кровати.

— Чаю? — предложил Джон не оборачиваясь, и в его словах проскользнула нерешительная вина.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркнул. 

— Прекрати быть таким _утомительным_ , Джон.

Джон повернулся было и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но замер, завороженный открывшимся перед ним видом. Жилетка исчезла, край простыни был обмотан вокруг стройных и, похоже, голых бедер. Под взглядом Джона Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы и взбил пушистый ореол вокруг головы — переливающийся каштановый анемон, от которого у Джона перехватило дух. Пронзительные глаза Шерлока сверкали перламутром в неярком утреннем свете, спокойные и блестящие, а одна густая бровь была приподнята. Джон не позволял взгляду путешествовать по телу — останавливаться на оконтуренных мышцах торса, подчеркнутых струящимися узорами хны. Длинными пальцами Шерлок рассеянно почесывал гладкую грудь, и Джон не пялился, _нисколько не пялился_ на небольшие розовые соски, мимо которых скользили эти пальцы.

Он уставился на свои кулаки, потом поднял глаза.

— Шерлок. То, что я сделал. Мне очень жаль. Я даже не могу... Это было _настолько_ неуместно...

Шерлок вскочил на ноги, и простыня свалилась, выставляя напоказ смятую газовую ткань, а Джон стиснул зубы, вспоминая физические ощущения от разнообразных текстур широкого пояса. 

— Джон, я сказал, что все _нормально_ , — джинн потянулся, отчего позвоночные суставы приглушенно щелкнули. — Меня это нисколько не беспокоит, и тебе тоже не стоит волноваться.

Джон тоже встал, рассердившись, 

— Нет! Нет. Это _не_ нормально, Шерлок. Господи. Это было _нехорошо_! Ради бога, я воспользовался тобой, _спящим_. Да это чистой воды домогательство, и я должен...

Шерлок вышел из себя. С шумным вздохом он сделал два шага вперед и кулаком резко ударил Джона прямо в диафрагму, добавив в удар вес тела. Джон, широко раскрыв глаза, потерял равновесие и начал падать назад.

Даже при сбившемся дыханием и спазмах от боли, рефлексы не подвели, и Джон перехватил ударившую его руку и завернул за спину Шерлоку, обездвиживая. Тот качнулся и замер. Одновременно Джон обхватил рукой шею Шерлока. Это произошло очень быстро, фактически, в падении, и оба, сплетясь конечностями, завалились на пол.

Шерлок неподвижно лежал сверху, а мозг Джона догонял мышцы, пока тело воспринимало ощущения. Острые лопатки Шерлока впились в грудь Джона, голова откинулась ему на плечо, а мягкие волосы щекотали ухо. Через несколько секунд Джон осознал, что случилось, смущенно убрал руки и столкнул с себя Шерлока.

Какое-то время он с трудом восстанавливал дыхание, затем прохрипел:

— Черт побери, подожди. Я лишь хотел сказать…

Шерлок уселся в позу йога, провел рукой по своему адамову яблоку и широко и ярко улыбнулся Джону с самым сияющим и открытым выражением лица.

— Итак. Тебе стало лучше? Я ублажил твое желание наказания и жестокого обращения? Или ты хочешь другого?

— Что? — Джон пришел в замешательство. Не этого он ожидал. Он облокотился на локти и уставился на странное, фавноподобное существо, сидящее рядом.

Шерлок наклонился к нему почти нос к носу. В мозгу Джона заплясали искры, а взгляд притянулся к глазам Шерлока, как металлические опилки к магниту. К этим ясным и честным глазам.

— Тебе. Нужно. Чтобы я. Ударил. Тебя. Еще раз? Или все в порядке? — его дыхание было теплым и кисловатым со сна. — Можем ли мы двигаться дальше? Говорю тебе: Это. Меня. Не. Волнует. Не знаю, как вбить эту мысль в твой крошечный мозг. Ради всех святых, как же вы, смертные, ограничены в своей нелепой морали! Закроем. Эту. Тему!

Джон слегка покачал головой в изумлении, а Шерлок дернул краем рта в подобии улыбки.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, будто Джон согласился. — Душ, если ты не возражаешь. Я очень хочу посмотреть, каким стал мир.

Держа рот на замке, Джон показал Шерлоку на всякий случай горячий и холодный краны, дал шампунь и кондиционер, затем смущенно уселся перед ноутбуком и погрузился в спам, пытаясь не размышлять о том, переживут ли купание узоры из хны?

Когда Шерлок вышел, влажный и без одежды, за исключением полотенца, небрежно замотанного вокруг бедер, Джон отметил, что хна не смылась. Шерлок прислонился к двери: 

— У тебя есть вопросы.

Джон попытался взять язык под контроль.

— Да, да, — ответил он, — но сначала нужно надеть одежду. Я не могу говорить с тобой практически голым.

Шерлок осмотрел себя и потер грудь. 

— Я не менее покрыт, чем обычно.

— Ладно, хорошо. Это, наверное, правда...— На самом деле это было правдой. За исключением того, что скрывала жилетка, а Шерлок половину времени ходил без нее, Джон не увидел ничего того, чего не мог разглядеть раньше через полупрозрачные шальвары. — Но тебе все равно нужна одежда. Это же _полотенце_ , Шерлок! Нельзя вести серьезные разговоры в _полотенце_!

Шерлок закатил глаза — крошечное движение, выразившее океан эмоций, как минималист рисует картину одним движением кисти. Воздух вокруг него замерцал и засиял, и Джон почти ослеп, не в силах сосредоточиться, а потом… Шерлок оказался полностью одетым в темно-серый костюм и рубашку насыщенного баклажанового цвета, так сильно обтягивающую грудь, что пуговицы грозили вылететь из петель. На ногах красовались блестящие черные ботинки, совсем не такие остроносые, как прежние туфли с загнутыми носами. Неодетыми остались только изящные кисти, с которых исчезли все узоры, и умопомрачительная шея. Волнистые волосы были уложены в более-менее аккуратную прическу.

Джон тяжело сглотнул.

— Господи, Шерлок. Мы идем пить кофе с моей сестрой, а не в театр. Это немного чересчур, не так ли?

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

— Почему ты так говоришь, Джон? Моя одежда оказывает на тебя такое действие?

Джон вспыхнул. 

— Нет... — запротестовал он, — просто... повседневный стиль подошел бы лучше.

Шерлок осмотрел свой шикарный костюм со всеми прилагающимися компонентами.

— Это и есть повседневная одежда, — ответствовал он. — Без драгоценностей, — он поглаживал рукой по животу, и Джону показалось, что сейчас он вытащит откуда-нибудь жемчужину. — Без татуировок. Хлопок и шерсть. Простенько.

Джону стало смешно.

— Что ж, пусть так, но тебе нужно пальто, на улице ниже нуля, — он только что прочел в интернете, что на Лондон обрушился холодный фронт.

— Разумеется, но сначала твои вопросы, — Шерлок энергично уселся на кровать, подтянув под себя ноги. Образ денди с глянцевой обложки сменился острыми коленями и локтями и жадным пронизывающим взглядом, направленным на Джона. — Вперед, — поощрил он, — спрашивай.

— Ладно, хорошо, — Джону понравилось, что разговор перетек в деловое русло, — ты утверждаешь, что являешься джинном…

— Я и _есть_ джинн, — прервал его Шерлок. В доказательство он сделал почти незаметное движение рукой, и в ней оказалась дымящая сигарета с длинным фильтром. Джон тут же представил себе Шерлока в эпохе бурных двадцатых*, где его тонкая красота была бы особенно уместной наряду с надменной скукой на лице, как у вершителя судеб.

— Хорошо. Значит, волшебное существо, которое исполняет желания?

— Именно так. Одно желание. Единственное желание. Подумай как следует, прежде чем его пожелать, — Шерлок затянулся и выпустил дым через нос. Джон отвел взгляд.

— Но это невозможно... — голос Джона дрогнул. Шерлок взял и у него на глазах превратился из голого в одетого, причем в очень _дорогую_ одежду. Да еще сигарета…

Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Очевидно, желания не будет. Итак, следующий вопрос? — он небрежно стряхнул пепел о край кровати.

— Стой! — возмутился Джон. Он поднялся с места, взял пустую кружку и бросил Шерлоку, который грациозно поймал ее одной рукой. — Стряхивай сюда! — Сел обратно и задумчиво пожевал губу. — Откуда у тебя такая сила? 

— Очень хорошо! Если кратко, не знаю. К сожалению, я уделял меньше внимания ритуалу, чем должен был, но я не знал, что ритуал окажется настолько успешным. Заклинания и алхимия. Мое мнение о них в то время было аналогичным твоему, и вот... где мы оказались.

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что с тобой что-то _случилось_?

— Ты что, думаешь, я таким родился? Вырос с возможностью обитать в лампе и исполнять желания? Конечно, нет. Я косвенно участвовал в ритуале, к которому не испытывал ничего, кроме презрения. Я пошел на это с намерением высмеять соперника и доказать, что алхимия — не что иное, как удел дураков и мечтателей. К моей вечной скорби, — он стиснул зубы, на скулах заходили желваки, на лице появилось угрюмое выражение, быстро сменившееся безразличным, — я оказался неправ. Я очень редко ошибаюсь, но в тот момент выбрал монументально плохое время для ошибки.

Джон попытался осознать сказанное. 

— Значит, у тебя был противник, который использовал... алхимию и заклинания... чтобы превратить тебя в такого?

— Да, ты отлично подвел итог.

— Что случилось потом?

— Это мы обсуждать не будем, — сказал Шерлок совершенно без выражения, но более грубым и резким голосом. Он еще раз затянулся, и мягко струящийся дым скрыл его лицо. 

Джон сжал губы и кивнул. Понятно, что эта тема была больной. _Не лезь в нее_. Надо подождать и спросить что-нибудь еще. Господи, да это полное безумие.

— Ладно, ты говорил, что можешь устроить вкусовые рецепторы в анусах моих врагов, но не победу мира во всем мире. 

Шерлок одобрительно кивнул. 

— Ты слушал меня. Да, это правда. Масштаб твоего желания на самом деле довольно ограничен. Он не может касаться других людей, за исключением мелочей, не может изменить естественные законы, такие как законы физики и времени и подобные расклады.

— А если бы я захотел крылья?

Шерлок задумался.

— Это возможно. Функционирующие? Да, думаю, что смогу. Значит, таково твое желание?

— Нет! Господи ты боже мой! Нет, на кой хрен мне огромная пара крыльев? Хм, а если я захочу, чтобы кто-нибудь умер?

— Нет, это исключено. Я не могу заставить других умирать, исчезать, влюбляться...

— Значит, есть определенные параметры, — Джон уже заинтересовался не гипотетически, а всерьез. — А мою травму можешь вылечить?

— Какую? В плечо? Потому что другая уже прошла сама собой, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок. — Не уверен. Возможно, частично. Это уже случилось, а не могу изменить прошлое.

Джон пожевал щеку. Он не мог отделаться от чувства, что это игра, типа викторины в пабе, и оба тащатся от самих себя. 

— А вечная жизнь?

— Хотя я, как это ни парадоксально, проклят сам, не могу удлинить жизнь другим.

Джон заметил горечь, промелькнувшую в голосе Шерлока при слове «проклят», но ритм игры уже был налажен, и он не хотел его нарушать.

— Бесконечное богатство?

— Не бесконечное, но настолько большое, насколько ты определишь. Стандартное желание.

— Хм, — на дороге возникла важная развилка, и Джон выбрал путь без колебаний. — Какие желания ты исполнял еще, и как долго это было?

Шерлок проигнорировал последнюю часть вопроса. 

— Ожидаемые вещи. Касающиеся жадности и ревности, любви, незащищенности. Сексуальная пресыщенность, месть, богатство, страх, — он так сильно затянулся, что сигарета догорела до фильтра, и опустил руку на колено. — Чувства, — усмехнулся он. — Все желания вдохновлены чувствами. Мелочно. Недальновидно. _По-человечески_.

Джон осторожно проговорил.

— Кто был твоим последним... гм... грантополучателем?

На лице Шерлока появилась удивительно нежная и искренняя улыбка.

— Миссис Марта Хадсон, — в голосе его прозвучала глубокая привязанность. — Это было 33 года, 9 месяцев и 17 дней назад. Интересно, она все еще в Лондоне?

Джон немедленно подумал, что если они найдут эту даму, он получит хоть какое подтверждение рациональности существования Шерлока. 

— Возможно, мы сможем ее найти, — произнес он неуверенно.

Шерлок фыркнул.

— Ты просто хочешь доказать, что я в лучшем случае не сумасшедший, а в худшем — жулик.

— Согласен, — Джон пожал плечами и усмехнулся

Шерлок спорхнул с кровати и снова воплотился в стройного и элегантного мужчину. С допросом было покончено.

— Тогда идем на встречу с твоей сестрой.

Джон подошел к куртке.

— Сделай себе пальто, — напомнил он.

Шерлок в очередной раз устроил ставшее рутинным представление, размывая образ по краям, но не исчезая полностью. Когда рябь исчезла, на Шерлоке появилось широкое пальто с драматично развевающимися при движении полами, шею окутывал синий кашемировый шарф, а руки были затянуты в мягкие черные перчатки. 

— Так сойдет? — спросил джинн с легким сарказмом.

Джон просто кивнул и потянулся за курткой. На улице стоял кусачий холод, и пришлось спрятать руки в карманы. Шерлок, похоже, не страдал. По мнению Джона, его защищало длинное пальто. Ноги его самого нещадно мерзли, и морозец пробирал до костей.

Джон кинул быстрый взгляд на первую же стеклянную витрину магазина, мимо которого они проходили, оценивая свой вид. Армейские брюки, свитер ржавого цвета и выцветшая жалкая зеленая куртка. Он никогда не стеснялся собственной внешности, но сейчас… Рядом шагал Шерлок, сногсшибательно разодетый, шикарный и превосходный во всех отношениях, и Джон опустил голову, хмуро разглядывая трещины в тротуаре. Он ощущал себя серым и непривлекательным. Супер. Как будто это имело значение.

Ему придется сильно поработать, чтобы смирить навязчивое влечение, которое он испытывает к этой увлекательной загадке. Джон мельком взглянул на попутчика. Шерлок не просто шел, он _проводил исследование_ , погруженный в людей и окружающие виды, беззастенчиво изучающий их и анализирующий. Джон решил, что Шерлока на самом деле не задела утренняя безвозмездная дрочка, и с облегчением вздохнул. 

В данный момент эта проблема была бы очень некстати, потому что долгий час с Гарри всегда требовал от него больших усилий.


	7. Если бы у Шерлока была работа

Шерлок аж _вибрировал_ от энергии, когда они входили в метро. В середине утра народу было совсем не так много, как в час пик, но вагон все равно не пустовал. Шерлок бросал взгляды на окружающих с такой быстротой и взвинченностью, что, казалось, у него эпилептический припадок. Джон усмехнулся, прижимая трость к ноге.

— Наслаждаешься метро? — спросил он.

— Я был здесь раньше, Джон — рассеянно ответил Шерлок. — Тридцать три года назад. Многое изменилось, конечно, но не так драматично, как можно было ожидать.

— А та «миссис Хадсон»? Чего она пожелала? — спросил Джон, охваченный любопытством. Прямо первоклашка, ей богу. Думает о таких вещах.

— Ее муж был в камере смертников.

— Вот как? Ты предотвратил смертную казнь?

Шерлок склонил голову и посмотрел на Джона, который мягко покачивался, ухватившись за ремешок. Бледное лицо с угловатыми чертами осталось совершенно невыразительным, а взгляд — холодным, когда прозвучал ответ:

— О, нет. Я это обеспечил.

Джон удивленно моргнул.

— Она пожелала смерти своего мужа?

— Она попыталась. Разумеется, нам пришлось обходить ограничивающие правила, в итоге многое свелось к работе ногами. В конце концов, все получилось.

— Но это ужасно.

— Гораздо более обычная вещь, чем ты думаешь. Видишь, например, вон ту женщину? — Шерлок дернул подбородком в сторону дамы средних лет, воинственно занявшей два места и при помощи сумок из магазинов и зонта держащей всю эту _шушеру_ на расстоянии. На ее толстых пальцах сверкали бриллианты, а лицо скрывали дизайнерские солнцезащитные очки. Рот был сурово сжат, но понять, куда она смотрела, Джону не удалось (если она вообще на кого-нибудь смотрела).

— Сорок с хвостиком, вышла замуж сразу после школы за мужчину, по крайней мере, на пятнадцать лет старше ее. Он позволяет ей ходить по магазинам и соблюдать приличия, но только по его кредиткам. Тотальный контроль. Вот почему она в метро. Пытается сохранить свое содержание. Если присмотреться, можно увидеть под часами пожелтевшие следы от гематом, а на правой щеке — характерные отеки после удара. Макияжем она замазала сам синяк, но контуры лица выдают. Он бьет ее.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на женщину. До слов Шерлока он счел бы ее пижонкой, страдающей от вынужденной поездки в метро вместе с чернью. Теперь он различил легкую асимметрию скул и слабые синяки на руке. Удивленно покачав головой, оглянулся на Шерлока.

— Правда? — спросил он. — Это потрясающе!

Шерлок продолжил развивать тему.

— Полагаю, у нее двое детей. Муж из буржуа и подражает знати, воспитывая наследников. Оба сейчас в интернате. В одной сумке — школьная форма, узнаю галстук Итона, колледжа, насчитывавшего сотни лет даже в мое время. На ее пальцах чернила, из сумочки торчат открытки. Она левша и писала мальчикам письма. Синяки видны и на левом запястье, значит, он схватил ее, когда она отбивалась. Она не из трусливых. Видишь сломанные ногти на указательном и среднем пальце? Она дралась с ним.

Джон посмотрел на женщину уважительно. Как врач, он, конечно, сталкивался с домашним насилием. Как же этот случай прошел мимо его радара? Правда, знаки, которые прочел Шерлок, были слишком слабыми.

— Да, согласен, — сказал он, — но почему ты думаешь, что она желает его смерти? Ты… не знаю… слышишь это как-нибудь?

Шерлок посмотрел на него, одобрительно подняв брови.

— Очень хорошо, Джон, — ответил он. — Хороший вопрос. Нет, я не могу «слышать» чьи-то пожелания, слава богам, иначе это было бы в высшей степени утомительно. Меня гораздо больше интересуют факты. Видишь сумку у ее ног? Это из аптеки. Она только что перебирала ее содержимое на коленях. Таблетки для борьбы с грызунами, средства против тошноты и диареи. Я думаю, она постепенно травила мужа в течение нескольких недель, купленные препараты как раз лечат симптомы отравления. То, что она приобрела новую упаковку крысиного яда, указывает на повторный заход. Вероятно, ей удастся выйти сухой из воды. Она очень аккуратна, и выбрала отличную стратегию прекращения отношений с абьюзером.

— Вот как. Боже. Это…

Шерлок прервал его.

— Учитывая даты, я бы сказал, что муж начал издеваться над мальчиками в рождественские каникулы. Она пыталась защитить их, и с тех пор ситуация только ухудшается.

— Надо прекратить это. Мы должны кому-то сообщить…

— Зачем? — Шерлок искренне удивился. — Она хочет избавить мир от жестокого непредсказуемого человека, который не испытывает угрызений совести, избивая женщин и детей. Невелика потеря.

Джон на мгновение потерял дар речи. Поезд остановился, и женщина собрала пакеты и, прихрамывая, вышла. Джон смотрел, как она смешалась с толпой и исчезла.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Хромая. Значит, ущерб еще больше, мы не заметили. Ожидаемо. Возможно, гематомы на теле и треснувшие ребра.

Джон в приступе сочувствия сжал трость, мягко навалившись на Шерлока, когда поезд тронулся, и сказал потрясенно:

— Это было невероятно!

Шерлок посмотрел на него сдержанно и немного натянуто.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Да. О да! Я не знаю никого, кто мог бы все это увидеть. Ты невероятно проницательный детектив, если хочешь знать!

Выражение Шерлока смягчилось, хотя на нем не проявилось ничего неуместного, вроде _улыбки_.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал он.

Джон улыбнулся и почувствовал, что узел в груди еще немного развязался, и утренние терзания тоже отступили.

— Истинная правда! — возразил он. — У тебя невероятный талант к наблюдению. Жаль, ты не можешь сделать на этом карьеру.

Шерлок застыл, по лицу его мелькнуло едва заметное выражение страдания. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел в окно, на мигающие фонари туннеля.

— Да, — согласился он.

Остаток пути они провели в молчании.

После пяти минут ходьбы на пронизывающем холоде они добрались до кофейни. Шерлок шел перед Джоном, глядя вокруг яркими и любопытными глазами. Приостановился прямо на пороге, и Джон почти врезался в него. Он поднял руку и толкнул покрытое серой тканью плечо, оказавшееся прямо на уровне глаз.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он удивленно. — Шагай вперед, дурачина. Замерзнем.

Шерлок пошел вперед, осматривая горящим взглядом всех клиентов. Он безошибочно направился к Гарри, светловолосой женщине, такой же невысокой, как и ее брат. Она была одета в несколько помятый деловой костюм цвета ржавчины с белой рубашкой. Лицо было в морщинах. Она была на несколько лет старше брата, и тяжелая жизнь оставила свой след. Тем не менее, Гарри была вполне оживленной, может быть, потому что почти допила свой кофе. Рядом с ней стояла полупустая чашечка из-под эспрессо.

— Вы, должно быть, сестра-алкоголичка Джона, — заявил Шерлок.

Джон пихнул его локтем.

— Умолкни, Шерлок, — прошипел он. — у меня нет возможности никуда тебя отправить.

Глаза Шерлока метнулись по ее лицу и телу, считывая информацию, как в книге.

— И сапфистка к тому же.

Женщина за столиком окинула Шерлока суровым взглядом, затем посмотрела на брата.

— Джон, — сказала она опасным голосом. — Кто это, черт возьми? Я не думала, что у тебя есть друзья.

Шерлок снял шарф и повел плечами, сбрасывая пальто, словно собрался исполнить приватный танец, затем изящно скользнул за столик. Джон снял куртку и уселся рядом, прислонив трость к спинке диванчик.

— Привет, Гарри, — устало сказал он. Общение с Гарри всегда включало в себя хождение по тонкому льду, поскольку та явилась в мир с весьма концентрированным нравом Ватсонов. — Спасибо, конечно, но у меня есть друзья. Это Шерлок… хм… — Джон умолк, не зная фамилии Шерлока. Ни он, ни Гарри не полезли обниматься, и даже не пожали друг другу руки.

Шерлок похерил обмен любезностями, взял чашку, поднес к носу и осторожно понюхал.

— Ага! Виски! Как я и говорил. Вы, однако, менее пьяны, чем я думал, — его взгляд снова пробежался по женщине. — Бутылочка в нагрудном кармане.

— Отвали, — произнесла Гарри громко и нахмурилась. — Это точно не _твоего_ ума дело. Джонни, какого черта ты припер с собой этого выпендрежника?

— Его зовут _Шерлок_. Гарри, а ты устраиваешь сцену, — тихо сказал Джон. Он потянулся к чашке, чтобы убедиться в правоте слов Шерлока, но Гарри тоже схватила ее. Завязалась краткая борьба, в результате которой часть напитка оказалась на столе. Чашка осталась у Гарри.

Немного «кофе» попало Джону на руку, и он понюхал его. Перегнувшись через Шерлока, взял салфетки и начал убирать беспорядок. Прямо олицетворение его отношений с сестрой, подумал он.

— Ну зачем, Гарри? — спросил он. — Середина дня, и тебе нужно возвращаться на работу. Мы поэтому и встречаемся в кофейне. Я думал, что после Клары ты завязала.

Гарри небрежно пожала плечами.

— Я в порядке, Джонни, — она ухмыльнулась и дотронулась до кончика носа сначала одним указательным пальцем, потом другим. — Видишь? Юридически трезва. Могу пройти любой тест, который ты задашь. Всего лишь пара глоточков. Господи, да ты просто брюзга. — Она уставилась на Шерлока буравящим взглядом таких же темно-голубых глаз, как у ее брата. — В следующий раз, гений, держи рот на замке. Твоя мать воспитывала тебя в сарае? — Она сделала паузу и демонстративно допила кофе из чашки. — А теперь вот что, прямо не знаю, мне придется тебя побить. Как ты меня назвал, саффи… Что?

— Сапфистка, — услужливо подсказал Шерлок. — Женщина, которая вступает в сексуальные отношения с женщинами.

Джон положил руку чуть повыше Шерлокова колена и сильно сжал, отчего тот дернулся.

— Хватит, — сказал он твердо, — или в следующий раз оставлю тебя дома.

Шерлок надулся и начал смотреть в окно.

Гарри на секунду открыла рот, затем начала смеяться.

— Боже, Джон. Что ты делаешь с этим мудаком? — она развалилась на спинке диванчика, раскинув руки. — Кажется, ты мне нравишься, — заявила она Шерлоку, вовсе не впечатленному этим откровением. — Правда, — настаивала она. —  _Сапфистка!_ Какой дурак это придумал? Никогда не слышала этого слова раньше.

Шерлок собирался было дать разъяснения, но она отмахнулась.

— Нет, нет, мне пофиг, если честно, — она облокотилась о стол и с отвращением посмотрела на грязные салфетки. — Тьфу. Джонни! Это _ты_ разлил, — она явно ждала, что Джон все уберет.

Джон посмотрел на мокрые салфетки и встал. Вытащил из бумажника банкноту в пять фунтов и протянул Шерлоку.

— Вот, подойди к прилавку и закажи два эспрессо. Если не против, выброси, пожалуйста, салфетки в корзину, — он собрал салфетки, бросил в руки Шерлоку и усмехнулся, увидев выражение отвращения на его лице. Так ему и надо, нечего провоцировать сестру своими комментариями по поводу алкоголиков и сапфисток.

Шерлок повиновался, радостный от представившейся возможности исследовать современный мир или что там еще его интересовало. Джон снова сел напротив Гарри.

Несколько бесконечных минут они сидели в неловкой тишине. О жизни Джона говорить было нечего. «Я больше не думаю о самоубийстве, потому что со мной в квартире живет волшебник-джинн» — вряд ли это было хорошей темой для разговора, и определенно он не хотел делиться этим событием с сестрой.

— Итак, как обстоят дела? — начал он.

Гарри запрокинула голову.

— У меня новая подружка, — лукаво заявила она.

Джон вовсе не удивился. Если бы словом «кобель» можно было охарактеризовать женщину, то это была бы Гарри.

— Вот как? И кто она?

— Ее зовут Мелисса. Она из военных, как и ты, только без «привета», — Гарри всплеснула рукой и прикрыла губы, ее лицо приняло виноватое выражение. — О, Джонни! Я не имела в виду…

Шерлок, возвращаясь, услышал ее последние слова и принял пренебрежительный вид, но язычок попридержал. Протянул Джону чашечку с кофе. Джон встал и пропустил Шерлока на диванчик, потом сел обратно.

Шерлок наклонился вперед, устроив подбородок на пальцы, сложенные в молитвенном жесте. Не мигая, уставился на Гарри.

— Она выше вас, с длинными черными волосами и оливковой кожей, — завел он дедукционную волынку своим густым баритоном. — Сильнее вас, я бы сказал. Короткие ногти. В постели предпочитает быть снизу. Немного груба в поведении и привычках. Таим образом, вы представляете для нее, даже будучи алкоголиком, шаг вперед. Небольшой избыточный вес. И вы возбуждаетесь, контролируя все это, не так ли? Она может нокаутировать вас в драке, но не делает этого, и вам нравится эта иллюзия.

Гарри снова разинула рот.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — она выглядела скорее заинтригованной, нежели обиженной.

Джон отхлебнул кофе. Густой, именно так, как он любил. Он поднял бровь, адресуясь к Шерлоку, и прошептал «браво». Шерлок подмигнул ему и повернулся к Гарри.

— На верхней части воротника помада, значит, ваша партнерша стояла рядом, наклонив голову под острым углом, когда обнимала вас. Итак, она выше ростом. Специфический оттенок оранжевого подходит только людям с оливковым цветом кожи, но это пальцем в небо. На вашем плече длинный черный волос, очевидно, не ваш и не животного. Значит, партнерша. Под воротником отметины — широкие и неглубокие, значит, коротко остриженный ноготь. Предпочтения — просто догадка, но я вижу, что вы опасный лидер, поэтому догадка хорошая. И лишь такой алкоголик, как вы, мог заинтересовать человека из более низкого социального слоя, — он сделал паузу, пощелкивая ритмично пальцами по подбородку, затем продолжил почти обиженно. — А про армию я не догадался. Всегда есть что-то.

Рот Джона расплылся в искренней удивленной ухмылке.

— Это было чертовски блестяще, Шерлок!

Гарри прищурилась.

— Да, отличный фокус, — ее лицо озарила такая же улыбка. — Ты козел, но Джон прав. Это охрененно круто. Ты, наверное, душа компании на вечеринках? — она дернула головой в сторону брата и лениво хлопнула в ладоши. — Умница и-и-и-и-и-и красавчик, вот везунчик! Где ты подцепил его, Джонни?

Джон предпочел переменить тему.

— А ты где встретилась с Мелиссой? — спросил он.

— Чертов фитнес, представляешь? — Гарри похотливо усмехнулась. — Бесплатное шоу в душе каждый день! И _много_ Мелиссы! Она выжимает лежа десять стоунов. Я предложила ей попробовать выжать меня.

Разговор тянулся урывками. Шерлок не интересовался им, а начал изучать прохожих на улице. Джон практически _ощущал_ , как он наблюдал и анализировал, словно мягкий поток струился сквозь ту точку, где соприкасались их руки.

Гарри закончила с кофе и полезла за сигаретой.

— Гарри, здесь курить нельзя, — заметил Джон.

Шерлок резко повернул голову и взглянул на Джона, подняв брови. Посмотрел на Гарри, на пачку сигарет, потом внимательно оглядел магазин, нигде не заметил ни дыма, ни пепельниц, увидел табличку «не курить» рядом с кассиром. Задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Где же курят? — спросил он Джона.

— На улице, — ответил тот. — В некоторых клубах и пабах. В своей квартире.

Гарри пристально посмотрела на Шерлока.

— Ты жил в пещере?

Джон быстро вмешался, чтобы уйти от признания, что последний раз Шерлок ходил по Лондону в 1980 году.

— Он жил за границей.

Это прозвучало лучше, чем «он жил в лампе».

Шерлок, не сводя глаз с пачки сигарет, отодвинул кофейные чашки и начал выпихивать Джона с диванчика.

— Тогда пойдем, давай, мы уже здесь закончили.

Джон едва успел схватить свою трость и натянуть куртку. Едва они вышли, Шерлок повернулся к Гарри.

— Я хотел бы покурить, если вы не возражаете, — тон, которым было сказано «не возражаете» подразумевал, что она, конечно, не возразит, причем моментально.

Гарри сначала обалдела, потом слегка возмутилась, но затем пожала плечами и вытащила из пачки «Ларк» сигарету. Передала ее Шерлоку, и тот деликатно взял, проворно покрутил, осматривая со всех сторон. Поднес к носу и вдохнул, закрыв глаза.

— Табак, гвоздика, намеки на какао и рожковое дерево, — он снова вдохнул и явно удивился. — Сахар? — он коснулся кончиком языка кончика сигареты. — Ага.

Гарри смотрела на него, как на шоу уродов. А потом расхохоталась. Она смеялась так сильно, что согнулась почти пополам, захлебываясь воздухом.

— Мать вашу за ногу… Джонни, кто это? Чокнутый фраер, — она не могла остановиться, и их странное трио начало привлекать удивленные взгляды прохожих. Смех перешел в хихиканье, высокое и милое, и на секунду Гарри превратилась в сопранную версию брата. Шерлок был сбит с толку.

— Гарри. Послушай… — Джон не знал, что сказать. Шерлок держал сигарету у губ, очевидно в ожидании огня, и Гарри автоматически поднесла ему зажигалку. После нескольких безуспешных попыток Шерлок взял ее руку в свою и, наконец, прикурил сигарету.

— Эй! — Гарри осенило, — ты можешь покурить в клубах.

Джон закатил глаза от такой непоследовательности.

— Да, — подтвердил он, — ты это знаешь.

— Я собираюсь в клуб. На этих выходных, — она дружески пихнула Шерлока в грудь. Тот обиженно отступил на шаг. — Тебе стоит прийти, — она засмеялась и посмотрела на брата. — Приводи своего выпендрежника, пусть познакомится со злачными местами. Планируется маскарад! А ты встретишься с Мелиссой.

Нет и не было в мире способа заставить Джона играть в игры с переодеванием, зависать в гей-клубе на костюмированной вечеринке, смотреть, как его пьяная сестра милуется с новой подружкой-игрушкой. Он открыл было рот, чтобы все это высказать, но Шерлок опередил его.

— Клуб для сапфисток?

— ЧТО?

— Боже, Шерлок. Да, гей-клуб. Будут и мужчины, и женщины, — Джон набрал в легкие воздух, чтобы отказаться, но снова его прервали.

Шерлок задумчиво вдохнул дым, положил руку Джону на плечо, вгоняя в ступор, и сказал.

— Это очень… интересно, — он посмотрел на Джона, вниз и чуть в сторону так, что халцедоновые очи оказались полуприкрыты ресницами, а весь его вид ясно говорил. «Джон, давай пойдем».

Джон сжал губы и наморщил лоб, как бы говоря: «Серьезно? Мы же будем с Гарри. Это просто ходячая катастрофа, не говоря о том, что речь идет о тематической вечеринке в гей-клубе».

Шерлок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть Джону в глаза, и пожал ему плечо. «Но я хочу, подумай, сколько разных людей там будет! Я так давно никуда на ходил…»

Джон чуть опустил плечи, вокруг его глаз собрались морщинки. «Ладно, пойдем».

Гарри снова засмеялась.

— Черт побери, Джон, — фыркнула она, — похоже, что ты замужем или что-то в этом роде. Когда это ты решил сменить команду?

Джон замер, хлопая ресницами.

— Что? Нет…

— Видел бы ты себя! Да вы целую беседу провели. Ха! Без слов. Не думай, что я не видела, — она снова захихикала и чувствительно толкнула Шерлока кулаком в плечо. — Увидимся в пятницу. «Причал». Пока, — она развернулась и без дальнейших церемоний пошагала на работу.

Джон застегнул пальто, сунул руку в карман, повесив трость на другую руку.

— Ну… — начал он.

Шерлок поправил свое пальто и шарф и криво улыбнулся, удовлетворенный выигранным молчаливым спором.

— Куда пойдем? — спросил он, уступая власть после одержанной победы.

Джон вздохнул, потом улыбнулся. Щеки и нос Шерлока порозовели от холода, но губы были бледными, словно покрытыми воском. Он снова затянулся сигаретой. Движения его были уверенными и непринужденно шикарными. «Я ему и в подметки не гожусь», — подумал Джон, но пожал плечами и сказал:

— Я подумал, что неплохо было бы пойти в Бартс и навестить Майка.


	8. Шерлок находит свою нишу (в морге)

Бартс находился от кофейни менее, чем в километре. Они пошли туда пешком, и Джон лишь слегка опирался на трость, радуясь тому, насколько сравнительно легко они расстались с Гарри. Однако он пообещал пойти на костюмированную вечеринку. Кой черт его дернул? Что ж, справится. Он посмотрел на своего спутника, который пожирал глазами людей и окружающий мир. Глаза того сияли, энергия била ключом, и Джон почувствовал некое самодовольство от того, что смог дать Шерлоку эту возможность. Он и сам смотрел на город новыми глазами, наслаждаясь его жизнью и красками, оживленной суетой и дыханием тринадцатимиллионного мегаполиса.

День был бы великолепным, если бы не кусачий холод; январское небо сияло необычно ярко в чистом голубом небе. Джон даже вытащил платок, чтобы вытереть нос и слезящиеся глаза. Шерлока, казалось, холод не трогал, может быть, его защищало шикарное пальто. Джон тоскливо посмотрел на него краем глаза, и вероломный мозг подкинул фантазию, в которой Шерлок внезапно повернулся бы, обхватил бы его за плечи и выдернул бы из людского потока, плывущего по тротуару. Крепко прижал бы к себе, защищая от холода, закутал бы в пальто до самых глаз. Джон почти ощутил этот жар. Почти почувствовал влажный запах кожи, шерсти и кофе со слабым оттенком табака и ладана, который ассоциировался с Шерлоком.

Он представил себе, как наклоняет голову, как острый подбородок Шерлока упирается в его висок. Шерлок смотрел бы вниз, а его руки под теплым пальто подбирались бы к коже Джона. Горячие ладони и холодные кончики пальцев добрались бы до спины. Шерлок наклонился бы еще немного и опалил бы знойным дыханием кожу щеки.

Чуть повернуть голову, и их губы окажутся совсем рядом. У Шерлока не было ничего такого вульгарного, как потрескавшиеся губы, поэтому они оказались бы очень мягкими по сравнению с обветренными губами Джона. Теплыми и живыми. Чуть напрячь мышцы, и соприкосновение губ превратится в поцелуй — нетребовательный, но нежный. Сосредоточенный и решительный. Джон приподнялся бы на цыпочки, ведомый руками Шерлока. Потянул бы Шерлока на себя, и скольжение их губ стало бы единственной горячей точкой в жгучем холоде.

Уши Джона вспыхнули, и он резко вернулся в реальность на перекрестке напротив Бартса.

Шерлок бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд и поднял бровь.

— Таково твое желание?

— Э-э, — прозвучало неуклюже. — Какое?

— Таково твое желание? То, что ты пожелал в уме. Знаешь, тебя очень легко прочесть. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал и одновременно согрел, — Шерлок дернул уголком рта, соблазняющий и саркастически поддразнивающий. — Уверен, я смогу сделать и то, и другое. Таково твое желание? Ты должен выразить его в явной форме.

— Что? Господи, я… — Джон даже перестал мерзнуть, охваченный стыдом. Он стиснул трость, подвигал кулаком в кармане и поджал пальцы ног, отчаянно ожидая, когда включится зеленый сигнал светофора. — Нет. Нет. Я не… Почему ты подумал… Боже. Нет, черт возьми. — Он не поднимал глаз, но ощущал кожей оценивающий взгляд Шерлока и его понимающую ухмылку.

Наконец, зажегся зеленый, и Джон поспешил вперед, снова почти не опираясь о трость. Шерлок следовал сзади. Джон не смотрел на него, пока они не оказались в лифте, едущем на этаж, где находился в кабинет Майка.

— Майк — тот парень, который уговорил меня купить лампу, — смущенно объяснил он.

— Да, я в курсе, — просто сказал Шерлок. — Я ведь видел, как ты ее покупал. Человек с избыточным весом, университетский приятель, искал подарок, чтобы отметить двенадцать лет супружеской жизни.

Джон покачал головой. Добавлялись новые крошечные свидетельства того, что Шерлок был тем, за кого себя выдавал. Идея о том, что сумасшедший маг скрывался в антикварном магазине и подслушивал его и Майка, была так же смехотворна, как вера в джиннов. Джон затолкнул все эти размышления на задворки разума.

— Это он, — согласился Джон. — Я думал, что имеет смысл поздороваться.

***

В итоге они заставили Майка провести экскурсию по больнице. Зашли в лабораторию, где Майк вел студенческий практикум по ПЦР*. Он объяснял возбужденному Шерлоку про ДНК, а Джон перебирал пробирки, улыбаясь обоим. Шерлок потребовал расширенного тура по лаборатории. Его светлые глаза сияли, и сам он излучал обаяние. Майк любезно согласился, даже нашел кое-какие стекла, чтобы Шерлок посмотрел под микроскопом, провел небольшой эксперимент с титрованием и разделением образцов крови на центрифуге. Взбудораженный Шерлок впитывал все это с жадностью. Наконец, он вспомнил про Джона и повернулся к нему. Джон усмехнулся.

— Тебе нравится, да? — спросил он.

Шерлок тут же принял равнодушный вид, словно не желая выставлять напоказ свою увлеченность.

— Весьма затягивает, — признался он сухо.

Майк посмотрел на часы.

— Мне нужно в морг, — он искренне и доброжелательно улыбнулся Шерлоку. — Было очень приятно с вами познакомиться, Шерлок, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

Шерлок безучастно уставился на нее и не сдвинулся с места.

— Морг, — повторил он и застыл в ожидании.

Майк усмехнулся.

— Хотите и туда на экскурсию?

Шерлок царственно наклонил голову, подтверждая, что да, он хотел бы немного побродить среди трупов. Джон покорно последовал за этой парой толстого и высокого, словно Эбботтом и Костелло, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку.

Шерлок был просто клубком противоречий, и Джон никак не мог уложить это в голове. Действительно ли он был джинном? Казалось все более и более вероятным, что в нем присутствовал _элемент_ сверхъестественного. В конце концов, он ведь несколько раз исчезал из виду! Одежда, сигареты, информация о том, что произошло в антикварном магазине, где были только Джон, Майк и хозяин. И его интерес! Допустим, если это принять и продолжить, то что? Что это говорило о Шерлоке? Все сводилось в итоге к концепции заточения в лампе в течение долгого времени — десятилетие за десятилетием, пока не пройдут века. Существовать только для того, чтобы тебя использовали. Одарить единственным желанием, а затем быть отправленным обратно в лампу.

Имел ли он моральный выбор при исполнении желаний? Что если желание шло вразрез с его принципами? Впрочем, признал Джон, мораль, похоже, не играла большую роль в мировоззрении Шерлока. Но целеустремленность! Шерлок прямо источал целеустремленность. Его шаг был быстрым и уверенным. Он ходил по лаборатории, будто она была обустроена исключительно для него. Интерес к научным исследованиям Майка был искренним и глубоким. Сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, когда он проявлял эту грань своей личности? Да и грань ли это? Может, основа? Подавленная в течение десятилетий или даже столетий. Постоянно видеть крохи того, что хотел бы изучить, и получать «убирайся», едва приблизившись к вожделенному предмету. Словно жить над кондитерской.

Джон думал не только об этом. Не только о том, что Шерлок привык, что его используют, не только о его способности выполнять желания, в то время как его собственные стремления были недоступны и бессмысленны. К стыду, его мысли имели мощный сексуальный компонент. Но даже это Шерлок интерпретировал как желание: «Джон жаждет сексуального удовлетворения со мной, значит, таково его желание». При мысли о том, что это значило для обоих, Джона прошила дрожь, и он уставился в пол. Он будет сдерживать свою неуместную похоть, поклялся себе Джон. «Что случится, — подумала какая-то отдаленная часть его разума, — когда настанет час твоего желания? И ты потеряешь его навсегда? Что произойдет тогда?»

Джон боролся с противоречивым желанием позволить Шерлоку погрузиться в современный мир, распустить крылья и освободиться… и более темным, более жгучим желанием сохранить его для себя. Но эта мысль не имела права быть озвученной.

— О! Привет! — воскликнула нервная молодая женщина. — Майк, ты привел с собой друзей! — она не двигалась, беспокойно переводя взгляд с одного на другого. При виде Шерлока разинула рот и уставилась на него. Бесстрастно выдержав ее взгляд, Шерлок оглядел помещение и немедленно направился к лежащему на столе телу.

Сраженная молодая женщина следила за ним взглядом, явно забыв о Майке и Джоне. Джон нахмурился и под влиянием импульса, в котором не хотел бы признаваться, встал между ней и Шерлоком и протянул руку.

— Джон Ватсон, — представился он, — а это Шерлок. Надеюсь, мы не помешали?

Лабораторный халат Молли был в пятнах, в руке она держала нитриловые перчатки. С учетом частично прикрытого тела вопрос был разумным. Джон опустил руку, запоздало сообразив, что Молли собиралась делать вскрытие. Патологоанатом, наконец, оторвалась от созерцания Шерлока и покраснела.

— О! Нет. Хочу сказать… Я просто собираюсь делать аутопсию, — она смущенно посмотрела на Шерлока, который почти уткнулся носом в грудину трупа. — Хотите посмотреть?

Шерлок немедленно выпрямился и тут же ответил:

— Да, очень хочу, спасибо за предложение, — своим фирменным танцевальным движением он выпорхнул из пальто. Джон и Молли смотрели на него с плохо скрытыми восхищением и вожделением.

Шерлок вернулся к трупу и встал, заложив руки за спину. Он стоял очень прямо и казался невероятно высоким по сравнению с другими присутствующими.

— Итак, — произнес он. — Что вы собираетесь делать?

Молли, заикаясь, пустилась в объяснения. Мужчина сорока восьми лет, причины смерти неясны, найден в спальне одним из работников, семья попросила сделать вскрытие, чтобы исключить неестественные причины.

Тут встрял Майк:

— Я пришел посмотреть, можно ли использовать этот случай для лекций.

— Ведь это загадка, — добавила Молли, — понимаете? Нам нужно изучить тело и результаты лабораторных исследований, чтобы определить причину смерти.

Шерлок загорелся.

— Приступим.

Троица начала вокруг стола «танец смерти». Джон время от времени вносил свои пять копеек, но в основном наблюдал за сиянием Шерлока — как тот размышляет, вовлекается и расцветает. Он ощущал всю силу сосредоточения и интереса Шерлока, направленную исключительно на загадку на прозекторском столе.

Через два часа большинство внутренних органов были удалены и размещены в контейнеры на полках; пробы взяты для анализа, кровь отправлена на токсикологические исследования. Шерлок носился по прозекторской, читая отчеты, изучая извлеченные части тела, рассматривая _каждый_ образец под микроскопом. Джон помогал готовить предметные стекла и чашки Петри и объяснял то, что смог вспомнить из секционного курса. Иногда лицо Шерлока озаряла яркая (болезненно неуместная, но совершенно искренняя) улыбка.

По просьбе Шерлока Молли добыла для него лупу, и он тщательнейшим образом с ее помощью изучил тело: пальцы, волосы, глаза, рот, ступни. Молли и Майк смотрели на него с теплым изумлением, как смотрели бы на ребенка-вундеркинда, а Джон был заворожен его энергией и увлеченностью. Для Шерлока это не было игрой. И не было способом провести время.

Потом Молли стала звонить в полицию, сообщая о результатах вскрытия. Майк делал заметки и фотографии, Шерлок занялся осмотром одежды и личных вещей в пакете для улик, а Джон отправился в кафетерий за кофе для всех.

***

Когда Джон вернулся с кофе, он увидел в морге седоватого незнакомого человека и застыл в дверях, разглядывая вновь прибывшего. Шерлок подошел придержать дверь.

— Это полицейский инспектор, Джон. Он расследует _убийства_. Это интересно. — Шерлок изящно взял кофе с подноса. — Полагаю, этот для меня? Да? Спасибо, — и он метнулся к лабораторному столу, около которого стояли Молли, Майк и полицейский.

Джон подошел гораздо медленнее, не желая помешать расследованию. Он был заинтригован. Во время учебы ему не доводилось делать вскрытие потенциальной жертвы убийства и иметь дело с полицией. Он в нерешительности встал чуть поодаль. Шерлок посмотрел на него, слегка отступил, чуть повернулся, и Джон внезапно оказался вовлеченным в разговор.

Инспектор поднял глаза и улыбнулся. Он выглядел усталым, с тенями под теплыми карими глазами, и протянул руку. Джон вложил в нее кофе, полицейский явно удивился.

— Ого! Я просто… хм, собирался представиться.

— Да, хорошо. Я доктор Ватсон, — в морге казалось правильным представиться именно так, — прошу вас принять кофе, уверен, вам он нужен больше, чем мне. — Джон тут же мысленно он себя одернул. С таким же успехом он мог сказать: «Выглядите вы дерьмово, вот вам средство взбодриться, иначе свалитесь».

Инспектор засмеялся.

— Спасибо, дружище, — сказал он. — Я Грег Лестрейд, инспектор Скотланд-Ярда.

Майк взял поднос у Джона, и тот, наконец, пожал протянутую руку.

— Приятно познакомиться. Можно просто Джон.

Шерлок прервал их.

— Пожалуйста, давайте вернемся к жертве, Лестрейд, — рвение сделало Шерлока немного грубым, и Джон поморщился. — Каким будет ваш следующий шаг в поимке убийцы?

— Неясно, убийство ли это. Сэр Бенджамин Самбурн-Рейффершайдт — важная персона, и меня вызвали, чтобы исключить грязную игру. У него было… много ресурсов, и есть те, кто подозревает его жену. Если мы ничего не найдем, то констатируем смерть по естественным причинам, — усталость инспектора говорила сама за себя, демонстрируя презрение к истерическим богачам и порицание тех, кто оторвал его от важной работы ради погони за призраками.

Молли добавила:

— На шее и запястьях имеются небольшие синяки. Причины неясны. Те, что на шее, вероятно, от пальцев. Хм, — она сверилась с заметками, — невыраженный геморрагический некроз слизистой желудка, который может быть вызван многими причинами. Сейчас мы ожидаем результатов анализов.

Шерлок едва дождался момента, когда стало приличным высказывать возражения.

— Это, несомненно, убийство.

— Прошу прощения? — удивился Лестрейд.

Шерлок подошел к столу и развернулся, выглядя одновременно разочарованным и взволнованным. Высокий, худощавый и элегантный — на нем сосредоточилось всеобщее внимание. Джон вообще не мог смотреть ни на кого другого. Шерлок ухмыльнулся.

— Что происходит в ваших маленьких мозгах? — прозвучал риторический вопрос. Джон прямо видел, как он готовился к представлению, улыбнувшись и прислонившись к лабораторному столу. Боже, какие удивительные наблюдения Шерлок сейчас продемонстрирует?

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать нам свои выводы? — подсказал Джон.

Лестрейд выглядел сердитым и сбитым с толку, но любезно промолчал, давая Шерлоку возможность объясниться.

Шерлок не стал терять времени.

— Итак, мы имеем мужчину средних лет, который недавно женился, — он взял пакет для улик и вытащил оттуда два кольца. — Видите это? Обручальное кольцо. Ни единой царапины. Очевидно, новое. Внутри тоже ничего нет, а вот теперь другое, — он поднял второе кольцо, его руки невероятно великолепно смотрелись с тяжелым ободком в пальцах. — Этому кольцу не менее десяти лет. Из следов на пальцах явствует, что его носили на левом безымянном пальце. Надпись внутри гласит: «Мой Навсегда». Кольцо не обручальное, значит, речь не о предыдущем браке. Это кольцо дизайнерское, уникальное, сделано с особой любовью и вкусом… определенно мастером. Не покойником — на теле не было ожогов или пятен от работы в ювелирной мастерской. Возможно, это кольцо сделал его любовник, с которым были долгие отношения.

Есть доказательства, что убитый был с любовником непосредственно перед смертью. Взгляните, — Шерлок наклонился над телом и раскрыл новообретенную лупу над челюстью. Подозвал Лестрейда. — Видите этот слабый порез? Крошечные метки? Этот человек брился прямо перед убийством. Его брил некто, стоящий сзади. Невозможно срезать самому себе щетину под таким углом — от подбородка ко лбу. — Шерлок продемонстрировал, как второй человек держал бритву. Лестрейд, явно озадаченный, наклонился над лицом трупа. Шерлок побарабанил пальцами по прохладному металлическому столу. — Но брили очень осторожно. Снова, любовник.

Шерлок дал Лестрейду максимум полминуты, чтобы всмотреться, потом перевернул тело на бок.

— А теперь посмотрим на волосы. Жесткие от крема. Значит, он принимал душ и брился. Пощупайте, — он скользнул рукой по шее мужчины и погрузил пальцы в волосы. — Можете надеть перчатки. — Он нетерпеливо подождал, пока Лестрейд натянет перчатки. — На таких жестких волосах совершенно четко прослеживаются следы от пальцев. Здесь какое-то время была чья-то рука, которая поддерживала голову или тянула ее вниз. Последнее более вероятно, так как можно долго тянуть голову вниз, не меняя своей позиции.

На лице инспектора неясное нетерпение постепенно сменилось восхищением и пониманием.

— Допустим, — сказал он, — что еще?

— Синяки от пальцев — немедленно ответил Шерлок. — Видите, на шее? — И Шерлок положил свою руку на шею жертвы. Джон подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть. На шее трупа были видны слабые розовые пятна — четыре на одной стороне, одно — на другой. — Рука была большой, как у меня. Значит, ростом шесть футов плюс один или два дюйма. Рядом с синяком от указательного пальца следы порошка — побочного продукта от обработки металла. В простом тесте этот порошок вел себя как серебро, что подтверждает гипотезу о том, что любовник был ювелиром.

— Потрясающе! — пробормотал Джон.

— Жена у него миниатюрная, — добавил Лестрейд, а Шерлок кивнул, будто он уже это знал, и двинулся дальше.

— Теперь посмотрим на наручники, которые были на запястьях, — Шерлок достал из пакета два широких черных браслета из плетеной кожи, отделанных металлическими кольцами. — Это дело рук автора кольца, поскольку рисунки очень характерны. Металл приплавлен, и браслет нельзя снять, не разрезав. Теперь, — он вернулся к телу и поднял запястье. — Синяки имеются только над выступающими косточками запястья и более выражены на фронтальной поверхности. Наручники использовались для обездвиживания. Жертва натягивала их. Скорее всего, добровольно — наручники носили в течение многих лет. Декоративные кольца хорошо подходят для веревки или тонкой цепи. Судя по царапинам на внутренней поверхности колец, их использовали неоднократно. Значит, бондаж с доминированием. — Он посмотрел на Молли, — мы еще не изучили анус, но полагаю, вы найдете доказательства проникновения, возможно, сперму.

Лестрейд явно задумался, Молли смущенно захихикала. Майк делал заметки так же невозмутимо, как если бы сидел на лекции, а Джон слегка покраснел от рассуждений Шерлока о гей-сексе и бондаже. _О боже._

— Под ногтем, — Шерлок поднял левую руку жертвы, — кажется, тональное средство для лица. Но посмотрите, какое оно темное. Я думаю, что любовник был мавром, — он поправился. — Негром.

— Итак, что мы знаем? — Шерлок посмотрел на Лестрейда, подняв брови. Лестрейд склонил голову в ожидании. Шерлок, не медля, начал сыпать наблюдениями. — Мы знаем, что у этого человека в течение многих лет был любовник-негр, а недавно он женился на молодой женщине. Непосредственно перед смертью у него был душ и бритье в компании упомянутого любовника. Вероятно, секс. Что нам нужно знать сейчас?

Повисло тяжелое молчание. Джон вынужден был ответить, поскольку Шерлок, казалось, ждал чьей-нибудь реакции.

— Как он умер?

— Вот именно! — Шерлок слегка улыбнулся и развернулся к трупу. — Как он умер. Я заметил два очень слабых синяка вот здесь, — он коснулся челюсти мужчины. — С одной стороны и с другой. Кто-то заставил его открыть рот. Было ли это частью сексуальной игры или нет, понять невозможно. Тем не менее, я чувствую запах, — Шерлок наклонился, открыл рот мертвеца и воодушевленно понюхал, — слабый остаточный запах горького миндаля. — Он стянул перчатку, провел пальцем по внутренней части щеки и лизнул его. — Да, я чувствую этот вкус…

— Господи, Шерлок! — прервал его Джон, хватая за запястье и отрывая руку от его лица. — Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

Шерлок удивился и пришел в замешательство.

— Подтверждаю свое подозрение, — ответил он, правда, несколько неуверенно.

— Только не путем дегустации разлагающегося тела, нет, — твердо заявил Джон. Подтащил Шерлока к раковине и повернул рычаг. — Полощи рот немедленно!

— Джон, я не мог проглотить много…

— Нет, нет и нет. Полощи немедленно! — Шерлок бросил взгляд на лабораторный стол, около которого Лестрейд, Молли и Майк стояли с выражениями шока и отвращения, потом на сердитого Джона. Прополоскал рот и сплюнул несколько раз. — Черт возьми, Шерлок, — Джон покачал головой и вытащил пару бумажных полотенец. — Есть и другие способы проверить наличие цианида, если ты этого хотел.

Шерлок вытер рот и выбросил полотенца в мусорное ведро. Собрал только что растерянное достоинство и вернулся к столу.

— Можете видеть розовый оттенок кожи, — продолжил он, как будто ничего не произошло. Бросил быстрый вопросительный взгляд на Джона, и тот кивнул. «Давай, мол, теперь все в порядке». — Я замечал такое при отравлении цианидом, не знаю, почему…

Майк объяснил, что цианид блокирует потребление кислорода, таким образом после смерти остается пересыщенная кислородом кровь. Шерлок жадно выслушал его и кивнул. Повернулся к Лестрейду.

— У любого ювелира есть цианид, так что достать его проблемой не было. Когда анализы подтвердят наличие цианида, вам останется найти любовника-ювелира. Может быть, он как-то выигрывает от его смерти? Наследник? Или месть, что ему предпочли женщину. Выяснение причин — ваше дело.

Шерлок прервал стремительный поток наблюдений, и воцарилась долгая пауза, почти вакуум.

— Это фантастика, — пробормотал Джон.

Шерлок одарил его молниеносным ярким взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, что говоришь это вслух?

Внутри все сжалось, и Джон выпрямился в знак протеста.

— Прошу прощения, — начал он.

— Все в порядке. Это… отлично.

— Откуда вы все _узнали_? — спросил Лестрейд. — Я пока не говорю, что вы правы, но…

Шерлок ответил:

— Это _очевидно_ , не так ли? Как вы не _видите_? Вернее, _видите_ , но не _наблюдаете_. Я просто _наблюдаю_.

Молли добавила.

— Он прав насчет необычного розового цвета кожи. Я должна была это заметить, — она подняла взгляд, полный восхищения, на Шерлока, стоявшего рядом. — Это необычный побочный эффект цианида. Токсикологическая экспертиза проверять его не будет, тест на цианид не является стандартным, но я позвоню в лабораторию и попрошу его провести, — она закусила губу, а Лестрейд склонился над трупом и обнюхал его рот. — Я бы не заметила многое из того, что вы сказали, — призналась она, глядя на Шерлока. — Вы потрясающий… то, что вы делаете… действительно невероятно. Я… вы… можете приходить в любое время. — Она повернулась к Лестрейду. — Геморрагические изъязвления слизистой тоже из-за цианида.

Майк выпрямился и отложил блокнот.

— Отличное шоу, дружище, — больше он ничего не сказал, но многозначительно улыбнулся. — Вы не судмедэксперт? Если нет, просто обязаны им стать. Этот случай очень украсит лекцию, я очень рад, что вы пришли. С меня пиво, да? — он оглянулся на Джона. — Тебе я тоже должен, причем давно.

Когда они уходили, Молли хотела пожать руку Шерлоку, но тот снова смутился и заволновался при виде этого жеста. Майк радостно улыбался, а Лестрейд что-то высчитывал. Шерлок надел пальто и шарф и быстро пошагал к лифту. Чтобы догнать его, Джон вынужден был сделать несколько быстрых шагов.

— Хорошо провел время? — спросил он, нажав кнопку лифта и улыбнувшись стоящему рядом мужчине, которого аж трясло от возбуждения.

Шерлок посмотрел на него горячечным взором.

— Я даже не представлял себе, что так может быть, — сказал он, и взгляд его стал расфокусированным и обращенным внутрь. — Даже не представлял себе!

Больше на пути домой Джону не удалось вытащить из него ни слова.


	9. Благодарность и немного истории

Когда они вошли в квартиру, Джон снял куртку, дрожа от холода, и сразу включил обогреватель. Сзади раздался шорох ткани. Джон обернулся и увидел, как Шерлок сбрасывает шарф и элегантно, палец за пальцем, стягивает перчатку. Он был несправедливо красив, словно позировал на гламурной фотосессии, и Джон сглотнул он внезапного прилива желания. Прислонился к нагревающемуся радиатору - похоже, колени ослабели, хоть сам он никогда в этом не признался бы.

Шерлок бросил перчатки и шарф на кровать и вынырнул из пальто. Джон не отрывал от него взгляды, любуясь движениями - сплошные протяженность, сила, мощь и элегантность. Несмотря на резких черты, его внешность не производил впечатление грубый или топорный. Наоборот, угловатые контуры и пуля и челюсти в сочетании с буйной копной волос и светящейся кожей странным образом становились мягкими и нежными.

Шерлок потянулся, выгнув спину и отведя назад руки, и Джон облизнул губы, внезапно уныло осознав, _каким_ разочаровывающе _немолодым_ он был. С морщинами на лице и потерявшей после возвращения из армии гибкости фигурой. И шрамы, один из которых все еще был красным и блестящим, отвратительным образом начертанные на груди и спине.

Шерлок замерцал и вернулся к своему восточному собранию, драгоценностям, туфлям с загнутыми носами и татуировкам хной.

Джон забеспокоился.

\- Здесь довольно холодно, Шерлок ...

Джинн только пожал плечами и плавно приблизился к Джону. Глаза его горели яркой бирюзой.

\- Джон, - он легко коснулся двумя пальцами подбородка Джона, - я лишь хотел сказать ... Я хотел сказать тебе ...

Джон затаил дыхание, и мир сузился до глаз цвета тропических морей и двух легчайших теплых прикосновений.

\- Сегодняшний день был ... другим. Он был ... хорошим.

Джон положил руку на запястье Шерлока, не в силах удержаться и не провести пальцами по упругим мышцам предплечья, не посмотреть, как кружащие головы узоры хны исчезают под его собственной, чистой от татуировок, рукой. Снова облиз губы, нутром ощутив между собой и Шерлоком какую-то новую напряженность.

\- Ты был потрясающим, Шерлок. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то делал то, что делал ты. Так оно и есть ...

Слова растворились, когда Шерлок подошел еще ближе, сознательно и уверенно, и наклонился так близко, что Джон ощутил свою кожу его дыхание. Он смиренно ждал, трепеща от предвкушения.

\- Спасибо, - почти выдохнул Шерлок, а потом поцеловал, и Джон забыл, как говорить.

Губы Шерлока ощущаемые прохладными на влажных губах Джона, и странным образом контрастировали с теплым металлом, на который он опирался. Они были нелепыми и умными, а в них были сосредоточены все глубина и смысл вселенной, качающаяся, кружащаяся и одурманивающая.

Джон закрыл глаза, боясь упасть, и медленно и легко вдохнул, будто втянутый в легкие воздух сделал бы вакуум и притянул бы Шерлока ближе. Рукой скользнул под локоть и выше, пока не достиг узорчатого кожаного браслета вокруг бицепса.

Шерлок, наконец, отмер. Проследовал пальцами по подбородку и скуле к уху Джона, посылая крошечные искры по нервам, и зарылся ими в волосы, придержищая голову, чтобы иметь возможность прижаться сильнее. Шевельнул губами, и Джон почти перестал осознавать качество реальности.

Рты скользили взад и вперед, и Джон повторял эти движения пальцами, обхватывающими жёсткий браслет и упругую кожу плеча. Шерлок начал легко прикусывать губы Джона - теплая влажность, такая же деликатная, как рисунки, украшающие тело. Джон отвечал, осторожно втягивая резную верхнюю губу Шерлока в рот быстрыми легкими посасывающими движениями.

Шерлок издал почти неслышный звук, и его мышцы под пальцами Джона напряглись.

Долгие секунды они не сближались, соединенные в трех точках, сосредоточенные на губах - без проникновения, лишь поверхностные движения мышц, намеки на касание кончиков языка и эфемерные прикосновения зубов. Джон наклонился чуть вперед, а Шерлок навис над ним и выдохнул в рот.

Джон замычал от желания и удовольствия, и Шерлок ответил хриплым стоном и обхватил длинными пальцами его шею, чуть наклоняя в сторону. Прижал большие пальцы к углам рта, заставляя его приоткрыться, и наконец, _наконец!_ Шершаво-гладкий язык Шерлока оказался во рту Джона, лаская его волнистые текущие движения, подобными движениями тела Шерлока.

В животе Джона стало разгораться возбуждение, которое он героически проигнорировал. Джон провел со языком по пришельцу, прощупав вкусовые сосочки и сеточку на основании языка, пройдясь по краю и исследуя зубы и небо. Бессознательным движением он опустил руки на бедра Шерлока и притянул его между своими ногами.

И тут он понял, что его дыхание стало короче и поверхностнее. Дышать становилось немыслимо скучно, ведь поцелуй был гораздо лучшим способом провести время. Они включились в ритм, как в танце - «назад-вперед» и «всосать-отпустить-всосать». Джон провел руками по талии Шерлока, отыскав ямочки у основания позвоночника, и утонул в экстравагантности акров упругой живой кожи. И!

И Шерлок выпрямился. Убрал руки от волос Джона, опустил одну его на плечо, а другую уронил вдоль тела с мягким звоном браслетов.

Еще мгновение они смотрели друг на друга мутным взором, тяжелым и пылающим. Джон увлажнил губы язык, слизывая с них вкус Шерлока, и неуверенно улыбнулся краем рта.

\- Ладно, - приходилось вспоминать, что именно сказал Шерлок, поскольку в течение неожиданного поцелуя вознеслись и рухнули целые цивилизации. - Всегда пожалуйста!

Шерлок промолчал. Его щеки были пунцовыми, так же как и губы, влажные и припухшие. Джон посмотрел на его груди, неприкрытую коротким жилетом и увидел, как трепещет рисунок хны в такт колотящемуся сердцу.

Шерлок отпрянул и развернулся, схватив со стола ноутбук. Плюхнулся на кровать и открыл крышку.

Джон поднес палец к припухшим губам. Очевидно, вот и все.

\- Лапша? - наступил вечер, и Джон проголодался. - Тосты, фасоль?

Шерлок поднял глаза, торопливо стерев отвращение с лица, и покачал головой.

\- Я не голоден, - после многозначительной паузы он вернулся к ноутбуку, опять посмотрел на Джона и запоздало сказал. - Спасибо.

\- Что ж, ладно, знаю, что это не много ...

\- Пфф, - восклицание Шерлока выразило его скуку и пренебрежение темой.

Джон вскипятил чайник, заварил лапшу и сел на стул. Он ел молча и смотрел на Шерлока. Вздохнул, взял единственную книжку в квартире, решив ее перечитать, раз делать больше нечего, но то и дело кидал украдкой взгляды на человека на кровати, и думал в эйфории, прямо как девочка-подросток: «Он поцеловал меня! Боже, он меня поцеловал! »

Шерлок полностью погрузился в плавание по интернет-океану. Он что-то изучал, причем очень напряженно, почти отчаянно. Глаза его метались по экрану. Спустя несколько часов, Джон, собравшийся лечь спать, сказал:

\- Стоит прерваться, никуда оно не денется до завтрашнего утра.

Шерлок поднял глаза, светящиеся безумным возбуждением.

\- Возможно, но в какой-то момент _я_ денусь. Мне определен _крайний срок_ , Джон.

Джон остолбенел, а Шерлок вернулся к чтению.

\- Я ни в коем случае не выброшу тебя на улицу, - мягко сказал он.

Шерлок метнул на Джона взгляд.

\- Когда ты выразишь свое желание, Джон, я вернусь в лампу. Нельзя предсказать, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем я смогу оттуда выбраться. Я не знаю, сколько времени или свободы будет мне отпущено, когда я вернусь, - и с этим прохладным, безэмоциональным заявлением Шерлок опять погрузился в ноутбук.

Джон медленно втянул воздух, придавленный весом этого откровенного заявления. Если принять слова Шерлока на веру, страшно представить, какой ад ждет его, обреченного на бесформенное, серое полусуществование. Быть призванным в мир случайным образом, на краткий срок, чтобы служить воле незнакомцев. Выполнить их жадные, эгоистичные желания, затем снова отправиться в изгнание. На годы. Десятилетия. Возможно, столетия. Джон никогда не спрашивал Шерлока, сколько ему лет. Если у Шерлока есть какие-то интересы ... как он может их реализовать? Дразнилка такой магнитуды, о которой Джон и помыслить не мог. Издевательство длиною в жизнь. «Вот предмет / человек / место / философия, которая тебя интересует. Ха! Ты не можешь этим заняться! Назад в эфир!" Изощренной пыткой было такого рода рабство.

\- Что ты читаешь? - спросил он.

\- Прямо сейчас судебную экспертизу. Анатомия. Химия. Известные, но нераскрытые преступления, - ответил Шерлок, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Джон облизнул губы и прикусил их.

\- Сколько тебе лет, Шерлок?

Шерлок снова поднял взгляд.

\- Это всецело зависит от того, как вычислять.

Джон ждал, но Шерлок ничего не добавил.

\- Ладно, допустим. А как ты вычисляешь свой возраст?

\- Мне было 34 года, когда это случилось, - ответил Шерлок. - Ноябрь 1781 года, значит, я в виде джинна уже 231 год, 3 месяца и 17 дней, таким образом, мне примерно 265 лет.

Джон в ужасе уставился на него.

\- Двести ... Ох, Шерлок, - наступила долгая пауза, и Шерлок переключился на ноутбук, но глаза его не двигались, а лицо напряглось. - Сегодня утром ты сказал, что это сделал какой-то алхимик.

\- Я был самодовольным, - пробормотал Шерлок в светящийся экран. - Я был глупцом. Я позволил ... манипулировать собой. Поймать себя в капкан. - Он чуть махнул рукой, и меж пальцев материализовалась дымящая сигарета. Джинн глубоко затянулся, задержал дым в легких, как старинного друга, затем неохотно выпустил его, развеяв в неподвижной атмосфере квартиры.

Он был таким тонким и эфирным - почти голый, с молочной кожей, светящейся в голубом свете экрана. Чертова фантазия, сотканная из лунного света и греха, и Джон снова облизнул губы. Нет, он не имеет права воспользоваться. _Не_ имеет права. Спонтанный поцелуй не в счет.

Джон поднялся и сел у изножья кровати, так ближе к Шерлоку и удобнее, но не _слишком_ близко.

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне об этом?

\- Студентом я учился алхимии. Новым наукам - математике и физике. Я ... слишком возгордился. Стал слишком самоуверенным. У меня были враги, но я не воспринимал их серьезно. Среди них был Джеймс Мориарти, который глубоко изучал алхимию и оккультные науки. Он хотел, чтобы мы стали союзниками. Он думал, что, объединив наши великолепные умы, мы сможем добиться небывалых успехов. Я не интересовался его нереалистичными целями, - Шерлок заволновался и задрожал, погрузил руку в кудри и нервно их потянул. Бесцельно оглядел комнату и сделал еще одну затяжку, чтобы успокоиться. Джон ждал.

\- Однажды он бросил мне вызов. По условиям, я должен был стать объектом его последним эксперимента. Как человек точных наук, я высмеял его убежденность в том, что он может совершить магическое воздействие через ритуал. Поэтому я согласился, уверенный в том, что его публичное унижение станет моей наградой. Он спорил со мной, утверждая, что смыслом алхимии является продление человеческой жизни и преобразование естественной природы вещей, а не дальнейшее изучение мира, который существует вокруг нас, на чем стоял я.

Шерлок яростно смял сигарету, и сжал кулак другой руки так, что костяшки побелели. Золотые браслеты замерцали и зазвенели, скатившись к локтю, а потом обратно к запястью, когда он поднял руку и уронил ее на постель. Небрежно стряхнул пепел на пол. Джон возмутился, но промолчал, только подсел ближе, лицом к Шерлоку, подтянул под себя одну ногу, переместил вес на другое бедро и оперся на здоровое плечо.

\- Итак, он разработал свой ритуал, а я открыто высмеял его перед последователями. Я даже помог ему приобрести некоторые из наиболее невразумительных ингредиентов, вот насколько я был уверен в его неудаче. Он спросил меня, чего я боюсь больше всего на свете. И я, как трижды проклятый дурак, сказал ему, - Шерлок отложил ноутбук в сторону, захлопнул крышку и, подтянув ноги, сгорбился. Уронил голову на колени и испустил тихий вздох.

Без света ноутбука в комнате стало темно, только полоска желтого света от уличных фонарей падала из окна на стол. Во тьме парил огонек сигареты, то вспыхивая, то затухая, и Джон видел, что рука Шерлока дрожала. Джон был не только сломленным солдатом, он еще был врачом и заботливым и достойным человеком, поэтому положил руку на склоненную шею, ощущая натянувшую кожу и шейные позвонки, пытаясь передать утешение через контакт, и несколько раз погладил Шерлока.

\- Что ты сказал? - тихо спросил он.

\- Рабство. Подчинение воли. Быть вынужденным следовать правилам низшего ума, - он глухо засмеялся и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. На лице его промелькнула сердитая улыбка. - Я это и получил. На годы ... - его голос сорвался.

Джон провел рукой по плечу Шерлока, сжал его ненадолго, потом скользнул вниз по стройной руке, по кожаному браслету, по звенящему металлу, и, наконец, взял длинные пальцы Шерлока в свои. Сжал руку.

\- Мне ужасно жаль, - сказал он. Совершенно неадекватное утешение ...

Шерлок посмотрел на их сплетенные руки и тоже сжал пальцы едва уловимым движением.

\- Итак, я согласился.

\- Что же случилось?

\- Я не очень хорошо помню. Я чуть не лопался от самодовольства. Мориарти прыгал, изображая пародию на заклинание, а его последователи были одурманены до потери пульса. Я думал, что скоро уйду. А потом ... не помню. Потом все исчезло, полагаю, на долгое время. А потом он меня вызвал. Из лампы. Загадал желание. Так предсказуемо! Его желание состояло в том, чтобы я стал его рабом на всю оставшуюся жизнь, а потом он хотел передать меня своим последователям.

Джон пожевал щеку и покачал головой. Произнес, пытаясь скрыть шок и отвращение:

\- Ох, Шерлок. Я даже не ... Я не ...

Глаза Шерлока блеснули в слабом свете фонарей.

\- Так прошли годы. Он не пожелал, чтобы я его не убивал. Только одно желание, как ты знаешь, и его нужно очень тщательно формулировать. Обычно он проявлял осторожность, но и я очень внимательно ловил шанс. Я его отравил его же свинцом, разрисовав им свое тело. А после этого я оставался в руках культа еще лет сто сорок.

\- Боже, Шерлок, мне так жаль ... - в груди у Джона стеснило, его переполнили жалость, адреналин и гнев от несправедливости, он не мог исправить.

Шерлок выпрямился и скрестил ноги по-турецки.

\- Не хорошее дело идти против Судьбы, Джон. Пустая трата сил и времени. Я познаю, что могу и когда могу, вот лучшее, что я могу сделать.

Мозг Джона догнал, наконец, сказанное.

\- Ты разрисовал свое тело свинцом?

Шерлок принял оборонительный вид.

\- Да, - ответил он коротко.

\- Он ... ты ... Он слизывал его с твоей кожи?

\- Ему нравилось кусаться.

\- Ох, Шерлок! - при этой мысли в глазах Джона защипало. - Он ... - он не знал, как закончить фразу.

\- Конечно, он использовал меня в сексуальном смысле, не будь наивным. Есть ли лучший способ унизить своего врага? Причем согласно желанию, которое я сам ему даровал. Я вынужден был подчиниться.

\- Мне очень жаль. Боже, как мне жаль, Шерлок, я не знал. Пожалуйста, скажи, что это было единож.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Этих разов было больше, чем несколько, пока хозяева не нашли более выгодные желания. Правда, мой клинок был обоюдоострым.

Джон повернул руку Шерлока ладонью вверх и интервью указательным пальцем по линии жизни. Его руки двинулись вверх со знанием врача и скорбной уверенности, чтобы задержаться на том, что он обратил внимание раньше - на крошечных шрамиках на внутреннем сгибе локтя, которые не скрывала хна.

Шерлок бросил взгляд искоса и нахмурился.

\- Это не всегда одобрялось, Джон, но было единственный способ «бегства», который я мог использовать.

Джон сидел, придавленный виной своих плотских фантазий и эгоистичной фамильярности, которую позволил сегодняшним утром. Мысль о том, что другие люди, отвратительные, грязные, безнравственные оккультисты, у которых были причины ненавидеть Шерлока, заставляли его ... что Шерлок говорил раньше? «... Нагнуть меня и взять, так ведь? Укусить, вцепиться, залить семенем кожу и рот, удерживать, пока не возьмешь все, что хочешь. Ты хочешь услышать, как я задыхаюсь, стенаю и рычу, заполненный тобой ... »Тогда он подумал, что это самая жаркая вещь, он он когда-либо слышал. В новом свете сказанное это было кошмарным перечислением насильственного секса, и его затошнило, просто затошнило.

Воцарилась тишина, мертвая и неловкая. Джон выпустил руку Шерлока, задаваясь вопросом, не являлось ли то, что он считал со своей стороны проявлением интимности, господством или насилием с точки зрения Шерлока.

Шерлок взял ноутбук и открыл его, быстро погрузившись в потоки информации. Его лицо приобрело равнодушное и напряженное выражение. Разговор явно был окончен.

Джон встал, скованный от неудобной позы, и направился в ванную, скорее для того, чтобы заглушить тоску, нежели из необходимости. Он провел много минут, прислонившись к раковине, опустив голову и зажмурившись.

Когда он вернулся, Шерлок устроился в изножье, давая Джону возможность забраться на кровать, что тот и сделал. Легкое под одеяло, сложил руки за полуприкрытые веки, впитывая его сосредоточенность, бьющую через край энергию и отчаянное стремление получить информацию, прежде чем все закончится, и сердце его разрывалось на части.

\- Шерлок, - начал он. Он хотел произнести обещание. Сказать что-то другое, помимо сожаления. Может, какую-нибудь романтическую чепуху о вечности и жертве.

\- Ш-ш-ш! - нетерпеливо оборвал его Шерлок. - Спи, Джон, я читаю.

Вот и все, но Джон еще долгое время бодрствовал, наблюдая, за прекрасной загадкой в изножье его постели. Словно гибкий хлыст, затененный вящий лианами хны, подсвеченный то тут, то там приглушенными блестками мерцающих камней. Шерлок снял свой жилет, и горизонтальные линии браслетов и шальвар визуально разрезали его тело, подчеркнувая потрясающую физическую красоту.

Джон презирал себя за то, что пялился на бледную грудь и розовые соски, отбрасывающие крошечные тени в свете экрана.

Наконец, он заснул. Во сне он спасал Шерлока от темной злой тени и возвращал в свою квартирку. Наносил целебную мазь на раны и синяки, пока Шерлок не начинал под ним извиваться. Оставлял метки нежными руками, губами и языком. Чувствовал жар под губами, где молочная кожа становилась красной. И бьющееся сердце Шерлока ускорялось в такт с его собственным. И тело металось, голова запрокидывалась, светлые глаза закрывались, и беззащитная шея выгибалась, уступая в желании.

Он снилось, что он ложится всем телом на Шерлока, шепчет, задыхаясь, обещания, стараясь не наставить новых синяков на эти хрупкие запястья. Двигается губами по подставленной шее, прикусывает мочку уха, ласкает янтарную раковину языком. Снилось, что Шерлок рвано дышит в его волосы, бормочет неясные просьбы, обхватывает ногами его бедра, пока их жаркие члены не начинают тереться. «Ты мой, мой. Я всегда буду защищать тебя ... »

Шерлок оторвался от статьи, когда Джон начал бормотать и дергаться, постоянно облизывается губы и тиская простыню. Он чем-то возмущался, что-то упорно объяснял, но слова был слишком невнятными, и Шерлок ничего не разобрал. Несколько раз он пихнул Джона ногой, и тот, наконец, повернулся и успокоился.

В предрассветный час Шерлок закрыл ноутбук, зевая во весь рот. Он давно был на ногах, а прошлой ночью урвал лишь несколько часов сна, и сейчас даже он требовался отдых. Он влез в небольшое пространство между Джоном и стеной. Шерлок был стройным, Джон тоже не отличался габаритами, и они прекрасно уместились.

Шерлок лег на бок и уставился на потолок, пока тепло лежащего рядом человека согревало его прохладную кожу, вдыхая запах Джона. Немного поерзал, и Джон подкатился к нему ближе из-за прогнувшегося матраса. Осторожно, поражаясь себе самому, Шерлок подстроился под тело Джона, как кусочек пазла. Теплый Джон излучал удивительное ощущение безопасности. Шерлок вздохнул и погрузился в сон.

 


	10. Крошечные бриллианты

— Надо найти миссис Хадсон, — заявил Шерлок в тишину, когда они наслаждались утренним чаем.

Джон поднял брови. Шерлок изящно развалился на кровати, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы пить чай, а ноутбук балансировал у него на колене. Джон держал кружку обеими руками, блаженствуя от ее тепла и живописной картины перед глазами.

— Что, сейчас? Ты знаешь, где ее найти?

— Полагаю, она все еще в Вестминстере, Бейкер-стрит 221. Если возьмем кэб, будем там через час.

Джона поразило, как хорошо Шерлок запомнил карту современного города, но все равно он фыркнул.

— Шерлок, мы не сможем взять такси до Центрального Лондона. Поездка будет стоить целого состояния. Возможно, ты удивишься, но его у меня нет.

Джон нахмурился, погрузившись в размышления по поводу финансов. У него не только состояния не было, у него вряд ли хватит средств на входные билеты и выпивку в клубе. Он вообще ничего не знал об этом клубе и ценах в нем. Клуб мог быть высокого уровня, пусть даже Гарри назвала его «трущобами». Джон пожевал губу.

Шерлок внимательно окинул его взглядом, глаза цвета шалфея блеснули в утреннем свете.

— У нас мало денег, — заключил он.

Джону стало не по себе. Шерлок был гостем, хоть и незваным (и нетипичным), но тем не менее, британские манеры требовали не обсуждать с ним денежные проблемы, если хочешь слыть гостеприимным хозяином. Он начал разглаживать складку на брюках, отведя взгляд в сторону.

— Пять фунтов, которые ты дал мне вчера, были последней банкнотой в твоем кошельке, — сделал вывод Шерлок.

— У меня есть еще деньги в банке, — возразил Джон. Он не добавил, что их едва хватит для оплаты квартиры и коммунальных услуг.

— Ты хочешь _пожелать_ много денег, Джон? — Шерлок проявлял странную настойчивость. — Я дам тебе столько, сколько ты захочешь. Ты знаешь, что _сможешь_ их получить.

Сердце остановилось, и неожиданный прилив адреналина затопил тело, заставив почти задохнуться. Эта идея вызвала… отвращение. На глубинных эмоциональных уровнях это было хладнокровной торговлей. Горячий, удивительный, прекрасный мужчина за кучу безликих денег. «Какая польза будет от этих всех денег, если я снова останусь один?» — прошептал тихий внутренний голос. Эта мысль была слишком серьезной, она уводила слишком далеко, и Джон замял ее и проигнорировал. Но!

—  _Нет!_ Нет, и еще раз нет! Я _не_ желаю денег. Перестань спрашивать меня об этом. Пытаешься избавиться от меня?

Шерлок поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал, и Джону показалось, что он испытал облегчение. Джинн не ответил на вопрос Джона, лишь наклонился и поставил пустую кружку на пол, затем выпрямился и встал на колени посреди кровати, спиной к Джону, сидящему за столом. А потом согнулся в три погибели.

 _Господи ты боже мой, что же ты творишь?_ У Джона пересохло во рту, и он судорожно потянулся к кружке, чтобы не полезть руками к тем местам, на которые не имел права. Изгибы тела Шерлока струились синусоидой, увенчанной роскошными линиями зада, и косые лучи утреннего света раззолотили его, как причудливую эротическую рождественскую открытку. На этот раз Джон сквозь полупрозрачную ткань шальвар видел все — таинственную чарующую ложбинку между ягодицами и весомую тень меж ног. _Черт побери. Что. Что? Иисусе, Мария, матерь божья, помогите мне!_

Шерлок согнулся так, что голова почти коснулась матраса, вцепился своими длинными пальцами в шелковистые кудри, все еще встрепанные со сна, и энергично их затряс. Вычесывающие движения завершались решительным хлестом, и с волос на постель падали крошечные бриллиантики. Хоть Джон и с большим трудом оторвался от округлого зада, белоснежной кожи с редкими родинками, натянувшейся на позвонках, он понимал, что эта демонстрация была не для него, Шерлок просто самым практичным образом вытряхивал из волос драгоценные камни.

— Ух, — вот и все, что смог проартикулировать Джон.

Шерлок сел на пятки и развел колени, между которыми лежало сокровище. Мотнул головой и посмотрел через плечо на Джона, слегка ухмыляясь. Он немного покраснел, а глаза снова стали бирюзовыми и потемневшими от _чего-то_. Может, и не _все_ это действо было затеяно исключительно с практичной целью.

Джон нервно сглотнул.

— Что это?

— Мы найдем ломбард, — сказал Шерлок глубоким баритоном с небольшой хрипотцой, которую Джон был не состоянии заметить.

— Ах. Верно. Да? — Джон был уверен, что его давление упало до опасно низкого уровня, потому что весь циркулирующий объем крови в настоящее время перемещался в область паха.

— Посмотри, ничего не осталось? — попросил Шерлок.

Джон поднялся, как марионетка, и неуклюже подошел к кровати. О, _Иисус Христос, господь милосердный_ , этот бесконечный изгиб талии, две ямочки, сияющие светом и тенью! Джон прикусил губу и, затаив дыхание, погрузил руки в шевелюру Шерлока.

Джон зарылся пальцами в кудри, ища затерявшиеся капельки аметистов, рубинов, турмалинов и изумрудов, и от волос повеяло запахом сандалового дерева и табака. Шерлок _льнул_ к его рукам, отдаваясь тому, что быстро превратилось в ласку. Джон украдкой посмотрел на него и увидел закрытые глаза и расслабленное и довольное лицо. Он опустил пригоршню камней на постель между коленями Шерлока, а другой рукой провел по шее, выступу позвонка и остановился между лопатками, на ткани жилета. Это было приглашением? Это было очень _похоже_ на приглашение, но он не мог сделать шаг, не будучи уверенным до конца.

— Шерлок?

Шерлок открыл свои ртутные глаза и запрокинул голову, посмотрел на Джона туманным взглядом и слегка приоткрыл губы. Медленно моргнул, как кот, и снова выпрямился на коленях, становясь на несколько дюймов выше Джона.

— Джон, — он изогнул торс, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с Джоном, и тот глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком с вышки. Прижал ладонь к грубой вышивке жилета, но не подталкивая к себе Шерлока.

Джинн подался к нему сам.

Браслеты тихонько звякнули, когда он поднял руку к шее Джона и притянул к поцелую. Издал низкий рык, почти басовое вибрато, и Джон почувствовал его через губы, когда смелый рот прижался к его собственному. Не тот осторожный поцелуй, который они разделили прошлым вечером. Шерлок не терял времени на тонкие исследования, а без колебаний завладел ртом Джона, уверенно держа руками его лицо, наклоняя его голову так, как считал наиболее удобным, чтобы усилить удовольствие.

Джон почувствовал, как сначала неторопливый, а потом прекрасный, свободный и уверенный жаркий язык Шерлока заполнил его рот и принялся исследовать его. Он посасывал и покусывал, прижимал язык Джона, когда тот пытался ответить, и непрерывно рычал в качестве своеобразного саундтрека к поцелую.

Джон обмяк, а руки сами направились к талии Шерлока. Он был одержим этой талией, этим гибким торсом, где рисунки хны рябились и двигались при каждом волнообразном движении. Он задыхался, издавая стонущие звуки, в то время как Шерлок посасывал его язык, и пытался окутать себя насколько можно этим гибким телом и покрыть себя этой горячей кожей.

Шерлок оторвался от его рта и набросился на подбородок, прикусывая и перемещая Джона так, чтобы была возможность добраться до уха, оставить линию красных меток на грудинно-сосцевидной мышце, доходящих до рубашки Джона и его свитера.

Джон беспомощно наклонился вперед, и его руки жадно путешествовали от бедер к ребрам, от основания спины к плоскому напряженному животу, отталкивали жилет, чтобы провести по стройным грудным мышцам, соскам, нежной коже, ведущей к мягким черным волоскам подмышек. Джон запрокинул голову и полузакрыл глаза, в паху настойчиво пульсировало, член наливался жаром. Он потянул Шерлока за бедра, но тот мягко запротестовал. Запечатлел последний напористый поцелуй на шее, прямо под подбородком, и отстранился. Джон открыл глаза, Шерлок смотрел на него, покрасневший и запыхавшийся.

— Почему… — начал Джон.

Шерлок нахмурился и быстро соскользнул с кровати. Джон еще секунду дивился, как можно быть таким изящным и не запутаться в собственных бесконечных ногах и не упасть. Нежный звон золотых браслетов заглушил дрожащий, взволнованный выдох Джона «Шерлок».

Шерлок, не обращая на зов внимания, направился в ванную.

— Ломбард, Джон, — напомнил он, затем беспечно схватил зубную щетку Джона и начал чистить зубы.

Джон сжал на мгновение кулаки, не зная, раздражаться или удивляться. Наконец, покачал головой и начал собирать драгоценности. Аккуратно завернул их в ветошь для чистки оружия и засунул во внутренний карман куртки.

Появился Шерлок, одетый в черный костюм, серую рубашку и впечатляющее пальто. Закрутил на шее шарф и вытащил из кармана перчатки. Своим аналитическим взглядом окинул Джона, оценивая его старую куртку, и нахмурился.

— У тебя нет ничего потеплее?

Джон пожал плечами и выпрямился, кулаки в карманах.

— Все в порядке, обычно на улице не так холодно. Все нормально, — Его мужественный образ чуть смазался, когда в руках очутилась трость. Слегка пристыженный, он открыл дверь, вышел в коридор, и подождал Шерлока. Тот захватил свою лампу и спрятал ее в одном из вместительных карманов, затем вышел вслед за Джоном.

Пока Джон запирал дверь, Шерлок окинул взглядом обшарпанный коридор барака.

— Какое отвратительное помещение! — скривил он губы.

— Эх, — Джон выпрямился и положил ключи в карман, — не наезжай на это место, пока торчим здесь.

Шерлок дернулся, как будто подавлял возражение, но промолчал.

Они вошли в ломбард, находящийся возле метро. Джон выложил камни на прилавок, и Шерлок добавил к куче серьги и золотые браслеты. В замешательстве Джон обнаружил, что вынужден заглушить неловкое горячее желание, заставившее пальцы едва не схватить браслеты. Ему _нравилось_ видеть, как они скользили вверх и вниз по тонким предплечьям, экзотичные, то скрывающие, то являющие коричневую татуировку, которая так сводила его с ума. Он отвел глаза, это ведь не его дело, не так ли? А потом, утешил он себя, кожаные браслеты-то остались. И на секунду он позволил себе вспомнить прошлый вечер и ощущение их жесткой кожи под пальцами.

Они вышли из ломбарда с 3200 фунтами. Джон пытался отдать их Шерлоку, но тот наградил его пренебрежительным и удивленным взглядом и пошел прочь.

— Давай возьмем такси, Джон, — вот и все, что он сказал, и махнул рукой перед автомобилем, как только за ними звякнула дверь ломбарда.

Они сели в такси, Шерлок держал лампу на коленях. За окнами мелькал Лондон. Джон расслабился в тепле машины, не обращая внимания на несвежий воздух в кабине. Шерлок гладил лампу длинными, нежными и ловкими пальцами. Он поднял ее, держа в обеих руках, и поглаживал носик большими пальцами.

Джон сглотнул. Это было _эротично_. И он знал, что его реакция неуместна.

Лицо Шерлока ничего не выражало, и Джона в очередной раз потрясла его трагедия. Он сложил руки на колени и задумался о желаниях. Что бы он ни пожелал для себя, каким мелким это оказалось бы по сравнению с обретением свободы, возможностью жить и реализовывать свои стремления! Разве такое можно выразить деньгами? Излечение от хромоты, шрамов? От алкоголизма?

Он чуть приподнялся, облизнул губы и посмотрел на черную лампу, которую осторожно держали руки в перчатках. Крошечная прекрасная тюрьма, выкованная из металла, не имеющая решеток, но украшенная узорами и охраняемая змеей. Он должен быть освобожден.

Внутри Джона все сжалось, когда он вспомнил, как именно пользовался Шерлоком в прошедшие несколько дней, и упало, когда он подумал, что, Шерлок, _возможно_ , решит остаться. Если… Если. Но потом его мыслями овладела болезненная логика, с чего бы тому, возможно, оставаться, когда он станет свободным? С чего бы Шерлоку оставаться с Джоном? Немолодой, даже старый. Сломленный. С чего бы ему оставаться там, где ему будет напоминать о себе прошлое? Он так умен, так талантлив, так молод. Он может пойти куда угодно и заняться чем угодно. И он, наверняка, так и сделает. Он просто _обязан_ так сделать. Он заслуживает этого.

Но _id_ в Джоне яростно запротестовало при мысли о таком финале. Инстинкты коварно зашептали, что Шерлока надо удержать. Это не его обязанность отменять заклинание. Никто в сказках этого не делает, владельцы загадывают желание. А если захотеть, чтобы Шерлок остался с ним? Разве это будет лучше Мориарти?

Он грыз в задумчивости большой палец. Вынырнув из мыслей, увидел, что Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него, анализируя все, начиная от морщин на лице и кончая осанкой.

Джон взял пресловутого быка за рога.

— Шерлок, — сказал он тихо, опустил взгляд и покрутил в руке набалдашник. Это было окончательно и _больно_ , и он уже чувствовал себя таким одиноким, скучным и серым, что хотелось плакать. — Шерлок, я желаю…

— Джон! — воскликнул ошеломленный Шерлок, развернулся и поднял руку, чтобы остановить фразу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был свободен, — Джон закрыл глаза на случай, если Шерлок исчезнет в дымке или произойдет что-то подобное; и пусть его ресницы были мокрыми, все равно.

Затянутая в перчатку рука зажала ему рот.

 — _Mon Dieu_ , Джон! — рука повернула его голову так, что он оказался с Шерлоком лицом к лицу, и джинн смотрел на него сердитыми глазами. Они являли собой глубокое, волнующееся серебро, окаймленное короткими черными ресницами и густыми бровями. — Заткнись, — прошипел он, когда Джон поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть пальцы, зажимающие ему рот. — Ты идиот! — Шерлок даже побелел от ужаса и тяжело дышал.

— Есть _две вещи_ , Джон, и внимай мне как следует! Первое, и это самое важное, _никогда_ не загадывай желание, не обсудив его со мной! Я буду _вынужден_ его исполнить, как бы отвратительно оно ни было сформулировано. Случались очень плохие вещи, понимаешь? — Шерлок хмурился, и выражение его лица было по-настоящему свирепым.

Адреналин бросился Джону в голову, и он знал, что на собственном лице должны читаться тревога и удивление. Рукой он держал Шерлока за запястье, ощущая холодными пальцами полоску теплой кожи. Кивнул.

Шерлок расслабил мышцы, но руку от рта Джона не убрал. Немного откинулся на сиденье, и продолжил уже спокойным голосом.

— А во-вторых, неважно, с какими добрыми намерениями ты пожелал (и я _действительно_ ценю твой порыв, Джон), но желание освободить меня не сработает. Миссис Хадсон… мы пытались это сделать. Миссис Хадсон и я. Бесполезно.

— О, — еле вымолвил Джон.

Такси припарковалось, и Джон, стараясь не уронить трость, расплатился с водителем из только что наполненного бумажника. Шерлок тем временем вышел на тротуар. Он стоял и осматривался, держа лампу в ладони, как подношение. На лице его ничего не отражалось, но Джон буквально _чувствовал_ исходящую из него энергию. Шерлок пожирал взглядом все, что, наверное, изменилось с того момента, когда он в последний раз он был на Бейкер-стрит — от новых витрин и современных автомобилей до камер на каждом углу, которые, похоже, поворачивались и смотрели за ними квадратными черными глазами.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок пришел в себя и обхватил пальцами лампу.

— «Спиди» по-прежнему существует, — пробормотал он и направился к черной двери с красным навесом и золотыми цифрами «221». Уверенно постучал дверным молоточком, отступил, ожидая Джона, и спрятал лампу за спиной.

Прошла почти целая минута, прежде чем дверь открыла пожилая леди в фиолетовом платье.

Шерлок улыбнулся честно, открыто и счастливо, такой улыбки Джон раньше у него не видел, и показал леди лампу. Та замерла и уставилась на нее, затем бросилась обнимать Шерлока.

— Ох, Шерлок! — она крепко прижала его к себе, и Шерлок занервничал, но терпеливо ждал, неловко похлопывая ее по плечу.

Миссис Хадсон подняла голову, глаза ее были мокрыми, а тушь размазалась по щекам. Нежно обхватила лицо Шерлока обеими руками.

— Я думала, что никогда больше тебя не увижу, — она пыталась говорить сердито, но голос дрожал. — Заходите же, заходите! — увидев Джона, стоящего на тротуаре, она протянула ему руку. — Заходите, голубчик. Давайте выпьем чаю, и вы все мне расскажете. Я только что вытащила из духовки печенье, мы заодно перекусим.

Оказавшись в квартире и устроившись маленькой захламленной гостиной, Шерлок кратко ввел свою прежнюю владелицу в курс дела.

Она вытирала глаза и похлопывала его по руке.

— Я чуть с ума не сошла, когда потеряла тебя, Шерлок, дорогой, при этом взломе. Как есть _чуть с ума не сошла_ , — миссис Хадсон повернулась к Джону, который спокойно наблюдал за их воссоединением. — Видите ли, я загадала желание, — она обвела жестом квартиру, в которой они сидели. — Я не могла отослать Шерлока обратно в лампу, он должен был остаться со мной, но через несколько недель квартиру ограбили. И лампу… украли. — Она всплеснула хрупкими руками и посмотрела на Шерлока. — Тебя не было дома, когда это случилось, дорогой.

— И больше ты сюда не вернулся.

— Полагаю, это особенность власти лампы, — размышлял Шерлок объективно и беспристрастно. — Чтобы обеспечить дальнейшее движение, после того как желание будет исполнено. Было много случаев, когда хозяин хотел придержать лампу, передать ее потомству или дальним родственникам. И все равно, как только желание было выполнено, сразу что-то происходило, и я двигался дальше. Может быть, меня не используют, но я всегда двигаюсь дальше.

Они с минуту промолчали, раздумывая о его словах, и Джон вздохнул. Существовал альтернативный план. Шерлок встретился с ним взглядом, и уголки его рта опустились. _Разумеется_ , джинн знал, о чем подумал Джон.

Когда миссис Хадсон допила последний глоток чая, от шоколадного печенья остались лишь крошки, и воспоминаниям о старых временах было отдано должное (в основном вспоминали миссис Хадсон и Джон, а Шерлок развалился в мягком кресле с цветочным узором, сложив руки под подбородком), когда, наконец, наступила тишина, Шерлок вскочил на ноги.

— Итак, миссис Хадсон, вижу, что вы испытываете финансовые затруднения и собираетесь сдавать квартиру наверху. Если бы вы обсудили свое желание со мной, прежде чем его высказывать, я бы обеспечил вам некоторые средства вдобавок к зданию, — он бросил на Джона многозначительный взгляд, — однако вы этого не сделали, поэтому нуждаетесь в жильцах. Мы с Джоном готовы ими стать.

Миссис Хадсон сначала смутилась, затем сказала с нежностью.

— Это все твой потрясающий мозг работает, да? Даже не буду спрашивать, как ты это узнал. Но правда? Вы сможете снять квартиру? — она изучающе посмотрела на Шерлока, потом на Джона. — Я… мне нужен доход, иначе я не просила бы…

Шерлок нетерпеливо схватил Джона за руку и потянул так резко, что тот завалился на больную ногу.

— Пойдем, Джон. Почему бы нам не взглянуть?

Джон схватил трость и застучал по лестнице, следуя за этим мужчиной — нетерпеливой, завораживающей стихией, которая перевернула его жизнь с ног на голову менее чем за неделю.

На Джона квартира произвела неизгладимое впечатление — обставленная и просторная, в то же время уютная и скромная. Он и мечтать не мог об аренде такого места в Центральном Лондоне. Шерлок легко и непринужденно залез во внутренний карман куртки Джона и вытащил кошелек. Отдал две тысячи фунтов радостной и взволнованной миссис Хадсон и убрал бумажник, тем не менее, в свой карман.

— Наверху имеется другая спальня, — пояснила домовладелица, — если вам понадобятся две. — В глазах ее мелькнул огонек вульгарного любопытства, завуалированный по мере сил, но Шерлок не обратил на вопрос никакого внимания.

— Мы вернемся после обеда, миссис Хадсон, уже с вещами, — заявил он, и потащил за собой ошеломленного Джона ловить такси, чтобы в последний раз вернуться в бежевую каморку.

Всего час понадобился Джону на сборы. Шерлок нес сумку и лампу, а Джон тащил армейский мешок и трость. В итоге они устроились в 221Б по Бейкер-стрит еще до захода солнца.

Джон успешно гнал мысли о риске, на который шел, когда оставлял свое захудалое, но стабильное житье ради квартиры, которую не мог себе позволить без волшебной помощи, и ради жизни с человеком, который мог исчезнуть в любой момент.


	11. Интерлюдия

Когда они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, миссис Хадсон, пламенея неестественно рыжими волосами, радостно вручила им ключи и повела по лестнице, что-то оживленно говоря. Шерлок кинул пальто на спинку старого кресла, разместил лампу на комоде в нижней спальне, затем бросился на диван, сложив руки под подбородком в молитвенном жесте.

Джон сначала потоптался на кухне, потом направился по лестнице во вторую спальню. С мешком на правом плече, чтобы уравновесить хромоту, и трижды проклятой тростью. Он чувствовал… странное уныние. Теперь у них было две кровати, и, конечно, их надо было использовать. Но дистанция, которая теперь пролегла между ним и Шерлоком, привела к пустоте и даже одиночеству, и Джон был рад немного посидеть на своей односпальной кровати. Несколько минут он собирался с духом, потом распрямил плечи, коротко кивнул, и засунул все мысли куда подальше. Все нормально. Конечно, все в порядке.

На самом деле, некоторые из вещей, происходившие на узкой кровати в социальной квартирке, были вовсе не нормальными, и он горько представил себе, что Шерлок мог чувствовать облегчение.

«Но он поцеловал меня прошлой ночью», — вмешалась прагматичная часть «я». Пусть даже это было причудливым и интимным способом сказать «спасибо» за дневную экскурсию, за возможность исследовать, изучать и… развиться. И этим утром! Боже. Этим утром… Джон прижал руку к паху, будто собираясь перекрыть к нему приток крови. Шерлок, изогнувшийся на кровати с его доминирующим и требовательным языком, гладкий и натянутый, как струна, в руках Джона! Воплощенная мечта — этакая плеть в человеческой форме из кожи и шелка. Жаркая и _тугая_ под загрубелыми подушечками пальцев.

Член отяжелел и явно собирался твердеть и дальше, поэтому Джон быстро встал с кровати. Нечего расслабляться, он и так провел здесь много времени. Немного встряхнулся, словно загоняя кровь в руки и ноги — туда, где ей и полагалось находиться. Взял пакет с туалетными принадлежностями и понес в ванную. «Шерлок, возможно, поцеловал меня, — напомнил он себе, — а еще он рассказал о годах сексуального насилия, следовательно, домогаться его нехорошо. Нельзя, и все».

Нога дернулась болью, реагируя на его подавленность, а лоб прорезала глубокая морщина, пока он спускался по лестнице.

Миссис Хадсон принесла им жареного ягненка и овощи, и Джон попросил ее присоединиться к ним.

— Спасибо за обед, — сказал он, удивленный и обрадованный. — Я чувствую себя как в пятизвездочном отеле.

— Спасибо, голубчик! — она улыбнулась, когда он взял из ее рук поднос и начал раскладывать блюда. Их домовладелица очень понравилась Джону — просто очаровательная пожилая фея!

— Только один раз, вы же понимаете. Я не экономка. О тайне личной жизни можете не беспокоиться, — добавила она многозначительно, плавно перейдя к «женатой паре» миссис Тернер.

Шерлок гонял еду по тарелке, находясь, кажется, в миллионах километров и не участвуя в разговоре. Миссис Хадсон была приятной собеседницей, и Джон вовсе не страдал от молчания своего соседа, тем более что она вспоминала о знакомстве с Шерлоком.

— Я нашла его на распродаже, — говорила она, — в квартире неподалеку. Владелец только что скончался, не оставив наследников, и имущество выставили на продажу. Я искала чайный сервиз, но потом увидела лампу и влюбилась в нее. — Она отложила вилку и обняла Шерлока. — Вот и все. У Судьбы явно был план, — Шерлок вытерпел объятие с лицом мученика, но все же криво улыбнулся. — Это было отличное время, — продолжила она. — Мой Гарольд пригрозил, что вернется в Лондон, и я боялась, что станет… опасно.

— Да? — поддержал ее Джон. — Шерлок упоминал об этом.

Миссис Хадсон рассказала, как он выследил ее мужа-преступника, собрал ключевые доказательства его участия в наркоторговле и убийствах и устроил его арест в Америке и камеру смертников. И все это без ее «желания».

— Я хотела это пожелать, но, оказалось, что имеются ограничения.

Джон кивнул и состроил гримасу.

— Да, я знаю об этом.

— Ах, — она печально улыбнулась. — Значит, вы уже пытались пожелать ему свободу? Видно, что вы хороший молодой человек, который это обязательно сделал бы, — Джон поперхнулся и закашлялся в салфетку. Нечасто его называли «хорошим молодым человеком». Шерлок поднял бровь с отсутствующими и высокомерным видом, а миссис Хадсон просто лучилась счастьем. Она похлопала Шерлока по плечу. — Мы просто должны верить, что существует какая-то более великая цель.

«Все верно», — кисло подумал Джон и обменялся многозначительным и циничным взглядом с Шерлоком. «Как и моя рана и инвалидность служили великой цели. Рабство Шерлока и насилие длиной в несколько жизней тоже служит цели». Однако он промолчал.

Миссис Хадсон осведомилась об их планах на вечер, и Джон хмуро ответил, что они собираются на костюмированную вечеринку.

— Не знаю, где взять костюмы…

Миссис Хадсон рассмеялась.

— Это же очевидно!

Шерлок тоже ухмыльнулся, один Джон остался во мраке непонимания.

— Что? — спросил он, раздраженно улыбаясь. — У вас в шкафу есть запас нарядов?

— Не тупи больше, чем следует, Джон, — недовольно заявил Шерлок. — Очевидно, мы будем джинном и солдатом. Кем и являемся _на самом деле_. Посему найти одежду для «переодевания» не проблема.

Ну конечно!

Миссис Хадсон засуетилась, обнимая обоих и приглаживая лацканы пиджака Шерлока, потом быстро чмокнула его в щеку.

— Я так рада за тебя, дорогой, — сказала она тихо. — Он кажется _очень_ милым молодым человеком! — Шерлок издал невнятный возглас и выпроводил ее за дверь.

Джон поднялся наверх, чтобы распаковать свою армейскую форму в комплекте с беретом и жетонами. Вернувшись, обнаружил развалившегося на диване Шерлока в его гаремных шальварах и коротком жилете. К удивлению Джона (и смущенному облегчению), драгоценности, браслеты и серьги снова материализовались вместе с жилетом, татуировками и туфлями с загнутыми носами.

Джон задумался. Каким образом эти драгоценности появлялись и могли продаваться за деньги? Они исчезли из сейфа хозяина ломбарда? Шерлок таким способом зарабатывал деньги в восьмидесятых? Это могло объяснить, почему миссис Хадсон не включила богатство в свое пожелание дома на Бейкер-стрит.

Несколько секунд он стоял спокойно, прислонившись к двери. Шерлок как бы не осознавал его присутствия (намеренно или нет, неясно). Бархатная туфля свисала с одной ноги, вытянутой вдоль дивана, а другая нога упиралась в боковую спинку. Джинн сложил руки под подбородком, и браслеты сползли почти до локтей, обозначая границу мехенди на руках.

Фиолетовый жилет распахнулся, непристойно обрамляя подтянутый гибкий торс. Теплые тона узоров хны, вьющихся по бокам, оплетающих ребра и живот, сочетались с бледно-розовыми идеально округлыми сосками и аметистом в пупке. Джон облизнул губы. Все в этом человеке было невероятно бледно, протяженно, худощаво и сильно… Он являл собой самое изящное и очаровывающее сочетание прочных и гибких мышц, тепла и крови, которым когда-либо так жадно наслаждались глаза Джона.

Джон резко выдохнул, когда сообразил, что оценивает форму и вес тяжелого возвышения меж бедер Шерлока. Откашлялся, и светлые глаза медленно открылись и посмотрели искоса, словно Шерлок не хотел тратить энергию на поворот головы.

— Мы идем? — спросил Джон, гордый от того, что его голос не сорвался.

Шерлок дернул бровью, но промолчал. Лишь встал и завернулся в пальто и шарф, скрыв таким образом свой восточный наряд. Джон испытал головокружительную дезориентацию, когда реальность наложилась на сюрреальность. Это резкое пересечение миров в равной степени возбудило его и нарушило спокойствие. Возникла унизительная мысль, что в любой форме Шерлок был ему не парой.

Они молча покинули новое жилище, и Шерлок моментально поймал такси. Джон назвал адрес водителю и сел сзади, устроив трость около дверцы. Он смотрел на их отражения в стекле — джинн и солдат, хотя восточные туфли и лодыжки в татуировках под пальто придавали одному из них вид экзотического эксгибициониста. По сравнению с джинном, Джон в своей форме выглядел совершенно нормальным. Что было хорошо. Может, это будет единственная нормальная вещь этим вечером.

Машина ехала по пустым грязным улицам к убогим промышленным зонам лондонских доков, но мысли Джона были поглощены золотыми браслетами и татуированными руками, а вовсе не опасными районами города. Он думал о том, сколько много времени прошло с тех пор, как он танцевал, как его прозвали «Ватсон-три-континента». Интересно, умеет ли танцевать Шерлок?

Шерлок же смотрел в окно такси и внимательно запоминал маршрут.

Они добрались до «Причала», и кэб высадил их перед очень высоким сетчатым забором, увенчанным колючей проволокой. Забор окружал обширный, посыпанный гравием участок земли, на котором было полно автомобилей и сорной травы и толпились полунаряженные, полузакутанные в теплую одежду посетители клуба. В центре этого пространства находилось темное здание. Приглушенные низкие звуки, доносившиеся оттуда, подтверждали его назначение.

Они прошли мимо охранника и встали в очередь, съежившись и переминаясь от жгучего холода. Плата за вход была непомерной, учитывая ветхое состояние самого здания и окрестностей, но Джон решил на эту ночь отказаться от подобных рассуждений. Он поискал глазами Гарри, но найти ее в толпе не смог. В основном ему попадались груди, плечи и театрально накрашенные лица женщин. Он похлопал по заднему карману, ощутив успокаивающий вес телефона, поставил его на виброрежим и немного расслабился. Они найдут ее.

Внутри было жарко, в воздухе висел запах дыма и пота. Джон снял куртку и помог Шерлоку выбраться из пальто.

— Ты можешь засунуть их в лампу? — спросил он с любопытством. Конечно, было бы удобнее, если бы они могли прятать и забирать оттуда вещи. Он чуть не захихикал при мысли, как бы он злоупотреблял этой способностью лет десять назад.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Слишком далеко, — объяснил он. — Я не могу добраться до нее отсюда, даже не могу ее _чувствовать_. Нет, я оставил ее в безопасности дома на Бейкер-стрит.

Джон снова напомнил себе, что сегодняшним вечером он не считает фунты и пенсы, и сдал вещи в гардероб, получив в обмен квитанцию. Шерлок остался почти голым, и Джон видел, как все вокруг пожирали его взглядом. Он попытался спрятать колючки. Нельзя было ни винить этих людей, ни закрыть им глаза. Конечно, Шерлок не был единственным человеком, которого бы костюм не укрывал, а, скорее, обнажал, но он, вне сомнения, был самым великолепным. Он шел, бессознательно покачиваясь в такт музыке, и браслеты на тонких запястьях мерцали и звенели.

Под женский голос, певший «так позвони мне, может быть», они прокладывали путь по огромному залу, заполненному танцующими. Черный танцпол был размером со взлетное поле, и краев его видно не было. Джон держал руку на плече Шерлока, чтобы не потерять его в толпе, а тот бросал заинтересованные взгляды на окружающих.

Среди танцующих было больше мужчин, чем женщин — обычное дело для гей-клуба, если Джон правильно помнил. Мужчины были одеты гораздо ярче и экстравагантнее, чем женщины. Многие из них взгромоздились на шестидюймовые платформы, нацепили пышные парики и вычурные шляпы. Шерлок в своих восточных туфлях без каблуков был далеко не самым высоким человеком в помещении. Он даже как-то потускнел и казался состоящим из кожи и слабо мерцающих стекляшек, а не переливающейся ткани и блесток. В целом, все это выглядело потрясающей панорамой креативности, секса и необычной одежды. Джон даже обнаружил нескольких двойников Шер и Леди Гага. Многие женщины оделись в доминанток, профессоров и игривых студенток и гангстеров с их «конкубинами».

Шерлок весьма сосредоточенно изучал не только костюмы, но и поведение пар. Куда бы он ни смотрел, мужчины танцевали, целовались, прижимались друг к другу, и женщины делали то же самое. Судя по выражению лица, Шерлок, похоже, блаженствовал на каких-то культурных антропологических небесах.

Джон чувствовал себя жалким образом неуютно, и не потому что его окружали трущиеся друг о друга гомосексуалы, а потому что они делали то, что он сам отчаянно хотел сделать с мужчиной рядом. Поскольку Джон никогда не лепил на себя ярлык натурала, переживания по поводу ориентации были не такими тревожащими, какими могли бы стать, но его смущала совершенно безумная похоть. Переполняющее желание, стремление _сделать что-нибудь с этим и немедленно_ почти пугало, после стольких-то лет изоляции. Джон все время вспоминал, как Шерлока бросало то в жар, то в холод, когда он _действительно_ делал шаг, и он запутался, приветствовалось это или нет. Он сжал трость сильнее.

Шерлок смотрел, как рыжий вампир лизнул спину человека, наряженного в его раба. На «рабе» был ошейник, а «вампир» держал в руках поводок. Был и клоун настолько андрогинного вида, что нельзя было понять его пол, и человек, одетый африканским туземцем рядом с ним. Или с ней. Или непонятно с кем. Кокетливую (или кокетливого) Алису-в-Стране-Чудес подхватил король Артур и начал кружиться в пульсирующем ритме.

К концу песни дико мелькающие лазерные огни всех цветов замедлились и исчезли. Опустились гигантские диско-шары, рассеивающие белые искры света. Футболки и зубы начали светиться, и Джон понял, что включили ультрафиолетовые лампы. Шерлок успел отойти, и Джон, вздрогнув, поспешил за ним, не желая выпускать из вида. Этот клуб действовал ему на нервы. Он был гораздо, гораздо более огромным, чем те пабоподобные места, в которых они с Гарри бывали в прошлом. На полу легко танцевали полтысячи человек. Интересно, как Шерлок будет их «обрабатывать», если даже у Джона столько проблем? Определенно, опыт джинна пребывания в гигантской толпе должен быть небольшим.

Шерлок протянул длинную руку и потащил Джона за собой.

Джон пришел в восхищение, когда, оторвав взгляд от моря танцоров и обратив его на своего спутника, увидел, что узоры хной засветились слабым желтым цветом в ультрафиолетовых лучах. _Господи, помилуй_. Фосфоресцирующие линии растягивались и сжимались, следуя изящным движениям Шерлока, пробиравшегося сквозь толпу. Джон не мог оторвать взгляд от талии Шерлока в золотистой сетке узора и его танцующих бедер. Это околдовывало и манило, и Джон следовал за Шерлоком, как загипнотизированный коброй, не в силах противостоять соблазну.

Джона толкали и пихали бессчётное число раз, просто из-за большого числа людей в таком ограниченном пространстве, хотя были и те, кто, увидев трость, извинялись и уступали дорогу. Что выбешивало. Однако гораздо больше внимания Джон уделял мужчинам, которые наваливались на Шерлока. Человек, одетый в костюм циркового силача, натолкнулся на него, причем вполне намеренно, по мнению Джона. Шерлок покачнулся, и человек поймал его, обхватив огромными руками за талию, которая сводила Джона с ума.

Кожа охальника была почти эбенового цвета, не видная на темном фоне гигантского склада. Когда он обхватил Шерлока, Джон был поражен контрастом черных рук на алебастровой коже. Инстинкт толкал Джона прыгнуть вперед и оттолкнуть этого человека в сторону, убрать эти руки! _Прочь!_ Однако Шерлок заинтересованно вздернул бровь и, казалось, был впечатлен, поэтому Джон придержал кулаки при себе и стиснул зубы, опираясь на трость.

Одна рука человека опустилась к заду Шерлока, а другая отправилась вверх по животу к груди. Он что-то сказал (Джон не услышал), и выражение лица Шерлока сменилось презрением. Джинн дернулся в сторону, высокомерно сверкнув глазами, а Джон радостно и довольно грубо отпихнул плечом громилу, проходя мимо, чувствуя облегчение и удовлетворение данным наглецу отпором.

Весь инцидент занял меньше минуты, но Джон хотел стереть следы этих рук с тронутой ими кожи, уничтожить инородные масла и мази, почистить и перекалибровать джинна как своего. Его жалкая невербализованная мысль заключалась в том, что даже _он_ не касался этой задницы, ожидая приглашения, как следовало джентльмену… О, постойте. Нет, он _касался_ ее. Тем утром его аморального и бесконтрольного гона, и Джон снова погрузился в воспоминания.

_Черт побери._

Джон настолько сосредоточился на своих мыслях, автоматически следя за светящимся узором хны на молочно-голубоватой коже, что налетел на Шерлока, когда тот внезапно остановился и обернулся.

— Я вижу Гарри, — Шерлоку не нужно было кричать, его глубокий баритон перекрывал музыку. Он дернул головой в ту сторону помещения, где, по мнению Джона, должен был располагаться бар.

Джон согласно кивнул, не пытаясь соперничать с бас-гитарой, и они протиснулись через как минимум сотню людей, прежде чем достигли гигантского бара. Бутылки ликера сияли подобно цветному льду, освещенному сверкающими галогеновыми лампами и художественным образом расставленному на стеклянных полках. Бармены — лишь силуэты в обтягивающей черной одежде — танцевали взад и вперед, наливали и обслуживали, улыбаясь в хаос. Когда они подошли к бару, Джон, наконец, разглядел сестру.

— Совершенно без воображения, — проворчал Шерлок на ухо Джону, обдувая кожу и волоски на шее теплым дыханием. Трудно было не согласиться. Правда, на нем было то же самое одеяние, что наводило на мысль о его собственном воображении. Гарри была одета солдатом, как и ее подружка, высокая полная девушка. Судя по осанке и движениям, сестра приняла гораздо больше, чем «чуть-чуть», и Джон нахмурился, приготовившись к неловкому и неприятному вечеру.

Гарри сразу заметила сфокусированность своего брата на тыле его спутника. Криво и развратно ухмыльнулась — она уже прилично набралась.

Ее похотливый взгляд переключился на Шерлока, и она присвистнула, протяжно, громко и неприятно. Шерлок смутился. Гарри прислонилась к бару и усмехнулась.

— Гребаный _ад_ , — она беззастенчиво пялилась на Шерлока. — если бы у тебя не было лишних органов под этой обалденной кожей, я бы забрала тебя домой и связала бы, — она нахально обошла его, наклонилась к Джону и прокричала ему на ухо. — Гребаный ад, Джонни! У него задница, как две половины канталупы. Уххх! Такая округлая и сочная! — она сделала шаг с намерением ущипнуть Шерлока, но тот отпрянул.

Подруга-солдат сердито и обиженно закусила губу и опустила голову, скрывая лицо.

— Заткнись, Гарри, — отрезал Джон. Да. Вот почему он не хотел приезжать сюда. Он поднял извиняющийся взгляд на Шерлока, который стоял с равнодушным лицом, и нахмурился. Подошел к нему и встал рядом.

Гарри засмеялась, но музыкальное крещендо заглушило ее смех. Она повернулась и махнула барменше, молодой женщине с прямыми длинными светлыми волосами и серьезным видом. Джон видел, поскольку имел опыт общения с Гарри, что его пьяная сестра-распутница уже неоднократно заигрывала с этой женщиной, но та держалась профессионально, и Джон вспомнил, что Гарри всегда давала хорошие чаевые. Она никогда не теряла надежду, его сестра.

Он заказал джин с тоником для себя. Шерлок попросил виски, щекоча губами ухо и говоря таким глубоким и волнующим голосом, что даже в шуме музыки он отчетливо отрезонировал в копчик Джона. Гибкое тело льнуло к Джону, и тот видел, как переливались светящиеся узоры, когда Шерлок изгибался, и заметил проблеск драгоценного камня в пупке. _Господи Иисусе!_ Эта ночь вполне может стать для него последней.

Джон, все еще под впечатлением, вытащил бумажник, чтобы заплатить наличными. Он оставил там двести фунтов, спрятав остальное вместе с пистолетом в безопасном (как он надеялся) месте на Бейкер-стрит. Гарри жестом позвала мужчин за собой, подхватив под руку несчастную женщину в костюме солдата, видимо, Мелиссу.

— Пойдем туда, где можно поговорить, — крикнула она Джону, проходя мимо. Джон и Шерлок взяли свои стаканы и последовали за дамами.


	12. "Причал"

Они вышли из танцзала, прошли по длинному, плохо освещенному коридору и дошли до качающихся распашных дверей с табличкой «комната отдыха». В этой полутемной комнате музыка была менее назойлива. Джону даже показалось, что он увидел Лайла Ловетта. Присутствующие развалились и сгрудились на шезлонгах, огромных креслах и диванах, обитых грязным и мятым бархатом с животными узорами, на длинных мягких скамьях в тени вдоль стен. В одной половине стояли столы, занятые разношерстными компаниями — от молчаливых дарк-эмо до шумных пьянствующих и веселящихся групп. Гарри увидела высокий стол с тремя высокими табуретами и поспешила его занять.

Гарри и Мелисса сели, а Джон в приливе рыцарственности направил Шерлока к оставшемуся месту, улучив возможность приложить руку к стройной упругости соблазнительных косых мышц. И сразу же пожалел об этом, потому что Шерлок на табурете стал на несколько дюймов выше, чем был на полу. Ладно. В следующий раз он это учтет. Джон повернулся к скромной женщине, которая пришла с Гарри.

У нее было нежное лицо с простыми чертами; длинные волосы собраны в хвост и перекинуты через плечо. Судя по внешности, она была родом из средиземноморских стран. Почти без макияжа, кроме той оранжевой помады, которую Шерлок заметил на воротнике Гарри накануне. Ростом выше, чем Джон, и тяжелее, что подчеркивалось объемным мундиром. Форма была поношенной, и Джон задался вопросом, как давно она вернулась со службы. Взгляд зацепился за нашивку, на которой он с удивлением прочел «Ватсон».

— Вы Мелисса? — вежливо спросил он, лишь немного повысив голос, но не до крика, слава богу. Если бы они остались в танцзале, он бы охрип за вечер. Давненько он не отдавал капитанских приказов, и, видимо, потерял сноровку.

Мелисса улыбнулась и кивнула, отдавая честь.

— Да, Гарри много мне о вас рассказывала.

Джон усмехнулся.

— Все это ложь, клянусь.

Наступила неловкая пауза, в течение которой оба пытались найти тему для разговора. Гарри ухмылялась и потягивала пиво. Шерлок, казалось, игнорировал компаньонов, оценивающе анализируя окружающих людей своим пронзительным взглядом.

— Понятно, вы тоже Ватсон, значит? — спросил Джон. Мелисса бросила взгляд на нашивку и покраснела, ярко и непривлекательно.

— Ах, да, хм… Я не хотела светить свое настоящее имя, поэтому просто взяла… хм, — она запнулась и провела пальцем по нашивке. Джон увидел, что это был просто кусок грубой ткани с написанными буквами, на живую нитку пришитый в нужном месте.

Черт побери. Бедная влюбленная девушка. Джон мысленно покачал головой и приготовился к гораздо худшему вечеру, чем предполагалось изначально. Вот бедняжка. Что-то мрачно подсказало ему, что Гарри пережует ее и выплюнет еще до полуночи.

Джон не получил помощи ни от Шерлока, ни от Гарри, что было неудивительно. Черт побери, Мелисса вовсе не была дамой _его_ сердца, так чего он так дергается?

— Давно вернулись?

— Десять дней назад, — ответила Мелисса. — У меня был месяц отпуска. И сразу же познакомилась с вашей сестрой, — она посмотрела на Гарри преданным взглядом. — Она стала моей опорой.

Джон кивнул, потому что понимал, как тяжело возвращаться в гражданскую жизнь. Даже без разрушающего ранения. Опять замялся.

— Ясно, значит. Любите танцевать, да?

Мелисса пожала плечами, и разговор завершился. Снова воцарилась дискомфортная тишина. Джон отчаянно огляделся, не зная, что сказать.

— Что ж, для целей адаптации _наш_ столик очень кстати, взгляните, три четверти присутствующих в военной форме, — боже, надо было такую глупость сморозить.

Мелисса захихикала.

— Да, у нас не было проблем с костюмом, не правда ли? Я не большой любитель маскарадов, если честно. Ваша сестра сказала, что вы капитан КАМК? — разумеется, это было видно по его форме.

Джон стиснул набалдашник трости, которую почти не использовал сегодня, разве что на гравийной дорожке. Приподнял, демонстрируя.

— Демобилизован по ранению, — ответил он и одним глотком осушил полстакана джина. Нора Джонс запела «Убеги со мной».

Шерлок посмотрел на Гарри.

— А почему _вы_ выбрали костюм солдата? — спросил он. — Проекция вашей власти? Или тайное желание поучаствовать в войнах? Но нет, в этом веке это определенно не проблема для женщин. Может, попытка устрашения?

Гарри выпрямила плечи и зарычала якобы в ярости. На самом деле она была пьяна и счастлива.

— Ладно, придурок, ты лучше скажи _мне_ , почему ты решил стать этим дурацким джинном?

— Потому что я и _есть_ джинн, — спокойно ответил Шерлок.

Гарри чуть не свалилась с табурета от смеха. Кажется, она решила, что комедиантские способности Шерлока нельзя переплюнуть, поэтому наклонившись над столом, выхлебала одним глотком остаток пива.

— Я за следующим, кому еще? — не дожидаясь ответа, она направилась к небольшому бару. Затем повернулась и, схватив Мелиссу за плечо, грубо потянула ее на разделявшие их несколько дюймов (Мелисса взвизгнула), и бесцеремонно поцеловала. Открыла глаза посреди поцелуя и посмотрела на Шерлока.

Джона передернуло. Он пробормотал.

— Господи, Гарри…

Шерлок с интересом, но без выражения, наблюдал за этой демонстрацией. Если поцелуй был вызовом, он останется без ответа. Когда Гарри удалилась, Мелисса с пылающим лицом отвела взгляд. Шерлок наклонился к Джону и, хотя музыка и не требовала этого, придержал его подбородок рукой, а рот приблизил к уху.

— Значит, это… нормально? Приемлемо в ваше время? Я знаю, что содомитов больше не преследуют, но я понятия не имел, что они могут… Собираться такой большой компанией. Совершенно не таиться. Одеваться… вот так, — его взгляд метнулся к мужчине в аляповатых очках и минимуме одежды — лишь боди-арт и отвратительные неустойчивые сапоги.

— В твои дни тоже были такие клубы? — спросил Джон. Как врач он понимал, что природа должна была взять свое независимо от социальных ограничений.

— Да, но они были незаконными и очень маленькими. А мужчины носили маски.

Джону пришлось подавить дрожь при мысли о Шерлоке из восемнадцатого века. Длинные волосы заплетены в косу (может, он их пудрил?). Обтягивающие бриджи и таинственная шелковая маска. _О, черт!_ Напряжение и жар зазмеились в основании позвоночника, но он отогнал эту мысль. Возможно, он подумает над ней позже. В своей спальне наверху. Когда останется один.

— Это… все еще плохо воспринимается большинством, — ответил он. — В мире много предубеждений и дискриминации. Но в большинстве мест гомосексуализм узаконен.

Шерлок кивнул и опять принялся наблюдать за людьми. Чуть приподнял бровь, увидев Гарри у бара. Джон проследил за его взглядом. Сестра разговаривала с очень сексапильной рыжеволосой девицей, одетой… Джон не мог сказать, во что именно. Было много выставленной напоказ кожи. Гарри, смеясь, обнимала ее за обнаженные плечи, а рука быстро добралась до округлого зада. Девица с энтузиазмом повторила жест. Мелисса тоже это увидела и уткнулась взглядом в стол.

— Опять снова-здорово, — пробормотал Джон. Состроил страдальческую гримасу и махнул в сторону бара. — Прошу прощения, — начал он, — Гарри… — сказать реально было нечего, и он запнулся.

Мелисса лишь пожала плечами.

— Я… все в порядке, — она потеребила жетоны, покачала головой и снова пожала плечами. — Все в порядке. Я пойду. Если вы… Пойду поищу туалет, ладно? — Она сползла с табурета и ушла, не оглядываясь.

Джон закусил губу.

— Черт побери.

Шерлок наклонился к нему.

— Ты удивлен? Твоя сестра проявляет все признаки серийного прелюбодея. Вот почему она больше не с женщиной, которая подарила ей телефон, верно? Алкоголь заставляет ее изменять. Причем очень неразборчивым и откровенным образом, я добавил бы.

Джон провел языком по зубам.

— Ага, гребаный ад. Сегодня вечером будет то же самое. Нам не следовало приходить, — он допил джин и отодвинул стакан. — Грядет катастрофа.

— Почему? — Шерлок оттолкнул свой собственный стакан, почти нетронутый и светящийся призрачным голубым светом под ультрафиолетовым излучением. — Ее проблемы с любовницей не имеют к нам отношения. — Он задумчиво посмотрел на двойные двери, через которые как раз проходила Мелисса. — У этой женщины нет духа. Твоей сестре нужен подчиняющийся партнер, но с гордостью. Не такая квашня, как эта.

Боже. У Джона перехватило дыхание при той откровенности, с которой Шерлок упомянул подчинение. В мозгу замелькали образы Шерлока на коленях у его ног, теней и света, играющих на склоненной шее, высокомерной и сильной. Еще одна картина, более чувственная, сменила предыдущую. Он сам в этой роли; желудок сжался, и на мгновение Джона окатило возбуждением.

Шерлок соскользнул с табурета и рассеянно провел рукой по груди, не сводя глаз с Джона.

— Давай вернемся в ту комнату и потанцуем.

Это короткое предложение отразилось эхом бессмысленных слогов, заслоненное внезапными животными фантазиями. Джон моргнул и облизнул губы. Повторил последнюю фразу Шерлока. Танцы. Махнул тростью.

— А, Шерлок. Я не танцую.

Ответом ему был ясный взгляд. Губы Шерлока скривились в подобии улыбки, и он ответил:

— Ладно, тогда просто посмотришь.

 _Твою дивизию…_ Джон оглянулся на бар, где Гарри целовалась с рыжей, вытер руки о штаны, как бы стирая с них ответственность, и последовал за изящной спиной с ямочками обратно в гремящий шквал музыки — самой сердцевины этого клуба.

По толпе метались огни. Танцоры двигались как некая сущность, кружащаяся и вздымающаяся, хаотично подсвеченная инопланетным светом, ведомая ритмом басов и окруженная вопящими сопрано и ревущими звуками. Шерлок несколько секунд осматривался и, найдя пространство для двоих, потянул за собой Джона.

Джон последовал за ним с неохотой. Он чувствовал себя неуклюжим и на мгновение философски задумался о том, как он и Шерлок отразили свою сущность в ткани, которая их покрывала (или раскрывала). Тюль Шерлока был эфирным, текучим, не связанным законами природы, а хаки Джона — жестким, защитным, пытающимся сохранить форму, несмотря на внешнее воздействие. Он подвигал челюстью и попытался расслабиться. Нет, он не хотел, _реальн_ о не хотел выглядеть болваном. Стариком, который вечность назад забыл, как танцевать. Джон выжал из себя кривую улыбку, когда вспомнил, кто из них являлся настоящим стариком, но улыбка быстро исчезла, а нервозность вернулась. Даже две порции джина не расслабили его в достаточной мере. Джон повесил трость в петлю на брюках. Мешается, но не до такой степени, чтобы о нее споткнуться.

Здесь было _жарко_ и влажно, в окружении сотен энергично танцующих тел, и Джон вытер лоб. Шерлок снял жилет и передал его Джону, вопросительно взглянув. Закатив глаза, тот взял протянутый клочок ткани, сложил и уместил в накладной карго-карман. Расстегнул собственную рубашку, выставляя напоказ старую футболку и «собачьи жетоны» под ней, и вздохнул с облегчением.

Шерлок, судя по всему, хорошо понаблюдал за туземцами в родной среде обитания. Музыка не была слишком вычурной, и Шерлок, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, начал двигать бедрами и плечами, превосходно копируя танцоров. В отличие от остальных, джинн был обнажен до пояса, и свет отражался от его кожи, словно лунный свет чертил дорожку в черной воде. Боже.

Джону необходимо было прекратить пялиться и начать танцевать. Он закусил губу и попытался тряхнуть стариной-«Ватсоном-Три-Континента». Движения его были, возможно, не совсем современными, но не убогими. С трудом преодолевая скованность бедер и позвоночника после многих лет бездействия, он сфокусировался на темпе, пытаясь поймать ритм и вернуть плавность движений.

Через пару песен он вполне освоился и даже начал улыбаться. Открыл глаза, чтобы проверить, чем занят Шерлок. Боже, какой перед ним открылся вид! Кожа джинна голубела под ультрафиолетом, на ней струились сюрреалистичные, мерцающие золотом вихри узоров хны. Мили опалесцирующей плоти были натянуты на каркас, состоящий только из костей, мышц и сухожилий. Джон был заворожен этой стройностью и громадой личности, которая занимала не более горизонтального пространства, чем резиновая лента. За исключением рук. Бесконечных, бескостных и более изящных, чем могло представить себе воображение Джона. Руки двигались, как кокетливый русалочий хвост, растягивались и изгибались, то над головой, то у боков, и тело следовало за движениями рук. Джинн извивался волной, для человека, состоящего целиком из жестких углов, это смотрелось чистейшим визуальным декадансом, и Джон начал останавливаться, зачарованный этим зрелищем.

Глаза Шерлока лениво открылись, являя бездонные зрачки, очерченные яркой сияющей радужкой, и уставились на Джона. Теперь, когда Шерлок заманил свою аудиторию, его танец изменился. Бедра резко задвигались из стороны в сторону. Перебирая пальцами рук, джинн начал танцевать танец живота под мрачный индустриальный драйв песни. Никакие звуки не могли конкурировать с этим шоу, и странное сочетание волнистого древнего танца с угрожающей готической атмосферой музыки, под которую он исполнялся, ввело Джона в самый настоящий ступор.

Шерлок танцевал, не отрывая от него взгляда — словно дерзкий раб исполнял номер для хозяина. Движения его рук были наполнены изяществом и выразительностью, кончики пальцев трепетали. Тело двигалось, и по нему мелькали, как рыбы в воде, тени; ребра то показывались, то исчезали в битве груди и живота за господство. Шерлок покачивал головой и кружился, пронизывая воздух, как нить в ткацком станке. Будто музыка была твердой, а он сам представлял собой разрозненные молекулы, перемещающиеся и скользящие в пространстве между пульсирующими ударами в материальной стене звука. Тело блестело от пота, и похотливое внимание Джона тут же обратилось к темным волосам в нежных подмышках, чуть ниже кожаных браслетов на поднятых руках.

Кожа Джона покрылась мурашками, затем его бросило в жар, а член начал затвердевать, несмотря на героические усилия его владельца сдержаться. В жестких армейских штанах стало тесно и неудобно. Шерлок извивался и покачивался, и каждое движение, начинающееся от центра, пальцев рук или ступней, разливалось по телу, мышцам и всей этой мозговыносящей красоте.

Пока Джон облизывался и боролся с рваным дыханием, музыка замедлилась, и Шерлок выгнул спину назад, уронив руки над головой и почти касаясь пола пальцами. Одну ногу он чуть отставил, опираясь на большой палец; бархатная туфля с мерцающими золотыми нитями смягчила контур уверенно поставленной ступни. Светящаяся хна блестела на упругом плоском животе, очерченном дугой ребер. Джон видел, как стройные мускулы сгибались и разгибались под украшенной узорами кожей. Видел аметист в пупке, сверкающий в мельтешащих огнях. Шерлок чуть приподнял голову, окинув Джона взглядом, и свободно и мучительно медленно снова опустил ее. Руки и плечи задвигались в танце. Дернув уголком рта, он развернулся и начал покачивать бедрами, заставляя прозрачную завесу шальвар колыхаться и трепетать.

Вокруг них собралась небольшая толпа из тех, кто перестал танцевать и увлекся исполнением танца живота. Краем сознания Джон зафиксировал смех, аплодисменты, свист. Он не обращал на это внимания, пока в глаза ему не бросилось не вписывающееся в ситуацию движение. Он неохотно оторвался от разворачивающегося перед ним представления (этот танец был исполнен исключительно для _него_ , и ни для кого другого, для него сверкали эти ахроматические глаза, для него сияла тонкая манящая улыбка, подающая безошибочный сигнал).

Прежде чем Джон успел рассмотреть, что его отвлекло, какой-то верзила вышел из круга почитателей и схватил Шерлока за талию. Руки скользнули по влажной от пота коже. Глаза Шерлока моментально расширились до невероятных размеров, и Джон сделал движение еще до того, как на лице того проявился страх. До того, как голова Шерлока мотнулась в сторону, а наглый хулиган начал пускать слюни на длинную шею, грубым движением прижимая к себе бедра танцора.

Джон сделал два шага вперед, настойчиво растолкав неуверенных зрителей, и оказался рядом с мужчинами. Вцепился в волосы нахалу и резко дернул назад, помогая себе весом, оттаскивая от Шерлока. Джинн тут же вывернулся из ослабевшей хватки ошарашенного насильника. Джон пригнул голову мужчины к своей груди и прошипел.

— Убери лапы и _немедленно_ , паря, иначе я тебя _огорчу_ , понимаешь? — левой рукой он обхватил противника за шею, и его пальцы впились в область сонной артерии с достаточной силой, чтобы вызвать головокружение.

— Пошел на хрен, — последовал элегантный ответ срывающимся голосом. Мужчина подергался с минуту, явно решая, стоит драться или нет.

— Давай на мой, — прорычал Джон. Адреналин зазвенел в жилах, возбуждение быстро трансформировалось в желание помахать кулаками, и Джон ощутил себя едва ли не готовым взлететь. Он _очень надеялся_ , что эта гора мышц решит подраться, и позволил проявиться на лице безумной ухмылке, холодной и свирепой, как бы поощряя это решение. Мужчина был пьян и агрессивен, но склонности к самоубийству не имел, поэтому с рыком отступил и исчез в улюлюкающей толпе.

Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и увидел, как тот, дрожа, потирает шею с пугающе равнодушным лицом. Джон моментально приблизился к нему, накрыл изящную шею ладонью и начал успокаивающе поглаживать. В своем беспокойстве он забыл о личных границах и почти заключил Шерлока в объятия, проведя другой рукой по спине и прижимая к себе. Шерлок опустил голову ему на плечо, и Джон приблизил губы к его уху.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. Шерлок вздрогнул, кивнул и прильнул к Джону, который вынужден был отступить на шаг, чтобы не упасть.

Пока песня доигрывала, они так и стояли, тесно сплетясь, слегка покачиваясь, но не танцуя, игнорируя окружающих, чье внимание переключилось на другие вещи. Удержать руки неподвижными возможности не представлялось. Они блуждали по спине человека, которого обнимал Джон, по такой горячей и потной коже, что пальцы скользили. Метались с шеи на крестец, пытались объять как можно больше кожи, ощупывая неровности ребер и родинок. С каждым поглаживанием Джон притягивал Шерлока ближе, а тот буквально мурлыкал. Рука Джона легла ему на шею и наклонила голову, массируя трапециевидную мышцу от плеча до основания черепа.

Подергивание прижимающихся к его животу бедер привлекло внимание Джона, и он почувствовал, как ответно нарастает собственное возбуждение, и только газовая ткань Шерлоковых шальвар и ткань его майки составляли между ними преграду. Джон крепче прижал Шерлока рукой, лежащей на его затылке, и прошептал во влажные завитки за ухом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он еще раз. — Все нормально?

— Это было просто неожиданно, — ответил Шерлок твердым голосом, тем не менее, не делая попытки отстраниться и прижимаясь щекой к волосам Джона.

Джон начал рассыпать жгучие поцелуи на этой шее, быстро дыша, впитывая жар и соленый мускус этого тела. Запах экзотических специй начал перебивать вяжущее жало тумана, висевшего в воздухе. Каждый напористый поцелуй имел собою цель покрыть, заявить права на то, что Джон иррационально считал своим, на то, что было осквернено грубым незнакомцем за несколько минут до этого.

Шерлок провел пальцами по груди Джона, добрался до плеч, проник в рукава рубашки, приспуская ее по рукам, и вцепился в бицепсы, пока Джон ставил метку на острой ключице. Джон не удержался и напряг мышцы, предоставляя Шерлоку лучшую опору. Мышцы были его гордостью — бугристые и стальные. Длинные пальцы ощупывали их с одобрением и характерной сосредоточенностью.

Шерлок сдвинулся, и между ногами у Джона оказалось длинное упругое бедро. Джон дернулся навстречу, словно выброшенный приливом, прижимаясь к этой влажной жаркой плоти. Качнулся назад бедрами и животом, скользнув наливающимся стволом. Награда стала вдвойне сладкой, когда он осознал, что ему отвечают. Жар переполненного танцпола внезапно стал ничтожным по сравнению с пламенем, бегущим по венам, и Джон прижался губами к завитушке узора на твердой грудной мышце.

— Боже, — всхлипнул Джон, обхватив Шерлока за талию и вцепившись в ребра, все еще вздымающиеся после тяжелого танца. Большие пальцы добрались до подмышек, которые необъяснимым образом действовали на Джона, как фетиш. — Мы должны остановиться, — его затрясло от желания, когда он нащупал тонкие волоски, а по пальцам скатилась капелька пота. Джон поднес руку ко рту и слизал ее. Она была на вкус такая же, как запах Шерлока — жаркая и влажная, соленая, острая и _возбуждающая_. Странная смесь живого человека с тленом, далеким и чуждым. Джон вздрогнул.

Шерлок поднял голову, глаза его горели, губы были влажными и полуоткрытыми, дыхание рваным.

— Ох, мы… Мы должны танцевать, — сказал он второй раз за вечер.

Джон осознал, что их ступни твердо стояли на полу, хоть бедра и качались под оглушающий ритм. Он замер и издал напряжённый отчаянный смешок.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — он немного отодвинулся, демонстрируя Шерлоку свое затруднительное положение. Армейская униформа кое-как скрывала эрекцию Джона, но невесомая ткань шальвар Шерлока ничего подобного сделать не смогла, непристойно и явно натягиваясь над пульсирующим стояком. Джон смотрел на него, внезапно осознавая, что рот _заполняется слюной_ , что он всегда считал фигурой речи. Он начал хихикать. Шерлок нахмурился.

— Ладно, тогда немного постоим, — согласился джинн, перекрыв глубоким баритоном музыку. Затем, к удивлению Джона, развернул его и прижался животом к спине. Прошептал:

— Давай танцевать.

И Шерлок начал танцевать. Извивался и покачивался, как и прежде, только на этот раз он обнимал Джона, с каждым движением бедер потираясь о него членом. Руки Шерлока опустились с плеч на запястья Джона и отвели их от боков.

— Вот так, — выдохнул он, и Джон получил самый интимный урок танца живота. Краткий, сумасшедший. В своем воображении он представлял член Шерлока как рычаг коробки передач, переключавшийся слишком быстро, чтобы за ним поспеть, и Джон погружался в стройное тело у себя за спиной, позволяя гибким бедрам и живому существу по имени музыка слиться с его плотью, управлять его движениями, задавать ритм телу и сердцебиению и потоку крови.

Он отвечал Шерлоку с энтузиазмом, и густая темнота клуба все скрывала, обеспечивая тайну в помещении, в котором были сотни людей. Джон переступил свои запреты так же легко, как ритмично покачивающееся тело Шерлока прогнало его жесткость и убедило расслабиться. И Джон стал двигаться так же плавно, как его партнер, и они превратились в единый организм, функционирующий в шумных океанских течениях, которые составляли окружающий их клуб.

В конце песни Шерлок высвободил рубашку Джона из брюк и стащил ее по рукам, дразняще остановившись у запястий.

— Пойдем, сядем, — прошептал Шерлок во внезапном акустическом вакууме между песнями. Джон подался вперед, и через миллисекунду Шерлок остался с рубашкой Джона в руках, коей он стратегически прикрыл пах. Джон засмеялся и потащил Шерлока за собой без всякого изящества, широко шагая из-за неудобства в брюках, по коридору, ведущему в комнату отдыха.

Они ввалились в комнату. Здесь было гораздо тише, лишь низкий ропот голосов и глухие звуки говорящих конкурировали с грохочущими вибрациями диско-зоны. Шерлок немедленно направился влево, в самый темный угол, уставленный громоздкой мягкой мебелью.

Они завалились на кушетку, обитую черно-фиолетовой полосатой тканью, с высокой спинкой и одним подголовником. Кушетка стояла спинкой к комнате и обеспечивала очень реальное ощущение уединения, поскольку располагалась еще и за колонной. Джон лег на спину, спихнув впившуюся в задницу трость на пол. Уложил на себя Шерлока.

— Иди ко мне, — пробормотал он и начал его целовать.

Они уже разгорячились, пока добирались до кушетки, поэтому в поцелуе не оказалось ничего дразнящего. Никакого медленного исследования, никакой тонкости. Рты встретились — с языком, зубами. Джон откинулся на подголовник кушетки и слегка поерзал под Шерлоком, который оказался на удивление тяжелым для человека такого изящного сложения. Вытянувшись под Шерлоком, Джон какое-то время просто наслаждался ощущением его тяжести. Шерлок тем временем швырнул рубашку вслед за тростью и оседлал Джона, крепко сжав его ноги своими бедрами.

Джон подался навстречу, толкаясь, борясь за контроль, отказываясь подчиняться, а Шерлок сильно прикусил его губу, заставив замереть, и начал тереться о бедро, издавая низкие стоны, почти не слышимые, но ощущаемые как рокочущие вибрации сквозь тонкую разделяющую их ткань. Джон провел ногтями по влажной обнаженной спине, дернул головой, освобождая рот, и впился в шею Шерлока… Эта шея… была создана, чтобы ее целовали, кусали, чтобы ей поклонялись. Джон исследовал яремную впадинку, слизнул крошечное озерцо пота, ощутив вкус соли и чего-то, напоминающего железо лампы, потом припал губами к ключицам.

Он медленно двигался, крепко удерживая Шерлока за бедра, полностью потерявшись в пьянящем море ощущений. Он неэлегантно царапал гладкую кожу шеи Шерлока дневной щетиной, не в состоянии сделать что-то более координированное.

Шерлок приподнялся на руках и выгнулся в спине, качнув бедра вперед, и это было приглашением, от которого Джон не собирался, вернее, _не мог_ отказаться. Он вцепился в сочные округлости, сжимая и потирая неистово и без изысков, ведомый варварским диктатом своего тела, требующего овладеть и насладиться. Облапав ягодицы Шерлока, он притянул его туда, куда хотел, член к члену. Инстинкты вопили раздвинуть ноги, но Джон вынужден был сжать их, что удивительным образом обострило ощущения в паху. Нахлынувшее желание в животе буквально _жалило_ , затапливая внутренности, горячее и режущее, болезненное, опасное и вызывающее зависимость.

— Шерлок! — простонал он, подталкивая его коленями, отчего тот вынужден был наклониться, чтобы не отпустить шею Джона, на которой он усердно оставлял засосы. — Шерлок… — Шерлок дышал ему в ухо, горячим языком лаская мочку, и все волоски на теле Джона встали дыбом, как наэлектризованные. Открыв рот, Джон дрожал под этим бешеным напором, а разум его пытался представить со стороны, как они выглядят — извивающиеся, сплетенные на кушетке тела, рычащие и вминающиеся друг в друга, гибкие мускулы Шерлока играют под потной кожей, спина выгибается в запретном удовольствии. Почти в кощунственном экстазе он вознес благодарность за то, что все его фантазии осуществились вот таким великолепным образом.

А Шерлок, словно пытаясь доказать свою реальность, начал выписывать бедрами медленные круги, так что пальцы Джона опускались все ниже и ниже, пока не достигли прикрытой тонкой тканью ложбинки между ягодицами, пока их не обожгло интимным жаром. Они начали свое исследование и быстро достигли небольшого греховного местечка, и Шерлок с резким вдохом запрокинул голову.

В тот момент Джон решил, что все сейчас закончится. На прошедшей неделе Шерлок вел себя характерным образом. Как в вальсе — два шага вперед, один назад, и Джон ожидал, что тот сейчас отпрянет; пунцовый и с шальными глазами, но все равно отпрянет. Отступит и закроется. И пусть все _провалится в преисподнюю_ , Джон очень не хотел такого исхода.

Он напрягся и провел указательным пальцем вниз, начав сильно потирать гладкую кожу промежности, пытаясь стимулировать простату извне (как врач, он знал эти вещи). Какая-то часть его мозга увещевала, словно мать, и просила остановиться, уступить, позволить Шерлоку задать удобный ему темп.

Но у Джона тоже были свои потребности.

Джон имел _потребности_ , и повелительный огонь, разгорающийся под его кожей, стал невыносимо горячим. Слава богу, Шерлок был податливым, жаждущим, двигающимся, как чертова порнозвезда. Член Джона, запертый в ловушке тел, дергался и пульсировал, прижимаясь к танцующим бедрам джинна, чьи глаза были закрыты, а голова опущена так, что лбы соприкасались, губы терлись о губы, но поцелуями и не пахло. Лишь жаркое дыхание, сопровождаемое бормотанием и невнятными проклятьями.

Джон вернулся пальцем к центру меж Шерлоковыми ягодицами, ритмично проталкиваясь в него, и _черт его побери_ , он _чувствовал_ , как плоть под пальцем гостеприимно расступается. И Джон исследовал границы, и сотня вопящих афганцев не смогли бы оторвать его от этого. Почти гипноз, и он горел _в огне_ , желая вставить что-нибудь в это медленно раскрывающееся отверстие так отчаянно, что был готов отдать за это все. _Но не желай. Не высказывай своего гребаного желания, Джон Ватсон. Потому что ты можешь получить то, что хочешь, и без желания. Не теряя его._

Ткань грубо терла член, когда Шерлок двигал бедрами, подводя Джона к краю. Он приподнялся, желая увлажнить губы Шерлока языком, потому что его собственные давно пересохли. В ответ Шерлок рвано вздохнул. Откуда у него это появилось? Как к нему это попало? Правая рука гладила бок Шерлока, такой скользкий от пота, будто его намазали маслом. Но левая рука…

Шерлок снова приподнялся, вжимаясь в пальцы Джона, расставив ноги шире, выгнувшись так, что Джон обеспокоился бы целостностью его позвоночника, останься в него в мозгу хоть сколько-нибудь крови. Но в мозгу крови не осталось, вся она бурлила на поверхности кожи и ревела в члене. Палец погрузился внутрь. Действительно погрузился, сквозь слой ткани. Совсем неглубоко, но Джон это почувствовал. Шерлок издал хныкающий звук, метнувшись вверх, и сосок его приблизился к губам Джона, который не упустил шанса поймать его зубами и насладиться вкусом кожи и пота и ощущением плоти.

Шерлок снова опустился, и Джон _тяжело_ сглотнул, отвернувшись и позволив себе роскошь уткнуться в сводящую его с ума подмышку, ощущая, как дрожат руки Шерлока, начинающего терять контроль; он слышал захлебывающиеся стоны «ох, ох, ох» и «Джон» Шерлока и почувствовал ладонью, как его ребра внезапно покрылись гусиной кожей… и Шерлок задрожал и уткнулся в его шею; его руки подломились, и тело забилось в оргазме. Палец через невесомую ткань ощутил пульсацию мышцы, и Джон, раскинув колени, кончил с невероятной силой. Горячие струи спермы брызнули на живот под тканью брюк, и в этот момент все исчезло, кроме Шерлока, дрожащего и задыхающегося в его объятиях, этого извивающегося тяжелого тела, потока тепла, освобождения и эйфории в каждой клетке.

—  _Да_ , блядь, да, _господи_ , какой же ты! Ты. Ты потрясающий! Ты великолепный! Шерлок, _ох_! — Джон вздрагивал в остаточных судорогах, продолжая ласкать ложбинку между ягодиц, ощущая своей грудью бешено колотящееся сердце Шерлока.

Спустя несколько минут знойное дыхание, опаляющее его шею, превратилось в смешки, и Шерлок потерся о его ухо, как требовательный кот. Джон поправил штаны Шерлока и начал поглаживать его спину широкими, успокаивающими движениями, наслаждаясь ямочками и изгибами позвоночника, острыми лопатками.

Сперма начала остывать, и Джон заерзал.

— Не могу поверить, что мы это сделали, — недоверчиво рассмеялся он. Поднял голову и огляделся. К счастью, никто на ними не наблюдал и, кажется, даже не обратил внимания на парочку, перешедшую границы тисканья на диване. Немного подвигался и просунул руку между их животами, нащупав промокшие штаны Шерлока. Нежно погладил его опадающий член. — Мы устроили беспорядок, — сказал он, глядя на джинна яркими глазами. — Очень плохо, что ты не можешь вытащить из лампы смену одежды.

Шерлок нахмурился, но лишь для порядка.

— Ха… — его голос сорвался, и он вынужден был откашляться. Джон ждал, улыбаясь. — Дай мне мой жилет, — сказал он, наконец. Джон неторопливо вытащил жилет из кармана. Шерлок поднял бедра и вытер жилетом мокрое пятно.

— Отлично, — он сел прямо, и Джон приподнялся на локтях. — Так сойдет. — Внезапно он вздрогнул от холода и потянулся к Джоновой рубашке. — Я надену ее.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, он присвоил рубашку, завернув до нелепости коротко рукава. Рубаха спускалась до бедер, закрывая основное пятно. Джон не возражал. Его собственная проблема будет хорошо скрыта камуфляжным рисунком мундира.

Он притянул Шерлока обратно с невнятным «иди сюда» и снова поцеловал его. Теперь, когда необузданное дикое желание было удовлетворено, он целовал его так, как хотел. Дышал в Шерлоковы губы, слегка посасывая каждую по очереди.

— Ты прекрасен, — прошептал он, и углубил поцелуй, наслаждаясь неторопливым исследованием.

Вдруг фоновый шум голосов превратился в пронзительную какофонию. Послышался звон разбивающегося стекла. Знакомый голос издал пронзительное проклятие, и романтическая интерлюдия Джона прервалась.


	13. Страшная потеря

— Черт, — сказал Джон с чувством, отталкивая Шерлока. — Черт побери! — Он сел и через спинку дивана оглядел комнату. Да, Гарри была в баре. Мелисса стояла с одной стороны от нее, пьяная в дупель рыжая девица — с другой.

Джон поднялся на ноги и раздраженно отправился гасить разворачивающуюся драму, свидетелем которой неоднократно был за прошедшие годы. Он затолкал влажный скомканный жилет в накладной карман и пошел к бару, совершенно забыв о трости на полу. Шерлок следовал за ним по пятам, потрясающе встрепанный и красивый; хоть и застегнутая донизу, камуфляжная рубаха лишь частично скрывала мокрое пятно на штанах.

Гарри, как и ее брат, была без рубашки — в обтягивающем черном жилете. Она что-то кричала в лицо Мелиссе. Когда Джон подошел достаточно близко, он различил едкие слова.

— …Жалкая сука, черт тебя побери! — Гарри ткнула пальцем в фальшивую нашивку на мундире Мелиссы. — Ватсон! — засмеялась она резко и безжалостно. — Ватсон, мать твою. Не могу поверить, что притащила тебя с собой, _Ватсон_. Хныкающее маленькое чмо! Ты готова ползти за мной, да? Что в этом интересного?

— Остановись, Гарри, — Мелисса говорила громким, но дрожащим голосом, словно ей было трудно кричать. — Прекрати так говорить. Я знаю, ты… пьяна. Я знаю, почему ты целуешь… _ее_ , — она указала на рыжую, которая жадно навалилась Гарри на плечо, чтобы не упустить ни слова, и обхватила ее талию в собственническом и откровенно сексуальном жесте. — Ты не хочешь _такого_ , — взмолилась Мелисса, — ты хочешь меня!

Рыжая обошла Гарри и толкнула Мелиссу, которая была на пять дюймов выше ее и на несколько стоунов тяжелее. Застигнутая врасплох Мелисса отступила и наткнулась на стул; тот с грохотом упал. Джон увидел под ногами лужу и разбитое стекло. Дело рук Гарри, без сомнения. Она всегда любила театральные жесты.

Мелисса выпрямилась и толкнула рыжую в ответ.

— Держись от нее подальше, воровка, — воскликнула он. — Смотри, что делаешь, шлюха. У нее _есть_ подружка. Она…

В этот момент Гарри шагнула вперед и хлестнула Мелиссу по лицу, одновременно оттаскивая рыжую за свою спину.

— Да, ты хочешь… «Ватсон», — усмехнулась она, коснувшись двумя пальцами оптимистичной, но неверной надписи. — Ты раболепна. Ты бесхребетна. Ты даже, блядь, ни на что не способна. Отправляйся домой! — Гарри, развернувшись, наткнулась на брата.

— Гарри! — прорычал Джон, хватая ее за запястья. — Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

Гарри с силой вырвалась, отлетев спиной к барной стойке.

— Пошел ты, чувак, — выкрикнула она. — И конь твой пошел, на котором ты катаешься. — Она увидела Шерлока за плечом Джона, внимательно наблюдающего за происходящим, и расхохоталась. — Да, конь, — прохрипела она. — Мы сваливаем!

Джон отступил, позволяя Гарри и рыжеволосой уйти. Мелисса вытирала с лица остатки алкоголя, выглядя еще более несчастной и невзрачной, чем час назад. Джон стиснул зубы. Вот тебе и еще одна вечеринка в компании с Гарри. Не впервые он утешал ее подружек и усаживал их в кэб. Взял Мелиссу под локоть и подвел к стулу.

— Сядьте, — попросил он. — Я куплю вам что-нибудь выпить, а потом поймаю такси.

Мелисса разразилась слезами и навалилась на Джона, который стойко выдержал ее натиск, стараясь увернуться от несвежего дыхания. Наконец, он усадил ее на стул и собрался пойти и купить чего-нибудь с кофеином, но натолкнулся на Шерлока, стоящего позади. Тот поднял бровь и дернул уголком рта. Вот и все эмоции, которые он выказал по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Джон направился к бару, Шерлок последовал за ним.

— Конь, на котором ты катаешься? — лукаво спросил он. Джон нахмурился, но все же фыркнул. Расслабился, внезапно осознав, насколько _не одинок_ он был.

Джон подозвал барменшу, которая вынуждена была держаться неподалеку, пока не утих скандал.

— Пожалуйста, кока-колу для моего друга, потом я отправлю ее домой, — женщина протянула Джону газировку, пробормотав «за счет заведения», и явное облегчение проявилось на ее лице. Джон сухо поблагодарил и вернулся утешать Мелиссу.

Они с Шерлоком не сели, чтобы не затягивать действо, но Мелисса все равно повисла на плече Джона. Она всхлипывала о Гарри, о силе и нарушенных обещаниях. Джон похлопывал ее по спине, но думал о Шерлоке. «Черт возьми, я занимался сексом с этим человеком не далее, как семь минут назад. Какой будет моя жизнь?» Шерлок, разумеется, прочел эти мысли на его лице и усмехнулся в ответ.

Когда Мелисса допила колу, Джон помог ей встать.

— Ладно, пора идти, — он вытащил из бумажника пятьдесят фунтов и протянул ей. — Возьмите такси, ладно? Я найду Гарри и выскажу ей, какая она стерва, возьму пальто, и мы тоже поедем. Встретимся, если вы к тому времени не найдете кэб. Хорошо?

Мелисса тупо смотрела несколько секунд, потом взяла банкноту.

— Да, — согласилась она, заключив Джона в мощные объятия, которые тот вытерпел с содроганием. Он заметил движение Шерлока, который хотел оттащить от него девушку, и почувствовал себя лучше. Теоретически он знал, что ему недоставало прикосновений, что он в них нуждался, но контакт с незнакомыми людьми был неприятен, и сам он никогда его не инициировал. Посмотрев на своего высокого спутника, Джон поправил себя. Существовало одно неоспоримое исключение.

Как только Мелисса ушла, Джон вручил Шерлоку номерок.

— Получи наши пальто, ладно? Я найду Гарри. Встретимся на улице, — Шерлок взял номерок с несколькими банкнотами и растворился в толпе. Джон вздохнул и, распрямив плечи, направился искать сестру.

Он обнаружил ее в компании с рыжей спутницей только через четверть часа. Они обжимались друг с другом в темном углу. Гарри повязала рубашку вокруг бедер, ее жилет задрался почти до груди. Обе были в поту, и Джон почувствовал внезапное и сильное отвращение к тому, что они только что делали с Шерлоком.

Как это выглядело на посторонний взгляд? Неприятные движения тел, неуместно демонстрируемые в публичном месте? Как теперь видел Джон, в их действиях внешне не было ничего, кроме жара и страсти. Наблюдатель не мог видеть бурных чувств, химии и горящих нейронов, которые делали этот акт прекрасным для участников. Сейчас он видел лишь пьяную озабоченную возню. Скривив губы, Джон схватил Гарри за плечо и быстро отступил, чтобы не получить удара кулаком.

— Мы уходим, — сказал он сурово, как только ее глаза сфокусировались на нем. — Мелисса уехала домой в такси, мы с Шерлоком тоже уезжаем, а ты добирайся сама. И на повторение подобного вечера больше не рассчитывай!

Гарри была слишком пьяна, чтобы озаботиться испорченным шансом на примирение с братом. Она закричала:

— Что? Ты отправил эту убогую сучку домой? Проклятый болван! У нее мои ключи! И моя банковская карта!

Джон рассмеялся.

— Так тебе и надо, Гарри! — с этим он ушел, прокладывая путь сквозь танцоров, с которых слетела вся таинственность, которые выглядели обычными гедонистическими пьяницами в непристойных костюмах, стремившимися лишь хорошо провести время. С облегчением он вышел на морозный воздух и огляделся.

Люди группками толпились снаружи, курили или тискались. Над одной группой висел острый неповторимый аромат «травки», и Джон удивленно поднял брови. Прямо дети, никакого чувства самосохранения. Шерлока здесь не было, и Джон пошагал к стоянке авто, по направлению к воротам. Может, Шерлок уже вызвал такси?

Углубившись в темный двор, он услышал сдавленный крик, доносившийся из-за белого фургона. Сразу насторожился и двинулся туда, лавируя между машинами и держась в тени. Послышался выдох человека, которого ударили кулаком, потом рычание и хриплый, но узнаваемый смешок. Под тяжелой обувью заскрипел гравий, и чье-то тело швырнули на фургон, мягко покачнувшийся от толчка.

Джон подкрался, подняв руки в боевой позиции и пригнувшись. Он не знал, чего ожидал увидеть, но явно не Шерлока, отбивающегося от пятерых мужчин в черном. Четверых, ладно. Пятый стоял чуть поодаль, спиной к Джону.

Кожа Шерлока светилась призрачной белизной на фоне темных курток, и Джон отметил, что тот потерял камуфляжную рубашку и туфли. Босые ноги белели на безжалостном гравии. Двое прижали его спиной к фургону и держали за руки, но Шерлоку удалось ударить ногой одного нападавшего в солнечное сплетение, и тот согнулся, захлёбываясь воздухом. Другой ударил Шерлока по лицу, жестоко и решительно. Голова Шерлока мотнулась назад и ударилась о край открытой дверцы, но джинну удалось высвободить руку и нанести локтем отличный удар, судя по раздавшимся цветистым проклятиям.

Джон подобрался незамеченным, ведь неожиданность — тоже оружие. Он бросился на наблюдающего за схваткой главаря, уверенно и жестко впился пальцами в область сонной артерии. Мужчина моментально обмяк, не издав не звука, и его компаньоны тоже пока успеха не поимели. Тот, кому Шерлок засветил в солнечное сплетение, пытался выпрямиться, но не мог отдышаться.

Шерлок встретился с Джоном взглядом. Одна сторона его рта распухла и была в крови. Кровь вяло сочилась и из рассеченной брови, но Шерлок был явно в боевом состоянии духа и, казалось, испытывал больше наслаждения собой, чем страха. С тошнотворным звуком он ударил головой по лицу противника, пытающегося задушить его. Тот упал, как подкошенный. На ногах осталось двое неприятелей.

«Солнечное Сплетение» поднялся на ноги и увидел Джона. Лишая его возможности предупредить подельников, Джон безжалостно нанес удар ногой, прицелившись в колено, и _почувствовал_ , как вылетает коленная чашечка под подошвой его ботинка. Противник с воплем согнулся в три погибели. Пока двое оставшихся осознавали, что прибыло подкрепление, Шерлок выскользнул из их рук. Одного он отключил ударом пальцами по горлу. Тот пошатнулся, споткнулся о лежащего и тяжело завалился на спину, молча сжимая шею и забыв про драку. Перекатился на бок и съежился. Врач в Джоне забеспокоился возможной травмой гортани, но солдат в нем был удовлетворен поверженным противником, выбывшим из строя на некоторое время.

Единственный оставшийся на ногах мужчина вытащил пистолет.

— Остановитесь, чертовы гомосеки! — завопил он с северо-восточным акцентом. Держал пистолет он явно без сноровки и не успел прицелиться, поэтому Джон бросился вперед, мгновенно вывернул его руку и завладел оружием.

— Что, _черт возьми_ , ты делаешь? — прошипел Джон ему в плечо, поскольку мужчина был выше ростом. — Что здесь происходит? — он дернул соперника за руку, и тот вынужден был наклониться назад и заскулил.

— Дерьмо собачье, — прорычал тот. — Мне не сказали, что вас двое.

Шерлок сделал несколько шагов, осторожно наступая на острый гравий, и вышел из тени фургона. На земле лежали четыре тела в разной степени отключки и повреждения. Кто-то стонал и корчился.

— Кто не сказал, что нас будет двое? — спросил он. — Вас послали именно за _мной_?

Мужчина грубо засмеялся.

— Да. Джинн-гомик. Тебя было легко найти.

— А кто послал вас за джинном-гомиком? — спросил Шерлок невозмутимо. Джон крепко держал мужчину за руку, прижимая дуло пистолета к его виску. Тот плюнул, но попал далеко от ступней Шерлока, уже синих от холода.

Заговорил «Вывихнутое Колено»:

— Заткнись, урод гребаный, — выдохнул он. — Не говори им ничего.

Джон повернулся, демонстрируя «Вывихнутому Колену» пистолет.

— Не двигайся с места! — предупредил он.

— Кто? Кто знает обо мне? — продолжал давить Шерлок. — Кто вас послал? И… зачем?

— Вопрос не по адресу, — осклабился тот, кого держал Джон. — Может, ты ему просто понравился? Он сказал, что твой фанат. Какая разница? У него бабки, и мы не задавали вопросов.

Джон окинул взглядом фургон, боковая дверца которого чернела в тени. У дверцы были свалены веревка и тряпка — безмолвные свидетельства того, что джинна намеревались связать и надеть мешок на голову.

— Куда вы должны были его повезти?

— Не знаю, — ответил удерживаемый Джоном мужчина. — Мы должны были позвонить.

— Заткнись, Лью! — сказал другой.

Двое лежащих на земле начали шевелиться, и Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Шансы были неравны, правда, у них был пистолет. Кажется, больше ничего вытянуть из преступников не удастся. Джон мотнул головой: «Мы все получили, что нужно?» Шерлок моментально кивнул: «Пока да. Лучше уйти». Он схватил с земли черную кучу тряпья, в которой Джон распознал их пальто, нырнул за фургон и направился к дороге.

— Лежать! — Джон ткнул пистолетом мужчину. Лью охотно рухнул на землю, правда, возмущенно зарычал. Джон отступил на пару шагов, держа пистолет в руке. — На живот, руки за голову! — Лью повиновался, и Джон ощутил беспокойство. Один из поверженных начал вставать, бормоча и качаясь.

— Джон! Идем! — закричал Шерлок.

Джон шел спиной вперед, пока не достиг угла фургона.

— Я _реально_ застрелю тебя, если пойдешь за нами, — предупредил он ледяным и равнодушным голосом. Он прежде убивал и сейчас не имел никаких возражений против убийства, и это ясно читалось в его тоне.

Джон посмотрел налево. Шерлок стоял у входа во двор, рядом с такси с открытой дверью.

— Джон! — позвал он еще раз. Джон кинул последний взгляд на людей в черном и поспешил к такси.

Он ощущал легкость, он бежал, как ветер, даже не чувствуя гравия под ногами. Он ощущал подъем, как при перестрелке в Афганистане. Он словно был героем фильма и одновременно очень реальным. Сердце в груди бухало тяжело, но ровно. Он был словно нацеленным дулом пистолета — твердым, сильным и готовым нанести смертельный удар. Каждый вдох пьянил, наполняя ожесточенной радостью и целеустремленностью.

Тело Шерлока, едва одетое, мерцало, как маяк, и Джон бежал к нему, но не оставляя без внимания то, что происходило за спиной. При малейшей угрозе он был готов развернуться и сразиться, даже убить. Потому что перед ним был приз, и он был готов вступить ради него в любой бой, хоть и не смог бы высказать это ни словами, ни на подсознательном уровне. И он _завоюет_ его! Шерлок будет принадлежать ему и никому другому, если не сможет стать свободным.

Джон добрался до такси, и Шерлок нырнул в кабину перед ним. Джон сел следом. Рука с пистолетом, поставленным на предохранитель, подтолкнула Шерлока в спину, и контур оружия на фоне талии Шерлока было самой эротичной вещью, которую когда-либо видел Джон. Он резко втянул воздух, и член отреагировал еще до того, как захлопнулась дверь. Он оглянулся в заднее стекло — в проходе между машинами кто-то разговаривал по телефону. Шерлок произнес, задыхаясь от смеха и возбуждения: «221 Бейкер-стрит и как можно быстрее».

Машина резко рванула вперед с пробуксовкой, аж гравий брызнул из-под колес, и Джон уже набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы спросить, какого черта здесь только что произошло, как…

Шерлок набросился на Джона, швырнув пальто на пол, схватил его за потное плечо, обнял за шею и притянул в поцелуй. И Джон потерялся в этой жаркой, гладкой меди полуоткрытых губ, в головокружительном, затопляющем поцелуе. Крепком, ободряющем, остром и наэлектризованном, как недавнее действо.

Джон принял вызов, ухмыляясь, и прислонился к спинке, прижимая Шерлока к груди, опуская руку с пистолетом ниже и проводя им по великолепному заду. Ощутив твердую сталь, Шерлок со стоном дернулся, затем захихикал, прикусив губу Джона, у которого почти снесло голову. Он скользил рукой по обнаженной коже, ощущая полную, _первобытную_ власть над ней и желание трахнуть прямо _сейчас_.

— Эй там! — кэбби издала предостерегающий возглас и повернулась. — Не в моей машине, ребята. Сидите прямо и ведите себя прилично, если не возражаете, пока мы не доберемся до места. — Свернутым журналом она шлепнула Шерлока по попе, чудом не заметив (или намеренно проигнорировав) пистолет. — Или я приторможу и выкину вас. — Ее голос прозвучал настолько по матерински строго, что даже проник сквозь завесу похоти и адреналина. Шерлок повернулся, Джон открыл глаза — на водительском месте сидела улыбающаяся пожилая женщина.

Она не была похожа на миссис Хадсон, но вызывала такое же безотчетное ностальгическое уважение, и Шерлок и Джон выпутались из объятий, кидая друг на друга веселые и разочарованные взгляды. Джон наклонился, взял с пола пальто и бросил Шерлоку на колени.

— Оденься, а то простудишься, — хрипло сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от розовых упругих сосков на фоне белоснежной кожи с пятнами свежих синяков. Он разочарованно вздохнул, когда пальто скрыло танцующие линии мехенди.

— Как ты думаешь, что это было? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел в окно и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, — он задумался и замолчал. Джон изучил пистолет и положил его в карман.

Они в тишине добрались до Бейкер-стрит. Таксистка с улыбкой взяла деньги и подмигнула.

— Спокойной ночи, ребята, — только и сказала она, а Джон с трудом подавил желание отдать ей честь.

Уже войдя в дверь, в холодном коридоре 221, Джон снова повернулся к Шерлоку, голодный и ненасытный, несмотря на засохшую сперму на животе, напоминающую о случившемся в клубе не более часа назад. Он прижал Шерлока к стене и запрокинул ему голову, чтобы рассмотреть рассеченную бровь, провел пальцем по распухшей губе.

— Я должен на это взглянуть, — пробормотал он.

Шерлок повернул голову и бесцеремонно ухватил большой палец Джона губами, облизал его и прикусил. Джон фыркнул и прижался теснее, но тут открылась дверь из квартиры миссис Хадсон. Джон отпрянул.

— Ох, Шерлок. Джон. Вы вернулись раньше, чем я думала, — она смотрела на них понимающе и весело, — Хорошо провели время? — поддразнила она. — Не задержу вас, дорогие, уверена, у вас есть более интересные занятия, чем разговор в коридоре. Сюда заходил один джентльмен, назвал себя твоим старинным другом и оставил записку.

Шерлок окаменел.

— Старинный друг? — его голос упал на октаву, словно ржавая вода побежала по скалистому руслу ручья. В нем звучала нотка страха, но в основном чистое, ничем не ограниченное любопытство.

— Да, да, очень вежливый молодой человек, — сообщила миссис Хадсон, — чуть ниже тебя, худой, бледнокожий, темноволосый. Модно одет. Я попыталась расспросить, откуда он тебя знает, но он ничего не объяснил, просто вручил записку, даже не сказал имени. — Она замолкла, с ожиданием смотря на Шерлока и явно надеясь, что тот прочтет записку и удовлетворит ее любопытство.

Но Шерлок с равнодушным лицом пошел вверх по лестнице.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — бросил он через плечо. — Я дам знать, если что-нибудь понадобится.

Джон махнул рукой, извиняясь, и последовал за Шерлоком. Миссис Хадсон покорно всплеснула руками, и ушла к себе. Она прекрасно понимала, что сейчас была лишней.

Войдя в квартиру, Шерлок повел плечами, сбрасывая пальто на пол, вошел на кухню и начал рассматривать конверт. Джон поднял пальто, повесил его на крючок рядом со своим и подошел к Шерлоку. Отметил синяки на тонких запястьях, плечах и торсе — свидетельства жестокого боя с несколькими противниками, и заволновался.

— Позже, Джон, — Шерлок отстранился от пальцев, ощупывающих его бок. Вытащил нож из буфета, и на этот раз Джон отметил не поэзию его тела, а напряженную сосредоточенность. Его собственное сердце забилось чаще, и он не удивился, обнаружив, что держит пистолет в боевой готовности.

Шерлок осторожно вскрыл конверт и вытащил единственный лист бумаги, плотный и с тиснением, явно дорогой. Шерлок повернулся так, чтобы Джон не видел написанного.

Джон лишь увидел внезапную, резкую дрожь, когда Шерлок прочел несколько строк, и услышал резкий вдох, когда тот медленно сложил лист. Не взглянув на Джона, Шерлок вернулся в спальню, Джон немедленно пошел следом.

Зажегся свет, и Джон снова услышал судорожный вздох.

— Что случилось, Шерлок? — спросил он.

— Моя лампа. Она исчезла.

— Что? — Джон, моментально насторожившись, оттолкнул Шерлока и вошел в комнату с пистолетом наизготовку. — Ты уверен? — он окинул взглядом комнату, аккуратно убранную и пустую, лишь на комоде стояли старомодные туфли и лежала стопка вещей. Он тихо подошел к шкафу и открыл дверцу. Никого. Под кроватью тоже было пусто.

— Да, — ответил Шерлок ошеломленно. — Я не _чувствую_ ее, Джон. Она исчезла, я не чувствую ее. Ее нет в доме. — Он сделал жест, будто вызывая сигарету, но ничего не произошло.

Он уставился на комод, и его тело прошил приступ дрожи, похожий на короткий эпилептический припадок. Джон забеспокоился, но решил, что более важно обыскать оставшуюся часть квартиры на предмет злоумышленников, чем успокаивать Шерлока.

— Садись, — велел он, кивая в сторону гостиной. — Я осмотрю помещение.

В квартире никого не было, и Джон на некоторое время завис у себя в комнате, вытащил собственный знакомый «Зиг», вставил магазин и дослал пулю в патронник. Засунул в задний карман штанов и вернулся в гостиную. Шерлок сидел на диване, перед ним на столике лежала стопка одежды с комода и небольшая декоративная коробочка. Шерлок пристально смотрел на предметы, сложив дергающиеся пальцы под подбородком.

Джон пошел было на кухню, чтобы заварить чай, но передумал и сел рядом с Шерлоком.

— Что это? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону коллекции.

— Одежда. Обувь. Шкатулка из свинцового порошка, — ровно ответил Шерлок.

Джон еще раз посмотрел на вещи, на коробочку, и в груди поселилось очень неприятное чувство.

— Свинцовая шкатулка? — повторил он. Посмотрел на туфли — узкие, из высохшей потрескавшейся выцветшей кожи с квадратной пряжкой. Сложенная одежда тоже выглядела полинялой и затхлой. Джон учуял запах времени и тлена даже со своего места. — Шерлок, что это? — спросил он снова.

— Мои вещи, — Шерлок стиснул руки так, что вены набухли и костяшки побелели. — С того времени. С… того вечера.

До Джона дошло.

— Господи, выдохнул он. — Тот вечер? _Тот_ вечер? _Блядь!_ Шерлок, что все это значит?

Шерлок покачал головой и сжал губы в тонкую ниточку.

— Я убил его, — пробормотал он почти неслышно. — Это Мориарти. Мориарти? Как это может быть? Кто еще это может быть? Но... Я _убил_ его. Свинцом из этой шкатулки, — он часто дышал, а лицо его приобрело мертвенно-бледный нездоровый цвет, так отличающийся от обычного алебастрового оттенка. На лице резко выделялись следы крови.

— Тебе… что-нибудь угрожает? Ты можешь… вернуться в лампу? — Джона охватило причудливое желание приковать Шерлока к дивану и обеспечить тем самым его безопасность и защиту. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, он отчаянно нуждался в битве _прямо сейчас_ , чтобы избавиться от удушья и жгучего ощущения адреналина, ползающего по коже.

Шерлок содрогнулся.

— Только ты можешь отправлять меня в лампу или вызывать из нее. Пока не загадаешь желания. Или не умрешь, — он искоса посмотрел на Джона серо-голубым жестким взглядом и закрыл глаза.

Джон увидел точечные зрачки в тусклом свете и автоматически, проверяя наличие шока, положил руку на лоб, потом начал считать пульс на сонной артерии. Кожа была холодной и липкой, но пульс был нормальным.

Джон взял пальто и набросил Шерлоку на плечи.

— Здесь прохладно. Надень-ка, я поставлю чай, — Джон быстро прошел на кухню. — Что было в письме?

Послышался скрип дивана и шелест бумаги, когда Шерлок вытащил конверт из кармана. Затем звуки заглушил шум льющейся в чайник воды. Джон нажал кнопку и вернулся к Шерлоку, который слепо разглаживал лист между пальцами. Джон взял влажный бинт, сел перед Шерлоком, отвел его челку и начал обследовать рану. Стер кровь с виска и щеки.

— Итак, — проговорил он.

Шерлок открыл было рот, но его прервали. Оба подпрыгнули, когда в кармане Джона зазвонил телефон.

— Черт! — Джон не сдержал крика. — Боже, — он быстро вытащил телефон и посмотрел на экран. Номер был неизвестен. — Да? — спросил он коротко и осторожно.

— Здравствуйте, это инспектор Диммок из Скотланд-Ярда. Я звоню Джону Х. Ватсону?

Что?

— Да, это я, — Джон по-военному выпрямился, не зная, что последует дальше. Было далеко за полночь, и звонок явно не нес ничего хорошего.

— У вас есть сестра, Гарриет Э. Ватсон, правильно?

Джон нахмурился и немного расслабился. Черт побери. Теперь придется ее пьяную вытаскивать из «обезьянника».

— Да, — ответил он настороженно.

— Боюсь… Мне очень жаль говорить вам, что… Это всегда нелегко. Но. Мы нашли тело вашей сестры. Нам нужно, чтобы вы приехали и провели опознание.


	14. Ярость и отрицание

Мир Джона сжался до укола, яркого и болезненного, как рана. Все шуры-муры мгновенно покинули квартиру, и он педантично поставил ноги на ширине плеч, пальцы ног точно по границе тени от журнального столика. Отложил мокрую ткань, запачканную кровью Шерлока, и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил он твердо.

Человек на том конце провода откашлялся, в его тоне послышались сожаление и смущение.

— Мы нашли тело вашей сестры, сэр. Возле клуба в доках Каннинг-Таун. Можете подъехать в морг для опознания его? То есть… _ее_? Не могли бы вы опознать _ее_?

Джон механически принял к сведению адрес. Бартс. Конечно же, Бартс. Он отключился и опустился на диван.

Шерлок притих. Его пальцы по-прежнему были прижаты к губам, но уже не дергались. Он слегка повернул голову и посмотрел на Джона искоса своими арктическими глазами.

— Твоя сестра? — пророкотал он, сделав вывод по части разговора.

Джон ошарашенно кивнул.

— Он сказал, что ее нашли… нашли ее… — он судорожно вздохнул. — Я даже не спросил, Шерлок. Я забыл спросить, что… — руку затрясло, и Джон прижал ее к бедру, чтобы подавить тремор.

Шерлок хмыкнул и повернулся, снова забарабанив пальцами. Он по-прежнему был в шоке от того, что лампу украли. Джон пока не мог испытывать сочувствия к нему и его лампе — он просто пытался дышать.

Мгновением позже Шерлок вскочил на ноги, перешагнул через журнальный столик и начал взволнованно ходить по комнате.

— Это не может быть случайностью, Джон. Эти три события… четыре… должны быть связаны.

Джон еще раз кивнул, почти не слыша.

Гарри. Господи, Гарри.

Он уперся локтями в колени, свесил кисти и опустил голову, слепо глядя на свои ботинки. Желудок сжался, во рту ощущался горький вкус желчи. Гарри не могла… уйти. Она была всем, что оставалось в его мире, пусть даже с такой степенью близости, которую могла предложить. Последний член его семьи был сметен, как дерзкий огонек бурей. Этого якоря больше не стало, и печаль нахлынула на него волнами, животная и сокрушающая.

Мертва. Не только мертва, но и убита. Боже. Она страдала? Она испугалась? Умерла быстро или медленно? Как он мог об этом не спросить? Он достаточно долго был на войне, он достаточно долго был врачом, чтобы нарисовать себе картинок, и мысль об этом причиняла _муку_. Никто этого не заслуживал. Особенно его старшая сестра, независимо от ее многочисленных тяжких недостатков.

Он потер руками лицо, надавил на глазные яблоки, чтобы колючее жало за веками исчезло. Лицо горело от желания зарыдать. Это чувство было знакомо из кошмаров, и он боролся с ним с той же стоической решимостью. Втянул с дрожью воздух. Это был его первый вздох (вовсе не _всхлип_ ) после телефонного разговора? Возможно. Вероятно.

Что она делала? Он даже не спросил. Рядом с клубом, сказал инспектор. Вышла покурить? Ввязалась в очередную драку? Пьяная Гарри в лучшем случае становилась драчливой. В худшем — такой же до невозможности вспыльчивой, как их отец.

Джону пришло вдруг в голову, убитую виной, что он не раз думал о таком возможном исходе. Что она заплатит за свою дурное пристрастие не только разрушенным браком. Он вдруг пораженно понял, что рад, не случилась автомобильная авария, что не пострадали невинные жертвы. Гарри было суждено сгинуть в аду, он твердил ей об этом годами.

Джон корил себя за то, что в прошлом иногда надеялся, что случится что-нибудь плохое. Что-нибудь, что вправит ей мозги и заставит бросить пить. Неоформленное желание, запретное и невысказанное, чтобы ей попало как следует, чтобы она оказалась в больнице и прошла курс лечения. Чтобы ее забрали в тюрьму больше, чем на один вечер. Он даже полагал, что грабеж, когда она шаталась поздними вечерами по улицам, мог пойти на пользу.

Хоть… какое-нибудь событие, которое научило бы ее хоть чему-нибудь.

Но такого он никогда не хотел.

Если бы он остался в клубе… Если бы не ушел, недовольный ее поведением… Если бы остался, была бы она жива? Пьяная и несносная, но дышащая? Мог ли он это предотвратить? Такие мысли до добра не доводили, он знал это, но также знал, что они будут преследовать его вечно. Он оставил ее, оба злились, а теперь она никогда не вернется домой. Он впился ногтями в запястье трясущейся руки, пытаясь успокоиться. Хотелось наказать себя. Пальцы ног в тяжелых ботинках поджались.

Бормотание Шерлока воспринималось, как помехи, но некоторые слова пробили барьер: «Мориарти», «похищение», «убийство». Боже.

Шаги Шерлока раздражали, его погруженность в себя была глубоко противна, и само присутствие в комнате казалось оскорбительным.

— Заткнись, — прошептал Джон. Казалось, его кожа истончилась и превратилась в сплетение голых, агонизирующих нервов. Он вскочил на ноги. — Заткнись! — он шагнул вперед и встал перед Шерлоком.

Шерлок был в пальто. Полы его взметнулись при внезапной остановке в дюймах от Джона, обнажив полоски бледной кожи с развивающимися гематомами. Шерлок впился в Джона диким взглядом и подошел ближе, схватив за плечи. Голые пальцы ног прижались к краям ботинок Джона.

— Джон.

Тот зарычал и сбросил руки с большим, чем было нужно, усилием.

Глаза Шерлока метнулись по Джону задумчиво и рассеянно, но затем, халцедоновые и яркие, уставились прямо в лицо.

— Должна быть связь, Джон. Взлом, кража моей лампы, попытка похищения и убийство твоей сестры — это _связанные вещи_.

Джон захлебнулся воздухом, когда Шерлок включил «убийство твоей сестры» в список событий.

— Это. Должно быть. Связано, — повторил Джон сквозь зубы. Он агрессивно наклонился вперед, вторгаясь в Шерлоково пространство, и с удовлетворением заметил, что тот дрогнул и недовольно хмыкнул в замешательстве, на мгновение исказившем его черты.

— Джон? — спросил Шерлок озадаченно и нервно.

Джон сделал шаг вперед, заставив Шерлока отступить, налегая на него грудью, пока Шерлок не уперся в стол.

— Ты говоришь, что моя сестра мертва… — он схватил Шерлока за плечи и сильно стиснул, желая оставить следы. Синяки. Желая перемолоть эти тонкие кости в песок. Он затряс джинна, рыча, как животное. — Она мертва… из-за _тебя_? Из-за твоей _чертовой лампы_?

Глаза Шерлока стали широкими и почти бесцветными. Даже узоры мехенди посерели.

— Да, — ответил он. — Я не думаю, что это совпадение. Она была… инструментом. Средством для достижения цели. Но Джон… Джон. Я знаю, ты думал, что нечто подобное произойдет. Ты даже не любил ее. Уже много лет. Это было частью плана заполучить лампу. Это логично…

Джон издал крик, без слов, лишь взрыв отрицания и ярости, и так сильно оттолкнул Шерлока, что тому пришлось ухватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть. Джон поднял кулак.

Шерлок отпрянул, выставил руку перед лицом и пригнул голову.

Перед Джоном стоял человек, который ранее этим вечером дрался с пятерыми с яростным весельем и бесстрашием.

А сейчас он съежился у стола.

Они стояли в немой сцене несколько разрушительных, кристаллических секунд, и Джон вдруг посмотрел на себя со стороны и переполнился стыдом и отвращением. С трудом распрямил сжатые в кулак пальцы — мышцы руки одеревенели.

— Она моя сестра, ублюдок. Моя _сестра_. Ты считаешь, что это то же самое, что потеря дурацкой _лампы_?

Шерлок опустил руку, но не выпрямился. Смотрел на Джона по-прежнему широко распахнутыми глазами, и ничто в нем не шевелилось, кроме груди, выталкивающей воздух через полуоткрытые губы.

— Я знаю, — ответил он тихо.

Джон отвернулся в полном _истощении_. Ощущая себя сделанным из резины, слабым и пустым, и _ненавистным_ самому себе.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, внезапно опустошенный взрывом эмоций. Подошел к окну и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу. Оно запотело от его дыхания, вот почему улица внизу виделась нечетко.

В конце концов, не Шерлок убил его сестру. Он не виноват.

Боже, Джон чуть не _ударил_ его. Как раненое животное, бьющее по ближайшей цели. Джон, который любил считать себя защитником и целителем. Он имел бесспорную власть над джинном. Признавал он это или нет, он был Хозяином в этих фарсовых сказочных отношениях и знал, почему Шерлок съежился, а не стал драться.

Он поступил едва ли лучше Мориарти, разве не так? Словом, жестом или, возможно, даже _мыслью_ , Джон мог изгнать Шерлока в лампу. Мог заставить его… что-то _делать_. Мог полностью контролировать его. И посмотрите, что он натворил.

Когда он обернулся, Шерлок подошел к другой стороне стола, и увидев этот оборонительный маневр, Джон преисполнился к себе презрением.

— Прости, — повторил он, вытянув руки вперед ладонями вверх, чтобы продемонстрировать, что бить не собирается.

Шерлок кивнул и немного расслабился.

— Я тебя разозлил, — констатировал он.

Джон фыркнул и почувствовал, что тяжесть и тьма начинают немного отступать.

— Тебе сейчас лучше? — спросил Шерлок, придав лицу саркастическое выражение и подняв бровь, словно наказывая Джона за недостаток самоконтроля. Однако он запахнул пальто на груди, будто добавил слой брони.

Джон пожал плечами и наклонил голову, громко хлопнув по шее.

— Да. Нет. _Не знаю_ , Шерлок. То есть… нет! Гарри мертва, и… — он не знал, чем закончить фразу, поэтому замолк на полуслове. Воцарилась тишина, хрупкая и удручающая.

Слова Джона полились, сбивчиво и медленно, заглушая неровный ритм сердца.

— Если это из-за твоей _лампы_ … Если это ради… Значит, это случилось, потому что я _хотел_ тебя. С твоими… глупыми _штанам_ и и… _глазами_. Из-за танцев. Из-за меня. Потому что я был одиноким и жалким. Если поэтому она умерла… — Джон замолк и уставился в пол, лицо его пылало, он сжимал и разжимал кулаки.

Шерлок тихо подошел к нему и осторожно подтолкнул к дивану.

— Не надо, Джон, я знаю это… Я знаю тебя… — он остановился и сел рядом с Джоном, беспорядочно теребя штанины. — Хотя, боюсь, я, возможно, неумышленно взвалил это на тебя…

Джон резко покачал головой.

— Не надо, — это невозможно, потому что Шерлок был лучшим, что случалось в его жизни, и жизнь Гарри _не могла_ быть ценой, которую за это надо было заплатить. — Что, если я… Может ли мое желание вернуть ее? — спросил он медленно.

Брови Шерлока сошлись на переносице, уголки губ опустились в четком отрицании.

Джон знал это. Они даже говорили об этом. Невозможно. И, кроме того, он не пожелал бы такого. Он со стыдом затолкал этот последний секрет, эту уродливую мысль в глубины разума. Потому что любое желание означало потерю Шерлока. Если он встал бы перед выбором между Шерлоком и Гарри… Он даже не хотел думать об этом.

Шерлок молча смотрел на него, он открыл было рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но решил не вмешиваться. Атмосфера была густой и наэлектризованной. Ошеломленный и потерянный, Джон решительно смотрел в глаза Шерлоку, утопая в его зрачках. Если бы можно было остаться здесь и упиваться утешением и нежностью…

Но это все фантазии, горько сказал он себе. Видеть то, что хочешь видеть, не более того. Шерлок подтвердил это, открыв рот.

Он вскочил на ноги, взмахнув полами пальто, и сделал несколько быстрых шагов по комнате и остановился, покачиваясь от возбуждения. Пальцы теребили клапаны карманов.

— Джон, — заявил он. — Нам надо поспешить. Надо выяснить, Мориарти ли стоит за всем этим ( _Как это вообще может быть Мориарти?_ ) Это он убил твою сестру? Возможно, тело скажет нам…

Джон прервал его резким движением плеча.

— Прекрати, — сказал он устало, а не яростно. Посмотрел на серебристую шкатулку на столике, весело мерцающую в свете огня. Стопка старой одежды, обувь и шкатулка оставались на столике, куда Шерлок положил их вечность назад, перед телефонным звонком. Джон почувствовал внезапное, острое чувство вины. Эта коллекция представляла собой четкую и угрожающую насмешку: затхлый костюм, который Шерлок носил в тот самый день, когда его заточили в лампу, и издевательское напоминание в виде свинца о том, что Шерлок думал, что убил Мориарти.

Джону снесло крышу от известия о сестре, и это было объяснимо, но он не имел права обвинять или оскорблять Шерлока за то, что тот был поглощен пропажей лампы. Лампа была лишь частью большой потери — безопасности, стабильности и свободы. Эта катастрофа была такого же масштаба, как и смерть сестры, и даже хуже, наверное, если учитывать последующее пленение и рабство.

Шерлок проследил за его взглядом, лицо его скривилось и потемнело. Быстро, как змея, он наклонился и смахнул всю кучу в сторону. Вещи беспорядочно пролетели половину комнаты и рассыпались по полу. Маленькая серебристая шкатулка с грохотом ударилась, но не раскрылась.

— Идем, — Шерлок потянул Джона с дивана. Подтолкнул к двери и начал надевать на него куртку. — Пойдем, взглянем на твою сестру.

Джон позволил вывести себя из дома и посадить в такси. Он вышел из своего небольшого транса только тогда, когда Шерлок бесцеремонно спросил адрес, названный инспектором полиции.

— Девять по Прескот-стрит, — Джон увидел длинные грязные ступни на отвратительном полу автомобиля и смутился. Перевел взгляд на лицо своего спутника.

Шерлок выглядел избитым. На лбу и подбородке синяки стали отчетливыми, медленно вытекавшая кровь образовала корку, большую по размеру, чем сама рана. Рассеченная нижняя губа распухла, а волосы были всклокочены и беспорядочно искрились капельками драгоценностей. Пальто было застегнуто доверху, вокруг шеи обернут шарф. На руках позвякивали браслеты, ноги были голыми и грязными.

— Ты босиком, — глупо сказал Джон.

— Да, — протянул Шерлок с сарказмом. — Потерял туфли в драке.

Было понятно, почему Шерлок не оделся в костюм, оставленный взамен лампы.

— Почему ты не переоделся в квартире. В одежду из лампы… — Джон махнул рукой, изображая волшебство.

Шерлок издал раздражённый возглас.

— Джон, ты не думаешь. Я знаю, ты расстроен, и твой мозг работает не так оптимально, как может, даже с учетом естественных ограничений. Ты же понимаешь, что я _не могу добраться до лампы_. Вот в чем дело. Я не могу ничего взять из лампы. Если я получу к ней доступ… Я попаду в ловушку. У лампы появился новый владелец, и это не ты. Я остался с тобой только потому, что в то время был в другом месте, — его рука дернулась, а выразительный рот задрожал от досады. — Сейчас бы покурить… — проворчал он, но, увы, в длинных пальцах сигареты не появилось.

Джон посмотрел на джинна, почти голого под пальто, лишь в браслетах и полупрозрачных штанах.

— Мы найдем Оксфам, — заявил он, глупо оглядываясь вокруг, словно этот магазин мог появиться за следующим углом и быть открытым в два ночи.

Шерлок прижал к губам пальцы. Презрительно посмотрел в окно.

— Сейчас это неважно, Джон.

Джон набрал в легкие воздуха, чтобы возразить, что это _важно_. Он был уверен, что в морге нельзя находиться босиком и полуголым, но вспомнил про Гарри, остывающую и мёртвую… и подумал, что им разрешат войти вне зависимости от того, как они будут одеты.

Он сидел тихо, и окно отражало его воспоминания о Гарри.

Хотя сегодня она вела себя ужасно, и, если честно, так было на протяжении многих лет, он думал сейчас о другой ее стороне. Веселая, смеющаяся старшая сестра — как она неуклюже утешала, когда ему было больно, как наливала молоко в хлопья, храбро стоя рядом с ним перед разгневанным отцом.

Он вспомнил случай, когда был подростком. Одно из его первых свиданий. Он поехал на велосипеде с девушкой смотреть кино со скидкой (он выбрал «Индиану Джонса»), и они ели в фойе хотдоги. Джон считал это фантастическим свиданием. Но Сэмми Джо с бессердечностью подросткового возраста всю неделю со смехом рассказывала друзьям об этой жалкой экскурсии, высмеивая его вкус и материальные возможности. Джон был унижен. Гарриет выследила Сэмми и, хотя она так и не сказала Джону, что произошло, та внезапно и загадочно замолкла и стала отрицать сказанное. «Ухаживательная» репутация Джона стала медленно налаживаться.

Эти отношения с сестрой — два отвергнутых ребенка, защищающих друг друга — работали в обоих направлениях. Джон тоже получал немало шрамов из-за Гарри, защищая ее право на выбранную ориентацию, ведь «шлюха», «уродка» и «лесби» были самыми мягкими эпитетами, которыми ее награждали.

Даже когда ее жизнь начала рушиться под ядом ликера, Джон все еще любил ее. Они не говорили этого, не показывали. Не было объятий или сентиментальных слов, но эти несовершенные семейные отношения были всем, что он имел, и Джон был искренне счастлив, когда Гарри сошлась с Кларой.

Алкоголь был демоном, и Гарри проиграла лишь _одну_ эту битву из всех тех, в которые ввязывала ее воинственная натура. Джон разозлился — он ощущал гнев и беспомощность. Он едва мог находиться с ней рядом и наблюдать, как Самозванка Гарри — Пьяница Гарри — забирала жизнь его бойкой и умной сестры.

Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить это, и отправка в Афганистан была облегчением и возможностью больше не пытаться. С того времени он избегал ее, насколько было возможно, и ее токсическое присутствие было солью на ране его духа, с которой он вернулся из боя.

Они вошли в Бартс через приемную отделения скорой помощи, единственного, открытого в этот час. Одежда Шерлока не сильно отличалась от одежды других посетителей. Кто-то был в пижаме, кто-то из ночного клуба, кто-то в куртках, испачканных кровью или рвотой. Плакал какой-то перепуганный и бледный ребенок, прижимая подушку к животу, над ним суетились родители. Девочку быстро забрали, что было хорошо, по мнению Джона, поскольку ей грозил аппендицит. Она тоже была босиком, как отметил он.

Джон назвал свое имя измотанной медсестре на посту, и его подозвал худощавый невысокий человек. Торжественно потряс руку.

— Диммок, — представился он. — Инспектор отдела по расследованию убийств.

— Доктор Джон Ватсон, — ответил Джон ощущая себя отстраненным и чужим в знакомой обстановке Бартса. — А это Шерлок… — он не знал, как закончить представление, поэтому не стал продолжать. Подумал о его голых ногах. — Он со мной… — «чтобы поддержать морально», вот что он имел в виду, но не смог выдавить. Не смог признать, что он в этом нуждался. Кроме того, он не понимал на сто процентов, зачем Шерлок с ним пошел. Любопытство, да, и необходимость собрать кусочки головоломки. Было ли в этом что-то такое мирское и _человеческое_ , как желание утешить, Джон не знал.

Диммок был таким невысоким, что производил впечатление ребенка в одежде для взрослых. Его лицо ничего не выражало, хоть в глазах было сочувствие, и Джон задался вопросом, как часто он разыгрывал этот сценарий. Инспектор протянул руку Шерлоку, но тот внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы и перевел внимание на приемную. Диммок на опешил на секунду, но потом кивнул Джону, предлагая следовать за собой.

— Сюда, пожалуйста.

Он не говорил банальностей, и Джон не знал, благодарить его за это или злиться. Конечно, он делал то же самое — профессия врача подразумевает, что приходится иногда сообщать плохие новости, и этим искусством Диммок пока не овладел. Джон шел по коридору, будто в вязком воздухе, с трудом делая каждый шаг. Шерлок молча шел рядом, и Джон почувствовал прикосновение его руки к своей собственной — краткое и неясное. Он решил интерпретировать его как жест ободрения.

Они знали, где морг, конечно, они были там не далее, как два дня назад. Молодая женщина-патологоанатом тоже была там. Молли, да? Она выглядела изможденной и постаревшей, словно ее рабочая смена экспоненциально удлинилась. Посмотрела мимо Диммока и Джона и остановилась взглядом на Шерлоке.

— Ох! — воскликнула она в удивлении. — Здравствуйте, это снова вы!

Шерлок равнодушно посмотрел на нее, и та зарделась до кончиков волос.

— Ах. Да. Зачем?.. — она, наконец, заметила Джона и Диммока и начала соображать. — Ой, подождите, вы? — она прижала пальцы к губам и ждала, глядя на Шерлока распахнутыми глазами.

— Джон пришел опознать свою сестру, — нетерпеливо произнес Шерлок, когда никто ей не ответил. — Нам сказали, что ранее этим вечером ее убили.

Джон издал возглас, не в силах удержаться, некий аналог звука, который получается, если наносят физический удар. Больно, это было действительно больно слышать эти слова. Шерлок наклонил голову, кажется, в смущении. «Нехорошо?» — протелеграфировал он опущенным уголком рта и виноватым блеском глаз. Джон опустил глаза, подвигав челюстью взад и вперед. «Немного нехорошо», — был его очевидный ответ.

Шерлок подошел ближе, и подол его пальто коснулся ног Джона. Он ничего не говорил, просто стоял, и Джон обрел утешение в этом слабом, кратком контакте.

Молли на мгновение закусила губу, ее карие глаза засветились сочувствием, затем она повернулась к прозекторскому столу, на котором лежал черный, застегнутый на молнию мешок. Положила руку на молнию и остановилась, ожидая Джона.

— Вы готовы? — спросила она неловко.

Джон выпрямился в военную стойку, жестко прижав руки к бокам, вздернул подбородок и устремил взгляд вперед. Резко кивнул и подошел к столу. Шерлок последовал за ним и встал плечом к плечу, Джон ощущал его уверенное и теплое присутствие. Пока Молли расстегивала молнию, он выдохнул весь воздух из легких, чтобы не было возможности закричать или заплакать.

Края мешка разошлись. Казалось, очень медленно, но мозг знал, что это всего лишь его интерпретация. Молли вовсе не медлила. Черный пластик раскрылся, как кулисы в театре, ведомый бархатными веревками маленьких рук, и лицо, которое перед ним появилось…

…Он не ожидал увидеть лица, которое перед ним появилось.

Это была не Гарри. Не светлые волосы Гарри, не ненавистный ей нос, так похожий на его собственный. Это лицо не было измождено тяжёлой жизнью, не лишено демонстративно косметики. Джон повернулся на пятках, на секунду дезориентированный, и оперся рукой о холодный край стола.

Шерлок скривил губы.

— Это не Гарри Ватсон, — произнес он быстро. — Это ее подруга Мелисса.


	15. Коварная сила приоритетов

— Это не Гарриет Ватсон, это ее подруга Мелисса.

— Что? — Диммок был застигнут врасплох.

Джон молчал, настолько ошеломленный, что даже не мог определить, какие эмоции ощущал — облегчение, шок, гнев, печаль…

— Эта женщина не Гарри Ватсон, — повторил Шерлок. — Джон?

Джон медленно покачал головой, почувствовав, как заскрипели шейные позвонки, скованные напряженными в течение последних тридцати минут мышцами.

— Нет, — подтвердил он. — Это Мелисса. Я не знаю ее фамилии. Это не моя сестра.

Шерлок наклонился над трупом и осторожно повернул голову Мелиссы влево, потом вправо. На ее шее стала видна ужасающего вида глубокая зияющая рана, очищенная от крови. Голова двигалась легко. Трупное окоченение еще не наступило, поскольку с момента смерти прошло менее трех часов. Это движение заставило порез на шее двигаться и изгибаться, как какой-то уродливый комический рот.

Горло Джона обожгло горячей желчью, и он с трудом попытался вывести вперед военного врача вместо убитого виной и беспокойством брата. Когда новая информация дошла до всех, Шерлок, постепенно раскрывая молнию, начал изучать руки и кисти Мелиссы, спокойно воспринимая тот факт, что имеет дело с обнаженным, недавно теплым, а теперь мертвым телом. Джон с трудом сглотнул и сосредоточился на сомневающемся инспекторе.

— Не ваша сестра, — повторил Диммок. Кажется, он не отличался сообразительностью. Впечатленная происходящим Молли стояла, держа руки в перчатках в дюйме от губ. Ее взгляд метался между Джоном, который никак не мог вернуться в реальность, и Шерлоком, который быстро изучал тело Мелиссы, сдвигая по ходу дела мешок в сторону. Она озадаченно посмотрела на босые ступни и голые икры Шерлока, видневшиеся из-под пальто, но ничего не сказала, несмотря на явное беспокойство и замешательство.

— Но! — возразил Диммок, — банковская карта! Ключи, пропуск на кольце для ключей в фитнес-клуб на имя Гарри Ватсон! Имя на рубашке «Ватсон»!

— И все же, — прервал его преисполненный презрения Шерлок со своим аристократическим произношением, — она _не_ Ватсон. Так что на этот вопрос ответили. Следующий вопрос… — он поднял глаза и замолк в ожидании, когда кто-нибудь заполнит пробел, но никто не решился, и Шерлок испустил эффектный разочарованный вздох. — Где же настоящая Гарри Ватсон?

Джон дернулся и быстро вытащил телефон из кармана, набрал один из трех номеров, записанных у него в контактах (Гарри, Майк и психотерапевт). Попал на голосовую почту и покачал головой Диммоку, оставил краткую просьбу Гарри срочно перезвонить ему.

Диммок оглянулся на Шерлока и вдруг осознал, что этот полуодетый оборванец возится с трупом без перчаток.

— Эй, — запротестовал он. — Не трогайте!

Шерлок поднял взгляд и выразительно прищурился.

— Только не говорите мне, что вы учились на эксперта-криминалиста или коронера, — начал он. — Вы недостаточно квалифицированы даже для инспектора, судя по безосновательным предположениям по поводу личности…

Диммок решил проявить твердость характера.

— Нет. Стоп. Отойдите, оба. Доктор Хупер, вы можете закрыть труп.

Молли шагнула вперед и застегнула мешок с извиняющимся видом. Звук молнии эхом отдавался в комнате, пока оскверненное тело Мелиссы скрывалось от взоров.

— Прошу прощения, что вызвал вас сюда, — обратился Диммок к Джону. Казалось, ему было жутко неловко от смущения и злости. — У вас есть информация об _этой_ женщине?

Джон снова покачал головой, выныривая из фуги замешательства и беспокойства в настоящее. В это очень реальное пространство, в котором существовали очень реальные люди, где даже мертвец был реальным. Мертвец, который _не являлся его сестрой_. Будто в последние сорок минут он втягивал в легкие не воздух, а непонятно что, и вот теперь смог дышать. И Гарри не была мертва. Пьяница, паршивка Гарри, и _не мертва_. Джон не мог даже ненавидеть себя за облегчение по поводу того, что в мешке была Мелисса, а не Гарри.

— Я… — он копался в памяти, пытаясь вспомнить прошедший вечер и найти что-нибудь полезное. — Она сказала, что прибыла в отпуск… полторы недели назад. Она служила в армии. Если вы сорвете нашивку с именем «Ватсон», наверное, обнаружите ее настоящее имя. Они с сестрой встретились в фитнес-клубе, карточку которого вы видели. Хм, вот все, что я знаю. Боюсь, чтобы узнать больше, нужно найти Гарри.

— Можете быть уверены, мы это сделаем, — отрезал Диммок. Он взял номер и адрес Гарри, и Джон с Шерлоком ушли. Шерлок, уходя, с тоской посмотрел на труп, а Молли с тоской посмотрела на Шерлока.

Дежурная вызывала для них такси, и Джон с Шерлоком ждали его на крыльце, дрожа от жестокого холода.

— Шерлок, отправляйся домой, — сказал Джон, когда к ним подъехала черная машина. — Я вызову еще один кэб и заеду к Гарри, а ты должен вернуться.

Имелось в виду, потому что у Шерлока нет одежды.

Шерлок впился в него своим невероятно светлым взглядом, выцветшим под флуоресцентными огнями вывески, которые раскрасили его кожу кошмарным ядовитым зеленым оттенком.

— Гарри нет дома, Джон, ты же знаешь. Самоуверенная женщина с комплексом силы всегда пойдет в дом избранницы, чтобы заявить о доминировании и пометить территорию. Ей нужно все время себя проявлять, не так ли? Кроме того, она недоверчива. Очевидно, что один из ваших родителей иногда проявлял насилие по отношению к детям… вероятно, находясь под воздействием алкоголя. Вы жили под лозунгом «мы против них», который был необходим в годы взросления, чтобы выжить. Она не пригласила бы незнакомку в свой дом, хотя охотно пошла на любовную связь.

Он говорил в своей обычной манере — четкое и резкое произношение, как музыкальное стаккато; дыхание клубилось облачками пара. Он вытащил из кармана пальто кожаные перчатки и натянул их на тонкие пальцы.

— Я знаю, ты беспокоишься, но мы ничего не сможем сделать, пока она не выйдет на контакт, ведь мы ничего не знаем про женщину, с которой она уехала.

Шерлок закончил дискуссию и залез в такси. Джон, хмурый и расстроенный, последовал за ним.

Они молчали всю дорогу домой. Джон расплатился с таксистом, и двадцать фунтов, господи, за двадцать фунтов _можно было_ пойти пешком. Он виновато посмотрел на босые замерзшие ноги Шерлока. Нет, нет. Конечно, они не пошли бы пешком. Но он вдруг остро осознал факт, что теперь источником их дохода осталась только его пенсия. Больше не будет магической регенерации драгоценных камней и металлов. Скорее всего, им придется вернуться в общежитие, если они хотят остаться в Лондоне.

Когда Шерлок вытащил ключ из кармана своего пальто, Джона внезапно затопил черный водоворот ужаса, ошеломляющий и сбивающий с ног. Слишком много всего навалилось. Он сжал переносицу и зажмурил глаза, концентрируясь на медленном глубоком дыхании, чтобы предотвратить паническую атаку. Ощущение того, что его жизнь полностью вышла из-под контроля, что он не более чем ветка в бушующей реке, буквально лишило опоры, он схватился за дверной косяк. Он пытался бороться с этим ощущением, вслепую закрыв за собой дверь, поднимаясь по лестнице, ставя одну ногу перед другой, и просто дыша, дыша, дыша и пошатываясь, пока не достиг площадки, где мир снова обрел четкие очертания.

В голове кружилось.

Всего за неделю его жизнь полностью перевернулась с ног на голову. Она была прежде серой и безнадежной и вовсе не стоила хлопот по поддержке дыхания и сердцебиения. Она была кошмарно одинокой и мрачной.

И в этот сюрреалистический, короткий период он ожил с свирепостью окоченевшей конечности, реанимирующейся с бесконечным колотьем и жжением. Появился цвет, жизнь и _жажда_. Стимул. Опасность, волнительный трепет, который, как он думал, уже не вернется. Он начал устанавливать связь и надеяться на будущее.

И последние два-три часа _все это_ полностью уничтожили.

Обнаружить Шерлока, окруженного безжалостными людьми, против которых он успешно держался, храбрый и сильный, было, откровенно говоря, _возбуждающим_. Но что последовало затем…

Что последовало затем было похоже на новый огнестрел. Джон чувствовал ту же гипнагогическую дезориентацию, которая владела им, когда он боролся после ранения с долгой лихорадкой. Тревога истощила его до крайности — шок от «убийства» сестры и неизвестность ее нынешнего местонахождения подорвали его опору. Что с Гарри? Она мертва? В опасности? Просто вне доступа? Джон виноват в этом? Его переполняло отвращение и гнев от того, что сделали с Мелиссой, и вина и облегчение от того, что этого не случилось с Гарри.

В довершение к этому хаосу губительных эмоций, он даже не знал, как реагировать на кражу лампы… Он даже не осознавал полностью, к чему приведет эта потеря. Деньги, да, но это решаемый вопрос, несущественный. Смена гардероба, снова мелочи. Это конец его пребывания с Шерлоком? С человеком, который, _как минимум_ , был катализатором возвращения в мир живых для Джона?

Что означала для Джона потеря Шерлока? Для Шерлока? Он только начал принимать, что Шерлок… был тем, кем себя называл.

Они вошли в гостиную, Шерлок снял шарф, взмахнув его концом перед глазами Джона, и сбросил пальто, ожидая, что Джон повесит его, что тот механически и сделал.

Джон увидел на пояснице Шерлока синяк в форме подошвы ботинка. Непроизвольно протянул руку над начинающей багроветь кожей, но Шерлок отстранился и бросился на диван с едва сдерживаемым возгласом неудовольствия.

Джон оглядел квартиру и вытащил пистолет из кармана. Тихо сказал:

— Я все проверю, оставайся здесь.

— Не трудись, Джон, — насмешливо ответил Шерлок. Здесь никого нет. Они получили, что хотели.

Джон не ответил: «Очевидно, что _нет_ , потому что они не получили _тебя_ ». Не обращая внимания на слова Шерлока, он, повинуясь собственному опыту, внимательно осмотрел каждую комнату.

Квартира была пуста.

Через несколько минут он вернулся в гостиную и подошел к дивану. Шерлок, одетый лишь в свои серые штаны, растянулся на нем во весь рост. Одной рукой он потирал подбородок, второй закрыл глаза. Профессиональный взгляд Джона оценил кровоподтеки и гусиную кожу, видную даже над узорами хной.

— Так ты замерзнешь до смерти, — Джон захлопнул рот, удивленный вылетевшими оттуда словами. — Я хочу сказать… — Он бросил взгляд на беспорядочную кучу одежды, разбросанную по полу. Вряд ли Шерлок вынесет облачение в этот древний ансамбль, и неважно, насколько холодно в квартире. Джон удивился мощной, собственнической _ярости_ при мысли о том, что Шерлок мог бы надеть эти вещи.

Не потому, что тогда у Джона не было бы больше полуголого джинна. Это подразумевало принадлежность Шерлока _кое-кому другому_. Тому последнему хозяину, при котором он носил эту одежду. Тому злобному и жестокому человеку, который демонстративно и многократно причинял ему боль, и которому _ни в коем случае_ нельзя было позволять добраться до Шерлока _еще раз_.

Джон сглотнул, этот резкий звук прорезал тишину комнаты.

Шерлок апатично убрал руку с лица и открыл глаза — такие ясные, пронзительные и серебристые, как бреши в пространстве, как обжигающий звездный свет.

— Зажги камин, — предложил он лаконично.

Джон поджал губы, но повернулся и сделал, как просили. Камин был газовым, с фальшивыми поленьями. Джон нашел подвод, вентиль и коробок спичек на каминной полке. Интересно, пытался ли Шерлок разжечь этот камин или был сбит с толку современной технологией? Может, конкретно эти устройства существовали с 80-х годов. Неважно, Джон все равно выполнит его просьбу.

Заиграло пламя, оранжево-желтое, умиротворяющее, несмотря на свое неприродное происхождение. Джон встал перед ним на колени, позволяя себе расслабиться и забыться, но уже через несколько секунд поднялся на ноги и обернулся. Шерлок буравил его взглядом.

— Джон, я знаю, почему убили Мелиссу.

Словно все остановилось, затем встряхнулось и пошло заново. Вне ритма, вне синхронизации.

— Что? — спросил он. — Как…

Шерлок подскочил и сел на подголовник, лицом к Джону, расставив ноги, как горгулья, опустив на ступни руки, постукивая большими пальцами по лодыжкам. Джон с минуту пялился на эти длинные стройные конечности. Извилистые узоры хны жестоко обрывались под следами драки в клубе. Кроме умеренных кровоподтеков, которые, по-видимому, были следствием отсутствия туфель, и уродливых синяков на тыльной поверхности стопы, были ссадины и одна жуткая гематома от того, что кто-то наступил на ногу. Здесь потребуется лед, подумал Джон. Отек ступни, в которой было множество тонких костей, совсем не есть хорошо. Еще Джон заметил небольшие порезы по краям, наверное, на подошве тоже, от беготни по острому гравию.

— Подожди, — он взял кусок ткани, который так и оставил на столе после телефонного разговора, и пошел на кухню. — Я займусь тобой, а ты будешь мне рассказывать.

Он прополоскал ткань от крови и взял лед. Шерлок тем временем объяснял.

— У Мелиссы на мундире было имя твоей сестры, так?

Джон вернулся в комнату, отметив, что аптечка тоже так и осталась лежать на столике.

— Да, — он встал у плеча Шерлока и повернул его голову к свету. — Продолжай. — Прижал мокрую ткань к подсохшей крови на виске, чтобы размягчить корку, и обнял эту великолепную голову двумя руками. Шерлок издал тихий возглас, но не отстранился.

— Итак, все видели ее нашивку, — Шерлок раздраженно отодвинул ткань, когда по щеке закапала вода. — Твоя сестра назвала ее «Ватсон» три раза, пока они ругались в баре. Любой предположил бы, что Мелисса была на самом деле Ватсон.

— Я не подумал об этом, — медленно сказал Джон. Он положил одну руку под подбородок Шерлоку и почувствовал, как тот сглотнул. Он убедил себя, что это вовсе _не_ было лаской, когда скользнул этой рукой к уху и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Шерлок прижался головой к этой руке и пристально посмотрел на Джона своими пронзительными глазами. В высшей мере неуместные воспоминания полезли Джону в голову — теплая кожа под этими прохладными шелковистыми волосами, безумный и удовлетворяющий хаос нужды и насыщения, жар под пальцами, почти болезненное желание и трепещущий и гибкий Шерлок, мягкий и тяжелый после оргазма, пахнущий потом, ржавчиной и сексом.

Джон застыл, потерявшись в воспоминаниях, Шерлок дернул бровью, словно знал, о чем думал Джон (скорее всего, знал) и продолжил:

— Инспектор упомянул про три предмета, принадлежащих твоей сестре — пропуск в спортзал, ключи от машины Гарри и квартиры.

Джон резко вздохнул и вернулся к себе. К настоящему, где не было места похоти и физическому удовольствию, а только страху. Он помнил, как бранилась Гарри, узнав, что он отправил Мелиссу домой с ее вещами. В то время Джон счел это угрюмой иронией и заслуженным возмездием. Пожевав щеку, взял мазь из аптечки, тщательно обработал рану и заклеил пластырем.

— В клубе ты провел больше времени с Мелиссой, чем с Гарри, — голос Шерлока звучал приглушенно, поскольку Джон теперь держал мокрую ткань у рассеченной губы. — Ты разговаривал с ней, она… обняла тебя. Ты купил ей колу, дал денег на такси. А с Гарри ты либо вел себя враждебно, либо избегал разговора.

— Хорошо, — медленно сказал Джон. — Я понимаю, почему убийца мог счесть, что моей сестрой была Мелисса. — Он сел, положил ступню Шерлока себе на колено и начал стирать грязь, смешанную с кровью. Шерлок лишь дернулся, но больше признаков дискомфорта не выказал и не сопротивлялся попыткам Джона обследовать повреждения. Их было много, но все они были незначительными, и Джон принялся очищать кожу и дезинфицировать, крутя во время процедуры эту хрупкую конечность в своих опытных руках. Закончив, провел большим пальцем по подъему, странным образом успокаиваясь при этом контакте. — Ты думаешь, кто-то хотел убить Гарри Ватсон. Именно _Гарри_. За мной наблюдали, чтобы выйти на нее. И это имеет какое-то отношение к _тебе_ , к лампе и… всему этому. — Он махнул рукой на кучу одежды на полу.

— Да, — Шерлок вцепился в свои волосы и резко дернул. Его глаза вспыхнули, потом опустились к осторожным рукам Джона. Шерлок что-то невнятно промычал, когда Джон наклеил пластыри и принялся за другую ступню.

Этой ноге пришлось хуже. Хна была почти полностью скрыта под грязью и синяками, огромная гематома багровела на плюсне. Джон ощупал ее на предмет переломов. Хотя у Шерлока перехватывало дыхание во время осмотра, Джон пришел к выводу, что этот синяк — просто результат удара тяжелым ботинком. Джона захлестнула ярость на осмелившихся посягнуть на то, что его примитивное «я» идентифицировало как « _свое_ ». Шерлок был _его_. Его джинн. Его друг. Под его защитой и заботой.

Пока эти мысли текли в уме, руки нежно и со знанием дела счищали грязь. Вожделенная хна не блекла и не исчезала от его действий.

— Ты спрашивал раньше, Джон, можно ли было вернуть ее желанием. Разумеется, мы уже говорили об этом, и ответ «нет», — Шерлок смотрел на опущенные глаза Джона; тот буквально чувствовал жар этого пристального взгляда своим лбом, хотя упрямо опускал голову и смотрел на ноги Шерлока. — Если бы это было «да», если бы я мог что-нибудь сделать, — Шерлок остановился, и Джон, бросив взгляд сквозь ресницы, уловил проблеск сомнения на этих уникальных чертах, которые быстро стали снова бесстрастными. — Если бы это было возможно, Джон, если бы это _была твоя сестра_. Что бы ты сделал?

Руки Джона непроизвольно напряглись, и Шерлок вздрогнул и рыкнул он боли. Джон виновато расслабил пальцы, отпустил ногу Шерлока и встал. Подошел к огню.

— Я… Я не…. Это нечестный вопрос, Шерлок, — он стиснул кулаки, и легкие будто застыли. Из вовсе не истощенных запасов на поверхность всплыл адреналин. Джон мог делать лишь короткие, резкие вдохи.

— Это несправедливо, — сказал он снова, потому что так и было. Потому что он знал, что после исполнения желания Шерлок исчез бы. Даже если бы лампа не была украдена, Шерлок исчез бы. Миссис Хадсон не смогла его удержать, а Джон больше всего на свете хотел _удержать_ Шерлока. Со всей его энергией, жизненной силой и пылом. Страстная увлеченность, которую испытывал к нему Джон, далеко выходила за пределы похоти и опасно пересекала границы дружбы. Он никогда не чувствовал себя связанным с любым другим существом так, как с Шерлоком, и страх от его потери сводил на нет социальное предписание, требующее спасать жизнь сестры, если имеется такая возможность.

Он крутанулся к Шерлоку и прорычал, наконец:

— Я не знаю!

Шерлок поколебался, затем сказал тихо, но очень твердо:

— Джон, ты можешь пожелать узнать, _где она сейчас_. Я могу это сделать. Это в моих силах, — он вздохнул, будто собираясь продолжить, но резко оборвал фразу. Перестал нервно теребить пальцы и пристально смотрел на Джона.

 _Боже._ Джон смотрел на огонь и скрежетал зубами. Часть его разума вопила от досады. За что его поставили в такое положение? Почему это кажется волею Небес, но мелким шрифтом подписано «Ад»? Упершись рукой в каминную полку, он щелкал пальцами: _щелк, щелк, щелк._

— Нет, — сказал он, наконец, и сразу расслабился всем телом. — Нет, это не стоит риска. Ты прав, она с этой рыжей. Я не могу…

Он повернулся и увидел, что широко раскрытые глаза Шерлока сияют яркой зеленью в тусклом свете огня и лампы торшера — такие кошачьи и инопланетные. Шерлок облизнул губы, и внимание Джона приковалось к розовому луку Купидона, четко очерченному губному желобку и аристократическому носу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Шерлок. — Тогда все в порядке. — Голос его звучал ровно, но тело выдавало облегчение. Плечи расслабились, а руки спустились по голеням к пальцам ног. — Однако разумно предположить, что человек, укравший лампу, думал, что ты выскажешь желание. Что ты захочешь Гарри живой, невредимой и в безопасности? — Он наклонил голову, сверля Джона горящим, магнетическим взглядом, и Джон перестал вышагивать по комнате и снова встал перед джинном.

— Что случилось бы? — спросил Шерлок.

— Ты вернулся бы в лампу, — Джон медленно отважился на эту догадку, побуждаемый Шерлоковой горячностью. — Потому что, как только ты исполняешь мое желание, тебя заключают в лампу.

Шерлок кивнул, и мир Джона сузился до черных бассейнов зрачков, окруженных зеленью.

— Они достали бы меня, — согласился он спокойно и бесстрастно.

Внезапно Джона захлестнули гнев, вина и возбуждение. Он резко отвернулся, уронив стул.

— Все дело в тебе! — воскликнул он. — В тебе! Мелисса умерла только потому, что ее приняли за мою сестру, и из-за _тебя_! Они пытались тебя похитить, и когда мы смогли от них уйти, они убили Мелиссу, _уничтожили_ Мелиссу, потому что она стала вторым шансом выйти на тебя. Правильно? Я _прав_? — он схватил Шерлока за плечи. — Эта бедная девушка просто хотела развлечься. Она рисковала жизнью в Афганистане, чтобы вернуться домой и… Посмотри, что с ней случилось! Никто такого не заслуживает! — Джон задохнулся от ярости, увидев Мелиссу с ужасающей раной на шее на фоне распахнутых глаз Шерлока и его избитого лица.

— Что? Ты настолько ценный, настолько особенный, что стоишь убийства? — выкрикнул он, хотя три часа назад сам готов был убить, чтобы защитить Шерлока и заявить на него права.

Лицо Шерлока окаменело, а тело напряглось. Он отпрянул.

— Я лишь дорогой раб, ничто более, — выплюнул он. — И… поэтому уязвимый. Я зависим. Я ничего не могу поделать.

От этого воскового невыразительного лица шли такие сильные волны боли, что Джон опустился на колени рядом с Шерлоком, стянул его с подголовника на сиденье, скользнул руками по прохладным предплечьям до кожаных браслетов и уронил голову, опустошенный. Шерлок был прав, конечно, он _не был виноват_ ни в чем. Было убийство, да, связанное с Шерлоком, да, но только потому, что целью убийцы был захват Шерлока и его порабощение.

Джон подумал о жалкой куче одежды 18-го века, о шкатулке и угрозе, скрытой в ее присутствии, о _столетиях_ преследования и ненависти, которые были подчеркнуты этой демонстрацией.

Он мог представить себе страх, который чувствовал Шерлок, хоть тот его и не показывал. Невыносимая ситуация, особенно в одиночестве. Со вздохом он проследил пальцами кожу и мышцы под жестким краем браслета, скользнул к острым локтям и звенящим браслетам и взял украшенные хной руки в свои.

— Прости, — сказал он, — я знаю, ты не виноват, я просто… — он замолчал, лаская большим пальцем впадинки меж тонкими пальцами. — Встал на ноги и посмотрел на часы. Было почти четыре утра. — Надо лечь спать. Я уверен, Гарри до полудня не проявится.

Шерлок выглядел несчастным, уставшим и побитым. Грязь и синяки приглушили сияние его кожи, жесткая линия челюсти смягчилась, когда он лег на бок и снова растянулся на подушках во весь рост. На лице пробивалась едва заметная щетина, и Джон неожиданно осознал, что перед ним был обычный человек. Просто обычный человек. Привлекательный, да, но, как и любой другой, могущий оказаться в невыгодном свете, в нелестном положении. Обычный человек с необычным мозгом, пойманный в ловушку экстраординарных обстоятельств.

Джон неловко откашлялся и повернулся к лестнице.

— Я… — он помедлил и дернул плечом. — Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

Позади раздался шорох, свидетельствующий о том, что Шерлок встал. Длинные пальцы обхватили руку.

— Не поднимайся наверх, Джон, — произнес Шерлок ему в волосы. Он не шептал, но голос его был тихим и густым, и вибрации, горячие и провокационные, заползли внутрь уха, минуя мозг и опускаясь прямо в грудь.

Джон посмотрел через плечо в лицо Шерлоку. Подумал о пистолете в кармане, об опасности, в которой находился Шерлок. Было безответственно уходить так далеко, наверх. Он мог понадобиться.

Этого просил Шерлок? Защиты? Он испугался и почувствовал себя уязвимым? Или просил, потому что они провели неделю в объятиях друг друга, сцепленные, как кусочки головоломки, боль против боли, и их мрачное одиночество ослабло благодаря сочувствию и физической близости? Или это желание, разочарованная похоть, необходимость закончить то, что началось в такси, только на мягкой кровати за запертыми дверями, без зрителей?

В конце концов, мотивация Шерлока не имела значения. Джона устроит любой вариант. Он кивнул, и оба молча принялись готовиться ко сну. Джон взял свежую одежду из сумки наверху — домашнюю куртку и штаны. Когда он вернулся, Шерлок вышел из ванной совершенно обнаженный, лишь в татуировках и украшениях, а волоски на животе были взъерошены и блестели от воды. Это он смывал засохшую сперму, подумал Джон, покраснев до кончиков ушей. Не глядя на Джона, Шерлок прошествовал мимо, и Джон направился в ванную чистить зубы и собственный живот. Мокрые штаны Шерлока висели на карнизе, выглядя странным образом интимно и по-домашнему. Джон вспомнил про жилет и вытащил из его кармана, скомканный и измятый. Постирал его, ополоснул в раковине и повесил рядом со штанами.

Шерлок лежал в постели на боку, лицом к стене, накрытый одеялом до плеч. Виднелась только полоска шеи и краешек уха. Джон выключил свет и лег на спину, не зная, что делать. Они впервые ложились в постель одновременно. До сих пор Джон всегда крепко спал, когда Шерлок заползал к нему под одеяло.

Джон лежал и нервничал, вспоминая с глубоким унынием сцену у стола, когда он поднял руку на Шерлока, и тот отпрянул. Джон прекрасно знал, что это такое — быть на другой стороне грозного кулака. С детства знал, каково это, когда тебе угрожают, когда ты чувствуешь бессилие, когда ты боишься. Увидев драку Шерлока с похитителями, он понял, что Шерлок мог противостоять насилию, если хотел. В конце концов, он справился с троими, проявив умеренную свирепость и достойную сноровку, поэтому один невысокий пенсионер-инвалид не должен был создать для него много проблем.

Почему же он не постоял за себя? Джон покрутил было понятия близости и привязанности, но отбросил эту идею, как отчаянную мечту о несбыточном. Это могло касаться только статуса Джона как хозяина лампы. Джону стало плохо от мысли, как часто Шерлок не имел возможности сопротивляться. Как часто он подвергался насилию — физическому, эмоциональному… сексуальному? Он уже признал, что все это было, начиная с Мориарти и далее с перерывами, до настоящего, подумал Джон, сгорая от стыда.

Прошло шесть дней, как Джон домогался Шерлока (независимо от того, беспокоился тот по этому поводу или нет, но Джон был вынужден назвать вещи своими именами), а теперь и физически угрожал ему, с горечью осознал он, думая о воплощенной экзотической красоте, лежащей рядом в постели.

Даже с учетом странных обстоятельств, с учетом того, что Шерлок _не имел иного выбора_ , кроме как остаться и принять волю Джона, все это было ненормально.

Короче, Джон решил исправиться.

— Шерлок, — прошептал он, вцепляясь пальцами в бедра и уставившись в потолок. — Шерлок, прости меня.

Рядом раздалось слабое ворчание и шорох волос о подушку, когда Шерлок повернул голову. Прошло несколько секунд.

— Так, — наконец сказал Шерлок. — Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым из-за меня. Физическое насилие? Сексуальное домогательство? Плюс невербализованные сомнения в том, что твоя животная часть пользуется моей беспомощностью?

Джон закашлялся, чтобы скрыть смущение. Что ж, да, все перечисленное. Удивительный мозг Шерлока сформулировал все его страсти за несколько секунд. Господь знает, на основании чего он пришел к правильным выводам. Может, ему подсказало сбитое дыхание Джона? Движения тела? Блеск глаз, пока он смотрел на стену?

— Да, — признал он. Такое легче признавать, когда поздно и темно. — Все, что ты сказал, Шерлок…

— Я уже говорил тебе, Джон, — Шерлок говорил не сердито, хотя, по мнению Джона, пытался изобразить гнев. — Твоя вина утомительна. Думаешь, я не могу защитить себя? — На самом деле Шерлок говорил со странной мягкостью. Он приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть Джону в лицо, освещенное сиянием уличных фонарей. — Джон, я мстил почти всем, кто причинял мне боль. Это занимало время. Иногда слишком большое. — Тени застили сияющие глаза, и Джон потянулся рукой к плечу в безмолвной поддержке, но остановился, и Шерлок продолжил. — Я не беспомощен. _Pardieu (видит бог, фр.)._ Я был умнее этих тупиц на порядки. Ты думаешь, я не мог найти способ? Ты не пользуешься ситуацией, иначе я показал бы тебе.

Джон вспомнил шрамики от игл и подумал, что слышит приукрашенную версию событий, но спорить не стал.

Шерлок опустился на подушку с тихим « _умф_ ».

— Я устал, давай спать.

Прошло пять долгих минут, и Джон медленно расслабился. Усталость победила неловкую атмосферу моральной двусмысленности. Шерлок фыркнул и перекатился на бок, принимаясь подталкивать и устраивать Джона, пока тот не оказался на его стороне в позе маленькой ложки, прижатой к голому телу Шерлока. Одну руку джинн подсунул ему под голову, другой обнял за грудь. Браслеты звякнули и замолкли.

— Вот так, — сказал Шерлок, мягкий выдох пошевелил волосы Джона, пощекотал его ухо и вызвал мурашки по телу. — Мне нравится, когда ты так лежишь.

Сердце Джона замерло.

— Мне тоже нравится так лежать, — выдохнул он после долгой паузы.

Джон, взволнованный, окунулся в прохладные объятия Шерлока и чуть сдвинул ногу, давая возможность переплестись с ним ногами. Они дарили друг другу комфорт и тепло, подтверждали, что они есть друг у друга, несмотря на козни неизвестной организации. Верили, что находятся в безопасности хотя бы на одну эту ночь.

И Джон, в коконе тепла и уюта, погрузился в сон без сновидений.


	16. То, в чем мы нуждаемся

На следующее утро Джон проснулся медленно, разомлевший и безмятежный. Если бы он мог, он бы замурлыкал. Нехотя открыл глаза — вдруг это сон, тогда не хотелось бы с ним быстро расставаться. Комнату заливали желтые косые лучи солнца, значит, наступило утро. Часы у кровати показывали 8:39.

Под пижамную куртку залезли длинные пальцы и начали теребить волоски на груди. Кто-то горячий за спиной заурчал — Шерлок так озвучивал свое удовлетворение. Джон что-то пробормотал, давая понять, что проснулся, и чуть завалился назад, прижимаясь к его телу, погружаясь в ощущения от жестких чувствительных волосков, которые Шерлок тянул и приглаживал против роста — щекотка, покалывание, подергивание. Затем Шерлок распрямил пальцы и уверенно провел ладонью от ключиц до живота и обратно, и Джон довольно вздохнул, прильнув грудью к этой тонкой и сильной руке.

Любопытные пальцы пробежались по грудине, поизучали шрам, спустились к соскам. Это оказалось не так интересно, и Джон чуть поерзал, направляя их туда, куда хотел — к растительности на груди. Шерлок фыркнул, но возражать не стал, лишь запустил в нее пальцы и потянул. Джон вздрогнул, его член начал просыпаться, набухая и тяжелея в плену штанов.

Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул за куртку, и Джон привстал, давая возможность стянуть ее через голову. Улегся на спину. Шерлок навис над ним, опираясь на локоть, а другой рукой прижимая оба запястья Джона к подушке над его головой.

— Доброе утро, — просипел Джон, скривившись от звука своего хриплого голоса. Бровь Шерлока поползла вверх, а вокруг глаз собрались морщинки в улыбке, не коснувшейся губ. Он молча опустил голову на грудь Джона и задышал ему в кожу жарко и влажно. Потерся носом туда-сюда, расслабленно, бесцельно, и дыхание Джона участилось, сопровождаемое тихими звуками.

— Тебе нравится, — отметил Шерлок и прижался губами к рыжеватой щетине на грудных мышцах, лаская их языком и слегка посасывая. Джон застонал. Шерлок наклонил голову, лизнул коричневый сосок и прикусил его. Джон тяжело дышал, но ничего не говорил.

— А это тебя _не_ возбуждает, — Шерлок, казалось, не осудил Джона, а просто освободил его запястья и медленно двинулся вниз.

— Да. Нет. Извини, — Джон смутился от того, что не подпрыгнул до потолка, когда его соски приласкали. Как будто это делало его сексуально неполноценным или что-то в этом роде. Кожей он почувствовал улыбку Шерлока. Тот мягко укусил расслабленный живот и прочертил губами влажную дорожку вдоль стрелки волос, потом обратно, и кожа Джона покрылась мурашками.

— Умф, — «элегантно» произнес он. Что-то невероятное! И откуда Шерлок об этом _узнал_?

Шерлок стремительно передислоцировался и навис над ним, обхватил коленями бедра и натянул на плечи одеяло, как палатку. Этим утром глаза его сияли бирюзой, волнующей и неповторимой, а губы уже покраснели от трения. Джон приподнялся, чтобы обнять ладонями это угловатое, инопланетное лицо, но Шерлок нырнул вниз, туда, где его прервали, намереваясь подключить к исследованию зубы. Джон погрузил пальцы в шевелюру Шерлока, проигнорировав несколько драгоценных камешков, упавших на живот. Он не руководил Шерлоком, лишь держал руки в этих густых кудрях, а Шерлок тем временем добрался до пояса штанов и продолжил свой путь к гребню подвздошной кости, не обращая внимания на очевидные намеки Джона, который дергал бедрами, невольно следуя за этими потрясающими губами. Оставил небольшой засос во впадинке подвздошного гребня, и Джон застонал, сжав пальцами пряди его волос и выгнувшись над кроватью.

— Ш-Шерлок, — заикаясь, пробормотал он.

Шерлок неспешно покончил с засосом и проворно приспустил штаны Джона, высвобождая головку. Горячее дыхание опалило чувствительную кожу, и Джон дернулся, но руки Шерлока удержали его за бедра. Он уже полностью возбудился; член встал, стремясь встретиться с губами Шерлока. Тот быстро перестроился и отодвинул губами крайнюю плоть, обдавая дыханием упругую кожу. Повернул голову, и мягкие кудри прошлись по головке. Джон снова дернулся.

 — Боже, — выдохнул он. — Блядь. Шерлок. Уаммфф…

Согнув ноги, Джон просунул одно колено меж Шерлоковых ног, и поставил свои стопы на его ступни для лучшего упора, забыв о синяках и травмах этих стройных длинных конечностей, мысленно представляя лишь деликатные узоры хны, вьющиеся от лодыжек до кончиков пальцев. Шерлок вздрогнул, потом застыл, потом с энтузиазмом начал потираться о колено Джона. Тот с восхищением почувствовал ответную эрекцию и вдруг вспомнил, что Шерлок совершенно голый — он чувствовал мягкую кожу мошонки, жесткие волоски, твердое основание члена.

Шерлок согнулся в три погибели, отчего узоры хны на его животе зазмеились и исказились. Припал ртом к головке, посасывая ее и наполняя слюной. Джона затрясло.

— Шерлок, боже, что ты… Пожалуйста, — он отпустил его волосы, боясь сделать что-то грубое, например, вжать его в свою промежность. Вместо этого вцепился ему в бока, наслаждаясь ощущением гибкой силы и твердости мышц. Шерлок затрепетал, и эта пульсация через руки Джона прошла прямиком в его член, боровшийся с эластичным поясом штанов. Джон в расстройстве зарычал. Шерлок еще раз лизнул его и принялся оставлять на коже нежные поцелуи, затем лег на бок, уткнулся носом в живот Джона и запустил шаловливые пальцы в штаны, медленно продвигаясь вниз пилообразными движениями. Это было столь возбуждающе, что Джон оказался на грани взрыва.

— Шерлок, Шерлок… — Джон подвинулся, чтобы иметь возможность потереться бедром о возбужденный член Шерлока. Получилось неуклюже — он балансировал на одном бедре, и тело неудобным образом изогнулось, но наградой стал всхлип Шерлока и невольный укус. Джон провел руками вниз, до талии, вцепился в нее, упиваясь ощущением сплошной податливой мышцы, извивающейся под гладкой кожей, и стал задавать ритм бессвязным движениям Шерлока. Шерлок потирался о его бедро, посасывая головку члена, как сумасшедший проводя губами по чувствительной уздечке.

Затем он отстранился и резко стянул с Джона штаны, отбросил куда-то прочь. Одеяло соскользнуло с плеч на талию, и какое-то мгновение они, потеряв равновесие, представляли собой переплетение рук и ног. Мир завращался. Когда Джон снова обрел способность ощущать, где верх, а где низ, Шерлок лежал меж его ног, прижимаясь к губам в поцелуе. Джон забеспокоился было о том, что не чистил зубы, но язык Шерлока уже скользнул внутрь, властный и уверенный, и Джон просто расслабился и покорился, опьяненный тяжестью, придавливающей его собственное тело.

Шерлок что-то пробормотал ему в рот, но Джон не смог различить слов, и поцелуй превратился в нечто большее — жадная атака, острые укусы, почти болезненное посасывание, пальцы, неумолимо вцепившиеся в подбородок. Джон, извиваясь, сильно сжал бедрами талию Шерлока и толкнулся в твердые мышцы его живота.

Шерлок подался назад и повернул голову Джона вбок, впиваясь зубами и губами в густую утреннюю щетину, потираясь о нее, как кот, унюхавший кошачью мяту. Его гладкая грудь слегка касалась волосатой груди Джона, и эти двойственные ощущения — одно агрессивное, а другое едва заметное — почти подвели Джона к оргазму. С хриплым стоном он вцепился в какую-то часть тела Шерлока, которая оказалась в зоне доступа.

Однако Шерлок отстранился, схватил Джона за плечи и навалился на него всем телом, страстно глядя на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Его щеки и подбородок раскраснелись, губы соблазнительно припухли.

— Подожди… — выдохнул он.

Джону хотелось закатить глаза и _взвыть_ от разочарования, потому что вот он, да? Вот момент, когда Шерлок отступал, остывал, менял тему и уходил, но он лишь закусил губу и замер, не обращая внимания на пульсацию горячей крови, потому что _не_ собирался вести себя как мерзавец. Шерлок имел полное право обозначить любые границы, и Джон хорошо помнил, как несколько часов тому назад клялся, что никогда не воспользуется своим преимуществом.

Но было очень трудно не дрожать.

Поэтому он лежал, сминая в кулаках простыню, словно наказывая ее, пытаясь сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре и продемонстрировать спокойствие.

— Тебе… — он изо всех сил вонзил пальцы в матрас, — тебе нужно пространство. И немного времени, — предположил он упреждающе. Профилактически (если позволить себе немного черного юмора). Устремил взгляд на изящные контуры Шерлоковых плеч. Хоть он и знал, что этот разговор пойдет лучше, если смотреть Шерлоку _в лицо_ , он не мог этого сделать из боязни увидеть отторжение, жалость или отвращение. Или страх. Все это будет очень плохо.

— Джон, я… — голос Шерлока был вовсе не рассерженным. Разрушенным. _Сломленным_. Джон сел на кровати, заставив Шерлока тоже сесть на пятках лицом к нему.

— Шерлок, я не собираюсь давить. Все в _порядке_ , — прямо в тот момент ничего _не_ было в порядке, но будет. Как только кровь отольет от члена и начнет снова питать мозг.

Сидящий перед ним Шерлок не был таким же эффективным средством для достижения этой цели, как, скажем, нагноившиеся раны. Он был длинным, бесконечно длинным, словно сложенное светлое оригами, к тому же _голым_. Желтый солнечный свет добавлял тепла серебристой коже, а узорчатые орнаменты хны расползались, как пламя, по рукам, подчеркивали стройные формы бедер, вились и сплетались на животе, окружали пупок, указывая путь для изучающего рта. Косые лучи солнца играли в рельефных рисунках на браслетах, подчеркивая тонкое мастерство художника, и Джон был сражен всем этим великолепием.

Шерлок сидел прямо, положив ладони на бедра и не пытаясь прикрыть пах — жесткие волосы, более черные, чем на голове, потемневший и эрегированный член в нежном ошейнике крайней плоти. Джон не мог оторвать от него глаз. Прошлой ночью он вежливо отвернулся от нагого Шерлока, как бы трудно это ни было. Он раньше не видел члена Шерлока, который оказался длинным, как и его хозяин, что не удивляло, но… еще он был изящно, привлекательно, _невозможно_ тонким. Джон никогда не видел, чтобы эрегированный член был таким тонким. Правда, у него не было большого опыта. В порнушке его внимание отвлекали женщины. Но то был порно-индустрия с ее правилами, и пенисы актеров были, как правило, весьма толстыми и обвитыми венами.

Член Шерлока был гладким, темно-розовым, багровым, где головка выступала за крайнюю плоть, и всего два пальца толщиной. И Джон хотел. Джон хотел его _такого_. Хотел взвесить на языке, обхватить пальцами, губами, телом. _Почувствовать_ всеми возможными способами. Цвет хны на нем был темнее — густо-коричневый, почти черный. Завитки узора соблазнительно вились по стволу — дерзкие точки и запятые спиралью поднимались вверх, заканчиваясь под головкой. _О мой бог_. Все это выводило из равновесия и интриговало.

Джон моргнул и отвел глаза. Боже, у него что, совсем контроля _нет_? Нет сострадания и чести? Он вытащил подушку и плотно прижал ее к бедрам, отзеркаливая позу Шерлока, вжимаясь ягодицами в пятки, чтобы боль вывела его из фаллической фиксации. Схватил другую подушку и бросил Шерлоку на колени. Глубоко вздохнув, подвигал челюстью в попытке снять напряжение.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Шерлок. Нам нужно… Я должен понять, чего ты _хочешь_ , — Джон испустил долгий расстроенный вздох. — Ты посылаешь сильно смешанные сигналы, и я боюсь интерпретировать их неверно. Я не собираюсь использовать тебя. — Он облизнул губы и поерзал. Говорить было трудно. — Я знаю твою историю, то есть… ты _рассказал_ мне. И я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я не буду таким. Меня это тревожит. Я волнуюсь, что, возможно, не привлекаю тебя, что _нормально_ , кстати. Все _нормально_. Ты ничего мне не должен.

Шерлок поднял было руку, чтобы прервать его, но потом аккуратно положил обе руки на подушку, разгладил на ней складки, затем начал теребить браслеты на запястье. На Джона он не смотрел.

— Джон, — начал Шерлок, но голос подвел его, он вынужден был откашляться. — Джон, — начал он снова, на этот раз более гладко, голосом сливочным, как масло, корица и мягкий виски, и Джон с усилием вернул внимание к интеллектуальным вопросам. — Ты знаешь, я был рабом лампы и не мог, большей частью, делать выбор. А в некоторых случаях выбора меня… жестоко… лишали.

Он подцепил пальцами браслет и покрутил его. Около косточек запястья возникли белые линии, быстро покрасневшие. Наступила долгая звенящая пауза.

Сердце Джона _заныло_. Грудь была готова разорваться от жалости, сопереживания и _ярости_. Прикоснуться к Шерлоку казалось неуместным, и Джон развернул на подушке руки ладонями вверх, слегка согнув пальцы — невысказанное приглашение рукам Шерлока.

Приглашение осталось без ответа.

— Мориарти был объективно худшим, — произнес Шерлок монотонно. Он смотрел в окно, а не на Джона, а Джону хотелось провести большим пальцем по острой скуле, густой брови, нежной челюсти. — Не только из-за изощренного насилия и жестокости, а потому что… Потому что я боролся с ним. Я все еще думал, что существует выход. С каждым принуждением, с каждым наказанием, с каждым унижением. Я думал, что смогу выбраться из этого. И он… Иногда. Другие. Члены его культа. Или если он… — И сбивчивый рассказ Шерлока сменился вздохами.

Джон понял, что Мориарти торговал Шерлоком, и застыл в отрицании и отвращении. В ушах зазвенело от сдерживаемой и бессильной ярости. От желания уничтожить Мориарти затрясло. И затошнило.

Шерлок по-прежнему не смотрел на Джона. Его кожа была бледнее обычного, синяки на лице выделялись пятнами сажи. Джинн выглядел душераздирающе _хрупким_ , и Джон хотел заключить его — этот обнаженный болевой нерв — в объятия. Обнять не только руками, но и кожей, всем телом, окружить физическим, ментальным и эмоциональным панцирем.

Но Шерлок продолжил.

— Когда меня впервые вызвали из лампы, я… был одет, как ты меня видел. Карикатура. Сексуализированный образ восточного джинна в глазах невежественного представителя западной цивилизации. Это стало моей неотъемлемой ролью. Мориарти высказал желание, как только я явился. Я должен был служить ему всеми способами. Во всякой вещи, как он сказал.  
Это было первое желание, которое я выполнил. Это произошло естественно — буквально неудержимо. Мое тело и ум склонились перед ним, и я почувствовал чужую сфокусированную бурлящую силу, и не смог ей противостоять. Я пытался сопротивляться, но она затопила меня, и я выполнил его желание. Словно мою душу и мою волю заковали в холодные кандалы, — Шерлок на мгновение закрыл глаза, между его бровей пролегла морщинка. — Он… наслаждался мной. Он даже мог помешать мне кричать, хотя требовал этого редко, поскольку крики подпитывали его садистский характер. Однако вскоре я научился подавлять себя. Он был… блистательно злым… умеющим причинять не только физическую боль. Он мог. Он мог потребовать, чтобы мне это _нравилось_. — Голос Шерлока снова стал хриплым и очень тихим, словно он отстранялся от прошлого даже в рассказе.

Джон глубоко опечалился. Несколько горячих слез скатились по его щеке. Потому что Шерлок не мог или не хотел плакать о себе и потому что сердце Джона невыносимо болело. Он хранил молчание, следя за дыханием, но не мог остановить волну горя, сочувствия и гнева. Слезы катились к губам и на языке разливались солью. У Джона мелькнула мысль, что боль должна иметь более горький вкус, более жгучий.

Шерлок не поднимал глаз, но Джон и не ждал этого. Подобные признания не делают, смотря глаза в глаза. Не обращая внимания на свои слезы, Джон протянул руки Шерлоку, предлагая поддержку.

— Поэтому я не… Джон. Я не хочу быть в положении, в котором я… — Шерлок наклонился и коснулся кончиком указательного пальца кончика пальца Джона и посмотрел на точку контакта.

Джон вытер лицо углом простыни осторожно, стараясь не спугнуть палец Шерлока.

— Шерлок. Прости. Мне _очень_ жаль. Я даже не могу представить… Я не представляю, каково это. Я хочу убить их всех. Они были мерзавцами, Шерлок. _Каждый из них_. Такого не должно было с тобой произойти.  
Я надеюсь, что ты знаешь… — Джон остановился и виновато сглотнул. _Откуда_ Шерлоку знать, ведь Джон не являл собой яркий пример иного. — Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я с тобой никогда этого не сделаю. Я… Тебе не нужно предлагать мне секс. Ты _не должен_ мне ничего, и я не имею права просить тебя об этом. И я не буду, клянусь, Шерлок. Не буду. Надеюсь, ты доверишься мне. — И тут он остановился, подумав об обратном. Из-за того, что он недавно сделал. Стыд душил его, скручивал внутренности, и Джон стиснул свободную руку в кулак. Сильнее вжался в кровать, глядя на волнистую челку, скрывающую лицо Шерлока.

Засунув подальше гордость, он продолжил говорить откровенную, болезненную правду. Потому что это было важно. Потому что это доказало бы Шерлоку, что Джону можно доверять.

— Вспомни, казалось, ты увлекся сексом тогда, в клубе, но ты зажегся, потом быстро охладел. Наверное, я тебя мало привлекаю. Думаю, ты оказался в сложной ситуации и пытался… сгладить ее насколько возможно. Похоже, ты делал это, потому что я хотел. И… Пожалуйста. Не надо, Шерлок. Не делай этого. Я не трону тебя, — один бог знал, как трудно это было произнести, и Джон пал духом при мысли, что Шерлок примет это предложение, ухватится за эту возможность, но он был вынужден предложить. _Обязан_. — Я оставлю тебя в покое. Или… обниму, когда тебе будет нужно. Или. Все, что захочешь. В любой момент. Но только если захочешь, ладно? Обещаю. — Его речь была отрывистой и бессвязной, но явно искренней.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона сквозь густые короткие ресницы. Потеребил простыню рядом с коленом и издал слабый презрительный смешок, пытаясь сохранить свое достоинство.

— Я не девица в беде и обычно отплачивал обидчикам, знаешь ли. Начиная с Мориарти, когда я изрисовал свое тело свинцом. Я не слабый. Мною нельзя пользоваться и ожидать, что я не найду уязвимые точки и не смогу сыграть на них. Я мстителен. Однако, Джон — он стукнул пальцем по пальцу Джона, а затем стиснул этой рукой собственное бедро. — Ты не прав, говоря, что не привлекаешь меня. Привлекаешь.  
Я знаю, что ты другой. Как и миссис Хадсон. Знаю, что тебе _не_ все равно. Что не стремишься _использовать_ меня ради собственного удовольствия. Ты _отличаешься_ от других, и я… нахожу тебя очаровательным. К тому же… я отлично провел с тобой время. У тебя есть удивительные вещи, которые весьма захватывают. Это… интернет и потрясающий научный прогресс. Машины, телефоны и… Это действительно невероятно. Я хочу остаться. Господи, я отчаянно хочу остаться, но не думаю, что лампа легко это позволит. Вряд ли мы сможем игнорировать твое желание лет тридцать, даже если ты будешь прилагать усилия. Лампа найдет способ.

— Мы отыщем лампу, Шерлок, — неистово поклялся Джон. — Мы вернем ее. Мы не можем сидеть сложа руки… Мы выясним, как надо пожелать, чтобы ты снова стал смертным, или изменить историю, или _любые другие вещи_. Я не позволю тебе вернуться в рабство. И… тебе вовсе не нужно расплачиваться сексом за пребывание здесь, ни в коем случае. Я знаю, тебе понравилось наше время, и все в порядке, — он запнулся при этой лжи, — в порядке, если мы будем просто друзьями. Соседями, кем скажешь. Я не стану навязываться.

Шерлок криво, механически усмехнулся — имитация улыбки.

— Хорошо. Очевидно. По поводу перехитрить лампу — да, ты можешь _помечтать_ , — местоимение в единственном числе ясно показывало, что Шерлок оказался от борьбы на этом фронте. — Что касается сексуальных отношений. Признаю, что прошло очень много времени. И я хочу… _этого._ Я хочу… _тебя_. — Он протянул руку и провел большим пальцем по жесткому сморщенному шраму. — Я хочу тебя, но я слишком долго не контролировал такого рода вещи. Джон, это сделало меня… понятным образом подозрительным. Я не могу. Просто прими этот факт. Я не стану расстилаться.

Губы Шерлока приоткрылись, глаза потемнели, рука легла на плечо Джона горячая, как тавро. Он выпрямился на коленях, и Джон повторил его движение. Они оказались лицом к лицу в нескольких дюймах, разделенные лишь свалившимися подушками. Джон обнял Шерлока за талию, как в первую ночь, ощущая тепло и упругость его тела. Скользнул другой рукой по груди Шерлока, положил раскрытую ладонь напротив сердца.

— Но я _хочу_ , Шерлок. Если это то, чего хочешь ты. Если дело в контроле… — его голос сорвался. —  _Я расстелюсь перед тобой.  
_  
Шерлок молча смотрел на него, обрабатывая информацию. Джон почувствовал, как сердце под ладонью забилось сильнее. Шерлок провел языком по губам, и глаза его вспыхнули ярким светом. Джон ждал, отбросив страхи, стыд и тревоги. Стоял на коленях перед Шерлоком и ждал его решения.

Шерлок положил свою руку на руку Джона, лежащую на груди, и наклонился, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. Его глаза были открыты, но на Джона он не смотрел, он смотрел вниз. Переплел пальцы с пальцами Джона, повторил то же самое с рукой на талии, затем завел обе руки за спину Джона, удерживая их в нежном, но нерушимом хвате. Затем поднял глаза и посмотрел на Джона понимающим взглядом.

— Ты хотел меня с тех пор, как впервые увидел. Ты мечтаешь обо мне ночами, я слышу это. По твоему дыханию я могу сказать, что ты грезишь о сексе со мной.

— Я не это хотел сказать, — запротестовал Джон без особого рвения. — Это не является моим желанием.

— Я не говорил, что таково твое желание, — нетерпеливо ответил Шерлок. — Я _знаю_ , что не это твое желание.

Джон втянул воздух, пошевелил запястьями, диким взглядом окидывая человека перед собой — полностью обнаженного, за исключением рисунков на коже, браслетов на запястьях, драгоценного камня в пупке и кожаных полосок на бицепсах. Шерлок сидел ровно, позволяя жадному взгляду Джона блуждать по телу.

Джон сдался. Кровь бежала по венам с мощью курьерского поезда, кожа покрывалась мурашками, член быстро поднимался.

— Чего ты хочешь, Шерлок? — пробормотал он.

— Тебя, — рвано дыша, Шерлок ухватил оба запястья одной рукой, а другой взял Джона за подбородок, удерживая его в неподвижности. Чуть отстранясь, посмотрел в жаждущие и настороженные глаза Джона своими, такими же жаждущими и настороженными. — Я хочу тебя.

И рванул Джона вперед, болезненно сжав его запястья, впиваясь губами в губы, кусая нижнюю губу.

Джон с трудом сфокусировался на этом поцелуе — сердце билось слишком быстро, голова кружилась, а легким не хватало воздуха. Его притянуло к Шерлоку, как к гигантскому магниту — податливому и вибрирующему, звенящему от возбуждения и неизвестности, как и Джон.

Шерлок поймал своим языком язык Джона и начал его посасывать, возвращая Джона в реальность. Тот запрокинул голову, позволяя Шерлоку в один момент завладеть своим ртом. Покорно прижался бедрами, животом и грудью к этому разгоряченному телу.

Прохладный воздух коснулся влажного рта и подбородка, когда Шерлок переключился на скулу и повернул его голову, чтобы добраться до уха, поласкать чувствительные завитки и мочку.

Кровь Джона запела в венах, когда он приоткрыл глаза и увидел ярко-желтый блеск топаза в волосах Шерлока. Он снова закрыл глаза и содрогнулся всем телом и зашипел, когда Шерлок провел губами по щетине на щеке, царапнул зубами натянутые мышцы шеи, а затем двинулся вниз — изучать своим неумолимым языком шрам Джона, его размеры и текстуру. Джон дернулся, удерживаемый крепко сжимающей запястья рукой, и повел плечом.

— Нет…

— Нет! — зарычал Шерлок одновременно с ним. — Нет, я хочу узнать тебя, твою историю, — выдохнул он, утыкаясь носом в эту неровную плоть, — Последовало несколько укусов в плечо и засос на бицепсе под татуировкой «КАМК», сделанной так давно, что черные чернила стали голубыми.

Джон снова попытался высвободиться из плена руки и удивился тому, насколько силен был Шерлок — его гибкая эфирная внешность создавала ложное впечатление.

Шерлок с одобрением загудел, когда при этом усилии бицепс Джона напрягся. Свободной рукой он приласкал эту округлую мышцу и тихо прорычал:

— Такой твердый… и _здесь_ тоже, — в голосе послышалась улыбка. Он двинул бедрами, потираясь о вставший член Джона, затем отстранился и потянул за запястья, оставляя Джона без желанного контакта. Погладил тени, оконтуривающие бицепс, и добавил:

— Твердый. Несгибаемый. Привыкший к весу товарищей, к весу ответственности… — он коснулся татуировки. — А вот знак братства, к которому ты принадлежал. Фундамент твоей силы. Тебя отточили скалы и пески пустыни, сформовали жестокие битвы.

Джон дернулся в его хватке. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, словно с него содрали шкуру. Шерлок снова коснулся шрама пальцами.

— А вот конец этой главы, оборванная нить той части жизни, которая тебя больше всего устраивала, — ногтем большого пальца он провел красную линию на коже Джона от татуировки до шрама. Аккуратно обвел его кольцом, затем двинулся к животу. Очертил пупок, непреклонно пройдя окружавшие его волоски. — А здесь, — он раскрыл руку, накрывая ею почти половину торса Джона. — Здесь есть некоторая мягкость.

Джон замер, инстинктивно втягивая живот, и лицо его запылало:

— Ох!

Шерлок не позволил ему отодвинуться, посмотрел в глаза, сосредоточенный и горящий страстью.

— Не прячься, Джон, — он согнул пальцы, вдавливая их через слой жировой клетчатки, который появился здесь после ранения. — эта мягкость отражает твою потерю, твою печаль, твою изоляцию. Твое чувство сломленности и бесполезности. И все это накладывается на твердый характер. — Его пальцы массировали и гладили, и Джон подавался этим ласкам. — Именно эта мягкость создала для меня пространство, — прошептал Шерлок. — Именно этот шрам привел тебя к моей лампе.

Он толкал Джона, пока тот не лег на спину, неуклюже выпрямив ноги и высвободив руки. Шерлок навалился на него всем телом, и Джону стало трудно дышать, но он не думал жаловаться. Потому что чувство, что тебя ограничивают, что тобой _владеют_ , что тебя крепко держат было слишком пронзительным. Хоть он боролся против этого всю свою жизнь, сейчас не мог сопротивляться и расслабился, обмяк под нависающим над ним мужчиной с сияющими глазами, полным решимости лицом, медленно толкающимися бедрами. Было ощущение, что он тонет.

Джон провел руками по спине Шерлока, сжал острые крылья его лопаток, запустил большие пальцы во влажные от пота волосы и продолжил нежную ласку вдоль длинной спины к узкой талии с чувством, отдаленно напоминающим панику. Он понимал, что Шерлок пытался рассказать ему то… что ему действительно нравилось, чего он _желал_ для себя. Что несмотря на их положение, роли, огромные различия (во внешности, статусе и интеллекте, там, где Джон явно отставал), Шерлока привлекало именно то, _кем был Джон_ по своей сути. И мало на свете было вещей более возбуждающих, чем эта.

— Шерлок, — начал Джон.

Но Шерлок вильнул вниз, и Джон задрожал под влажным жаром его рта, опалившим грудь. Он приподнялся, чтобы усилить контакт, покачал бедрами вправо-влево, чтобы ярче почувствовать кожей роскошные губы и едва заметную щетину Шерлока. Впился пальцами в его плечи, отвлекаясь на ощущение гладкой, упругой кожи, движение мышц рук, когда Шерлок приподнялся на них, чтобы нависнуть и потом рухнуть без предупреждения, едва не уткнувшись носом в пах Джона.

Шерлок развел его бедра своими настойчивыми руками. Эта поза… была дискомфортной и более откровенной, чем хотелось бы. Джон попытался свести ноги, но Шерлок снова зарычал, рванулся вверх и прижал своими коленями его бедра сильно, до синяков, изъявляя ожесточенное молчаливое требование лежать неподвижно. Обхватил запястья Джона и поднял их над головой, просовывая пальцы под край изголовья.

— Ухватись, — велел он, — и не отпускай.

Джон, у которого снесло крышу от возбуждения, крепко схватился за деревянную перекладину. Поднял голову и потянулся губами к возбужденному члену Шерлока, который при этом маневре оказался близко, но все же недостаточно близко.

— Пожалуйста, — прохрипел он.

Шерлок, гениальный, как и во всем, сразу сообразил, чего хочет Джон, и приблизился, пошире расставив колени. Теперь его красивый стройный член покоился на нижней губе Джона, и узоры татуировки с такого близкого расстояния потеряли четкость. Джон чувствовал мужской запах возбуждения, пробивающийся сквозь притягательные ароматы самого Шерлока и лампы.

Это был первый опыт Джона, как и многое с Шерлоком, но Джон, не ощущавший ни малейшего сомнения, а только жар и страсть, открыл рот, позволяя Шерлоку медленно погрузить в него свой член. Подняв глаза, он встретился с горящим взглядом Шерлока и провел языком по основанию члена, медленно скользнувшего по губам, вдоль тщательно контролируемых зубов, и упершемуся в небо. Он был пряным, горьковатым и сладким. Так удивительно! Джон обхватил его губами и начал посасывать, не прерывая с Шерлоком зрительного контакта, наслаждаясь видом этого стройного белоснежного тела, резко очерченного тенями подбородка. Он втянул щеки, и лицо Шерлока зарделось, губы сложились в возгласе «о», и Джон толкнулся в пустоту.

Шерлок качнул бедрами назад, потом вперед — ленивое движение, ярко контрастирующее со страстным выражением его лица, и Джон вобрал этот член, расслабился, распробовал на вкус и задрожал всем телом. Минет — дело неряшливое, подумал он отвлеченно, когда слюна скопилась в углах рта и под нижней губой. Он попытался сглотнуть ее, но Шерлок не давал такой возможности, продолжая мягкое движение, неглубокое и несильное, но неумолимое и жадное. Джон поласкал уздечку, провел по головке языком, поисследовал щель и ее уникальный вкус, не сводя глаз с Шерлока, который наклонился и одной рукой уперся в изголовье, а другой держал собственный член за основание, направляя возвратно-поступательные движения.

Джон выгнулся в спине от чисто чувственного удовольствия. Шерлок, теряя самообладание, издал слабый возглас и скользнул пальцами по члену до рта Джона. Очертил контур губ, протолкнул два пальца по углам рта и прижал их к зубам, заставляя Джона открыть рот шире. Свободно покружил членом, не прекращая медленных движений взад-вперед.

Джон застонал, и горячая кровь бросилась в пах, заставляя собственный член дрогнуть и волоски встать дыбом, как наэлектризованные. Облизнув пальцы Шерлока, он приподнял голову, чтобы впустить его глубже, пока не закашлялся.

— Хорошо, Джон, как хорошо! — простонал Шерлок. — Твой рот невероятен, я хочу тебя такого, открытого для меня, хочу проникнуть в каждое твое отверстие, овладеть всем…

Он сильно вздрогнул и отпрянул, оставив во рту Джона только пальцы, и тот, заскулив, принялся их посасывать. Глаза Шерлока превратились в черные омуты с серебряными ободками, он судорожно дышал, как и Джон. Молча опустившись, провел языком по члену Джона от основания до вершины, потерся носом о тонкую кожу мошонки, с видом ценителя всосал сначала одно яичко, потом другое, исследуя их твердость, симметрию, эластичность. Джон громко застонал.

— Шерлок! — он отчаянно сжал пальцы на спинке кровати, пытаясь свести бедра, но Шерлок укусил его в ягодицу, требуя соблюдать спокойствие и неподвижность. Джон снова застонал, на этот раз тихо, совершенно потеряв разум от удовольствия и новизны ощущений. Тонкие пальцы выскользнули из его рта и приподняли мошонку, обнажая вход, и Джон почувствовал там горячее дыхание впервые в жизни.

—  _Боже_ , Шерлок, что…

Но у Шерлока был свой план, поэтому он не обратил внимания на несвязную речь Джона. Провел руки под ягодицы, устраивая Джона наиболее удобным образом, и, не колеблясь, лизнул. Джон в шоке выгнулся на постели и судорожно всхлипнул.

—  _Черт_! _Черт побери_ , ты не можешь… Шерлок. Что ты делаешь?

Шерлок лишь что-то промычал и продолжил с упоением ласкать анус Джона, стонавшего и корчившегося от ощущения жара, влажности, плавного вторжения шустрого языка, неистово изучающего самые запретные места.

— Нет. Черт. _Да._ Шерлок, боже… — он вздыхал и бормотал, а Шерлок терпеливо дразнил сфинктер, пока тот не расслабился и не впустил его внутрь. Джон удивленно воскликнул при первом вторжении и хотел отстраниться, но в итоге толкнулся вперед, давая возможность Шерлоку проникнуть глубже.

От рук Шерлока точно останутся синяки, подумал Джон, утопая в непристойных звуках и гортанном рычании, в ласках этого рта (язык — довольно сильная мышца, подумал он истерически), в этом неловком, непристойном удовольствии, от которого можно было сойти с ума.

— Боже, боже. Блядь, боже… — Джон разжал пальцы, выпустил спинку кровати и потянулся к волосам Шерлока. Тот резко остановился, поднял голову — подбородок его блестел от слюны, губы были красными и припухшими — и посмотрел на Джона.

—  _Не_ двигай руками, Джон. Верни их на место.

Джон удивленно посмотрел на него и быстро вцепился в изголовье. Сквозь дымку похоти он вспомнил, что Шерлок хотел контроля, что тот прямо заявил об этом и о желании диктовать ход действия. Его это устраивало. Джон опустился обратно, покорно и охотно. Шерлок расслабился и вытер лицо рукой.

— Есть масло? У тебя есть масло, Джон?

Джон в этот момент находился в блаженной пустоте эротизма момента, но ощущение пальца внутри вернуло его на землю.

— Ах, смазка? — в таком кайфе было трудно говорить, — В аптечке, Шерлок, в гостиной.

Шерлок приподнялся на локте, медленно вытащил палец, заставив Джона тут же возжелать возвращения этого запретного проникновения. Ухмыльнулся, хотя трудно было изобразить сарказм, пылая возбуждением. Он являл собой воплощение идеального любовника для партнера любого пола — пунцовые щеки, сияющие глаза, всклокоченные волосы, полуоткрытый сердечком рот, рваные вдохи.

— Не двигайся, — приказал он своим столь _глубоким_ , вибрирующим и богатым голосом, что Джона снова затрясло от желания еще раз почувствовать на себе вдавливающий вес этого тела.

Он беззвучно кивнул и остался лежать, ощущая, как воздух холодил самые интимные места, а Шерлок слез с кровати и двинулся в гостиную, вслед за своим аппетитным и изящным фаллосом. Узоры мехенди обвивали полушария зада и змеились вокруг ямочек на пояснице. Он не просто покачивал _бедрами_ во время ходьбы, он покачивался _всем телом_ , как танцующая змея. Джон облизнул губы и сглотнул наполнившую рот слюну.

Спустя несколько секунд Шерлок вернулся с аптечкой.

— Возьми, что нам нужно, — сказал он.

Джон одной рукой вытащил пакетик из фольги, не удивленный тем, что Шерлок не признал его, и оторвал уголок. Извлек и презерватив.

— Вот смазка, а вот презерватив, — сказал он. — Давай, я это сделаю? — (Он не знал, фигурировали ли презервативы в гейской жизни восемнадцатого века, но для орального секса точно нет, поэтому долго он не раздумывал). Подождал кивка Шерлока, разжал пальцы другой руки, все еще сжимавшей изголовье и уже занывшей от напряжения, приподнялся. Вскрыл пакетик и потянулся к члену Шерлока, издавшего низкий и сладострастный стон. Раскатать презерватив по члену другого мужчины требовало усилий, словно попытка сделать обычную вещь не доминирующей рукой. Он вынужден был сосредоточиться, оставляя крошечное пространство на кончике, разглаживая латекс по стволу, прикрывая им восхитительные и соблазнительные рисунки. Невозможно было удержаться и не поизучать тяжелые яички, не покатать их в ладонях и не сжать.

Но Шерлок снова опрокинул его на спину, широко раздвинул ноги, уперся коленями в бедра Джона и подсунул под свои колени его руки ладонями вверх, чтобы обездвижить. Джон подергался в порядке эксперимента, но Шерлок придавил его коленями и заявил:

—  _Не двигайся_!

Джон не двигался, и очень скоро эти чарующие пальцы, покрытые смазкой, проникли в ложбинку между ягодицами и начали там массировать.

— Я хочу наполнить тебя, — бормотал Шерлок, почти не осознавая, что говорит. — Хочу познать тебя изнутри. Хочу _взять_ тебя прямо сейчас. — В Джона бесцеремонно проник палец. Без боли, потому что его подготовил язык, и даже будучи девственником, Джон не почувствовал _достаточной_ наполненности. Он хотел, чтобы этот элегантный член пронзил его, пометил как своего. Ужасная мысль для бывшего солдата, но это было правдой, и Джон издал недовольный возглас.

Шерлок понял причину недовольства, и глаза его блеснули весельем, хоть на лице не читалось ничего, кроме сосредоточенности. К первому пальцу подключился второй. Они скользили и вращались, и Джон пересохшим ртом издавал слабые скулящие звуки. Он не испытывал раньше сравнимых с этим ощущений — когда растягивают, давят, скользят, вталкиваются _внутрь_ того места, которое природа предназначила исключительно для работы на _выход_. Он понятия не имел, что будет настолько чувствителен, что нервы будут так сильно реагировать на это гладкое трение, что он сам будет так сильно этим _наслаждаться_. Он вцепился пальцами в колени Шерлока и выдохнул, толкаясь навстречу всем телом.

— Больше, Шерлок, больше.

Шерлок отстранился, снова ввинтился чуть согнутыми пальцами, и попал прямо в предстательную железу. Джона опять выгнуло над постелью. Открыв рот, он запрокинул голову и застонал. Шерлок и сам выглядел как человек, готовый сорваться с края.

— Шерлок, — прошипел Джон. — Даааааа, да!

Шерлок повторил это вкручивающее движение. Джон смотрел на него зрачками, затопившими радужку, и извивался, задыхаясь от переполняющих ощущений. Пытка продолжалась до тех пор, пока Джон не заскулил тонким голосом, даже не заметив этого смущающего момента.

Шерлок вытащил пальцы, небрежно обтер их о простыню, и, подхватив Джона за бедра, придвинул ближе и подтащил к себе на колени. Наклонился вперед, приставил член к открытому отверстию, и Джон пробормотал сквозь зубы:

— Да, да, Шерлок! Сделай это, сделай! Трахни меня _прямо сейчас_ , черт побери! Шерлок… — он обхватил ногами Шерлокову талию. Неуклюже, но уверенно.

Давление Шерлокова члена было необычным, поразительным и ощущалось _так хорошо_ , что Джон готов был зарыдать, но вместо этого закричал, когда почувствовал, как Шерлок толкается в него, растягивает, раскрывает, обнажает все, что он собой являет, все, что хочет. Джон _разбился вдребезги_ , раскоординированный, отчаянно моргающий в попытке обрести фокус и сморгнуть влагу с глаз, смешанную с соленым жалящим потом. Его кожа была настолько горячей, что, казалось, сейчас лопнет. Все тело, казалось, сейчас разорвется, но Шерлок наклонился вперед, балансируя на локтях по обе стороны от головы Джона, и поцеловал его…

Поцеловал его почти жестко открытым ртом. Волнообразно качнул бедрами, и глаза Джона закатились. Войдя до упора, томно двинулся назад, преодолевая сопротивление тела Джона. Он погружался и выходил мучительно медленно, а язык его нежно трахал рот Джона в том же размеренном ритме…

Джон в муках экстаза даже не _пытался_ ответить на поцелуй, просто отдался Шерлоку, чтобы тот взял, что хотел и в чем нуждался. Джон никогда раньше в своей жизни не был так рад сдаться. Он знал, что _всегда_ даст этому мужчине все, что тому нужно, все, что тот хочет, и вопрос цены был неважен, потому что жизнь Джона была _ничем_ до встречи с этим человеком, и теперь он не может представить себе мир без него, он пропадет без него, просто погибнет…

Шерлок целовал его, двигал бедрами, вколачивался в ту самую сводящую с ума точку, его живот прекрасным образом терся о член Джона, и Джон взвыл громче, чем когда-либо в жизни, и разлетелся на куски, забившись в оргазменных судорогах, судорожно глотая воздух. Кожа стала настолько чувствительной к прикосновениям, что, казалось, она просто _исчезла_ … Он растворился в чувствах, выплеснув секс, эмоции, решимость и _потребность_ в пространство между их телами. По волосам скользили какие-то капли, руки потеряли способность двигаться. Он парил, он падал, внутри все дрожало, и от интенсивности этого ощущения можно было умереть…

Шерлок продолжал вколачиваться, лицо его покраснело, а напряжение исказило экзотические черты. Джон без сил лежал на постели, словно кто-то перерезал провода между мозгом и мышцами. Шерлок, казалось, в этой расслабленности Джона получил именно то, чего ему не хватало, резко застыл, крепко вцепившись Джону в плечи и уткнувшись головой в потную шею, и с хриплым стоном пришел к собственному финалу.


	17. Могущество и поддержка Британского Правительства

Джон проснулся примерно через час от непонятного стука. Он не сразу пришел в себя и дернулся. Потом сообразил, что лежит на груди Шерлока. Нос, уткнувшийся в подмышку, щекотали волоски, ощущался запах пота и кожаного браслета на бицепсе. Шерлок стиснул объятия, сдерживая его инстинктивное движение, и почти неслышно пророкотал:

— Кто-то стучит в дверь, Джон.

Джон кивнул, показывая, что понял, быстро выскользнул из рук Шерлока и из кровати. Воздух спальни показался оскорбительно холодным после той теплоты, которую они создали вдвоем под одеялом. Натянул брюки, схватил Зиг с прикроватной тумбочки и жестом приказал Шерлоку не двигаться. Тихо подкрался к входной двери на взводе от нахлынувшего адреналина, вспоминая о фантастическом цунами событий накануне — нападение на стоянке, пропавшая лампа, вещи Шерлока из далекого прошлого, тело в морге, которое оказалось _не_ его сестрой. Существовало множество очень серьезных, очень реальных опасностей, которые могли стоять по ту сторону двери. Хотя было _странным_ , что они о себе предупреждали.

Стук раздался снова, на этот раз сопровождаемый возгласом:

 — Эй, мальчики! К вам посетитель. Вы проснулись?

Джон немного расслабился. Миссис Хадсон. Засунул пистолет за пояс штанов, осторожно открыл дверь и увидел ее морщинистое улыбающееся лицо.

— Доброе утро, доктор Ватсон, — она без смущения посмотрела на его голую грудь, и Джон слегка покраснел и пригладил рукой встрепанные волосы.

— Да. Кто-то пришел? — он посмотрел ей за спину, но увидел лишь пустую лестницу.

Миссис Хадсон кивнула, глаза ее горели любопытством.

— Да, просто он в холле. Говорит, что дальний родственник Шерлока. Его зовут… Майстрон Холмс.

— Родственник Шерлока, — повторил Джон ровно и одарил миссис Хадсон резким недоверчивым взглядом. — Разве у Шерлока _могут быть_ родственники?

Миссис Хадсон смущенно всплеснула руками.

— Ой, я… — она нервно посмотрела вниз и закусила губу. — Я не подумала…

На нижней площадке возникло движение, и там появился высокий импозантный мужчина. Он держал в руках какой-то длинный и тонкий предмет, свет из окна за спиной скрывал его лицо в тени.

— Остановитесь! — приказал Джон ледяным голосом, твердые руки держали Зиг, который он вытащил так быстро, что даже не осознал этого. Миссис Хадсон взвизгнула и сделала несколько поспешных шагов назад.

Человек на лестнице замер, всем видом показывая, что делает это ради того, чтобы не нервировать Джона, а не из страха.

— Хм, — произнес он, и нетерпение в этом коротком возгласе было так похоже на Шерлоково, что Джон моргнул.

За спиной раздался шорох, потом голос Шерлока.

— Что там?

— Он говорит, что является твоим родственником. Некий Майрон Холмс, — ответил Джон. Шерлок резко вдохнул, и Джон напрягся еще больше, не сводя глаз с человека, которого держал на мушке. Длинные пальцы сильно сжали его плечо, потом расслабились и толкнули Джона чуть вперед, чтобы Шерлок смог заглянуть в дверь.

Несколько долгих секунд участники этой сцены не двигались, лишь смотрели друг на друга. Затем миссис Хадсон испуганно поднесла руки ко рту, переводя взгляд с пистолета на незнакомца.

— Прошу прощения, — произнесла она дрожащим голосом.

— Я пришел _bona fides (с добрыми намерениями, лат.)_ , — дипломатично произнес мужчина, и Шерлок снова вцепился Джону в плечо.

— Вот как, — холодно ответил Шерлок. — Тогда входите и расскажите о них.

Джон отошел от двери, позволяя мужчине пройти в гостиную. Шерлок раздраженно махнул хозяйке рукой и захлопнул дверь перед ее носом. Повернулся к пришедшему.

— Майрон Холмс, говорите? — подозрение в его голосе было спрятано под маской вежливой незаинтересованности. Джон занял место в дверях кухни, держа пистолет наизготовку.

Мужчина сначала оценивающе посмотрел на Джона взглядом своих серых глаз — на его голый торс, красные царапины от ногтей Шерлока, синяки от пальцев и засосы. Затем повернулся к Шерлоку, закутанному как мумия или младенец в белую простыню. Его взгляд был таким же цепким и пронзительным, как у Шерлока, и Джон подумал, нет ли, действительно, в этом утверждении о родстве сермяжной правды. Шерлок и их гость были примерно одинакового роста, оба высокие и стройные, с острым умом. Интеллектуальное превосходство струилось из обоих, как пары аммиака из нашатырного спирта. Джон почувствовал неловкость, поскольку этот человек явно увидел красноту на щеках Шерлока от Джоновой щетины и успешно сложил два и два.

— Я _Майкрофт_ Холмс, — поправил незнакомец, протягивая тонкую руку, украшенную тяжелым старомодным перстнем-печаткой.

Шерлок быстро взглянул на протянутую руку и отверг ее с явным пренебрежением к социальным нормам. Передернул плечами под простыней и кивнул на одно из кресел.

— Садитесь, — сказал он сухо, — и расскажите о ваших _bona fides_. — Сам Шерлок занял кресло напротив и уставился на гостя лениво и с вызовом — инстинкт охотника под личиной отстраненности.

— А вы, — Майкрофт наклонился вперед, — полагаю, Шерлок Холмс, я прав? — Он выпрямился, и Джон увидел, что тонкий длинный предмет, который он отвлеченно крутил между ладонями, был зонтом. Джон чуть сдвинулся влево и прислонился к дверному косяку, вздрогнув от стука раздвижной двери. Оба мужчины проигнорировали как его, так и пистолет, который Джон опустил, но не убрал.

Шерлок пожал плечами, но ответом не удостоил, занятый осмотром и анализом данных наблюдения.

— Вы достаточно много знаете обо мне, как я понимаю, и знаете, что Майкрофт — это семейное имя.

— Ваш рано почивший старший брат, да, — ответил Майкрофт. — Я потомок другого брата, Шерринфорда. Между нами тринадцать поколений. У меня есть документы, — он весело взглянул на пистолет Джона, медленно полез во внутренний карман пиджака и вытащил связку бумаг. Протянул их Шерлоку, но тот не пошевелился. Поцокав языком, Майкрофт положил их на стол.

— Вы похожи на него, если честно, — краткая растерянность Шерлока быстро сменилась маской надменности. — Только выглядите гораздо старше, разумеется. — Видимо, это было ударом, поскольку Майкрофт слегка вздрогнул. — Немного тяжелее в талии, увлекаетесь десертами, да? Я всегда говорил Шерринфорду, что он слишком падок на сладкое. — Щеки Майкрофта едва заметно порозовели, но быстро побледнели, словно под приказом воли. У Шерлока был вид человека, глубоко удовлетворенного удачным выстрелом. Джон закатил глаза, тщательно контролируя оружие. «Господи, они ведут себя как братья, я могу поверить в их родственные связи!» Шипастая реакция Шерлока явно являлась эмоциональной защитой от ошеломляющих новостей о наличии возможных родственников.

— Наша семья вас очень долго искала, — продолжил Майкрофт, несмотря на детскую выходку Шерлока. — У моего пра-пра-пра… прадеда сохранились ваши портреты и семейная история о несчастье… которое вас постигло и которое привело к вашему исчезновению. И еще вот что. — Он повертел в руках связку и вытащил из нее очень старый грязный пергамент, такой мягкий, что казался тканью в аристократических пальцах Майкрофта. На пергаменте была детально изображена лампа, и Джону даже не нужно было всматриваться, чтобы узнать ее. Из другого кармана Майкрофт вытащил небольшую книгу и осторожно ее пролистал. Переплет обветшал от времени, красная тканная обложка за многие годы потемнела от грязи и масла. Страницы были заполнены эскизами и текстами и заляпаны случайными кляксами. Майкрофт кивнул в сторону разбросанной на полу одежды. — Описание этого костюма передавалось из поколения в поколение.

Шерлок сидел неподвижно. Наступила долгая пауза.

— Как семья узнала о лампе? — спросил он наконец.

Майкрофт слабо кивнул и откинулся в кресле, педантично устроив зонт около колена. Скрестил руки на бедре.

— Шерринфорд был намного моложе вас, ему было всего пятнадцать, и в то время он не распоряжался такими ресурсами, как позже в своей жизни. Ваш отец, насколько я знаю, был болен и умер почти сразу после вашего исчезновения.

Шерлок склонил голову, как будто это его не удивило. Майкрофт заглянул в книгу и продолжил:

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы и Шерринфорд были не особенно близки. Он был молод, увязывался за вами, докучал в вашей лаборатории, но он любил вас, даже боготворил, и всегда прятался за занавесками, когда к вам приходили гости для дискуссии.

Шерлок чуть поджал губы, но не сделал больше ни единого движения. Взгляд его расфокусировался, будто он что-то вспоминал. Майкрофт был явно удовлетворен.

— Поэтому, когда вы отправились с Джеймсом Мориарти, Шерринфорд в общих чертах знал, куда вы ушли и зачем. Дебаты по магическим аспектам алхимии, как я ее понимаю? — Майкрофт поднял бровь с надменным и одновременно заинтригованным видом.

— Он утверждал, что превратит свинец в золото посредством магии, — признался Шерлок. — Я знал, что это нелепость. У него было несколько последователей, которых он хотел пригласить на эту демонстрацию. Оказалось... не золото было его целью.

Майкрофт наклонился вперед.

— Семейная история мало что знает о дальнейших событиях. Через несколько лет Шерринфорд сумел выследить одного члена этого культа и купил у него этот рисунок, — Майкрофт ткнул пальцем в пергамент, лежавший на столе. — Позже, получив титул и состояние, он заплатил огромный задаток за саму лампу, но, к сожалению, продавец вскорости умер, и у нас остался лишь рисунок. Тем не менее, Шерринфорду сказали, что вы стали… рабом лампы. Что вы выполняли желания, что были полностью под контролем. Этот Мориарти стал вашим Хозяином. — Во взгляде Майкрофта промелькнуло сочувствие, быстро исчезнувшее.

— Шерринфорд был очень молод, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — и не знал, как надо использовать силу имени, не знал, как собрать людей, которым можешь доверять. Он… потерял вас. Через несколько лет Мориарти умер при неясных обстоятельствах. Шерринфорд пытался выкупить его имущество, но лампы там не оказалось. Он не знал, где искать вас, но не прекращал поисков. Когда выросли его сыновья, он тоже наказал продолжать поиски. Все поколения искали вас, — Майкрофт резко стукнул зонтом по полу, что, похоже, было сигналом об окончании рассказа.

Джон подумал про себя: «Его младший брат, которого он никогда больше не увидит. Молодой человек, который заставил последующие поколения искать его брата. Так грустно». Шерлок подвигал плечами, теребя пальцами простыню. Хоть на лице ничего не отражалось, язык тела явно свидетельствовал о неуверенности и задумчивой ностальгии. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, будто в опустошении, и потер рукой лицо, отпуская край простыни.

— Шерринфорд, — пробормотал он.

Майкрофт рассматривал тело Шерлока, обнаженное раскрывшейся простыней — замысловатые рисунки на руке, кожаный браслет, синяки на груди после драки в клубе, кровоподтеки на ступне. Но он ничего не сказал ни о восточном стиле, ни об очевидных следствиях жестокой драки. Просто ждал.

— Как вы меня нашли? — спросил Шерлок. Постучал пальцами по подбородку, затем сложил руки перед губами в молитвенном жесте. Простыня упала к бедрам, и Майкрофт моргнул.

— Возможно, — произнес он напряженным голосом, — вам понадобятся брюки. — Он посмотрел на Джона. — Кажется, я застал вас… в неожиданной ситуации.

Шерлок нахмурился, и тепло, которое Джон увидел на его лице при упоминании младшего брата, сменилось льдом. Шерлок эмоционально отстранился. Фыркнув, он вскочил на ноги и направился в ванную, тщательно прикрываясь простыней.

Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона, который не спускал с него глаз.

— Не хотите ли надеть рубашку? — спросил он.

Джон сухо и напряженно улыбнулся в ответ и поиграл пистолетом.

— Все нормально, спасибо, — ответил он. — Я останусь с вами. — Хоть Шерлок, похоже, и признал в Майкрофте родственника, Джон ему не доверял.

— Боитесь меня? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Вы не очень-то пугаете. — Он погладил большим пальцем Зиг по рукоятке и прислонился к двери.

— Ах, солдатская храбрость. Отличный синоним глупости, не так ли?

— Откуда вы знаете, что я солдат?

— Я внимательно прочел ваше досье, доктор Ватсон.

— Хм, — хмыкнул Джон ошеломленно и подозрительно. На него было досье? А если было, как этот человек получил к нему доступ?

— Могу я узнать, как _вы_ приобрели лампу? Очевидно, вы небогаты…

— Довольно, необходимости в оскорблениях нет. Кто сказал вам, что у меня лампа?

— Меня просто интересует, как вам удалось удержаться от… использования особых свойств, которые приписывают лампе?

— Если вы хотите узнать, изъявил ли я свое желание или нет, это не ваше дело, — ответил Джон с неприязнью.

— Очевидно, вы еще _не_ пожелали. Я лишь хотел бы сообщить вам, если вы это сделаете, поимеете последствия, — в голосе Майкрофта прозвучали предупреждение и ледяная угроза.

— Откуда вы знаете, что произойдет, если я выскажу желание? — Возможно ли, что лампа была у _Майкрофта_? Что он подталкивал Джона к желанию?

— У нас было много лет, чтобы изучить легенды и анекдоты об этом явлении, доктор Ватсон, — Майкрофт смотрел на него серыми глазами, похожими на арктическую шугу. — Меня волнуют ваши отношения с моим родственником, вот и все. Несмотря на короткое время моего знакомства с его историей, я… — на лице его промелькнул почти незаметный проблеск недоверия… —  _беспокоюсь_ о нем. И хочу, чтобы вы поняли, что… есть люди, которые глубоко озабочены его благополучием.

Джон молчал. Кажется, он только что получил предупреждение: «если навредите моей семье, ваших останков не найдут даже в заброшенных глубоких канавах захолустья»? От кого-то, кто только что узнал о человеке, которого он защищал менее суток назад?

Шерлок ввернулся в комнату, облаченный в свои полупрозрачные шальвары. Он стал выглядеть более голым, чем прежде в простыне, и Джон подавил неуместный смешок при виде этой дерзости. Джинн рухнул на диван и устроился на нем, как вальяжный кот, провоцируя в Майкрофте раздражение. Было очевидно, что эмоциональная броня вернулась на место. Майкрофт бесстрастно посмотрел на него, но Джон заметил дернувшийся уголок глаза.

— Можешь убрать пистолет, Джон, — сообщил Шерлок, вяло махнув рукой. — Опасность нам не угрожает. — Лучи солнца заиграли на золотой сверкающей ленте вокруг его тонкого запястья, подчеркнутые тенями узоров татуировки.

Джон кивнул и засунул Зиг за пояс штанов. Майкрофт нервировал его, но, кажется, искренне был намерен покровительствовать и помогать Шерлоку.

— Чаю? — предложил Джон натянуто. Майкрофт покрутил зонт.

— Прекрасная идея. Молоко и три кусочка сахара.

Шерлок пробормотал что-то нелестное, включавшее слово «талия». Джон покачал головой и отправился ставить чайник. В течение шести или около того минут, пока чайник закипал, в гостиной царила тишина. Вернувшись, Джон с тревогой заподозрил, что Шерлок и Майкрофт все это время вели напряженный разговор, сверля друг друга глазами. Он неловко откашлялся, привлекая внимание, и поставил кружки с чаем, при виде которых на лице Майкрофта мелькнуло презрение (ожидал сервиз из тонкого фарфора?). Чуть придвинул кресло к дивану и сел в него. Майкрофт тоже подвинулся, и трое мужчин продолжили беседу.

— Как меня нашли? — спросил Шерлок.

— Много лет назад я ввел образ лампы в программное обеспечение для распознавания изображений. Перевернутый полумесяц на крышке и ручка, образованная драконоподобным змеем, делали ее уникальной. Я ввел и ваши портреты, хоть ни один из них не был достаточно детальным. Из-за моего… скромного положения в правительстве Ее Величества, я имею… доступ… к камерам уличного наблюдения.

Его тон был настолько высокопарным и надменным, что Джон не сдержал ухмылки. «Скромное положение, черт побери», — телеграфировал он Шерлоку этой ухмылкой и поднятыми бровями. «Напыщенный козел», — ответил Шерлок, поведя плечами и наморщив нос. Очевидно, позиция родственников не означала, что они станут лучшими друзьями.

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку кресла, дернув коленом.

— Поступил сигнал о вашем вчерашнем появлении, поскольку камеры зафиксировали, как вы размахивали на улице лампой. Визуальное сравнение подтвердило ваше поразительное сходство с семейными портретами. Этого было достаточно, чтобы я пришел лично, — Майкрофт неодобрительно посмотрел на полупрозрачные штаны. — Хотя ваша одежда вчера была более привычной.

Шерлок развел руками и издал преувеличенно печальный возглас.

— Увы, я потерял тот костюм, это все, что у меня осталось.

— Мы пойдем в Оксфам, — встрял Джон.

Шерлок махнул рукой, приказывая замолчать, и Джон смущенно уткнулся в чашку чая под тяжестью осуждающего взгляда Майкрофта, ощущая, что с треском провалился как «опекун».

— Могу я увидеть лампу? — не унимался Майкрофт.

— Нет! — отрезали Шерлок и Джон одновременно и твердо. Майкрофт поднял бровь.

— Вот как? — только и сказал он, но в глубине стальных глаз читались мощные расчеты. Джон незаметно сместился на одно бедро, чтобы иметь возможность быстро вытащить пистолет, и поставил кружку на стол. Интерес Майкрофта к лампе действовал ему на нервы, ему казалось, что Шерлок в безопасности только если лампа находится в _его собственных_ руках. Пусть даже Майкрофт оказался родственником и не таким ужасно угрожающим. Пусть эта сила и была на коротком поводке, плохим же солдатом был бы Джон, если бы повернулся спиной к такому тигру.

Майкрофт снова посмотрел на синяки Шерлока и сказал:

— Полагаю, ваш отказ имеет отношение к стычке, произошедшей вчерашним вечером? По меньшей мере, трое. Нет, четверо мужчин. Что случилось?

— Не ваше дело, — проигнорировал вопрос Шерлок.

Майкрофт терпеливо заметил:

— Шерлок, уверяю вас, это очень даже мое дело. Вы являетесь делом нашей семьи почти 250 лет. У меня есть реальная власть и средства, и я могу обещать вам в полной мере поддержку британского правительства в дополнение к вашим личным, вполне значительным богатствам и ресурсам (к которым я скоро выделю вам доступ). Я готов помочь в любых проблемах, которые могут возникнуть.

— Какое дело британскому правительству до моих проблем? — уклончиво спросил Шерлок.

Майкрофт тонко улыбнулся.  
— В качестве неофициального представителя британского правительства я могу с полной уверенностью утверждать, что дело есть.

«Мило», — подумал Джон. «Незначительное положение». Этот человек излучал столько власти, что его высказывание откровением не явилось.

— Как моему брату удалось произвести такого высокомерного потомка? — Шерлок принял сидячее положение и поскреб синяк на груди.

— Значит, вы удовлетворились моими доказательствами?

Шерлок готов был стереть зубы в порошок.

— Да, вы слишком похожи на отца и Шерринфорда, чтобы быть кем-то еще. Я узнаю способ мышления. К тому же вы слишком много знаете. И у вас есть кольцо. Итак, все еще маркиз Льюис?

Майкрофт кивнул.

— И все еще в поместье Холмсов в южном Суссексе.

Лицо Шерлока моментально потеплело от воспоминаний, рука бессильно упала на колено, и Майкрофт добавил:

— Вы всегда там желанный гость, — на что Шерлок снова закрылся и равнодушно пожал плечами. Правда, боль и тоска задержались в уголках его глаз.

В дверь нерешительно постучали, и раздался бодрый голос миссис Хадсон:

— Эй, мальчики, хэлло?

Джон встал, отложил пистолет и пошел открывать дверь. Миссис Хадсон сначала посмотрела на его руки, затем на Майкрофта и Шерлока, которые вежливо смотрели на нее.

— Никто не стрелял? — звонко произнесла она с мягким смешком. — Значит, утро выдалось прекрасным. Действительно ли мистер Холмс ваш родственник, Шерлок?

Шерлок скорчил гримасу, но промолчал. Майкрофт встал и улыбнулся хозяйке.

— Что-то вроде племянника, мэм, — он отвесил скромный поклон. — Рад познакомиться с вами… — он замолк, поскольку официально не был представлен. Шерлок упрямо молчал, пришлось выступить Джону.

— Эм, да, миссис Хадсон, это Майкрофт Холмс, маркиз… какойтович.

Джон представил себе Шерлока среди аристократии. Тот и сам был бы маркизом в свое время, если Джон правильно понял рассказ Майкрофта. Конечно, это было просто. Было просто и легко представить Шерлока среди богатства и благородства, со слугами и почитанием, и Джон пришел в ужас от издевательства над таким человеком, которого на всю жизнь обратили в рабство.

— О! — миссис Хадсон распахнула глаза и присела в реверансе. — Приятно познакомиться с вами, милорд.

— Можно мистер Холмс, миссис Хадсон, — возразил Майкрофт.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Да, миссис Хадсон. Заискивать не нужно. Что это?

— О! — миссис Хадсон посмотрела на конверт, который держала в руке. — Это принес для вас некий приятный молодой джентльмен. В последнее время вы стали популярны.

Шерлок вскочил на ноги и метнулся за конвертом, перешагнув по пути через журнальный столик.

— Вы узнали этого джентльмена? Тот же самый, что был вчера? Нет? Очень хорошо. Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, очень мило с вашей стороны, — он развернул ее и подтолкнул к двери. — У вас не осталось печенья? Не могли бы вы принести? Или булочек или еще чего-нибудь. Да, благодарю, пожалуйста, идите. — Он решительно захлопнул за ней дверь и повернулся. — Джон! Еще одно послание.

— Еще одно? — Джон вдруг вспомнил, что вчера вечером он тоже видел конверт, и письмо в нем явно шокировало Шерлока. Он забыл о нем после звонка по поводу «мертвой» Гарри. Посмотрел на Майкрофта, чье безучастное выражение лица контрастировало с резким любопытством в глазах. _Хм_. Может, стоит подождать и прочесть письмо без свидетелей.

— Ага, эм, Шерлок!

Шерлок проигнорировал обоих и подошел с конвертом к окну, разглядывая его при ярком свете.

— Та же бумага, тот же почерк, что и в последний раз, — он вытащил тяжелый лист из конверта, и Джон подошел ближе, чтобы прочесть. Если Шерлок и был встревожен, этого не чувствовалось за возбуждением от новой загадки.

Письмо было написано старомодной перьевой ручкой, буквы имели неровную толщину от потеков чернил, впитавшихся в текстуру бумаги, и Джон сначала просто пришел в восторг от художественной красоты тщательно выписанных слов, затем начал вчитываться в угловатый, наклонный почерк.

_«Шерлок, мой дорогой мальчик,_

_Я очень скучал по тебе, моя дорогая Игрушка. Прошло столько времени, не правда ли? Должен признаться, Лампа не так радует, если тебя в ней нет. Надеюсь, тебе понравился Сверток, оставленный мною прошлым вечером. Понимаю, что с одеждой у тебя сейчас проблемы, молюсь, чтобы этот костюм оказался впору. Ах, какие Воспоминания!_

_Помнишь ли ты тот маленький порез на большом пальце, когда ты срезал Полынь для церемонии? Я приношу глубочайшие Извинения, если на жилете еще осталось Кровавое пятно, мой дорогой мальчик. Ты можешь подумать, что мне стоило бы найти время в прошлом Веке и убрать его, но я, полагаю, просто Ленив. Будь осторожен со Свинцом, дорогой мой. Он может нанести вред Здоровью, если ты не обладаешь моей особенной Конституцией. Ну, это не проблема, мы оба знаем, что **ты сам** не можешь себе навредить, даже если попытаешься, не так ли? (Повешение самого себя очень Недостойный способ уйти в любом случае, не правда ли?)_

_Я скучаю по тебе, мой Сочный Мальчик, и я **Безумно** хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Ты впустую тратишь время на этого скучного Армейского Щенка, с которым тебе приходится общаться. Он относится к тебе так же, как и я? Боюсь, ты остался без Возбуждения… **Вызова…** которого ты так жаждешь, сладкий мой. Тебе нужен сильный Хозяин с Твердой Рукой, и, полагаю, за все эти годы ты не нашел никого лучше меня? Брось своего Обычного маленького Питомца, дорогой мой, брось! Наверняка он хочет обнять свою Сестру (а теперь он знает, что она не в Морге!) или сделать еще что-нибудь столь же **Человеческое.** Пусть он выскажет свое нудное маленькое Желание, и ты вернешься ко мне. У меня столько планов, я ждал так долго…_

_С величайшим Нетерпением,_

_Джеймс Мориарти»_

Шерлок сложил плотные листы бумаги точно по складкам и вложил обратно в конверт. Казалось, он читал не дыша, и теперь испустил резкий сдавленный вздох. Джон боролся с охватившим его холодом.

— Шерлок, — прошептал он с подавляемым ужасом. — Это так? То, что он сказал… это правда? — Мозг его мерзко повторял: «Повешение самого себя очень недостойный способ уйти… повешение… повешение».

— Все до последней буквы, — безэмоционально ответил Шерлок. — Этот почерк также является отличительным. Должно быть… — Они посмотрели друг на друга долгую секунду в ужасе от извращенного ликующего безумия, сквозившего из каждой угрожающей строчки этого послания.

Раздался тихий кашель, и они обернулись. Майкрофт стоял, опираясь на свой зонт, как элегантная трехногая статуэтка, и смотрел на них острым взглядом.

— Я могу помочь? — спросил он ровно. Джон сделал движение, будто хотел встать перед Шерлоком, защищая его, и Майкрофт удивился.

— Всего лишь небольшое дело, Майкрофт, не стоящее вашего внимания. Нам не нужна помощь, — ответил Шерлок.

Майкрофт внимательно посмотрел на них, перевел взгляд на одежду на полу и с минуту поразмышлял.

— Шерлок, — наконец проговорил он. — Не может существовать много людей, которые знают вас достаточно хорошо, чтобы написать такое письмо.

Шерлок вызывающе поднял бровь, Майкрофт ответил зеркальным жестом и слегка закатил глаза.

— Бумага высокого качества с водяными знаками, видными на просвет. Ручка с дорогим тяжелым пером. Почерк старомоден, и огромное число слов с прописной буквы в середине предложений свидетельствует о том, что пишущий руководствовался правилами середины прошлого века, по меньшей мере, — разочарованный возглас Майкрофта сменился снисходительным вздохом. — Как мы следили за вами, дражайший дядюшка, так же тщательно мы отслеживали Мориарти. Большая часть его состояния была таинственным образом востребована вскоре после его смерти, и на протяжении веков мы слышали отголоски.  
 _Я_ нашел вас. Разумно предположить, что это могли сделать и другие. Я обладаю всей мощью британского правительства и спрашиваю вас еще раз. Могу ли я помочь?

Шерлок развернулся и уставился в окно, постукивая по стеклу конвертом. Его спина была жесткой, отчетливо освещенные отеки и синяки на ней мрачно диссонировали с полупрозрачными штанами. Он сгорбился, и твердые мышцы дернулись под гладкой кожей, выдавая его опасения.

Джон повернулся к нему лицом, не выпуская Майкрофта из виду боковым зрением, и положил раскрытую ладонь Шерлоку на поясницу, предлагая молчаливую поддержку. Погладил вверх-вниз, подошел ближе. Хотелось заключить Шерлока в объятья, но его сдерживало присутствие Майкрофта, такого жесткого и правильного с его ненужным зонтом.

Волосы Шерлока были особенно встрепанными после их весьма… энергичного… утра, а затем крепкого сна. Кудри вились надо лбом, как щупальца медузы, широко раскрытые глаза, этим утром сероватые, смотрели безжизненно. Джон провел ладонью по плечу, по длинной прохладной руке, через кожаный браслет к золотому, нежно потер большим пальцем косточку на запястье, наконец, пожал пальцы, а потом опустил руку.

— Ты думаешь, письмо от Мориарти? Оно настоящее? — пробормотал он.

— В нем написаны вещи, которые мог знать только он.

— Но! Ты сказал, что прошел двести тридцать один год! — это число было навсегда выбито в его мозгу.

Шерлок саркастически хмыкнул:

— Он и _искал_ эликсир, чтобы продлить человеческую жизнь.

Джон озабоченно посмотрел на Шерлока. Хотелось обнять этого человека, спрятать за доспехами собственной кожи, укрыть его уязвимость. Но у них был гость, поэтому Джон склонил голову, указывая на Майкрофта, терпеливо ожидающего посреди комнаты, и вопросительно поднял брови. «Мы скажем ему? Доверимся ему?»

Шерлок закрыл глаза, стоя неподвижно, словно статуя, и глубоко вздохнул. Джон ждал, хотя руки чесались коснуться и что-то сделать прямо сейчас, чтобы защитить этого настороженного красивого человека. Через мгновение Шерлок повернулся, царственный в своей наготе, высокий, уверенный и сдержанный.

— Майкрофт, — он задумчиво побалансировал на одной ноге. — Значит, все это время меня искала семья.

Майкрофт хмуро кивнул.

— Да, это так.

— Выходит, и другой искал тоже.

— Могу ли я предположить, что это родственник или последователь Джеймса Мориарти?

— Вы можете предположить, что это и есть сам Джеймс Мориарти, — Шерлок продемонстрировал мимолетное разочарование отсутствием у Майкрофта малейшего удивления.

Майкрофт задумчиво постучал ухоженным ногтем по блестящей черной поверхности камня печатки.

— Прошлым вечером у меня не было никакой новой информации об этом имени. Его имение и владения в Ирландии давно распроданы. И все же… вы держите в руке послание от него? Да?

— Да, и в нем факты, известные только ему и мне.

— Послушайте, — прервал их Джон, прислонившись к столу. — Двести тридцать один год. Кто-нибудь слышал, как я это сказал?

Майкрофт удивленно взглянул на Джона.

— Конечно, и все же перед вами стоит Шерлок собственной персоной, спустя двести тридцать один год, вопреки всем интеллектуальным возражениям современной науки. Следовательно, кто-то другой мог сделать то же самое. Ясно, что это не невозможно, просто… очень маловероятно, — целую минуту он и Шерлок находились в самодовольном согласии.

— Вы говорите, у вас есть доступ к уличным камерам, — быстро произнес Шерлок. Майкрофт утвердительно кивнул. — Не могли бы вы посмотреть, кто приходил сюда прошлым вечером? Мы… кто-то принес записку миссис Хадсон. И… вломился в дом. Разумеется, это должно быть связано.

Взгляд Майкрофта стал очень серьезным.

— Вломились? Вы были здесь?

Джон покачал головой.

— Мы поздно вернулись прошлым вечером.

Майкрофт снова оценил синяки Шерлока, затем метки, которые тот оставил на Джоне этим утром, и, кажется, признал факт позднего возвращения.

— Я незамедлительно сообщу вам эту информацию, — сказал он.

Их прервал быстрый стук в дверь, которую неожиданно пошел открывать Майкрофт. Перед глазами сбитых с толку Шерлока и Джона появилась уверенная красивая брюнетка с темными проницательными глазами, одетая в изысканный костюм. Она неторопливо вошла в комнату, цокая каблучкам по полу. Не моргнув, окинула взглядом двух полуодетых мужчин у окна и повернулась к Майкрофту. Протянула ему перекинутое через руку пальто.

— Сэр, — проговорила она, — если хотите успеть на встречу с МИ-5 в 10:30, пора уходить.

— Конечно, моя дорогая, — ответил Майкрофт, чьи помпезные черты смягчились в подобии улыбки. — Что бы они без меня делали со своими проблемами? — Пара изящно обменялась зонтом и пальто, исполнив, очевидно, хорошо отработанный танец. Она поправила пальто на плечах, пока он одергивал манжеты. — Вы принесли…

Женщина вытащила откуда-то из области декольте небольшой сверток. Майкрофт повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Это телефон для вас, — Майкрофт прошел через комнату, пока не оказался лицом к лицу со своим многажды прадядей. — Я уверен, если вам понадобится с ним помощь, доктор Ватсон посодействует. — Однако в его голосе уверенности не прозвучало, и Джон заворчал. Губы Майкрофта, довольного своей колкостью, дрогнули в намеке на ухмылку. — В контакты внесен мой прямой номер, если случится такая необходимость. Я взял на себя смелость внести номер доктора Ватсона. — Майкрофт протянул телефон Шерлоку. — Сообщения и интернет безлимитные. Надеюсь, это пригодится. А теперь я должен идти. Как только проанализирую вчерашние записи с камер, немедленно сообщу. Не будет ли самонадеянно с моей стороны предположить, что нужно продолжать слежку за лампой?

Шерлок упрямо молчал, как ребенок, которого взрослый поймал на лжи, но Джон не удивился, что акулоподобный ум стоящего перед ним человека успешно вывел кражу лампы. Если бы не серьезность и сюрреалистичность ситуации, Джон рассмеялся бы. Он покачался на носках, готовый к любому исходу, и отошел в сторону под понимающим взглядом Британского Правительства.

— Возможно, на данном этапе вам будет легче, если я скажу, — Майкрофт покрутил зонтом, — что мне не нужны желания. У меня достаточно ресурсов и без магии. Я не представляю опасность для вашей лампы.

Шерлок не выказал ощутимого облегчения, но немного расслабился.

— Я позвоню, если будет нужно, — он положил телефон на стол за спиной.

Майкрофт церемонно кивнул обоим и развернулся, пропуская вперед свою помощницу. У двери он посмотрел на Шерлока и едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Было очень приятно с вами наконец познакомиться, дорогой дядя.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Дверь за Майкрофтом и его помощницей закрылась.

Как веревкой связанные, Джон и Шерлок бросились к ней и, открыв, прислушались к шагам на нижней лестнице. Послышался голос Майкрофта:

— Очень интересные люди, мой дядя Шерлок и этот солдат. За ними нужно установить наблюдение. Повысьте уровень до третьего.

— Что? Кто? — прозвучали странные вопросы от этой компетентной, убийственно выглядящей женщины, так небрежно говорящей о встречах с МИ-5.

— Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон.


	18. Еще одна интерлюдия

Как только за Майкрофтом Холмсом и его странно рассеянной помощницей закрылась дверь, Джон захихикал.

— Господи ты боже мой, Шерлок! Твой _племянник_? Такого не бывает, — он вернулся в гостиную и рухнул в кресло. —  _Британское правительство_ , господи!

Плечи Шерлока опустились, он, наконец, расслабился. Взгляд потеплел, и на лице возникла редкая улыбка — медленная, зародившаяся в уголках губ и превратившаяся в легкую и счастливую.

— Жизнь стала очень странной, — согласился он.

Джон весело фыркнул и уронил голову на руки.

— Господи, зонт! МИ-5! Камеры видеонаблюдения. _Во что превратилась моя жизнь_?!

Шерлок тоже засмеялся, и Джон вдруг понял, что впервые услышал его смех. Глубокий, великолепный раскатистый баритон. Звук этого смеха наполнил его теплым медом и шипучими пузырьками. Джон замолчал, сел, упершись локтями в колени, и уставился на Шерлока.

Тот наклонил голову чуть вбок и вниз, от улыбки на лице собрались морщинки. Угловатые черты лица смягчились, делая его более молодым и невинным. Пухлые губы изгибались, как очаровательный лук, экзотический разрез глаз оттенялся темными ресницами, радужки на этот раз мерцали нефритом. Он почти задохнулся от смеха, и Джон тоже расхохотался, оторвавшись от созерцания красоты, развалившейся в кресле напротив.

Наконец они успокоились и расслабились, сбросив напряжение, и атмосфера немного разрядилась.

— Итак, — говорит Джон. — Я только что познакомился с твоей семьей, да? Должен сказать, что твой племянник…

— Высокомерный козел, — моментально подсказал Шерлок, снова усмехаясь. — Это не значит, что он не принесет пользы.

Джон мрачно кивнул.

— Немного высокомерный, да, и в этом имеется определенное семейное сходство, — поддразнил он.

Шерлок оскорбленно дернулся.

— Наше единственное сходство заключается в том, что он носит семейное кольцо и владеет дневником моего брата.

— Да ладно, — засмеялся Джон. — Тот же рост, то же сложение, — Шерлок явно хотел его прервать, поэтому он заторопился. — Одинаковые мочки ушей, что наследуется генетически.

Их прервал резкий звонок. Джон подскочил и побежал в спальню за телефоном. Сердце вдруг заколотилось от страха, он ждал, что на экране высветится имя сестры, но номер оказался неизвестным. Нажав кнопку, Джон поднес телефон к уху.

— Алло! — произнес он коротко и с нажимом.

— Ого, это же питомец! — ответил ему мелодичный голос с ирландским акцентом. — С собственным телефоном. Шерлок, должно быть, научил вас им пользоваться. Хотя, думаю, в этом случае _вы_ учили _его_ , ведь он не приспособлен ко всем этим технологиям. Вот почему я вынужден терпеть вас, — последнее предложение было произнесено резким рычащим тоном и сопровождалось вибрирующим смехом (точно безумным), в котором слышалась холодная ярость. — У вас есть кое-что, принадлежащее мне, доктор Ватсон, и я хочу это вернуть. Это единственное предупреждение, которое вы получите.

— Мы ищем тебя, Джеймс Мориарти, — отрезал Джон тоном холодным и стальным. — Мы вернем лампу, и ты Шерлока _не_ получишь. Мы не боимся тебя.

— Фи! Кто бы сомневался. Шерлок не слюнявый идиот. Даже ты понял, кто я. Значит, не совсем тупой, — резко ответил Мориарти. — Выскажи свое желание, пес, потому что… ну… пристрелить собаку очень легко, не так ли? Когда она перестает быть полезной. Выскажи свое желание, Джонни-бой. Уверен, оно будет совершенно бесполезным и без фантазии. Немедленно! — его голос стал распевным и высоким. — Папа теряет терпе-е-е-е-е-ение!

Трубка замолкла, разговор прервался. Джон опустил телефон, который сжимал побелевшими пальцами. Сердце бухало в груди. За окном пошел снег.

В дверях показался Шерлок, и Джон поднял взгляд, пытаясь справиться с закипающей яростью.

— Это Мориарти, — сказал он.

Шерлок подошел ближе и коснулся экрана телефона двумя изящными пальцами.

— Разумеется, он, — Шерлок застыл, как манекен, и Джон увидел, как по его телу пробежала дрожь. — Конечно, он. Как я мог подумать, что обрету свободу от него? Я просто… Просто. _Конечно_. — Шерлок испустил рваный вздох.

Джон бросил телефон на разобранную кровать и, скользнув руками по бокам Шерлока, обнял его и прижал к себе, положил голову ему на грудь.

— Он не доберется до тебя, — пообещал он. Глупое, наивное обещание, выполнение которого нельзя было гарантировать, но Джон был готов умереть за него. — Нет, я ему не позволю.

Шерлок будто окаменел, и Джон начал гладить его шею и затылок, мозолистыми пальцами ощущая невероятно нежную кожу под завитками волос.

— Шерлок, — пробормотал он.

Тот расслабился и обмяк, снова становясь гибким и отзывчивым. Вжался лицом в волосы Джона, щекоча теплым дыханием ему ухо, обнял его за плечи и глубоко вздохнул.

Джон нежно, помня о синяках, провел по спине раскрытыми ладонями, чтобы передать Шерлоку как можно больше тепла, желая успокоить и согреть. Пока Шерлок вздыхал и расслаблялся, он гладил его по лопаткам, острым локтям, энергично растирал кожу поясницы у пояса легких штанов, все еще влажных с прошлого вечера.

— Ты замерз, — проговорил он. Шерлок ничего не ответил, лишь сильнее прижался к нему, и Джон улыбнулся. — Прими душ, мой невозможный ангел. Согрейся. Я постараюсь найти тебе какую-нибудь одежду, пока мы не доберемся до Оксфама.

Он продолжал нежно обнимать Шерлока, чувствуя, что начинает возбуждаться, но непреклонно игнорируя этот факт. Шерлок спустя мгновение пошевелился и отступил. Посмотрел на Джона ясными и уверенными глазами. Его лицо снова обрело бесстрастное выражение, потеряв мягкость и ранимость. Печальная утрата, но Джон признал, что в нынешней ситуации, на пороге войны, менталитет солдата был более полезен. Шерлок развернулся и направился в ванную.

Джон проводил взглядом ямочки на пояснице джинна, восхищаясь его танцующей походкой. Сложил руки за спиной и подошел к окну. Посмотрел на падающий снег, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу. Он вздохнул, и стекло на краткий миг запотело. За последние сутки произошло столько много всего, что, казалось, прошли _дни_. Все промелькнуло, как в нереальном сне, и Джон понимал, что нужно многое обдумать, причем быстро, и составить план действий.

Заревели трубы, когда включилась горячая вода. Плеск в ванной создал умиротворяющий домашний фон, и Джон отправился на кухню ставить чайник. Миссис Хадсон, должно быть, что-то пекла, потому что сквозь вентиляционные отдушины проникал теплый и сладкий аромат выпечки. В животе заурчало, и Джон закрыл глаза. Надо пойти в Теско или куда-нибудь еще и закупиться едой.

Конечно, первым делом следовало найти Гарри. Джон сел на стул за небольшим столом и набрал ее номер телефона. Ни ответа, ни гудков, сразу включилась голосовая почта. Похоже, аппарат просто разрядился. Джон застонал от разочарования. Как узнать, что произошло? Его сестра проявила полную беспечность и теперь просыпается в доме своей новой любовницы? Или находится в опасности, мертва или похищена Мориарти и его головорезами?

Он делал ставку на первый вариант, поскольку Мориарти проявился всего два раза, и лишь упомянул желание Джона ее обнять. Вряд ли это было похоже на требование выкупа или типа того.

Джон приступил к обычной утренней рутине и немного успокоился. Улыбнулся, когда в дверь постучали и послышался мягкий голос миссис Хадсон. Их хозяйка появилась с тарелкой, на которой горкой красовались горячие булочки, судя по всему, с клюквой. На бумажную салфетку натекли лужицы глазури, и рот Джона наполнился слюной. Внезапно он понял, что жутко проголодался.

— Миссис Хадсон! — выдохнул он в восторге. — Вы — святая!

— Пустяки, дорогой. Прошу прощения, что мне пришлось прервать вас этим утром, — отмахнулась миссис Хадсон. — Я так рада, что вы с Шерлоком нашли друг друга. Теперь у него есть семья! Подумать только! Однако имейте в виду, — она протянула тарелку. — Это всего лишь _один раз_ , — она улыбнулась и начала спускаться по лестнице. — Я — домовладелица, а не домработница.

Пока Джон рылся в поисках тарелок, на кухню вошел Шерлок в длинном атласном халате. Он побрился — густая темная щетина исчезла полностью. Тяжелые от воды кудри волнились по шее, намачивая воротник халата. Шерлок пододвинул ногой стул и сел.

— Миссис Хадсон? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону булочек.

— М-м-м, да, я просто в раю, — ответил Джон. Положил две булочки на тарелку и подтолкнул к Шерлоку. — Чай тоже готов.

Джон махом проглотил три булочки, компенсируя кучу калорий, сожженных прошлым вечером — танцы, драки, ужасы в морге и радикальный секс. Шерлок клевал свои, больше кроша, чем потребляя по назначению. Слизнул блестящую глазурь с верхней губы, что возбуждающе подействовало на Джона, который быстро опустил глаза.

— Что теперь… — начал было Джон, но раздался очередной стук в дверь. Сузив глаза, Джон пошел открывать, бормоча что-то о проходном дворе и о том, что многие месяцы не видел ни одного гостя, а теперь они буквально валятся с неба.

Держа руку на пистолете, он осторожно открыл дверь и отступил на пару шагов. За дверью оказалась та самая помощница-брюнетка с телефоном. Она посмотрела на Джона с удивлением, будто это он завалился к ней в гости.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросил Джон смущенно и настороженно.

Она указала на сумки из магазинов, стоящие на полу у ее ног.

— Для мистера Холмса, — пояснила она, затем переключилась на экран телефона и спустилась по лестнице, прежде чем Джон нашелся с ответом.

Джон озадаченно посмотрел ей вслед, потом на сумки с очень узнаваемыми логотипами магазинов с Севил-Роу.

— Что она принесла? — спросил Шерлок, и Джон вздрогнул.

— Кажется, одежду, — вся ситуация становилась все более и более сюрреалистичной. Он повернулся, и Шерлок с задумчивым хмыканьем выхватил из его рук сумки и потащил их в спальню. Джон вошел следом, с удивлением наблюдая, как тот вытряхивает дорогие костюмы и рубашки, распаковывает галстуки, туфли, носки и брюки, жилеты и пижамы.

Шерлок без тени смущения сбросил халат и немедленно начал одеваться, изогнувшись, как вопросительный знак. Узоры хны ярко светились на алебастровой коже, а темные волосы повторяли изгиб тела, скручиваясь на лебединой шее. У Джона перехватило дыхание от вида этой спины и удивительно роскошного зада — единственной части Шерлока, состоящей из упругости и дерзости. Мускулистые бедра переходили в стройные голени, которые сейчас Шерлок поднимал по очереди, одевая узкие ступни в длинные черные носки.

Его изящество и пропорциональность были исключительными, и Джон живо вспомнил клуб и импровизированный и очень эротичный танец живота. Вспомнил, как его тело двигалось ритмично и чувственно, словно единая гладкая, скоординированная великолепная мышца — извивающаяся, изгибающаяся и талантливая. Джон стиснул зубы, чтобы случайно не изойти слюнями от дурацкого желания. За носками последовали дорогие брюки, которые Шерлок натянул, не утруждаясь надеть трусы. Молнию он не застегнул, так что Джон мог бы видеть, если бы набрался наглости взглянуть, густые темные волосы в паху.

Шерлок выбирал рубашку, а Джон нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная остаться или уйти. Одежда, появившаяся как по мановению волшебной палочки, была великолепной.

— Дело рук Майкрофта?

— Естественно. Полагаю, он заметил проблемы с одеждой и попросил помощницу их решить.

— Откуда он узнал твой размер? — удивился Джон.

Шерлок упаковался в хрустящую зеленую рубашку, которая обтянула его торс, как перчатка, и застегнул грифельного цвета брюки. Поднял бровь.

— Я сидел перед ним почти голый, Джон. Полагаю, он заметил мои размеры, пока мы разговаривали.

— Что? — пробормотал Джон. — Как это можно сделать?

Шерлок посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Джон, — произнес он. — Ты _смотришь_ , но не _наблюдаешь_. Нет проблем определить размеры при визуальном осмотре.

— Для _твоего_ генофонда точно нет, — проворчал Джон.

Шерлок справился с пиджаком и сел, чтобы надеть мягкие черные туфли. Джон чуть не проглотил язык.

— Хм, — промямлил он, когда Шерлок встал и начал оглядывать себя в зеркале шкафа. — Ты выглядишь… очень мило, — это было отвратительным преуменьшением, и лицо Джона запылало. Он быстро подошел к окну, чтобы посмотреть на улицу и охладиться. — Майкрофт сделал отличную работу по оценке твоих… размеров.

В костюме Шерлок выглядел роскошно и модно. Он не стал повязывать галстук, а расстегнул две верхние пуговички, подчеркнув белоснежную шею. Соблазнительную надключичную ямку окаймляла темно-зеленая ткань. В ушах оставались серьги, а в волосах — драгоценности, и Джон улыбнулся. Наслоение образов шикарного горожанина и чувственного джинна веселило и возбуждало.

Джон подошел к Шерлоку и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Серьги хорошо сочетаются с рубашкой, Шерлок, но…

— Ах, — немедленно отреагировал Шерлок, — конечно. — Он повернулся к зеркалу и снял янтарные капельки, затем начал расчёсывать волосы, чтобы выбрать из них драгоценности.

— Позволь мне, — мягко попросил Джон. Шерлок быстро взглянул на него и сел на кровать.

— Спасибо.

Джон нахмурился, смеясь.

— Не такой уж я низкий, Шерлок. Тебе необязательно сидеть.

Шерлок лишь ухмыльнулся и опустил голову.

— Просто хочу, чтобы тебе было удобнее, — ответил он.

Джон вытаскивал из влажных волос Шерлока холодные камни, пока на ладони Шерлока не собралась маленькая кучка.

— Думаю, стоит проверить ванну, вдруг что-то потерялось, — заметил он, искренне удивляясь, как эти камешки не смыло в канализацию. Последний раз прошелся по волосам и почувствовал смех Шерлока. Другая рука Шерлока, разукрашенная хной, покоилась на колене. Татуировка потрясающим и экзотическим образом сочеталась с костюмом, и Джон улыбнулся при мысли о том, что эта часть образа джинна не может исчезнуть. Он сжал пальцы Шерлока в кулак и повернул его руку ладонью вниз, чтобы проследить тонкие узоры на тыльной стороне, вьющиеся к запястьям и исчезающие под накрахмаленными манжетами.

— Ты выглядишь… _очень_ хорошо, — сказал Джон, сообразив, что повторился, только тогда, когда слова уже вылетели. Шерлок с самодовольным видом запрокинул голову. Они смотрели друг на друга с минуту, и Джон, набравшись храбрости, ступил Шерлоку меж коленями и навис над ним, любуясь изгибом густых бровей и резкими контурами скул и подбородка. Опустил голову и коснулся губами губ Шерлока, влажных и чувствительных.

Шерлок бросил камни на одеяло и обхватил горячими ладонями бедра Джона, притягивая в поцелуй. Джон покачнулся, буквально наэлектризованный их близостью. Нервы его зазвенели, кровь заревела в жилах. Он скользнул пальцами во влажные прохладные волосы и добрался до теплой кожи. Помассировал, направляя голову Шерлока под удобным ему углом.

Губы Шерлока отвечали требовательно, уверенно и изысканно, и Джон покорился, едва дыша и с кружащейся головой, глотая воздух в череде сногсшибательной и цепкой взаимности. Беспорядочно облизывал Шерлока, прослеживая ложбинку над верхней губой, пробуя уголки его рта. Язык Шерлока ловко дразнил и играл в прятки, и Джон толкнулся ему в рот своим языком, ищущим и напористым. Его встретила стихия влажного тепла, и Джон восторжествовал, оказавшись в этом примитивном пространстве. Он ласкал эту извивающуюся мышцу, заявляя права на контуры и текстуру его рта.

Шерлок вступил в состязание за право владением и впился в губы Джона до боли, придавшей чувственную роскошь их целовальной потасовке. Джон обхватил голову Шерлока и зафиксировал пальцами челюсть, отдаваясь наслаждению мягкости под губами.

Шерлок вовсе не оставался безучастным. Он разорвал поцелуй и укусил Джона в подбородок, скрежетнув зубами по жесткой щетине. Затем впился губами в шею, оставляя на ней засос.

Джон всхлипнул, и опустил руки на плечи Шерлока, прижался к хрупким ключицам, погрузившись в глубокое смешанное ощущение боли и удовольствия. Комната воспринималась как фото с малой глубиной резкости, лишь Шерлок и сам он были в фокусе, а остальной _мир_ мутился и расплывался.

Шерлок чуть отстранился и посмотрел из-под ресниц на Джона. Глаза его пылали зеленым огнем, щеки порозовели, губы заблестели, тонкая кожа покраснела от трения о щетину Джона.

— Шерлок, — голос Джона был хриплым и надтреснутым от страсти.

Шерлок схватил Джона за талию, и от ощущения холодных пальцев на коже все мысли Джона исчезли. Шерлок уткнулся носом ему в грудь, его руки гладили ребра, живот, шрам на плече, а губы оставляли под ним крошечные засосы.

Джон следовал за жадными руками, наклоняясь вперед, пока не уперся коленом в кровать между бедрами Шерлока. Зарылся лицом в его шевелюру и затрепетал от удовольствия.

— Шерлок, — выдохнул он, — подожди, Шерлок, ты только что оделся.

Шерлок издал смешок, глядя на него дразнящими и искрящимися глазами цвета ярь-медянки.

— Значит, разденусь. А потом оденусь. Разумеется, меня это не смутит.

Джон начал помогать, расстегивая крошечные пуговицы рубашки, а Шерлок, скинув пиджак, стащил с Джона штаны. Джон безжалостно отбросил их ногой. Оставшись голым, он жадно смотрел, как Шерлок аккуратно складывает рубашку и пиджак с краю кровати. На руках джинна остались кожаные и золотые браслеты, и Джон чуть не захихикал при мысли о том, что под этим изысканным костюмом скрывалась такая экзотика.

Шерлок изогнулся на постели, скидывая брюки, носки и туфли, белоснежное тело заиграло гибкими мышцами. Устроился в изголовье и прислонился к подушкам, остро взглянув на Джона своими кошачьими глазами. Тот стоял, пунцовый до кончиков волос, и не мог отвести глаз.

Шерлок поднял колено и опустил руку к паху, миновав темный вставший член, потеребил соблазнительно курчавящиеся волосы. Провел ладонью по члену и издал низкий, вибрирующий звук. Почерневшие глаза контрастировали с молочной белизной кожи и румянцем на щеках. Пальцами он подразнил ствол, провел от основания до венчика, ущипнул крайнюю плоть и высвободил непристойно блестящую головку. Повторил движение вниз, вверх. Резко выдохнул с едва слышным рыком.

В ярком свете Джон видел каждую бледную веснушку и каждую родинку. Узоры над костяшками пальцев двигались вслед за рукой. Звон золотых браслетов, потирающихся о живот, заглушал звук дыхания. Джон сделал шаг вперед, упершись ногами в матрас, и втянул воздух, как олимпиец, готовящийся прыгнуть с вышки.

— Иди сюда, Джон, — промурлыкал Шерлок своим соблазнительным и неотразимым голосом.

— Я… Шерлок… — у них ведь был секс пять часов назад. Как он мог снова хотеть его так сильно?

— Иди сюда, — повторил Шерлок. Кожаная лента вокруг бицепса изгибалась и покачивалась в такт движениям руки.

Джон поставил колено на кровать, наклонился, подтянулся и навис над Шерлоком почти вплотную, упершись ладонью в спинку над его плечом. Почувствовал запах шампуня от темных спутанных завитков и стиснул зубы. Уставился на Шерлока жадным взглядом.

Джон много раз видел грудь Шерлока, поскольку она была доступна для обозрения с первого дня их знакомства. Покрытая тонкими волосками, она отличалась пронзительной и неумолимой красотой, как и все остальное в Шерлоке. Неожиданно широкая при стройных бедрах и талии. Джон нашел взглядом темно-розовые соски и втянул воздух, показавшийся ему слишком горячим и удушливым.

Шерлок замычал и отпустил член, с вульгарным хлопком шлепнувшийся о живот. Выгнулся дугой и запрокинул голову, вытянув вверх руки в широких кожаных браслетах. Темные подмышки подчеркивали белизну и тонкость кожи, через которую просвечивали синие вены.

Устремив на Джона дерзкий взор, Шерлок начал ласкать собственную грудь, потер с наслаждением соски, слабо вздохнув, затем опустил руки к бедрам.

Джон замер, высунув кончик языка. Затем уткнулся лицом в волосы Шерлока. Мягкие и прохладные пряди прижались к его лбу, щекам и подбородку. Повернув голову, он ущипнул губами край уха и осторожно выдохнул. Шерлок содрогнулся и всхлипнул.

— Давай, Джон! Ты же хочешь меня вот так? Придави меня своим весом. Коснись, как хочешь.

Джон, конечно, _чувствовал_ это желание, но отправил его далеко на задворки разума. Лизнул краешек Шерлокова уха.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, — сегодня утром ты… — он забрался языком в завиток, пробуя вкус мыла и кожи. —  _Ты_ ведь хочешь все контролировать.

Шерлок заскулил тихо, почти неслышно, и скользнул по подушкам ниже, подталкивая Джона лечь сверху.

— Я хочу почувствовать твою тяжесть, — выдохнул он, потираясь грудью о грудь Джона и вздыхая от удовольствия, когда жесткие волоски дразнили его соски. Взглянул на Джона почерневшими от страсти глазами, — Потрись о меня.

На это Джон ни мог сказать «нет». Он лег на Шерлока, уперся руками в постель и начал двигаться вперед и назад. Шерлок застонал и дернул бедрами, отчего их члены соприкоснулись.

Джон бесстыдно всхлипнул, кожу обожгло и закололо, и не столько от ощущений, сколько от мысли, что это он заставляет Шерлока вспыхивать, сходить с ума, рычать и задыхаться от прикосновений.

Шерлок взметнул руки и обхватил Джона за шею. Притянул его в неистовый поцелуй — сплошной язык, зубы и горячая слюна. Джон рухнул на Шерлока, который ответил гортанным «уумф», перешедший в шипение, когда Джон разорвал поцелуй и вжался в Шерлока грудью и бедрами.

Судорожным движением Джон нащупал на тумбочке пакетик из фольги, вскрытый утром, и поспешно выдавил остаток смазки на руку.

— Ноги пошире, — велел он, настолько затуманенный пылом страсти, что забыл об особой чувствительности Шерлока и их разговоре.

Шерлок окаменел и напрягся. Джон зажмурился, стиснул зубы и молча отругал себя.

— Прости, пожалуйста, мне очень жаль, — он перекатился на бок, потом на спину, оказавшись ниже Шерлока, лежавшего на подушке, намеренно принимая подчиненную позу. — Я не подумал. Не хочешь… прийти ко мне? — он повернул голову и посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот отошел от шока и смотрел на Джона затуманенными глазами, покрасневший и все еще возбужденный.

Короткую минуту они просто лежали и смотрели друг на друга. Шерлок читал мысли Джона и решал, что делать, а тот лежал спокойно, опустив руку на одеяло. Наконец Шерлок моргнул, увлажнил розовым языком губы и выдохнул.

— Я сказал, что хочу почувствовать на себе твою тяжесть, Джон.

— Ты уверен? — Джон просто обязан был спросить, хотя все внутри вопило и требовало запрыгнуть на этого человека, взять его целиком и полностью, пока каждая частичка не будет заклеймена Джоном, пока все его тело не будет выгравировано на коже Шерлока так же необратимо, как рисунки хной.

Шерлок повернулся и ухватился за бедро Джона, подтолкнул, и Джон сдался. Осторожно устроился в пространстве между ногами Шерлока. Мазнул губами по круглой упругой мышце плеча, лизнул кожу, что-то успокаивающе промычал. Поцеловал острые ключицы, приласкал яремную ямку и мягко всосал кожу над сонной артерией. Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул бедрами.

— Джон. Я не стеклянный.

Джон усмехнулся и куснул его сильнее.

— Нет, — согласился он. Переплел пальцы правой руки с пальцами Шерлока и прижал его руку над головой к подушке. Левая рука тем временем двигалась вниз по горячей коже и трепещущим мышцам, пока не добралась до членов. Джона поразил контраст между их органами — своим, багровым и топорным, и Шерлоковым — утонченным и чарующим. Легкое скольжение обоих членов в его кулаке было почти столь же прекрасным, как и ощущения от собственного, относительно грубого члена.

Шерлок застонал своим глубоким бархатным баритоном. Опустил свободную руку на поясницу Джона и погладил. Сжал ягодицу, притягивая Джона ближе. Тот вздрогнул, вспомнив недавно случившийся потрясающий секс.

Они слепо и неистово целовались, без изящества и осознания. Джон тяжело дышал, терзая рот Шерлока в каком-то первобытном порыве. Он выпустил их члены, несмотря на расстроенное рычание Шерлока и длинные пальцы, вцепившиеся в спину, но лишь для того, чтобы исследовать паховую складку, приласкать восхитительно округлый зад и потереть гладкую ложбинку в поисках отверстия.

— Умф, Джон, — Шерлок распахнул глаза и ошеломленно посмотрел на сосредоточенное лицо Джона.

— Все в порядке? — напряженно спросил Джон, стараясь сохранить контроль.

Шерлок кивнул, пошевелился всем телом, распахнул ноги пошире и толкнулся навстречу пальцам Джона.

— Да. _О да_! Я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо! — бормотал Джон на автопилоте, яростно сосредоточившись на пальцах, растирающих кожу вокруг входа.

— Да, _господи_ , хорошо, Джон. Очень хорошо! — если в голосе Шерлока и прозвучало удивление, Джон был не в состоянии его заметить. Он погрузил скользкий палец в жаркое нутро, и ощутил бархатистую нежную кожу, такую же мягкую и гладкую, как внутри рта. Джон двигал сначала одним пальцем, потом двумя, найдя нужный ритм и покачивая бедрами в такт руке.

Шерлок выгнулся и втянул воздух. Процарапал ногтями спину Джона и вцепился ему в плечо.

—  _Джон._ Ох!

Джон опустил голову к шее Шерлока и вдохнул теплый воздух. Челюсть Шерлока касалась его виска. В этой позиции оказалось невозможным добраться до простаты, но смысл был в другом. Джон двигал пальцами и потирался членом о член Шерлока, постепенно наращивая темп.

Шерлок цеплялся в его волосы, влажные от пота, их кожа скользила, как смазанная маслом. Чавкающие звуки создавали контрапункт ударам бедер Джона, стонам и шипению обоих участников процесса, стремящихся к освобождению.

— Шерлок. Ах, _черт_! Ты такой… — бормотал Джон, чувствуя, как его накрывает волной, как исчезает _зрение_ , что не стало смысла открывать глаза. — Шерлок, ты такой чертовски _великолепный_ … — потеряв ритм, Джон просто вжимался в Шерлока, всаживая пальцы насколько можно было глубоко, чувствуя его дрожь и пульсацию и грозивший затопить его запах пота, мыла и мускуса.

Шерлок вскрикнул, и между их животами разгорелось непристойное ощущение скользкого жара. Он выгнулся и затрясся всем телом, стиснул пальцы, запрокинул голову на подушку. Все потребности Джона свелись к одному последнему толчку, дарящему удовольствие движению бедер, членов, пальцев между этих жаждущих раскрытых ног и…

Джон кончил.

И обмяк. Дрожащий и отсутствующий. Мягко извлек пальцы и вытер их о простыню, трепеща от остаточного возбуждения. Шерлок повернул голову и зарылся лицом в волосы Джона.

Придя в себя, Джон выпустил руку Шерлока и с усмешкой приподнялся на дрожащих локтях.

— Кажется, тебе снова понадобится душ.

Взгляд Шерлока был мягким, сам он выглядел расслабленным и уставшим. Джон почувствовал, как по венам заструилось мощное желание защищать, превращая решимость в сталь, и медленно опустил голову для нежного поцелуя. Его внимание привлек блеск драгоценного камня. Он огляделся, увидел крошечные сверкающие камешки, рассыпанные по сбившейся постели, и засмеялся.

— Это была самая отвязная вещь, которую я когда-либо делал… Никогда не занимался сексом в постели, полной драгоценностей! Ты просто _бриллиант_ , Шерлок. Бесстыже прекрасный!

Джон, наконец, сел, раскрасневшийся, счастливый и удовлетворенный. Улыбнулся Шерлоку.

— Мне тоже надо в душ, — он провел пальцем по припухшей нижней губе Шерлока, вдоль скулы к уху.

— Да, — согласился Шерлок довольно обидно, но Джон не возражал против честной оценки. Не притворялся, что чист и свеж, поскольку не принимал душ с момента похода в клуб. Слабый запах дыма и пот прилипли к его волосам, как масло, кожа зудела от щетины, живот был испачкан спермой.

Едва они вышли из душа, зазвонил телефон. Джон поспешил в спальню ответить на звонок, на ходу вытирая волосы и лицо. Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед.

На экране опять высветился неизвестный номер.

— Алло? — Джон мысленно собрался для очередного разговора с Мориарти.

— Джонни! Это Гарри, господи, ты должен мне помочь!

— Гарри? — спросил он. — Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? Где ты? Что случилось? — он даже и не подумал рассердиться, вот как был рад ее услышать.

Шерлок обнял Джона и прижался к нему, склонив голову, чтобы расслышать ответ Гарри. Мягкие завитки защекотали Джону лицо, теплое дыхание опалило шею, и Джон на мгновение отвлекся от разговора на это неожиданное собственническое объятие.

— Меня забрали в долбаную тюрягу, Джон! Дерьмо собачье, все эти ублюдочные мать их _козлиные хрены_ говорят, что меня задержали за какое-то дьявольское убийство.

Джон подумал, неуместно и омерзительно истерично, что сестре, с учетом ситуации, следовало бы выбрать менее подходящее прилагательное для последнего существительного. Но черный юмор занял его лишь на секунду.

— Что? Убийство? Гарри, ты уверена? Что ты несешь? Речь о Мелиссе? — он замер, его голос приобрел привычные командные нотки.

Шерлок бросил на него испытующий взгляд и прижался сильнее. Он стоял за спиной Джона, обеими руками держа его за бедра и вцепившись пальцами в подвздошные кости. Даже не зная зачем, Джон слегка отвел телефон от уха, чтобы Шерлоку было лучше слышно. Пальцы кратко сжались на бедрах, что Джон расценил как возможное «спасибо».

— Черт возьми, Джонни. Убийство! Убийство. Говорят, что Мелисса мертва, — агрессия Гарри внезапно растворилась в слезах, и она несколько секунд судорожно всхлипывала в трубку.

— Гарри, — заговорил Джон, — Гарри, перестань плакать. Скажи мне, где ты, я приеду, и мы разберемся, лады?


	19. Гарри в Скотланд-Ярде

Джон быстро оделся в синюю рубашку с галстуком. Он знал, что должен выглядеть трезвым и ответственным, если хочет освободить Гарри. Чем респектабельнее, тем лучше. Он позавидовал Шерлоку, который целый день мог фланировать, как одалиска, в своих полупрозрачных одеждах, драгоценных камнях и узорах, но в нужный момент без всяких усилий выглядел пугающе профессионально. Джон порадовался, что в трудный момент рядом с ним будет такой человек.

Сержант сопроводила их в камеру, где была Гарри. Та лежала на койке, но встала, как только поняла, что шаги остановились у ее двери.

— Джонни! — она бросилась к брату. Камера была строгой, белой и беспощадно освещенной. Гарри, судя по всему, забрали, когда она выходила из дома своей новой знакомой. Немытые волосы и, как обычно, без макияжа. От нее несло безошибочным амбре пабов и клубов. О сильном похмелье указывали мешки под глазами и зеленоватый цвет кожи. Она была одета в тот же костюм, что и в клубе, только жилет был свернут на койке вместо подушки. Рука, которую она протянула через решетку, дрожала, неясно, вследствие страха или интоксикации алкоголем.

Джон сжал эту руку в ладонях и посмотрел на сестру с противоречивыми чувствами жалости, стремления защитить, гнева и разочарования. Он прекрасно управлялся с этой мешаниной, преобладавшей в его отношении к жаждущей удовольствий сестре с той поры, как она начала пить и бунтовать в возрасте четырнадцати лет.

— Гарри, — произнес он, — Гарри! Расскажи, что произошло.

Гарри судорожно вздохнула, глаза ее наполнились слезами, нос покраснел.

— Мелисса. Мне сказали, что Мелисса…

— Я знаю, — Джон сжал ее руку, — я видел. Прошлой ночью я видел, что случилось.

— Ты видел, как это произошло? Джонни…

— Нет, этого я не видел. Я видел ее после. Меня позвали в…

Гарри не стала следовать за этой мыслью до логического завершения, слишком поглощенная собственной драмой.

— Мелиссу _убили_ вчера вечером, Джонни. _Убили_! Утром, когда я вернулась домой, они… Этот мужчина. _Арестовал_ меня. Сказал, что я это сделала. Сказал, у него есть свидетели драки… — слезы покатились из ее глаз, и она высвободила руку, чтобы вытереть их, но Шерлок опередил ее и схватил за запястье. Игнорируя смущенный и сердитый взгляд, выпрямил пальцы, перевернул ладонью вверх и внимательно рассмотрел. Потом отпустил, не произнеся ни слова, и сложил руки за спиной с выражением пренебрежительного терпения. Гарри нахмурилась.

— Ты должен вытащить меня отсюда, Джонни!

— Я попробую, Гарри, но это не так просто, как пьянки и беспорядки. Не думаю, что обойдемся штрафом и назначением даты суда.

Гарри скривилась.

— Я не делала этого, Джон, — простонала она. — Ты же _знаешь_ , что не делала. Ты должен все уладить.

Джон напряг челюсть и посмотрел вперед, на холодную, выложенную белой плиткой стену. _Конечно_ , он должен это уладить. Он всегда должен был решать все проблемы Гарри. Или отступать и наблюдать за ее разрушением, что тоже случалось неоднократно за последние двадцать лет. Его ужаснул эгоизм сестры, подруга которой была жестоко убита, а она, похоже, об этом вообще не думала.

Но она добавила:

— Джонни, мне так _плохо_ , я так… Она была _хорошим_ человеком, понимаешь? Лучше меня. Я плохо относилась к ней, она заслуживала лучшего, и теперь она мертва. Я _знаю_ , что виновата, — Гарри смотрела на него красными и опухшими глазами, полными слез и вины. — Я была по отношению к ней законченной стервой.

— Да, сестра, знаю, — Джон протянул руку через решетку и похлопал ее по плечу, признавая то ли ее личную самооценку, то ли скорбь по Мелиссе. Рядом возник аккуратный сложенный платок, который держали изящные, разукрашенные узорами пальцы. Джон, улыбнувшись, взял платок и передал Гарри.

— Держи, Гарри, я _знаю_ , ладно? Я поговорю с офицером и… оставлю залог. Не знаю. Посмотрю, что можно сделать. Ты просто подожди… — он запнулся, осознав иронию своей просьбы. Как будто она могла куда-то уйти. — Мы скоро вернемся. Выше нос!

Гарри всхлипнула и вытерла лицо. Посмотрела на Шерлока, высокого и отстранённого. Смутившись, слабо кивнула.

— Да, хорошо, — платок она оставила себе.

Они двадцать минут провели в комнате ожидания, заполненной тусклыми пластиковыми стульями и сердитыми, расстроенными и удрученными людьми. У стены лежали стопки зачитанных и скучных журналов, стоял кофейный автомат. Джон сидел по-военному прямо, готовый сражаться, а Шерлок развалился, вытянув длинные ноги и застолбив таким образом личное пространство. Рука лежала на спинке стоящего рядом стула, расширяя это пространство. Было забавно смотреть, как люди бессознательно подчинялись безмолвному приказу и уходили искать другое место.

Наконец, назвали имя Джона, и они последовали за другим офицером к лифту. Поднялись на три этажа. Прошли через оживленный офис и остановились у стола. Человек, поднявший глаза, был им знаком.

— Инспектор Диммок, — поприветствовал его Шерлок.

Человечек встал. Он не удивился, но немного насторожился. Пригладил нервной рукой волосы.

— Да, я рассчитывал увидеть вас этим утром. Хм, присаживайтесь.

Перед его столом был только один стул, поэтому Джон указал на другой пустой стул рядом с инспектором.

— Можно? — вежливо спросил он.

— Гм, да. Конечно. Прошу прощения.

Джон подавил желание закатить глаза. Этот человек был настолько скромным… Не самая удачная характеристика для полицейского на его должности, но может дать Джону преимущество, поэтому он молча взял стул, поставил его рядом с Шерлоком и сел.

— Не могли бы вы сказать, почему моя сестра арестована? — спросил Джон, тщательно контролируя ровность тона, чтобы не раздражать инспектора. И все же это был резкий и командный голос, который он использовал с подчиненными, совершившими проступок. Диммок предсказуемо поерзал и разразился фальшивой бравадой.

— Очевидно, мистер Ватсон, она арестована, потому что я считаю ее виновной.

— Он _доктор_ Ватсон, — мягко поправил Шерлок. Диммок бросил на него изумленный взгляд и вернулся к Джону, не обратив внимания на поправку.

— Вчера вечером я посетил клуб, сэр, и опросил барменов. Ваша сестра ссорилась с погибшей, кричала, толкнула ее и ударила. Помимо этого, она провоцировала и оскорбляла жертву. После спора и после того, как вы отправили… — Диммок сверился с записями, — Мелиссу Де Рома… домой, ваша сестра исчезла. _Вы_ тоже исчезли, кстати. — Инспектор посмотрел на обоих с подозрением. — Возможно, вы тоже участвовали.

Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Были ли вчера вечером _полностью_ открыты ваши глаза, инспектор? Джон был очень расстроен известием о _смерти сестры_ , — его тон сочился сарказмом и презрением к детективным способностям Диммока, — и потрясен, когда обнаружилось, что это Мелисса. Определенно, он не принимал участие в убийстве. Кроме того, — Шерлок поднялся и начал шагать взад и вперед в небольшом пространстве за стульями. Изящно размахивая руками, он заговорил достаточно громко, привлекая внимание большей части сотрудников в офисе. Постепенно все затихли и стали смотреть на Шерлока, который не обращал на них никакого внимания.

— Ваши дедуктивные способности оставляют желать лучшего. Прошлой ночью во время поверхностного осмотра тела я заметил несколько вещей. Самое важное ( _вас_ должны были обучать замечать важные детали, а не оставлять это на откуп патологоанатому), — угол разреза. Шея Мелиссы была перерезана, очевидно, очень острым и тонким лезвием. Рана чистая, без надрывов. Угол надреза свидетельствует о росте нападавшего — как минимум на шесть дюймов выше жертвы, если измерять от ее плеча. Человек, державший Мелиссу, был правшой. На правой стороне ее челюсти видны синяки от пальцев. Противник встал у нее за спиной, схватил ее за подбородок, повернул ей голову и быстро перерезал горло — слева направо и очень глубоко. Левое сухожилие повреждено. На теле не было следов, указывающих на борьбу.

Шерлок говорил все быстрее, и к концу выводов Джон с трудом поспевал за его мыслью. Речь его была отрывистой и с выраженным аристократическим акцентом. Джон сдерживал смех, наблюдая как Диммок, казалось, постепенно сдувался, словно каждый вывод бил его молотком. Его мягкие темные глаза отчаянно метались от Шерлока к другим сотрудникам, которые, бросив свои дела, слушали Шерлока. А тот продолжал, жестоко и неумолимо:

— Гарри Ватсон — левша, как и ее брат, в чем вы можете убедиться менее, чем за минуту, если дадите ей ручку. Кроме того, Гарри не мылась с того момента, как покинула клуб прошлой ночью. От нее пахнет алкоголем, и она не переоделась. Перерезать артерию — грязное дело, и неважно, насколько профессионален убийца. Кровь брызжет струей, а Гарри чиста, как и ее одежда.

Следы на руках Мелиссы говорят, что ее после убийства перетаскивали. Характер синяков свидетельствует, что ее поднимали, чтобы забросить в контейнер для мусора, где вы ее нашли.  
Вы также можете заметить, если возьмете себе за труд замечать, что Гарри — миниатюрная женщина, всего пять футов три дюйма. Мелисса была на пять дюймов выше и почти на четыре стоуна тяжелее. Даже если Гарри могла _поднять_ этот вес, она бы использовала центр тяжести женщин — их бедра. Когда кого-то обхватывают на таком расстоянии от земли, можно предположить, что тело прижимают к груди, а это центр тяжести мужчин. Очевидно, Мелиссу прижимал к своей груди мужчина высотой шести футов и двух или трех дюймов, что доказывают ее синяки.

Это полноразмерный контейнер, судя по фотографии, — Шерлок указал на папку, лежащую перед Диммоком. — Чтобы бросить туда тело, его надо было поднять на пять футов, а Мелисса была тяжелой, я бы сказал, около одиннадцати стоунов. Человек, который смог поднять и перебросить труп через пятифутовую стенку, должен быть мускулист и тренирован. Толстая шея. Возможно, принимает стероиды.

Шерлок остановился и оперся на спинку стула Джона. Тот поднял глаза, Шерлок посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. Он просто _светился_ и вибрировал от собственного великолепия. Джон поднял брови, безмолвно прося о продолжении. Шерлок подчинился.

— Одна из причин, по которой Гарри встречалась с Мелиссой — разница в росте. Гарри чувствовала себя сильной, получив безоговорочный контроль над физически более мощным человеком, который мог бы сокрушить ее в любой момент, если бы захотел. Мелисса служила в армии. Она не была новобранцем, по крайней мере, один раз участвовала в зоне боевых действий, ее учили драться. Невозможно, чтобы на нее напала такая небольшая женщина и одолела бы без проблем, если вообще одолела бы.

Диммок не знал, куда деваться, а Шерлок продолжил, указывая на папку.

— Я уверен, в вашем отчете отмечены следы ногтей на подбородке Мелиссы. Полчаса назад я внимательно осмотрел руки Гарри, под ее ногтями нет следов крови и кожи. Вы можете проверить ДНК или провести какой-нибудь современный тест? Я помню, что следы ногтей на коже Мелиссы шире и более плоские. Скорее всего, их оставил мужчина. Аккуратность и быстрота, с которой было совершено убийство, свидетельствуют о высокой квалификации. Наемный убийца, возможно, военный. Разумеется, это не работа эмоционально проблемной секретарши-алкоголички.

Шерлок остановился и развернулся, окидывая презрительным взглядом Диммока, который съежился окончательно. Наклонился над столом и постучал по открытой папке.

— Ваше дело двинется быстрее, детектив, если вы примете мое слово как евангелие.

Раздался короткий, булькающий смех, и Джон обернулся. Рядом стоял седой мужчина, которого он видел в морге, когда был там с Майком Стэмфордом.

— Диммок, дайте мне папку. Я поговорю с этими джентльменами в своем кабинете.

Диммок вспыхнул и попытался возразить.

— Но Лестрейд, я…

— Не спорьте, Диммок.

Диммок протянул папку, и Лестрейд весело махнул на кабинет с прозрачными стенами в центре офиса.

— Прошу в мой кабинет, — он прошел вперед и открыл дверь. — Кофе? Нет? Вы правы, он отвратителен. Не ожидал увидеть вас так скоро, но я прекрасно запомнил вас в морге, — он с усмешкой посмотрел на Шерлока. — Кажется, я сказал, что вы можете сделать отличную карьеру. Если вам нужна работа, только дайте знать.

Шерлок смотрел на Лестрейда с бесстрастным лицом, но глаза его светились, а пальцы за спиной подергивались. Джон видел, что он кайфует от собственной дедукции и весь на взводе. Немного расслабившись при виде Шерлока в его стихии, Джон улыбнулся.

— Инспектор Лестрейд, верно? — раздался в комнате глубокий баритон. — Вы помните, что я Шерлок Холмс, а это доктор Джон Ватсон.

Лестрейд посмотрел на Джона и улыбнулся ему с тем же усталым восхищением.

— Рад вас видеть, доктор Ватсон, — Лестрейд указал на стулья перед столом. — Садитесь, джентльмены. Если я правильно расслышал, Диммок арестовал вашу… жену… по подозрению в убийстве? — он положил папку и со вздохом опустился на стул.

— Сестру, — быстро поправил его Джон. Лестрейд бросил взгляд на его левую руку без кольца и вернулся к папке.

— Он идиот, — припечатал Шерлок. Он теребил свободно повязанный шарф и смотрел на Лестрейда. — Эти… камеры видеонаблюдения… снимают клуб?

Лестрейд поднял руку, прося молчания, и несколько минут читал отчет.

— К сожалению, только фронтальную стену. Мы _проверили_ записи, на них нет ничего необычного.

— Ага, — Шерлок откинулся на спинку скрипучего стула и поковырял пластиковую обивку. — Очень хорошо. Его неумелое расследование показало что-то еще?

— В отчете ничего особенного не упоминается, — ответил Лестрейд. — Думаю, ваши выводы гораздо более детальны. Не могли бы вы пройтись еще раз, а я буду делать заметки? — он устало улыбнулся и потер руками лицо. — Я второй раз вижу, как быстро и тщательно вы разбираете доказательства. И вы еще говорите, что любитель?

Шерлок с обидой пояснил:

— Я потратил всю свою жизнь, развивая искусство наблюдения. Я бы никоим образом не назвал себя _любителем_. Большинство людей видят, но не наблюдают, а видят они лишь поверхностные детали. На самом деле непостижимая некомпетентность среднестатистического человека настолько глубока, что он часто даже не замечает _этого_. Он обычно видит то, что хочет, даже когда все доказательства противоречат его впечатлениям — замечательный трюк отрицания и фантазии. Я же ученый и заинтересован в сборе фактов и только фактов, на основе которых формулирую объясняющую их теорию.

— Ах, вы ученый! — Лестрейд откинулся на спинку и взял со стола кружку с кофе. Присвистнув, скорчил гримасу.

— Черт побери, натуральная моча, — лицо его скривилось от отвращения. Он несколько раз подвигал челюстью, словно пытаясь прогнать с языка вкус старого холодного кофе. Джон старался не улыбаться. Ему нравился этот инспектор, его теплые заинтересованные глаза, так впечатленные Шерлоком. Любой человек, впечатленный Шерлоком, становился другом Джона. — В какой области ученый? — спросил Лестрейд.

Наступила пауза, во время которой Шерлок размышлял. Джон тоже ждал, полный любопытства. Конечно, Шерлок не мог сказать «алхимия».

— Химия, — ответил тот, — но в последнее время я много изучал криминалистику и судебную экспертизу.

Лестрейд покачал головой.

— Вы действительно могли бы у нас работать. Если хотите, можем предложить занятость с документами.

Шерлок презрительно посмотрел на офис.

— Я однозначно не смогу вытерпеть пребывание среди этих кретинов, но если вам нужна будет консультация, звоните.

— Отлично, давайте свой номер.

Шерлок в панике бросил взгляд на Джона, и тот вспомнил, что Шерлок не умел обращаться с телефоном. Он нашел место, где был записан номер Шерлока, и продиктовал его Лестрейду. Инспектор заметил беспомощность Шерлока, но никак не отреагировал. Джон взял визитку Лестрейда и медленно впечатал информацию в контакты Шерлока.

Они даже здесь равны, подумал Джон, с их тремя контактами. Какой же печальной была его жизнь, если он приобрел столько же контактов, сколько человек, который двести лет был заперт в лампе и всего неделю назад прибыл в современный мир, наполненный незнакомцами и опасностью. Прикусив щеку, Джон решил отбросить эту мысль, как никому ненужную.

Лестрейд отпустил их только через час, после того как Шерлок снова изложил все выводы, используя в качестве демонстрации фотографии, сделанные в морге и на месте преступления. Лестрейд пораженно качал головой, пока выводы Шерлока, один за одним, подтверждались доказательствами.

Пока Шерлок беседовал с Лестрейдом, Джон пошел с офицером выпускать Гарри. Та была не очень обрадована, что Джон счел странным, поскольку сам лично не видел негатива в фразе: «с вас сняты подозрения по участию в убийстве, которое мы расследуем».

Он вывел ее на улицу и выдал несколько наличных из драгоценного резерва. Они ждали такси, дрожа от пронизывающего холода.

— Тебе не стоит возвращаться домой, Гарри, — медленно сказал Джон, пытаясь придумать весомую причину, чтобы не говорить: «за мной и Шерлоком охотится убийца, ты тоже можешь попасть в его сеть». Она и так была перепугана, не стоило добавлять. — Я знаю, что вы с Кларой расстались, но, может, останешься у нее на пару дней? Для тебя это будет хорошо. Мне кажется, ты в шоке, и тебе не следует быть одной. И, Гарри… тебе нужно… бросить пить. Ты серьезно влипла, сестренка, позволь Кларе помочь тебе.

У Гарри был такой вид, словно она хотела сказать какую-то резкость, но сдержалась. Помолчала минуту, затем обняла Джона.

— Джонни, — всхлипнула она, — ты думаешь, она меня примет? Я хотела бы. Она мне очень нужна, но…

Джон крепко обнимал ее, думая о том, как это странно. Он может растечься в объятиях Шерлока, но с сестрой неподатлив и ждет не дождется, когда можно будет отступить. Погладил ее по волосам.

— Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, Гарри. Это хорошая возможность… постараться изменить свою жизнь и завязать. Это все, чего Клара от тебя хочет. Я рад, что нам удалось вытащить тебя из тюрьмы, но боже, было бы отлично, если бы ты извлекла из этого урок.

— Я попробую. Клянусь, я попытаюсь.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Это. Это было бы хорошо. Может быть, ты сможешь начать новую жизнь ради Мелиссы, ради Клары и ради себя, — он поцеловал ее в лоб и слегка подтолкнул к машине. Таксист нетерпеливо смотрел на них из окна. — Думаю, у тебя получится. Я тоже тебя люблю, — такие вещи они друг другу никогда не говорили, и теперь смотрели на трещины на тротуаре. — Позвонишь, когда тебе что-то понадобится?

Гарри отрывисто кивнула и молча села в такси. Джон немного приободрился, когда машина выехала на улицу. Он постоял еще минутку, Он стоит там на минутку, теребя карман и смотря на падающие снежинки, затем повернулся и поспешил обратно, в тепло и суету Скотланд-Ярда.

Шерлок встретил его в вестибюле, развернул, и они направились снова ловить такси.

— Все закончено? — невозмутимо спросил Джон, с легкостью перестраиваясь на новый курс.

— Да. Лестрейда… можно терпеть.

— Замечательно, что он хочет предложить тебе работу, — осторожно произнес Джон, — но Шерлок… у тебя нет никаких документов. Нет паспорта. Ты не можешь никуда официально зачислиться.

— Меня это не беспокоит, — пожал плечами Шерлок.

— А тебе _следовало_ бы обеспокоиться, раздолб. Как только мы вернем лампу… и ситуация стабилизируется… ты захочешь жить. Если мы останемся на Бейкер-стрит, может, ты захочешь оттуда съехать, — не тот вариант, который Джону хотелось бы упоминать, но он был обязан его проговорить, — если тебе понадобится доход. Я собираюсь найти работу, но я не уверен…

Шерлок встрял, недоверчиво уставившись на него сквозь пелену падающего снега.

— Зачем мне куда-то съезжать?

— Э-э, да просто так сказал…

Шерлок махнул рукой, затянутой в перчатку.

— Доход не проблема. Майкрофт доказал, что моя семья сейчас занимается тем же, что и в мое время, и, похоже, преуспела. Дискреционные трасты, — он запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо снегу. Его дыхание было крошечным олицетворением лондонского тумана. Наконец, он встряхнул головой и посмотрел на Джона. Белые снежинки облепили брови и ресницы и украсили кудри, как прежде драгоценности. Слегка нахмурившись, он продолжил. — Но, Джон, я надеялся, что ты адекватнее представляешь ситуацию. Шансы, что мы найдем лампу и она останется у тебя очень низки, — быстро добавил Шерлок, отведя взгляд.

— Нет…

— Хрммф, — Шерлок открыл дверь кэба и быстро исчез внутри. Джон, стряхнув снег с плеч и волос, последовал за ним.

— Шерлок…

— Ш-ш-ш, — Шерлок накрыл своей ладонью руку Джона, сжал ее и отпустил. — Дай мне подумать.

Всю дорогу домой они смотрели в окна на белые, окутанные снегом улицы Лондона. Джон думал о том, насколько неопределенно их будущее, о том, как он отчаянно _хотел_ будущего с этим человеком. Он поклялся себе _что-нибудь_ придумать. Они с Шерлоком и, наверное, с Майкрофтом Холмсом примутся за дело и наверняка смогут найти способ решить проблему.


	20. Опаснейшая ситуация

Джон вышел из квартиры на следующий день около полудня. У них закончилось молоко, и, хотя в буфете были пачки с чаем, чай без молока просто _не прокатывал_. Джон сообщил Шерлоку о своих планах, но тот пробормотал что-то невнятное, занятый своими делами. Так странно было видеть Шерлока, одетого вот так — в своем впечатляющем костюме он стал более официальным, современным и человеческим. Джон поймал себя на том, что частенько поглядывает на руки Шерлока, на искусно выполненные узоры, искрящиеся, ветвящиеся и светящиеся на белых тонких пальцах, поскольку их вид по какой-то причине успокаивал. Возможно, как подтверждение того, о чем он и не мечтал на прошлой неделе, и жар в крови напоминал, что под костюмом была джинновская версия Шерлока, в которую он влюбился. _Дерьмо._ Он что, произнес слово на букву «Л»? Джон покромсал эту мысль, потоптал мысленными ножками и замел под коврик на задворках разума.

В отличие от джинна, Шерлок-в-костюме не был к нему привязан. Шерлок-в-костюме мог выходить из дома и иметь собственную жизнь, быть _успешным_ и не нуждаться в Джоне, в этом сломленном солдате. Его врожденная элегантность и экзотическая привлекательность подчеркивались костюмами с Севил-Роу, и Джон с тоской думал о той конкуренции, которую получит, когда Шерлок однажды выйдет в мир. Честно говоря, он не видел для себя положительного исхода, несмотря на уверенность Шерлока в такси по дороге домой из Скотланд-Ярда. Джон не был настолько недалеким или эгоистичным, чтобы пожелать такому блистательному человеку (блистательному во всех отношениях… настоящему гению с сияющей кожей и пронзительными ртутными глазами, который светился и горел, сила и безупречность личности которого сверкали, как бриллиант, и ослепляли невинных наблюдателей) не иметь партнеров таких же сиятельных и великолепных, как он сам.

Таким образом, мехенди, скрывавшееся под манжетами костюма, казалось таймером, ведущим обратный отсчет до того момента, как Джон потеряет Шерлока. Когда чернила исчезнут, исчезнет и зависимость Шерлока от Джона.

Джон лишь надеялся, что эти рыжие узоры будут постоянными.

Разумеется, все эти мысли были основаны на предпосылке, что Джон вернет лампу и сможет найти желание, которое освободит Шерлока. Ему нравилось думать именно о _таком_ развитии событий, поскольку остальные сценарии были слишком ужасными.

Джон огляделся и с удивлением осознал, что, задумавшись, прошел несколько кварталов и стоит прямо у «Теско Экспресс». Он даже не заметил жгучего холода, а меж тем порывистый ветер швырял в лицо ледяные крошки снега. День выдался по-настоящему ненастным.

Уже выходя из Теско с тремя сумками, Джон вдруг понял, что не взял с собой трости. Он заметил это, когда обнаружил, что несет больше поклажи, чем обычно, без привычных ухищрений нести сумки так, чтобы они не запутались в ногах и трости.

Когда это произошло? Он вспомнил, что принес трость в клуб, но в драке ее уже не было (потому что она, безусловно, пригодилась бы). Он оставил ее в клубе? Все бесчисленные события, которые случились после, прошли в мешанине адреналина, страха и возбуждения… и нога его даже не дернулась.

Она чуть заныла, как только о ней вспомнили, но Джон упрямо игнорировал боль, неистовый в своем отрицании, возмущенный тем, что нога опять доставляет проблемы. Он шел прямо, нарочно сильно наступая на капризную ногу, и пусть поразят его все боги и небеса, _туда он больше не вернется_.

Он так демонстративно сосредоточился на себе, что не заметил, как в переулок в полуквартале впереди завернул белый фургон. Автомобиль был похож на обычный фургон доставки, и Джон удостоил его разве что мимолетным взглядом.

Когда он переходил переулок, раздался громкий стук за мусорным контейнером и крик: «Помогите! Помогите…» Крик прервался, сменившись грохотом, словно тело бросили в контейнер. Джон моментально нырнул влево и прижался к стене здания на той же стороне, где стоял контейнер. Он не собирался делать такую глупость, как обнаруживать себя заранее.

— Помогите! — снова раздался голос. Джон тихо опустил сумки на заиндевевшую брусчатку, выщербленную за века службы и непогоды. Тело зазвенело от предвкушения, когда он осторожно и быстро двинулся вокруг контейнера. Переулок казался сделанным из целлулоида и плоским — странное действие адреналина, меняющего окружающий вид при опасности. Зазвучал придушенный возглас, и Джон шагнул вперед…

_БАМ._

Голый кулак впечатался ему в висок с такой силой, что Джон почувствовал каждую костяшку. Он покачнулся, потряс головой. Инстинктивно поднял правую руку в блоке и нанес прямой левой, задев обидчика. Недостаточно сильно, зато Джон получил возможность оценить ситуацию. В переулке находились, похоже, двое мужчин, и они… _оба_ атаковали именно его.

Ловушка.

Джон на долю секунды позволил себе проявить черный юмор от того, что его собирались ограбить с его четырьмя с половиной фунтами в кошельке. Честно, он отдал бы их без проблем, но время для переговоров было упущено.

Ударивший его человек был гигантом. Он возвышался над Джоном на десять дюймов и имел стать танка. Его вид ничего не выражал в неопределенной снежной мгле переулка, но убийственные намерения читались вполне ясно. Неподвижная ухмылка украшала в остальном безучастное лицо, и Джон слегка труханул. Он знал это выражение — лицо человека, который намерен убить, который полон решимости, и которого не остановит раскаяние.

Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что это не было грабежом. Конечно же нет! Вот слепец! Это касалось Шерлока и Мориарти. Сто процентов! Он не узнал Танка, но тот точно соответствовал выводам Шерлока об убийце Мелиссы. Джон посмотрел на противников и решил, что более низкий, должно быть, был Лью, который держал пистолет в драке у клуба. Неожиданно появление белого фургона обрело новый смысл, и Джон вспомнил веревку и мешок, которые он видел у двери, когда Шерлок отбивался от потенциальных похитителей. Ситуация превратилась из хреновой в полную катастрофу.

_Дерьмище._

Танк ударил ногой, и Джон схватил его за ботинок, поднял наверх и влево, отшвыривая на тротуар. Громила откатился, его место занял партнер, который размахивал полицейской дубинкой профессионально скупыми движениями. Следующие несколько секунд были наполнены приглушенным треском твердого дерева о толстую одежду. Джон мог лишь блокировать удары и уворачиваться, благодарный зиме, из-за которой пришлось утеплиться. В противном случае ему точно переломали бы кости.

В итоге Джону удалось ухватиться за дубинку и выкрутить ее из рук противника, но в это время Танк ударил его ногой в больное бедро. Хоть нога и не была особенно проблемной, но ослабла после месяцев хромоты, и удар оказался весьма чувствительным. Джон пошатнулся, колено его онемело и подогнулось.

Лью поднырнул и толкнул его плечом в живот, сбивая с ног, но Джону удалось как следует засадить ему в физиономию и насладиться болезненным шипением. Красная полоса под разбитым носом внесла разнообразие в серую палитру окрестностей, где происходила драка.

Джон тяжело рухнул на землю. Он попытался упасть на плечо и погасить удар, но здоровая нога поскользнулась на льду и снегу, и он упал навзничь, ударившись головой об острый угол контейнера.

Это был конец, и Джон прекрасно это осознавал. Следовало бы закричать, попытаться позвать помощь, но он этого не сделал. Из ирреального мира битвы было сложно выбраться, к тому же на улицах были только обычные горожане, совершенно неподготовленные к стычке против убийцы. Противники, возможно, были военными — профессионалами, и Джон не хотел, чтобы на его зов откликнулась какая-нибудь несчастная домохозяйка. Он не будет никого вмешивать в эту передрягу.

Однако он не сдался. Поднявшись на колени и не обращая внимания на горячую влагу в волосах, он, используя стену контейнера как опору, ударил так удачно экспроприированной дубинкой в коленную чашечку Лью. Тот, всхрапнув, упал на землю, но в драку ногами снова включился поднявшийся с земли Танк. Джон, стоящий на коленях, оказался в невыгодном положении. Даже с дубинкой дальность его удара была меньше, чем дальность удара ногой высокого человека. Он пропустил удар в лицо, который, к счастью, принял не нос, а бровь и скула… и снова шмякнулся о контейнер.

Он слепо махал дубинкой, пока перед глазами стояла пелена. Он даже подумал, что снег превратился в метель, настолько все стало серым, белым и бессмысленным. Но нет, это были последствия удара по голове.

Джон бросился на бок, оттолкнулся ступнями и локтями, используя скользкость льда и снега, и, перекатившись, поднялся на ноги. Противники разделились и теперь наступали с разных сторон. Джон пригнулся, перехватил дубинку и бросился на Танка. Они сцепились в рукопашной, и Джон попытался использовать разницу в размерах в своих интересах, нанося удары то по почкам, то в область паха. Гиблое дело.

Лью подкрался сзади и схватил Джона за лицо, заставив закрыть глаза. Джон пнул его ногой, и Лью закричал «блядь» прямо ему в ухо. Большие, холодные руки обхватили его за шею, пальцы неумолимо вцепились в горло. Через несколько секунд голова Джона закружилась, ноги подкосились. Дубинку вырвали из рук, его самого развернули и ударили в висок.

Краткую секунду пальцы вокруг шеи даже поддерживали его, но затем бесцеремонно бросили на снег. Джон перекатился на живот, направив все ресурсы организма исключительно на вдыхание кислорода через пережатую трахею. Тем не менее, он ощутил яркую сфокусированную боль от веревки, которой стянули запястья за его спиной. Потом раздался звук отрываемой клейкой ленты, которой ему залепили рот. В лицо ударило холодным воздухом, и Джон потерял сознание, прежде чем его швырнули в задок тронувшегося фургона.

***

Шерлок покрутил шеей, занемевшей от многих часов сидения за ноутбуком. Запрокинул голову, расправил плечи, оглядел пустую квартиру и закатил глаза. Где Джон? Тот сказал, что выйдет лишь купить кое-что. В комнате было светлее от лампы, чем от света за окном. Даже в этот ранний час небо было темным и угрожающим, а падающий снег застил вид из окна.

Шерлок посмотрел на часы. 2:43. Он не был уверен, когда Джон точно ушел, но явно прошло больше часа. Встал и потянулся — гораздо менее театрально и чувственно, чем в присутствии Джона, беспрестанно и восхищенно облизывающего тонкие губы.

Прошествовал на кухню за чаем, но каким-то парадоксальным образом он не захотел его для себя готовить, чувствуя раздражение от отсутствия Джона. Неуверенно проверил телефон, до конца не разобравшись, как с ним обращаться. В конце концов он нашел функцию «телефон» и установил, что пропущенных вызовов не было. Опустив брови, задумчиво пожевал щеку, пытаясь понять, что случилось.

Может, Джон встретил старого друга? Такое могло быть, разумеется. Начать с того, что именно так он пришел к Шерлоку. Очереди в магазине? Шерлок прикусил ноготь пальца, уставившись перед собой отсутствующим взглядом. Глупые маленькие теоремы! Джон был ответственным человеком, он сообщил бы Шерлоку, если бы задержался. Джону _нравился_ Шерлок. Нравился так сильно (и это было настолько ново для Шерлока, что он сразу это отметил), что Джон очень _не_ хотел разлучаться с ним надолго. При наличии возможности Джон предпочитал оставаться с ним в одной комнате, тихо читать книгу, пить чай или просто наслаждаться молчаливым общением.

На взводе, Шерлок вышел из кухни, совсем не такой уютной без Джона, и подошел к окну. По стеклу струился студеный воздух, и он подставил под него руки, чувствуя, как холод течет сквозь пальцы. Посмотрел на улицу. Снег шел не стеной, и лишь _приглушил_ мир. Машины ехали медленнее, тротуары были пусты. И конечно, по ним не шел один небольшой солдат, уверенный и надежный, успокаивающий, несущий еду, комфорт и стабильность.

Шерлок нахмурился от своей сентиментальности и развалился на диване. Джон — взрослый человек. Солдат. Вряд ли ему угрожает опасность. Глупо волноваться. Шерлок снова открыл ноутбук и вернулся к исследованиям последних научных достижений в области продлении жизни, к изучению генеалогии Мориарти и поиску хоть какого-нибудь следа сталкера-психопата, преследовавшего его на протяжении столетий.

Найти ничего не удалось.

За окнами начала сгущаться естественная темнота, и Шерлок увидел на часах время 4:30. Стиснул зубы. Ничего хорошего в этом не было.

Вдруг ему пришло в голову, что он может _позвонить_ Джону по телефону. Шерлок пробыл в современном времени не так долго, чтобы эта мысль пришла инстинктивно. К тому же многие годы от него требовалось просто ждать или выходить по чьему-то вызову. Он снова включил телефон, на этот раз быстро сориентировавшись в меню. Нашел номер Джона — самый первый контакт, перед «Лестрейд, Грег» и «Майкрофт Холмс». Джон был записан только как «Джон», что приятным образом согрело Шерлока. Похоже, в этом и была прелесть цифровой эпохи, что не нужно отличать его Джона от всех других добавлением фамилии. Джон просто и всегда будет его Джоном. Этого достаточно для Шерлока, значит, достаточно для его телефона.

Состроив гримасу на этот романтический полет фантазии, он набрал номер Джона. Прижал странный плоский прямоугольник к уху, как делал Джон.

Раздалось три гудка.

— Аллооооо, дорогуша! Что же ты _так_ долго? Твой питомец настолько ничтожен? Ты и не заметил, что он потерялся?

При звуке этого голоса Шерлок резко втянул воздух. От воркующей угрозы волосы на руках и шее встали дыбом, тело пронизала ледяная вспышка страха. Пальцы стиснули телефон — костлявые и бескровные. Плохо. Очень плохо. Плохо на таком первобытном уровне, что даже на мгновение, лишь на долю секунды, Шерлоку хотелось отбросить телефон и спрятаться. Тот _голос_. Скребущий по коже фальшивым теплом, шепчущий ужасные вещи, слова столь же болезненные и острые, как и те инструменты, которые он выбирал для тела Шерлока. Змеиный холод совершенно безумных глаз, жадно впитывающих боль, панику, безнадежность.

— Мориарти, — проговорил он, собирая себя жесточайшим усилием воли. Он не доставит Мориарти удовольствия. Его голос прозвучал лениво и уверенно — результат ментальной борьбы. — Как… неприятно… снова слышать тебя. Я надеялся, что на этот раз ты пролежишь в земле долго.

Мориарти кокетливо захихикал, и Шерлок, ощутив приступ тошноты, схватился за шею.

— Ох, _ты_ , — провибрировал Мориарти. — У тебя никогда не было достаточной уверенности в себе, дорогой мальчик. Тебе следует знать, — голос внезапно стал маниакальным и грубым, — я никогда не отпущу тебя. _Никогда_. В мире нет скалы, под которой ты мог бы спрятаться. Ты принадлежишь _мне_.

Наступила тишина. Шерлок закрыл глаза и медленно и беззвучно дышал ртом. Мориарти не был так тих, Шерлок слышал его похотливое рваное дыхание. На том конце провода послышался стук двери и какие-то нечеткие слова, произнесенные мужским голосом. Мориарти буквально зарычал и, видимо, убрал телефон от лица. Шерлок услышал характерный шлепок, вероятно, пощечину, и вздрогнул, а Мориарти вскрикнул:

— Я же _велел_ меня не беспокоить, — еще одна пощечина. — А теперь убирайся отсюда, пока я не бросил тебя туда, к нему.

Мориарти снова приблизил телефон к губам, но не сразу обуздал свой гнев. Наконец, жеманно произнес:

— Прошу прощения за паузу, дорогой. _Так_ трудно в эти дни найти хорошего помощника. Как всегда.

— Где Джон?

— Джон? Ты имеешь в виду своего сломанного оловянного солдатика?

Шерлок зарычал, не в силах сдержаться.

— Что ты сделал с Джоном?

— Что ж, он у меня в полной безопасности. Ты мне не доверяешь? После стольких лет вместе? Я разочарован. Разве я не заботился о тебе? — от приторно сладкого распевного голоса по коже Шерлока поползли мурашки, а Мориарти продолжил. — Нет, я не причинял ему боль. Пока. Я лишь надеялся поторопить его с желанием. Ты знаешь, о чем я. Получу две вещи по цене одной, да? Будет гораздо более приятным, если именно _он_ станет причиной твоего возвращения, разве не так? Я _собирался_ дать тебе мой адрес. Поиграть в милую игру в прятки — _обожаю_ смотреть, как ты танцуешь. Но, думаю, сначала повеселюсь с твоим питомцем.

— Не. Тронь его! — в груди Шерлока стеснило, горло перехватило, и сказать эти слова потребовало усилий. Усилий, чтобы наполнить голос вызовом, а не мольбой. С ненавистью, однако, справиться оказалось легко.

— Ладно, Шерлок. Ты бессилен, ты проиграл. Мы оба знаем, что я могу _делать все, что хочу_! Я начну прямо сейчас! Почему бы тебе не прихорошиться? Уверен, ты _очень скоро_ предо мной предстанешь. Папа _так_ по тебе скучает!

Шерлок несколько раз провел по экрану, чтобы убедиться, что звонок завершен. Посмотрел на свои трясущиеся руки и влажные от страха ладони. Он едва успел добежать до ванной, где изверг из себя весь завтрак, с отчаянием вцепившись в холодный фаянс. Весь в холодном поту он встал и посмотрел на себя в зеркало над раковиной — больной и бледный, с огромными глазами.

Шерлок знал, что может сделать Мориарти. Знал. И мысль о том, что Джон беспомощен, была так же страшна, как если бы он сам попал в эту ловушку. Однако он не имел возможности пожелать вернуться в лампу, чтобы спасти Джона.

Только Джон может пожелать его возвращения.

Он прополоскал рот и вернулся в гостиную. Что делать? Что можно сделать? У него не было даже приблизительного понятия от том, где мог находиться Мориарти.

После первого приступа паники, Шерлок вспомнил о новообретенном родственнике и выбрал его номер. Ответ прозвучал сразу.

— Майкрофт.

— Майкрофт, — произнес Шерлок хриплым и слабым голосом. — Мориарти захватил Джона. У него лампа. И Джон.

***

Джон немного пришел в себя от болтанки фургона. Дезориентированный, он сначала осознал лишь боль и тьму и минуту другую с ужасом думал, что вернулся в Афганистан и истекает кровью в грязной, тяжелой засушливой темноте безлунной ослепляющей ночи. Наконец, рокот мотора напомнил ему о настоящем, и Джон прекратил извиваться в попытках освободиться от веревок. Сглотнул слюну и начал разбираться в ощущениях.

Он лежал на твердой, холодной поверхности, неудобно выгнувшись над ноющими руками. Проверка — руки были связаны, ноги связаны. Шумно втянул воздух носом, с сожалением отметив, что рот все еще залеплен скотчем. Он был почти уверен в наличии мешка на голове, но, может быть, его просто накрыли одеялом. Смутное воспоминание о драке в переулке становилось более ясным, он даже смог точно определить места на голове, по которым били. Желудок скручивало при малейшем качании фургона, и головокружение накатывало, несмотря на лежачее положение. В ушах звенело, хотелось только спать. К сожалению, все это указывало на сильное сотрясение мозга. Из остального пострадала только нога.

Судя по холодным распухшим пальцам, веревку на запястьях перетянули слишком туго. Циркуляция была нарушена — очень плохо. С ногами вроде все было нормально. Джон навострил уши, но услышал только шум движения машины по дороге. Больше ничего не было — ни разговора между похитителями, ни радио, ни звуков города, ни других машин. Видимо, они выехали из Лондона, что было плохой новостью.

Сколько времени прошло, осталось неясным. Джону удалось высвободить голову из мешка. С раздражением он понял, что в фургоне было темно. Даже без ткани на лице воздух не стал сильно свежее и доступнее. Джон угрюмо поразмышлял, какова вероятность умереть от удушья, прежде чем его довезут до места назначения. Он перекатился на бок в попытке распутать веревку на запястьях, но в итоге решил, что пользы от этого не будет. Рук теперь он не ощущал вообще. Обследовал пол, сколько мог, но ничего полезного не нашел. Ни ножниц, ни ножа. Видимо, между ним и кабиной с водителями было какое-то пространство, поскольку его телодвижения никто не прокомментировал.

Он постепенно отключился, вяло про себя с благодарностью отметив, что в фургоне стало теплее. Джон успокаивал себя мыслью, что в холодном грузовике или багажнике ему было бы гораздо хуже.

Он снова очнулся, когда машина резко остановилась. На фут или около того он проехался по полу, пока не столкнулся с вертикальной стенкой. Опять головой, черт побери. Напрягся и внимательно прислушался. Двигатель смолк и стало очень тихо.

Джон быстро рассмотрел варианты. Он ударит ногами любого, кто откроет дверь. Если удастся справиться с двумя (предполагая, что один-таки не сдох самым удобным образом), тогда… ну… Он не сможет убежать, но он сможет поелозить, как выброшенная из воды рыба, пока не найдет какой-нибудь вариант ножа, лезвия, острого камня, которым можно перерезать путы на руках и ногах.

Это был дико оптимистичный план, и опираться на помощь таких маловероятных сценариев было столь же нелепо, как на одуванчиковый пух. Но иного варианта не было. Теперь, когда первая паника прошла, ее место заняла решимость. Если будет бездействовать, он, возможно, умрет, значит стоит умереть при попытке сбежать. Снаружи раздались голоса, щелчок, и дверь фургона отъехала в сторону.

Черт возьми, дверь оказалась сбоку за спиной — неудачная позиция для удара. Джон с трудом поднялся на ноги и, когда его схватили грубые руки, со всей силы ударил своей несчастной головой по голове человека, которого про себя называл Танком.

Раздалось приглушенное ворчание. У Джона не хватило рычага для серьезного удара, и в ответ противник ударил его по лицу. Голова мотнулась в сторону, ночь стала теплой и красной. Пока Джон пытался прийти в себя, его вытащили из фургона и перебросили через чье-то плечо. Он боролся изо всех сил, но ничего не смог поделать:

— Эй! Прекрати или я раскрою твой чертов череп! Не думай, что это пустая угроза!

Джон, конечно же, не считал свою угрозу «не пустой» и притих, поскольку возня делу не помогала. Танк пронес его по широкой заснеженной лестнице с внушительными каменными колоннами, и перейдя порог, ступил на богатый паркетный пол. Джон покрутил шеей, чтобы оглядеться, но ничего, кроме ног своего похитителя не увидел. Лишь круглый стол, украшенный аляповатым цветочным орнаментом, и отражение люстры в большом зеркале.

Положение вниз головой затрудняло дыхание, и Джон отстраненно смотрел, как капельки крови капают из раны на затылке, расцветая кошмарными розами на деревянном паркете. В глазах начало темнеть, и Джон судорожно задышал носом. Они спустились по лестнице, прошли по темному коридору и попали в небольшую комнату, похожую на пустой чулан. Джон мешком свалился на пол, лишь успев повернуться, чтобы принять тяжесть веса бедром, а не головой.

Он быстро сел и посмотрел на Танка, чья голова почти доставала до притолоки. Мужчина был на несколько дюймов выше Шерлока, тяжелее на два стоуна и имел солидные мышцы. Возраста Джона, с грубым лицом, привыкшим носить маску безразличия. Поза, стрижка и настороженность выдавали в нем военного.

Джон сердито замычал, давая понять, какой тот дерьмовый похититель, если не заботится о пленнике, жалуясь на сильно затянутые веревки на руках и ленту на рту. Будто поняв его, Танк наклонился и безжалостно сорвал ленту. Джон невольно зашипел, не сомневаясь, что с лентой сошло несколько слоев кожи. Если ему посчастливится сбежать, в награду не придется брить область рта в течение месяца.

— Надоело слышать твое шмыганье, — лаконично сказал Танк. Прежде чем Джон смог ответить, тот вышел и закрыл дверь. В помещении эхом отозвался безошибочный щелчок засова.

Джон прислонился головой к холодной, бетонной стене и какое-то время просто дышал, впитывая благословенный воздух, вместе с которым вернулись все боли и муки. Он хотел знать, сколько времени. Хотел, чтобы руки были развязаны. Хотел иметь три желания от Шерлока, а не одно, и использовать первое прямо сейчас. Он был бы идиотом, если бы не испугался. Импровизированный анализ Джона о ситуации привел его к выводу о ее полной дерьмовости.

Джон дал себе пару минут на то, чтобы прийти в себя, затем начал кропотливые попытки завести под зад связанные руки, втискивая себя в небольшое пространство между локтями. В конце концов, ему это удалось. Джон поклялся, что если выживет, начнет заниматься йогой, поскольку немного больше гибкости ему сейчас очень не помешало бы.

Танк оставил свет, и Джон прекрасно видел свои руки — багровые и онемевшие. Будет чертовски больно, когда по сосудам возобновится кровоток, но травм не было. Джон устроился у стены и огляделся.

Комната была очень маленькой, наверное, метр на два, и совершенно пустой. Пол, четыре стены, дверь и выключатель. Потолок выглядел солидным, поэтому Джон решил, что единственным выходом является дверь. Он переполз к стене за дверью, рассудив, что сможет оттолкнуться от нее и ударить дверью вошедшего. Рискованное предприятие, но больше ничего у него не оставалось.

Он стал ждать.

И еще раз ждать.

***

— Майкрофт, — резко произнес Шерлок, шокированный своим решением, — не могли бы вы… — он никогда добровольно не произносил подобных слов, таких угловатых и неприятных. — Не могли бы вы помочь мне?

Майкрофт воспринял эту просьбу с апломбом, возможно, не осознавая масштаба ее монументальности.

— Мне нужна дополнительная информация, Шерлок. Вы уверены, что это Мориарти? Он связался с вами? Как долго Джон отсутствовал?

Шерлок издал раздраженный возглас и хлопнул ладонью по спинке стула, развернулся и подошел к окну.

— Я позвонил Джону, а ответил Мориарти. У нас состоялся интересный разговор, в ходе которого он подтвердил свою личность и сказал, что удерживает Джона. Он угрожал насилием и отказался назвать место, чтобы я мог прийти и обсудить условия сделки. — Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. — Джон покинул дом около полудня.

Майкрофт задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Я направлю команду, Шерлок. Мы проследим записи камер, чтобы понять, где он исчез, дальше решим по обстоятельствам. Мы нашли изображение человека, пришедшего вчера на Бейкер-стрит, но на нем была кепка и тяжелое пальто, помощи от этого мало. Скоро я пришлю скриншоты.

Шерлок завершил звонок и положил телефон во внутренний карман пиджака. От избытка нервной энергии начал ходить. Казалось, он ходил часами. Вокруг стульев. Перешагивая через журнальный столик. На кухню, что приводило его в жуткий стресс, потому что там не было Джона, заваривающего чай. К окнам, чтобы выглянуть и посмотреть, изменилось ли что-нибудь.

Резко сев на диван, он запустил руки в волосы, возможно, надеясь таким образом сбросить напряжение. На низком столике перед ним лежали оба письма от Мориарти — первое и вчерашнее. Шерлок задышал медленно и медитативно. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Он должен сосредоточиться. Он должен сосредоточиться и отключиться от эмоционального отклика, если хочет помочь Джону. Шерлок дышал, собирая свой страх, гнев, безнадежность и складывая их в далекий чулан разума. Они не помогут.

Успокоившись, он снова посмотрел на письма. Первое было коротким и по существу.

«Дражайший Шерлок,

Прошло слишком, слишком много времени, ты так не думаешь? Я скучаю по тебе, мой Капризный маленький Раб. Можно только Надеяться, что ты потратил Время на освоение какой-нибудь Дисциплины. У меня есть кое-какие вещи, Оставленные тобою годы назад. Я думаю, что обменяю это на то Мое, что есть у тебя.

Увидимся. Очень скоро».

Мориарти был единственным Хозяином, который специально называл его Рабом. Шерлок стиснул зубы, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, отстраниться от них. Он научился этому умению из-за Мориарти, и, как иронично, что ему снова понадобилось это умение.

Внезапно Шерлок пожалел о времени, проведенном с Джоном, о трещинах, которые появились в его доспехах, наращенных из необходимости по ходу жизни джинном. Сейчас было не время ощущать себя человеком с его мягким телом, на котором остаются синяки, с его нежными чувствами. Он должен быть машиной. Роботом. Он выживет, он отомстит. И он! Вернет! Джона!

В письмах не было никаких подсказок — всего лишь свидетельства того, что Мориарти был неуравновешен, порочен и навязчив, как обычно. Шерлок понял, что судорожно тянет себя за волосы. Возможно, боль отвлечет его от переживаний.

Спустя некоторое время Шерлок взял телефон, обмотался шарфом, надел мягкие кожаные перчатки и пальто. Он покинул дом в порыве решимости, остановившись лишь, чтобы сказать миссис Хадсон, что Джон пропал и чтобы она никому не открывала дверь и ни с кем не разговаривала. В ответ на ее расспросы он вышел, положил в карман ключи и направился в тот Теско, о котором говорил Джон. Он сойдет с ума в ожидании, когда позвонит Мориарти и будет издеваться, когда Майкрофт выйдет на связь, если найдет полезную информацию. Между тем, на последнем пути Джона могут оказаться подсказки.

Прогулка успокоила, и Шерлок был рад жалящему холоду, обжигающему ветру и мокрым снежинкам на лбу и шее. Это позволило ему сосредоточиться на окружающем. Взгляд метался по улице, каталогизируя все и вся, любые моменты, выделяющиеся из обычных. На этот раз изменения в современном мире его не интересовали, он просто отмечал их и шел дальше.

Шерлок почуял неладное около узкого переулка рядом с Теско и немедленно туда направился. У стены, напротив темного проулка, стояли три бездомных оборванца. Шерлок с удивлением отметил, что уже наступили сумерки, и пришлось всматриваться, чтобы понять, что случилось. Из-за снегопада уличные фонари горели весь день, но они не освещали узкий переулок.

— Привет, — сказал он, подходя к подросткам. Самый высокий из них, совсем оборвыш, одетый в несколько толстовок, дернулся, но Шерлок был наготове и быстро схватил его за ворот. Девчушку рядом ухватил за косички, а самый младший нервно стоял поодаль, сунув палец в рот. Шерлок увидел рассыпанные из сумок с логотипом «Теско» продукты: молоко, чай, печенье, яйца. То, что планировал купить Джон.

Мальчик пытался вырваться, и Шерлок слегка его тряханул.

— Я не причиню вам вреда и не собираюсь втягивать в неприятности. Если вы побудете здесь немного, я вознагражу вас за потраченное время и предоставленную информацию.

Мальчик замер и посмотрел на него с подозрением. Кожа с четкими веснушками побледнела от холода. У него были сообразительные глаза и короткие светлые ресницы.

— Чо за инфа, которую вы хотите? — спросил он.

Шерлок кивнул и освободил обоих подростков, сразу разумно отбежавших за пределы досягаемости. Он сунул руки в карманы и кивнул в сторону сумок, лежащих на тротуаре.

— Мой друг, — начал он, — ушел сегодня в магазин, и его похитили. — Шерлок не видел причин тянуть или темнить с историей. Перед ним были беспризорники, которые могли видеть и худшее. — Вы можете забрать его покупки, поскольку честно нашли их, но я хотел бы знать, видели ли вы что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь мне найти друга? Незнакомцев? Драку? Необычные машины?

Пока дети совещались, Шерлок осмотрел переулок. Он был узким, проходимым только для одного автомобиля, и в нескольких метрах от въезда был мусорный контейнер. Снег после обеда стал тише, и Шерлок различил следы шин, засыпанные свежим снегом, но все еще хорошо видные и более темные. Шерлок осторожно потрогал снег, но ничего особенного не обнаружил, кроме того, что автомобиль проехал мимо контейнера, остановился, потом сдал назад. Автомобиль стоял недолго, поскольку прямые и обратные следы были почти одинаково припорошены снегом.

От машины к контейнеру вели слабые следы, и Шерлок, прищурившись, попытался их разглядеть в тусклом фиолетовом свете сумерек. Подростки подошли, держа в руках сумки с продуктами. Шерлок выпрямился и повернулся к ним.

— Что-нибудь есть? — спросил он спокойно.

Главный покачал головой.

— Простите, сэр. Молоко почти замерзло, значит, он пропал давно. Мы здесь всего пять минут.

Шерлок запустил руку в карман и вытащил оттуда несколько фунтов и драгоценных камешков.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Уиггинс, сэр.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Уиггинс, вы-таки оказались полезными. Это вам за труды, — он вручил бездомному банкноту и камни. Тот посмотрел на них.

— Обалдеть, что это?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Драгоценные камни. Можно заложить, правда ведь?

Уиггинс усмехнулся, блеснув в полумраке кривыми зубами.

— Конечно. Спасибо, сэр, можем ли мы еще что-нибудь сделать для вас?

Шерлок посмотрел на три умных и любопытных личика, и в его голове, как река, заструились схемы. Связь с бездомными в будущем очень пригодится, если он справится с Мориарти и начнет реальную жизнь.

— Я живу на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, — сказал он. — Если вы что-то вспомните, узнаете подробности о похищении или услышите имя Мориарти, сообщите, пожалуйста. Если нет, все равно загляните на будущей неделе, у меня, возможно, кое-что для вас появится.

Дети схватили сумки и исчезли, а Шерлок снова присел на корточки, рассматривая следы борьбы за дальним углом контейнера. Он обнаружил следы крови, но было неясно, принадлежит она Джону или одному из его противников (которых было двое, судя по следам, ведущим от машины). Крови было мало, поэтому Шерлок не сильно обеспокоился, хотя в долгосрочной перспективе ничего хорошего в этом не было.

Выяснив в переулке все, что было можно, он поспешил домой. Пора посмотреть, что нашел Майкрофт. Или не появилось ли нового послания от Мориарти.

Телефон зазвонил, когда он входил в гостиную. На экране высветилось «Майкрофт Холмс». Осторожно мазнув пальцами по стеклу, Шерлок поднес аппарат к уху.

— Да?

— Шерлок, мы пытались отследить телефон Джона, но, к сожалению, функция GPS была отключена. Судя по камерам, он дошел до Теско и вернулся примерно на полквартала, после чего исчез.

— Переулок с контейнером, — коротко пояснил Шерлок. — Скорее всего, был какой-то фургон. Двое нападавших. Джона туда завлекли, возможно, криками о помощи. Имитировали грабеж или ссору. Зная моральные качества Джона, предположу, что он откликнулся на просьбы о помощи. Он поставил у входа сумки с продуктами и прокрался вдоль стены, пока не дошел до контейнера. Там его атаковали двое мужчин. Была драка, они его одолели и бросили в автомобиль, который выехал из переулка, не разворачиваясь.

На другом конце линии стало тихо.

— Хм, возможно, — в голосе Майкрофта послышалась неловкость. — Вы выяснили эти детали лично, я полагаю?

— Да. Я прошел по пути Джона и нашел брошенные продукты. Снег был не так глубок и не скрывал следы борьбы. У вас есть что к этому добавить?

— Белый фургон без окон, двое мужчин, номер намеренно затерт грязью. Мы отслеживаем маршрут, похоже, он выехал из города. Его поиск, однако, процесс долгий и займет в лучшем случае еще час.

Шерлок зарычал:

— Боюсь, у нас нет в запасе часов, Майкрофт, — знакомое имя выскользнуло и прозвучало странно в эту современную эпоху. Шерлок внезапно потерялся в запутанной паутине прошлого и настоящего и этих жалких, размытых лет междувременья. Он глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание, потом тихо выдохнул. — У меня есть все основания полагать, что Мориарти выполнит свои угрозы. Он… не отличается терпением.

Майкрофт на это не имел никакого обнадеживающего ответа и отключился с обещанием перезвонить, если появится новая информация.

Шерлок опустился на диван и свернулся калачиком, лицом к спинке. Закрыл глаза и опустошил свой ум от раздумий о том, что Мориарти может сделать. Он не будет об этом думать. _Не может_.

В дверь раздался робкий стук миссис Хадсон.

— Шерлок, дорогой! Вы нашли Джона?

Дверь отворилась и по полу застучали каблучки. Миссис Хадсон поставила на столик поднос и села рядом с Шерлоком. Морщинистая рука сочувственно погладила его по ноге:

— Шерлок, дорогой! Постарайтесь успокоиться. Я уверена, что Джон скоро вернется.

Шерлок хотел было вырваться из-под ее руки, но остался неподвижным и ничего не ответил.

— Он производит впечатление очень ответственного и решительного человека. И умного. Он справится, Шерлок. Вернется домой раньше, чем вы думаете, — продолжала она его поглаживать по бедру.

Шерлок резко сел лицом к своей ласковой хозяйке. Указал на синяки на лице — результат драки в клубе.

— Тогда их было _пятеро_ , миссис Хадсон. Одного из них вы впустили в _квартиру_! Я бы сказал, что они, безусловно, имеют преимущество. Я даже не знаю, куда они его забрали, и в каком он состоянии, — голос Шерлока поднялся до неприемлемой высоты, и он резко себя оборвал.

Миссис Хадсон виновато съежилась и посмотрела на свои руки.

— Мне очень жаль, Шерлок. Это просто ужасно, — Шерлок отмахнулся от ее извинений, пожав плечами и давая понять, что не собирается обижаться. Миссис Хадсон нерешительно улыбнулась и деликатно коснулась раны на его виске. — Он солдат, дорогой мой, не забывайте об этом, — добавить ей было нечего, поэтому она просто указала на поднос. Кружка с чаем выглядела привлекательной, а от вида лазаньи затошнило. Шерлок взял чай и крепко обнял кружку ладонями. — Спасибо, — проговорил он кисло и неохотно.

Она тихо ушла, закрыв за собой дверь, и Шерлок встал. С чаем в руках подошел к окну и посмотрел на темную улицу. Теперь он мог только ждать.

В чае было слишком много сахара, слишком мало молока, и Шерлоку отчаянно не хватало Джона.


	21. Пленение и охота началась

Джон резко проснулся, охваченный паникой, когда за дверью его конуры-камеры раздался шорох. Видимо, он заснул, скорчившись в углу за дверью. Секунду перед глазами все мерцало ярким светом от флуоресцентной лампы на потолке. Хриплое гудение светильника переместилось с фона на передний план, и сквозь него послышался щелчок засова. Джон быстро выпрямил спину и притянул колени к груди, прижав связанные руки к животу.

Дверь быстро открылась, и Джон изо всех сил ударил в нее ногами. Дверь громко хлопнула, потом открылась снова. Джон вильнул в сторону, надеясь, что нанес вошедшему хоть какой-нибудь урон.

Вошел Лью, держась рукой за плечо, и, как мог, сурово посмотрел на Джона. В коридоре захихикал Танк. Похоже, Лью отделался лишь синяком, и Джон, злой, чуть перекатился на спину и выбросил ноги для еще одного удара. Лью явно был идиотом, поскольку и не подумал держаться подальше. Ботинки Джона встретились с его коленями, и он, взвыв, упал.

Танк безмятежно привалился к дверному косяку, нацелил пистолет на Джона и проговорил, игнорируя скулеж и ругань напарника:

— Ты закончил?

Джон оценил ситуацию и неохотно кивнул.

— На данный момент да, — согласился он.

Танк наклонился и ухватил Лью за ремень. Поставил на ноги и подтолкнул в коридор, по-прежнему не выказывая никаких эмоций.

— Я развяжу тебе ноги, — сообщил он. — Ложись на живот, а если что-нибудь попытаешься сделать, выстрелю в такое место, что кровью быстро не истечешь, усек?

Джон кивнул и завалился набок, неловко перекатился на живот. Распухшие запястья завопили от острой боли, и он вынужден был приподнять согнутые в коленях ноги, потому что в конуре не хватило места. Контакт холодного бетонного пола с разгоряченным лицом показался приятным. Наконец, Танк разрезал веревки на ногах, и Джон смог перевернуться и сесть. Танк встал в дверном проеме и дернул пистолетом.

— Вставай, только медленно. Босс хочет тебя видеть.

Джон, опираясь о стену, попытался встать. Волнами накатывали головокружение и тошнота, в глазах все плыло. Голова болела, как сволочь, но, кажется, кровотечение прекратилось. Во всяком случае, по шее не текло ничего липкого.

— Надо отлить, — пробормотал он. Пока реальной срочности в этом не было, но он должен был предпринять хоть _что-то_ , чтобы освободить руки.

Танк смотрел на него без выражения.

— Не сейчас. Сначала босс. — Он сделал три шага назад, небрежно переступая через Лью, который глотал воздух и судорожно вцеплялся, как понадеялся Джон, в вывихнутое колено.

Джон поковылял, неуверенно и сосредоточенно переставляя ноги. «Шагай, не упади. Шагай, не упади». Он повернул налево, следуя молчаливым командам профессионально наставленного пистолета. Танк шел сзади вне пределов досягаемости. Конечно, Джон не собирался никуда сбегать, он едва шел. Миновали коридор, узкий лестничный пролет, старинный и каменный. Джон толкнул дверную ручку. Онемевшие пальцы едва слушались мозга, пришлось открывать дверь обоими руками.

Они прошли еще один коридор, огромную, удивительно современную кухню, через несколько комнат (Джон не знал, как они называются у богатых, да кому нужно больше одной комнаты?) Наконец, добрались до большого кабинета, отделанного темными панелями. Напротив двери стоял массивный стол, за столом — массивное офисное кресло, развернутое спинкой.

Джон тихо фыркнул. Вот как? Это отдавало второсортной драмой.

Кресло медленно крутанулось и явило Джону худого бледнокожего человека с черными волосами и бровями. Черные глаза жадно впились в Джона.

— Вот и Джон Ватсон, — проговорил мужчина и театрально указал на стул рядом с Джоном. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Джон поднял брови.

— Ах, это визит вежливости? — спросил он любезно и поднял руки. — Может, в таком случае позаботитесь это убрать?

— Конечно! Пусть не говорят, что я плохой хозяин! — мужчина лениво махнул Танку. — Себастьян, будь так добр.

Ствол пистолета уперся в затылок уверенно и жестко.

— Руки вверх.

Джон подчинился и поднял руки чуть выше плеч. Над ухом раздался щелчок выкидного лезвия, и веревка упала под одним болезненным взмахом ножа. «Гребаный _мясник_ », — подумал Джон про себя, сгибая пальцы и вращая запястьями. На правом запястье красовался длинный порез, но Джон не думал, что Танк (Себастьян) сделал это по злобе. Во-первых, у него отсутствовали эмоции. Во-вторых, руки Джона распухли так, что подсунуть лезвие под нейлоновую веревку было очень трудно. Джон прижал порез к куртке, замечая, что Танк по имени Себастьян отступил к двери. Нет, он не собирается бежать, пока не выяснит цели похитителя.

— Я Джеймс Мориарти, — мужчина по ту сторону стола встал. Наклонился вперед, оперся обеими руками о столешницу и уставился на Джона. — А у вас, похоже, есть нечто, что принадлежит мне.

Джон стиснул зубы, отчего головная боль резко усилилась.

— Нет, — возразил он, — На самом деле, я _думаю_ … что это ты у _меня_ кое-что украл.

Взгляд Мориарти потерял суровость, лицо разгладилось, глаза радостно заблестели.

— Что? Я? Что же это может быть? Возможно… — он обошел стол и приблизился к книжным полкам. Там, на уровне пояса стояла лампа. Мориарти взял ее и, мурлыкая мелодию, паучьими пальцами погладил ручку, обвел чашу. Взял крышечку за полумесяц и снял ее, потом повернулся к Джону. Подцепил лампу за ручку пальцем. — Это? Это оно, доктор Ватсон? Если да, я прошу учесть…

Джон вскочил со своего стула, ударил плечом в живот этого самодовольного мерзавца и ухватился за лампу, чтобы использовать ее в качестве оружия. Легко выкрутил лампу из рук удивленного Мориарти и моментально ударил ею, ожидая пули в спину. Он попытался атаковать так, чтобы оказаться за углом стола, дающего минимальную защиту от возможного выстрела.

Ему удалось нанести тяжелой лампой один приличный удар по лицу Мориарти, а потом его оттащили за куртку. Ствол пистолета с такой силой врезался ему в шею, что, казалось, сейчас проткнет, как шампур. Он замахнулся лампой, нацеливаясь Себастьяну в голову, но его руку схватили и жестоко выкрутили.

— Брось ее, — приказал Себастьян ровно, и Джон бросил, черт возьми, потому что выбора не имел.

Мориарти, упавший на ковер, зашипел, закрывая бледной рукой бледное лицо. Себастьян ударил Джона под колени, заставляя опуститься на пол, и схватил его за волосы свободной рукой.

— Вы в порядке, босс? — спросил он коротко.

Мориарти, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги. Рассеченная щека начала распухать, и Джон почувствовал злобное удовлетворение. Мориарти бросился вперед и ударил его в живот изо всех сил. Было что-то нелепое в таком утонченном мужчине в абсурдно дорогом костюме, который изображал из себя жестокого хулигана, но вот в жгучей боли в животе ничего смешного не было. Мориарти снова пнул его по спине прямо в ребро (оно могло сломаться, но это было лучше, чем повреждение внутренних органов в результате удара в незащищенный живот).

Мориарти оглядел кабинет и указал на деревянный стул.

— Привяжи его, — отрезал он. — Я начинаю.

Кровь буквально заледенела в жилах Джона и отлила от лица. Кожу закололо, как на морозе. Конечно, Мориарти начал бы ему мстить, и он это понимал. Он попытал счастья исходя из факта, что Мориарти захочет причинить ему боль или убить его вне зависимости от наличия попыток к бегству. По этой причине, а также потому, что Джону трудно было не бороться и не искать пути побега. Пассивность совсем не устраивала Джона.

Себастьян на мгновение убрал пистолет и с профессиональной жестокостью нанес им удар в висок, по прежней ране. Джон упал как подкошенный.

Кажется, он отключился ненадолго. Когда он постепенно пришел в себя, то ожидаемо оказался на стуле справа от стола, у окна. Где была спрятана эта проклятая веревка? Из раны на виске потекла кровь, и он поморгал, чтобы она не заливала глаз. По телу пробежала нехорошая дрожь, когда Джон понял, что сидит без куртки и рубашки. Плохой знак.

Мориарти облокотился на стол в футе от него и усмехнулся. Выражение его лица стало еще более страшным от злобы, светящейся в глазах. Мелькнул кончик языка. Джон с неприятным чувством подумал о змее, но страха выказывать он не собирался.

— Попытка не пытка, — сказал он, сделав печальное лицо. — Итак, мы не пришли к соглашению по поводу прав на лампу. Куда идем дальше?

Снова мелькнул язык, круглые черные глаза медленно моргнули. Мориарти протянул руку, и Себастьян вложил ему в ладонь раскрытый нож.

Блядь.

_О, черт! Черт побери._

Вот это будет полный… песец. Джон глубоко вздохнул, поморщившись от запротестовавшего ребра.

— Какой плохой Джонни-бой, — пропел этот безумец. — Ты ошибаешься, лампа — моя. Шерлок — _мой_. Ты сделал ошибку, оказав мне сопротивление, и сделал ошибку, напав на меня. — Он подошел так близко, что Джон почувствовал запах жвачки. — Я собираюсь удостовериться, что все узнают, как ты _ошибся_. — Он полоснул ножом по плечу Джона, через шрам к ребрам, и остановился почти над веревкой, опоясывающей живот.

Джон вскрикнул. Он собирался сохранять спокойствие, но Мориарти ударил так быстро, что не было времени подготовиться. Вслед за лезвием расцвела резкая боль, и Джон невольно посмотрел на порез с позиции врача. Достаточно глубокий, но могло быть и хуже. Понадобятся швы. Должно болеть больше, но адреналин нахлынул так сильно, что Джон, наверное, не почувствовал бы, отрежь Мориарти ему сейчас палец. Застучали зубы, ожидание только усугубляло дрожь.

Мориарти издал смешок и повторил движение с другой стороны.

— Ты был _неправ_ , Джон, и я пометил тебя за это. Теперь все узнают, — он отступил с отвратительно довольным лицом. Наклонился и, сильно надавливая, волнообразно провел пальцем по порезам, размазывая кровь. Затем отошел назад и медленно, глядя в расширенные глаза Джона, вложил палец в рот. На нижней губе остался кошмарный красный след. — О, Джонни-бой! — выдохнул злодей, сияя. — Мы так славно повеселимся!

***

Шерлок бросил распечатки с камер на пол около камина. Их принес неприметный бесстрастный мужчина в неприметной темной одежде. Сообщил, что мистер Холмс собственной персоной зайдет через час, стремительно развернулся и исчез на заднем сиденье седана, припаркованного перед квартирой на запрещенном месте. Машина тихо скрылась в темноте.

Миссис Хадсон явилась с чаем и ужином, который был отправлен в мойку. Домовладелица нахмурилась, но Шерлок подумал, что на самом деле он прекрасно себя контролировал, поскольку швырнул ужин в раковину, а не в стену, как хотел изначально.

Судя по снимкам, таинственного посетителя было действительно трудно рассмотреть. Шерлок мог _теоретически_ предположить в этом размытом рисунке, снятым в неудачном ракурсе, силуэт Мориарти. Рост вполне соответствовал, как и змеиные изгибы его тела, поднимающегося по лестнице. Но точно так же фигура могла принадлежать сотруднику Лестрейда, или Уиггинсу, или… было раздражающе мало данных, чтобы сузить поле поиска.

Мужчин за лобовым стеклом фургона было еще тяжелее идентифицировать, хотя водитель был необычно высоким. Фургон был тот же, что и около клуба, что Шерлока не удивило. Он посмотрел маршрут. От Мелкомб-стрит до Глостер-плейс и Мэрилебон-роуд. Шерлок мысленно следовал за фургоном, пока камеры его не потеряли. На западном направлении. Хм.

Шерлок снова открыл ноутбук. Старое поместье Мориарти находилось как раз в этом направлении, в часе езды от города. В настоящее время оно принадлежало лорду Стюарту Кроули, старому больному джентльмену, которого Майкрофт, по его словам, знал лично по частым встречам в парламенте. У него не было никаких связей с Мориарти, и они исключили его из расследования, а теперь Шерлок задался вопросом, насколько был близок к смерти этот старик. Насколько восприимчив к уговорам и к соблазнительной идее продлить жизнь.

Шерлок не мог сидеть спокойно, его тело звенело вместе с разумом, кожа _зудела_ от необходимости действовать, сердце билось с перебоями при мысли о том, что Джон находится в руках Мориарти. Хотелось кричать, бежать, драться… Его переполняло варварское желание убивать, кровь кипела, электричество окружало трескучим нимбом.

Он вскочил на ноги, отшвырнул ноутбук и начал одеваться — пальто, шарф и перчатки. Бросился в спальню за деньгами и пистолетом. Быстро разобрался, как его заряжать. Бросил в карман и помчался по лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.

— Шерлок? — миссис Хадсон вышла из своей квартиры в маленький холл. — Вы уходите? Есть новости о Джоне?

— Да, ухожу. Нет, новостей нет, — он обнял ее за хрупкие плечи, — но у меня есть идея, миссис Хадсон, и я должен ее проверить. Если придет мой… придет Майкрофт, попросите его связаться со мной по телефону. — Он пристально посмотрел на нее своими яркими голубыми глазами и быстро поцеловал в щеку.

Миссис Хадсон посмотрела на него ласково и удивленно, слегка толкнула в плечо.

— Тогда идите, — улыбнулась она, — найдите нашего Джона, спасите его и возвращайтесь домой.

Шерлок театрально крутанулся, перемахнул через ступеньки крыльца, одновременно поднимая руку перед такси. Четко произнес адрес и продемонстрировал сотенную банкноту, чтобы прекратить протесты на корню. Автомобиль тронулся, и Шерлок слепо уставился в окно на мелькающие, как метеоры, уличные фонари, горящие, как сверхновые звезды, магазины, барабаня пальцами по колену в дорогих брюках.

Они были еще в пределах Лондона, когда раздался звонок телефона. Шерлок быстро вытащил его — пришло сообщение от Джона, и Шерлок потратил некоторое время на выяснение того, как его прочесть.

«Какого упрямого питомца ты завел. Но не волнуйся. Я уверен, ты скоро сюда явишься».

Под текстом были два небольших светлых квадратика, Шерлок нажал на них указательным пальцем. Изображение открылось, и он прикусил губу до крови, металлический вкус которой добавил впечатления открывшейся картине.

На фото Джон сидел на стуле в богато обставленной комнате. За его спиной справа горел камин. Глаза были полузакрыты, взгляд расфокусирован. Кровь пропитала волосы и залила половину лица. Белок глаза ужасающе смотрелся в красном ярком обрамлении. На голой груди виднелись четкие глубокие линии в виде буквы «Х» — от плеча до последнего ребра. Веревка ниже порезов потемнела, что говорило о достаточно большом количестве крови, натекшей из ран.

Дрожащими руками Шерлок открыл второе фото. На нем Джон, уже не связанный, лежал на полу, как сломанная марионетка, большой ботинок вдавливал его голову в ковер. Одна рука была заломлена за спину, другая лежала на полу, касаясь хорошо знакомой лампы.

Телефон снова звякнул сообщением: «Что, по твоему мнению, он пожелает, Шерлок?

Шерлок судорожно втянул тяжелый и влажный воздух, назойливо прилипший к легким и сделавший его неповоротливым и ранимым. Началось. Он это знал. Знал, что это будет неизбежно, но _с ужасом_ думал о том, что в это вовлечен будет Джон. Он вспоминал его — искореженного, мужественного, теплого. Такое увлекательное сочетание заботы и силы.

Шерлок думал о том, как их обоих изменило знакомство друг с другом. Шерлок открылся, обрел надежду и оптимизм, узнал о себе вещи, которых никогда не знал, или думал, что они потеряны навсегда — безжалостно вырезаны, растоптаны. Джон показал ему мир, наполненный захватывающими головоломками и добрым восхитительным почитанием. Шерлок стал получать необыкновенное удовольствие от своего тела, чего раньше никогда не испытывал. Он даже нашел удовольствие в теле другого человека и близости с ним.

Джон тоже. Джон ушел от желания умереть, от бесполезности, безнадежности и сломленности к возможности ходить, бегать, сражаться, к обретению спутника и цели. Джону нужно было о ком-нибудь заботиться, это помогало ему нормально функционировать. Он был создан, чтобы защищать, восхищаться, докучать, обожать, любить. Они подходили друг другу. Их неровные края идеально дополняли друг друга, делая целостными и неразделимыми.

Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы стать правдой. Увы. Разве что-нибудь когда-нибудь шло путем за сотни лет жизни Шерлока? Терзающие его мысли о Мориарти, садисте и манипуляторе, были настолько отвратительны, что почти истощили Шерлока. И теперь этот аспид, наконец, вернулся к нему с одержимостью, которая не только не уменьшилась, но, по-видимому, культивировалась и усиливалась на протяжении многих лет.

Шерлок опустил веки на сухие, горящие глаза и начал собирать все силы. Начал отстраняться от этих бесполезных и недееспособных эмоций. У него был пистолет Джона, у него был собственный мозг. И все. Пистолет он сейчас использовать не мог, значит, надо было включать интеллект. Вдох. Выдох. Он положил руку на бедро и постарался расслабиться. Вдох. Выдох. Стать машиной. Холодным, острым и расчетливым. Инструментом, оружием. И пусть жажда мести станет его единственным чувством!

Вдох.

Шерлок снова увидел этот камин за Джоном — почти не изменившийся за двести лет. Тяжелый камень и сложная резьба остались прежними, хотя предметы на каминной полке обновились. Шерлок знал, что едет в нужное место.

Кэб двигался в ночь, на запад, и в конце концов, покинул Лондон с его огнями.

***

Причмокнув, словно кровь Джона была прекрасным вином, Мориарти отступил и широко улыбнулся. Вытащил телефон и наставил его на Джона.

— Улыбнись на камеру, собачонка, — усмехнулся он. Зажглась вспышка, и перед глазами Джона замелькали пурпурные пятна и вихри. Он произнес, потому что не нашел другого способа поиздеваться над своим сумасшедшим похитителем:

— Если ты планируешь отправить это Шерлоку, то промахнешься. Он еще не умеет пользоваться телефоном.

Мориарти закатил глаза и подбоченился, как своенравный подрсток.

— Сладкий мой, я _верю_ в мозги этого человека, — он огляделся. — А теперь… — Он наклонился, поднял лампу с пола и снова усмехнулся. Его лицо зловеще пересекала тонкая струйка крови, текшая по щеке. Он даже не стер ее, и Джон задумался, заметил ли вообще он удар. — Себастьян, уложи его на пол, пожалуйста.

За спиной раздался хриплый возглас, знакомый щелчок лезвия, и веревки, опоясывающие Джона, натянулись и ослабли. Джон наклонился вперед и снова за свое своенравие получил удар по голове. Он упал на пол и услышал приказ Мориарти «придержать его». На голове оказался гигантский ботинок. Джон судорожно сглатывал желчь, пытаясь справиться с приступом тошноты.

Перед глазами появились изящные ноги Мориарти. Он присел, чтобы Джон видел его лицо, и улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — произнес он оживленно. — Все прошло хорошо, осталось только одно…

Джон посмотрел на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки, а Мориарти схватил его руку и положил ее на знакомый предмет.

— Вот твоя лампа, маленькая собачонка. Ты будешь загадывать желание? — Джона ослепила еще одна вспышка камеры. — На этом спасибо, милейший, а теперь мне надо кое-что сделать. — Мориарти вышел из кабинета, насвистывая громкую и веселую мелодию, а ботинок Танка, жесткий и бескомпромиссный, остался у Джона на голове, давя на рану. Джон закрыл глаза.

Он смутно обеспокоился тем, что если удары по голове не прекратятся, повреждения могут стать необратимыми. В коридоре, должно быть, горели флуоресцентные лампы, создавая беспорядочную жужжащую какофонию. Он позволил ей превратиться в красную мучительную колыбельную, и на какое-то время задремал.

Его разбудил возбужденный и ликующий Мориарти, ворвавшийся в кабинет. Себастьян стоял у стола, внимательный и настороженный, и держал Джона на мушке. Джон отвел от него взгляд и начал садиться, но замер от боли, не успев даже приподняться на локте.

— Помоги ему, Себби. Веди в мою спальню!

_Постойте-ка!_

_Что?_ Господь милосердный, куда переместится пытка? В настоящую кровать? Странно. Если Мориарти планирует насиловать его, это будет утолением жажды власти, а не похоти. Кровать не укладывается в эту логику. _О боже, боже!_

Себастьян поднял его за ремень, что было унизительным, но в конечном счете эффективным. Они последовали за Мориарти, который находился в такой ажитации, что почти бежал. Джон обнаружил, что имеет проблемы с ногой, и каждый шаг отдавался жгучей болью в грудных мышцах. По животу медленно стекали маленькие теплые ручейки. Треснутое ребро создавало своего рода корсет, эффективно ограничивающий дыхание при помощи боли.

Они шли по бесконечным лестницам. По длинной галерее, увешанной семейными портретами (дорогостоящее, но прозаичное искусство). Джон пошатнулся, и Себастьян подхватил его под руку. Мориарти повернулся к ним и пошел спиной вперед.

— Я нашел прекрасную девушку, — начал он, оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы не промахнуться мимо узкого коридора. — Тебе она должна понравиться. — Он развернулся напротив двери, открыл ее ключом и прошел внутрь. — Идем, я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел!

Адреналин снова забурлил, и Джон вдруг пришел в себя. Девушка? Какого черта? Что Мориарти собирается делать с девушкой? Он быстро окинул взглядом комнату и, действительно, обнаружил ее — девушку, перепуганного до смерти подростка. У нее были длинные темные волосы и огромные черные глаза на кошачьем треугольном лице. Она жалась за стулом в дальнем углу комнаты, и ее кожа чайного цвета резко побледнела при виде Джона. Конечно, такое зрелище не могло добавить уверенности никому, тем более ребенку.

Мориарти повернулся к Джону.

— Я нашел ее в Камдене, — признался он, — на ярмарке. Она рисует такие _восхитительные_ картины, ты не поверишь, — Он подошел к перепуганной девушке и сложил руки за спиной. — Итак, — заявил он снова ледяным голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты все сделала, как я сказал. — Она заплакала, и он небрежно толкнул ее, прошипев. — Прекрати, или я убью тебя, понимаешь?

Она что-то пролепетала, и Мориарти подтащил ее к Джону.

— Приступай! — затем он схватил Джона под подбородок и ухмыльнулся. — А ты, паршивая собачонка, позволишь ей делать то, что нужно, или я буду на твоих глазах отрезать ей пальцы ног по очереди. Я бы и пальцы рук отрезал, — заметил он беззаботно, — но они ей понадобятся. Если. Ты. _Неважно что!_ Я займусь ею, — его тон стал внезапно ровным и совершенно пустым, и Джон ни на секунду не усомнился в его словах.

Джон выпрямился и расправил плечи, игнорируя боль от мышц и ребра.

— Я понял. Ты мерзкий садист.

Кулак Мориарти взметнулся, и девушка закричала, сбитая с ног.

— Видишь? Ты ведешь себя плохо, она получает наказание. Ясно?

Джон судорожно вдохнул.

— Исключительно ясно, сэр, — кивнул он резко. Мориарти одарил его нечитаемым взглядом огромных глаз и поманил за собой Себастьяна.

— Останься у двери, Себби, — его голос стих, когда дверь за мужчинами закрылась.

Джон с девушкой остались в спальне. Джон резко опустился на колени. Его силы вернулись, когда рядом оказался человек, нуждающийся в помощи. Он хотел было коснуться ее щеки, но положил руки на колени, пытаясь принять как можно менее угрожающий вид.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он. — Мне так жаль.

Она всхлипнула и села, скорчившись у кровати.

— Послушай, — сказал он, — я не причиню тебе вреда. Видно ведь, что мы с тобой в одной лодке, так?

Она вытерла глаза дрожащей рукой и слабо кивнула. Ее косточки были тонкими, как у птицы. Страшно было подумать, как легко они могли сломаться.

— Хорошо, я — Джон. Врач. Это успокоит? «Не навреди»? — девушка взглянула на него. — Как тебя зовут?

— Адити Сингх, — проговорила она наконец.

— Адити. Приятно познакомиться, — он посмотрел на свои руки, запачканные кровью, и подавил дрожь. — Давно ты здесь?

— Наверное… несколько часов.

Джон с облегчением кивнул. Не слишком долго она была в руках этого чудовища.

— Он похитил тебя с Камденского рынка?

— Да, я рисовала мехенди. Узоры хной.

Внутри Джона все опустилось, от страшного предчувствия тело окаменело.

— Вот почему он притащил тебя сюда?

Она коротко кивнула.

— Я должна отчистить тебя, убедиться, что ты надел нужный костюм, затем нарисовать свои рисунки.

—  _Господи_! — произнес Джон с чувством. — Гребаный ад!


	22. Последний ритуал

Огромная ванная была вычурно отделана золотом и мрамором в стиле тяжеловесного барокко. В огромной купели, огороженной душевой кабиной с четырьмя лейками и полотенцесушителем, могли поместиться восемь человек, под ногами был пол с подогревом. Джон взял полотенце, намочил его в холодной воде, выжал и осторожно приложил к синяку на лице. Адити нервно топталась сзади.

— Вам надо вымыться, — прошептала она, тревожно глядя на его кровь. — Я не могу рисовать, если… не буду видеть кожи.

— Ладно, — успокоил ее Джон. — Вымоюсь. Может, пока принесешь то, что я должен надеть? Я… все сделаю.

Адити вышла и вскоре вернулась с полупрозрачной тканью, куском жесткого бархата, украшенного крошечными круглыми зеркальными стекляшками, и туфлями с загнутыми носами. Джон плотно сжал губы, чтобы не выругаться. Не было смысла еще больше пугать эту девочку. В спальне и ванной не было окон, выйти можно было только через дверь, охраняемую Танком. В данный момент наилучшим решением было следовать указаниям Мориарти.

Джон обследовал шкафчик за зеркалом и обнаружил неожиданный набор препаратов. Маленькие флакончики на имя Стюарта Кроули. Амифостин, адриамицин, онковин, антибиотики, наркотические анальгетики, снотворные. Похоже, владелец этого дома был болен раком, и Джон запомнил эту информацию, вдруг пригодится. Он вытащил некоторые медикаменты. Не сильные препараты, замедляющие мышление и скорость реакции, а те, что поддержали бы функционирование. Быстро встал под душ и зашипел, когда теплая вода омыла его раны, стегнув жалом по мышцам и нервам. В водосток полилась красная жидкость.

На мгновение, всего лишь на мгновение он позволил себе помалодушничать. Посмотрел вниз, сильно сжав пальцами переносицу, и слезы закипели за его веками. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки и, шатаясь, выбрался из душа. Анальгетик начал смягчать головную боль, но ничего не смог сделать со зрением, то фокусировавшимся, то размывавшимся, и нарушениями равновесия в результате сотрясения мозга. Джон обмотался полотенцем вокруг талии и опять подошел к шкафчику. Неторопливо начал заклеивать пластырем края раны на груди, руке и голове. Вытер кровь, превратив пушистые белые полотенца в красные и уродливые, и бросил их на пол в маленькой демонстрации протеста.

Он вынужден был остановиться и опереться о стойку, мелко и рвано глотая воздух от боли в поврежденном ребре, напоминающем о себе при каждом движении. Еще раз посмотрел на лекарства, но решил, что лучше потерпеть, чем потерять способность соображать. Развернул одежду и закатил глаза.

— Гребаный ад! — повторил он, без изящества шагая в полупрозрачные гаремные шальвары, такие же серые, как у Шерлока, с такой же вышивкой на поясе и манжетах. Он не мог не проверить в зеркале, не видны ли его причиндалы, хотя на данном этапе это большого значения не имело. Еще повезло, подумал Джон, что Мориарти не потребовал от него быть полностью и уязвимо голым. Адити должна поблагодарить за это удачу. Он застонал, втискиваясь в жилет. Нужно будет попросить девушку стянуть ему ребра, чтобы иметь возможность хоть как-нибудь двигаться. Жилет был из темно-синего тяжелого бархата, расшит золотом и украшен крошечными круглыми зеркальными блестками. Дурацкие туфли хорошо сочетались с остальным одеянием, но Джон в ужасе представил себя в них в драке. Напялил их, тем не менее, и посмотрелся в зеркало.

Выглядел он идиотом. Шерлок был совсем другим — высоким, стройным, элегантным! На Джона же смотрел обычный человек в нелепой одежде. Мускулистый, с небольшим животиком, покрытый растительностью и множеством пластырей, кое-где испачканный кровью и с начавшими проявляться синяками. Лицо было изможденным и настороженным, под глазами залегли почти зеленые тени. Джон покачал головой. К чему это тщеславие? Кого заботит его вид?

Он взял большой рулон бинта и пошел в спальню, спотыкаясь в своих восточных туфлях.

Адити долго не могла туго затянуть повязку, пугаясь его стонов и боясь причинить ему боль. Наконец, ей это удалось, и Джон быстро зафиксировал концы. Осторожно лег на кровать и закрыл глаза.

— Скажи, если мне нужно сдвинуться, — попросил он.

Адити что-то пробормотала и достала баночки и кисти. Джон, к его стыду, скоро провалился в сон, лишь смутно ощущая краем сознания щекочущие прикосновения ее кисти, рисующей узоры на руках и ступнях. Омерзительные тапочки она сбросила на пол.

Проснувшись, он удивленно посмотрел на часы — прошел почти целый час. Девушка уже добралась до живота. Увидев его движение, нахмурилась.

— Не шевелитесь, пожалуйста, иначе все испортите.

Джон еще раз посмотрел на часы, потрясенный тем, что заснул, и еще более тем, что проспал так долго.

— Они приходили?

— Нет. Я сказала… тому мужчине… что мне обычно требуется около двух часов для раскраски всего тела.

Джон поднял руки и уставился на них в шоке. Пальцы и ладони покрывали замысловатые тонкие узоры, свивающиеся в цветы, солнечные лучи и спирали, окаймляющие запястья и тянущиеся до локтей. Она нарисовала узор даже по повязке на руке, легко перейдя от ткани к коже. Руки в мехенди буквально преобразились — уже не маленькие, квадратные кисти обычного мужчины, а изящные и элегантные. Нежные и уникальные узоры напомнили Джону Шерлока.

— Это потрясающе, — выдохнул он, на секунду забыв обо всем. — Ты _очень_ хороший мастер!

— Да, — грустно согласилась девушка. — Поэтому он меня и забрал. — Вы… — она посмотрела на его избитое лицо и окровавленные пластыри, всхлипнула и сморгнула слезы, мерцающие в ее больших глазах. — Как вы думаете, он отпустит меня? Я вернусь домой? — Ее голос сорвался, и Джон сел, игнорируя протест головы и ребра. Легко обнял ее одной рукой, стараясь не испортить работу, и погладил по волосам.

— Я думаю, что да, милая, — солгал он. — Все будет хорошо. Я уверен, нас уже ищут. Просто… держись тихо, ладно?

Она несколько раз всхлипнула, затем попросила его встать, чтобы поработать со спиной. Джон с трудом повиновался и понял, что после этого придется пойти за новыми анальгетиками, и пусть туман в мозгах катится к черту. Чтобы видеть сквозь густую, ревущую пелену головной боли, приходилось напрягаться. Маленькие пальцы поворачивали его то так, то эдак, нанося рисунок на бедра и поясницу.

Джон пытался придумать план, но дверь открылась, прежде чем ему в голову пришло что-нибудь полезное. Появился Себастьян, за ним Мориарти с улыбкой маньяка на лице.

— О-о-о-о-о! — восхитился он. — Только посмотри на себя! Повернись-ка!

Вошедший следом пожилой мужчина посмотрел на Джона пустыми голодными глазами. Он закрыл за собой дверь и устало к ней прислонился. Вероятно, это был Кроули.

— Я сказал, повернись! — повторил Мориарти.

Джон уставился на него злым взглядом. Мориарти двинулся к Адити, которая взвизгнула и спряталась за Джоном. Он слышал ее рваное дыхание, и, чтобы уравновесить ее испуг, сделал долгий успокаивающий вдох. Нацепил на лицо маску равнодушия и медленно повернулся, пытаясь погрузиться в спокойствие битвы. Мориарти коснулся его, _коснулся его,_ холодными пальцами провел по узорам хны, соскреб остатки сухого порошка, надавил на повязки. Захихикал.

— Не Шерлок, — он ткнул пальцем в шрам на плече, отчего несколько полосок пластыря отклеились, — но, полагаю, танцевать для меня ты сможешь.

Джон не смог удержаться от скептического взгляда, и Мориарти изобразил на лице нарочитое удивление.

— Не умеешь танцевать? Не волнуйся, Джон-малыш, — рассмеялся он высоко и мягко. — по ходу дела научишься. А теперь скажи мне, что ты предпочтешь? — Он повернулся к Себастьяну, который держал небольшую сумку, вытащил оттуда две лампы и небрежно бросил пакет на ковер. Мир Джона сузился до двух металлических предметов в этих мертвенно-бледных руках.

Он не должен был удивляться. Не должен, но… Все остановилось. Воздух застыл в легких. Клетки с гемоглобином замерли в венах. Уши перестали слышать. Глаза потеряли способность моргать.

Первым предметом была лампа Шерлока — Джон легко ее узнал, но была и другая лампа. Меньше по размеру и сделана из яркой бронзы, а не из матового чугуна. Блестящая и простого дизайна. Единственным украшением была филигрань на подставке и полоска, отделяющая основание от носика. Абсурдно, но Джон подумал, что полировка этой тонкой полоски является кошмарной пыткой, которую кто-то преодолел, поскольку лампа блестела.

— Что… — его голос сорвался. — Что это?

Мориарти посмотрел на него с притворным разочарованием.

— Ну же, Джонни! Неужели ты такой недалекий! — он горестно покачал головой. — Честно говоря, я хотел похвалить Шерлока за хороший вкус. Честно. — Он подвесил бронзовую лампу на палец. — Это для _тебя_ , тупица! Если только ты не захочешь призвать Шерлока вот сюда! — он вытянул руку с черной лампой. — Одно простое желание, и ты сможешь изменить ситуацию. Хочешь быть богатым и дома, а? — Он поднял бровь и пусто улыбнулся. — Вы можете стать толстосумом, доктор Ватсон, если выберете этот путь.

Джон не шевелился, борясь с соблазном плюнуть в этого мерзавца, но чувствуя тепло девушки за спиной, которая тряслась и прижималась к нему, словно это могло ее спасти. Он не мог бросить вызов Мориарти и подвергнуть ее риску, особенно ради бессмысленной демонстрации.

Он выпрямил плечи и спину, игнорируя мгновенный протест ребра. Пытаясь затянуть время и лучше понять процесс (ведь если он поймет, то сможет в него вмешаться), Джон спросил:

— Как ты собираешься запихнуть меня туда? — сверкающая лампа гипнотически покачивалась перед его глазами.

— Не твоего ума дело, дорогуша, — пропел Мориарти. — Просто знай, что в этом буду участвовать я и лорд Кроули. Ты станешь его спасителем, только представь! Я приготовил то, что вы, господа доктора, любите больше всего. Спасать чьи-то жизни!

— Давайте не будем тянуть, — произнес старик голосом столь же тонким и эфемерным, как его внешность. В глазах его не было тепла, сострадания или сожаления, а только самоуверенное рвение.

Мориарти внезапно бросил лампы в Джона, который инстинктивно поймал обе. Скрипнул зубами, испугавшись, как бы случайно не активировать лампу Шерлока. В отчаянии сконцентрировался на… глаза его остановились на обуви Мориарти. На его туфлях. Черные туфли. Рыжие лисы. Летняя трава. Только не думать о Шерлоке. Он _не_ призовет Шерлока!

Мориарти поднял телефон.

— Позируй для портрета, моська! — велел он. Джон флегматично и равнодушно посмотрел на Мориарти, держа по лампе в каждой руке. Мориарти сделал снимок и вздохнул, словно разочарованный тем, что Джон отказывается поддержать игру. Взял лампы, осторожно опустил их в сумку, поднесенную Себастьяном, и направился к двери. — Итак, уходим. Пора начинать церемонию. Я уверен, что Шерлок скоро появится. — Он повернулся и посмотрел на Джона. — Шерлок не верил, что я могу это сделать. Проблемы с доверием! — маг засмеялся пискляво и дико. — Полагаю, у вас их _нет_ , доктор Ватсон. Я уверен, уж вы _точно_ знаете, насколько успешны будут мои действия!

***

Шерлок смотрел в окно такси на безжалостную черноту, когда снова зазвонил телефон в его руке. Он сразу же включил его и прочел новое сообщение с прикрепленным изображением.

«Я ожидаю, что он захочет из этого выбраться. А ты? С нетерпением жду ОЧЕНЬ СКОРОЙ встречи с тобой, Шерлок».

Джон был более чистым, чем на других снимках. Без крови на теле, раны стянуты пластырями и бинтами. Но более, чем раны, впечатляла одежда. Короткий вышитый жилет. Свободные шальвары средней длины. Туфли с острыми загнутыми носами.

Шерлок в шоке захлебнулся воздухом. Это… это! Этого он не предвидел. Угрозы, пытки и жестокое обращение — да. Возможно, убийство. Но не это. Не столетия рабства, которое пришлось терпеть Шерлоку. О такой участи для Джона он не думал. Руки, изрисованные хной, держали два предмета. Две лампы. Одна из них была лампой Шерлока — матовой и черной. Другая была изготовлена из пошлой меди.

По одной на брата.

Пришло еще одно сообщение.

«Тебе понравилась моя новая лампа?»

И еще одно:

«Кстати, на этот раз мне удалось найти смолу аквиларии без твоей помощи. Интернет — такая замечательная вещь!»

Ремарка Мориарти не прошла мимо Шерлока. Специфическая смола дерева аквиларии была одним из самых экзотических веществ, которые Мориарти много лет назад использовал в ритуале с участием Шерлока. Это был важный ингредиент, но Шерлок так и не понял, что сам помог Мориарти найти его в тот роковой день.

Он вдруг рассердился на то, что Джон не пожелал вернуться на Бейкер-стрит и не избег этой ужасной ситуации. Шерлок был в ловушке и останется в ней. Джон сделал бы все, чтобы спасти его. Но Джон… Сам Джон может _исчезнуть_.

Джон потеряет жизнь или, что хуже, потеряет смерть и свободу. И Шерлок ничего не может сделать, что оправдало бы такую жертву. В лучшем случае они оба попадут в лампы, принадлежащие Мориарти или его миньонам.

Шерлок смущенно понял, что с трудом глотает воздух и едва слышно поскуливает. Пальцы крепко сжимали телефон. Таксист сурово смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, и Шерлок закрыл рот и глаза и прикусил язык. Скоро он должен быть на месте. Мориарти — шоумен, и без аудитории не начнет.

— Сколько еще? — спросил он у таксиста. Темнокожий мужчина за рулем ответил:

— GPS говорит, что двадцать минут.

— Очень хорошо, — Шерлок протер глаза и принялся грызть ноготь. — В подъездную аллею не въезжайте, высадите меня в ее начале.

Таксист, имея сотню фунтов в кармане и обещание премии, охотно кивнул.

— Вас подождать?

— Пожалуйста, — оптимистично ответил Шерлок. Либо он добьется успеха, и они с Джоном обретут свободу, либо он потерпит неудачу, в таком случае ему не будет дела до ожидающего таксиста.

Он всмотрелся в снимок на телефоне. Вокруг талии Джона была тугая повязка, и Шерлок беспокойно задумался. Под ней новая рана? Что произошло? Он с неприятным чувством прокаталогизировал все повязки, представляя себе раны под ними, и плотно сжал губы. Случайно изображение увеличилось, и теперь стали видны детали узоров на руке Джона. Они вились и на повязке, переходя с марли на кожу. Кто это сделал? Наверняка не Мориарти.

На мгновение Шерлок закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, но быстро вернулся к картинке, устыдившись сбитого дыхания при виде Джона в откровенном наряде. Руки Джона были крепкими и четко оконтуренными, выпуклый бицепс соблазнительно прижимался к бархату жилета. Узоры вились вокруг плеч, сползали на шею. Частично видневшийся шрам, мятые пластыри и следы крови только усиливали его суровую силу. Выражение лица Джона было непреклонным и жестким. В ужасных ситуациях твердость его характера не уступала алмазу. Он носил этот дурацкий костюм с дерзостью и едва сдерживаемой агрессией. Под костюмом было тело, которое Шерлок так недавно обследовал собственными руками и языком — изгибы груди, твердые мускулы живота, крепкие ноги, почти не скрытые полупрозрачной тканью.

Он осторожно коснулся экрана пальцем. «Держись, Джон! Я скоро буду».

Через пятнадцать минут телефон снова зазвонил:

«Ты идешь? Конечно, идешь. Мы ТАК РАЗВЛЕЧЕМСЯ, Шерлок. Не опаздывай! Только приходи один! Если с тобой кто-нибудь явится, я перережу горло Джона-малыша, а потом потру лампу, и мы посмотрим, что с тобой будет, а?»

Только прочтя последнее предложение, Шерлок вспомнил, что мог бы, _должен был бы_ , позвать Майкрофта, как только понял, куда ехать. Он разбранил бы себя за дурость, но сейчас было поздно. Он не будет рисковать жизнью Джона ради помощи от того, с кем встречался лишь единожды. Требование Мориарти было недвусмысленным — Шерлок должен прийти в одиночку.

***

Себастьян равнодушно захлопнул дверь перед перепуганным лицом Адити и запер ее в спальне. Джон опять должен был следовать за Мориарти, неожиданно облачившимся в пальто и перчатки.

— Мы выходим из дома, — прокомментировал тот, словно отвечая на не заданный вопрос. — Мне нужен бассейн.

Джон не знал, как на это реагировать, поэтому промолчал. Процессия из четверых мужчин прошла по дому и вышла через большое французское окно во внутренний дворик. Свет из окон освещал покрытую снегом мебель, превратившуюся в бесформенные фигуры и отбрасывающую жуткие тени. Траву под ногами покрывало снежное одеяло, перед глазами была непроглядная тьма, за исключением нескольких мерцающих в отдалении огней. Мориарти направился к этим огням.

Терраса у бассейна была выложена влажными серыми плитками, массивными и заледеневшими. Похоже, их кто-то заранее расчистил. Снег почти закончился, лишь падали редкие хлопья. Бассейн был декоративным и достаточно большим — длинным и узким и почему-то безо льда. На дальней его стороне соблазнительно светился небольшой домик без фронтальной стены, внутри которого весело горело несколько жаровен. Язычки оранжевого света меж каменных колонн освещали ступеньку, ведущую внутрь.

Когда Джон медлил, пытаясь отдышаться и проморгаться, пистолет Себастьяна нетерпеливо подталкивал его в шею. Туфли на ногах намокли от снега и липли к телу. Он непрерывно дрожал, поскольку был одет явно не по этой холодной и ветреной погоде. Челюсть уже заболела от постоянного стука зубов. Частично закрытое пространство впереди казалось приветливым и теплым, и Джон стремился дойти до него с абсурдным оптимизмом.

Он поскользнулся на льду, подвернув колено, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы отвлечься от тупой головной боли и дикого холода. Мориарти невыразительно посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Свяжи его.

Себастьян толкнул пленника в мягкое кресло и завел его руки за спинку, отчего тот вскрикнул. Повязки сбились, ребро запульсировало болью. Себастьян быстро и эффективно связал его запястья друг с другом и с ножками кресла так, что пошевелиться было невозможно.

Иссохший старик, лорд Кроули, с трудом поднялся на единственную ступеньку, добрался до небольшого кресла у жаровни и со стоном в него опустился. Хозяин поместья был укутан с головы до ног в меха, виднелись лишь тусклые глаза и впалые щеки. На Джона он смотрел со смущающим вожделением, а за Мориарти следил почти с благоговением.

Мориарти открыл большой сундук и, похоже, начал готовиться к сложному ритуалу. Сняв шикарные кожаные перчатки, нарисовал на полу какие-то алхимические (по мнению Джона) символы. Обошел бассейн, рисуя круги и заполняя их символами, устанавливая по контуру толстые свечи красного, белого и черного цвета. Затем вытащил из сундука большую бутыль и начал рассыпать по периметру бассейна ее содержимое. Жидкость скатывалась в блестящие бусины, что безошибочно выдавало ртуть.

Джон смотрел на все это с сомнением.

— Это дерьмо _ядовито_ , — сообщил он Мориарти, тяжело дыша.

Тот даже ухом не повел. Следующий препарат был похож на соль. Мориарти рассыпал ее сложными узорами, остальное бросил в бассейн и лишь потом посмотрел на Джона с пустой улыбкой.

— Соленая вода, — он швырнул тяжелую стеклянную бутыль в бассейн. — Вот почему нет льда, хотя вода очень холодная. — Его губы скривились, черные глаза заблестели. — Посему наслаждайся теплом огня, пока можешь.

Джон вовсе _не_ наслаждался огнем. Тот был слишком слаб, к тому же до Джона жар не доходил. Дрожь усугубляла повреждения от порезов, ушибов и сотрясения мозга. Синяя кожа интересным образом дополняла цветовую гамму дурацкого костюма джинна, но на взгляд врача она была ужасной. Даже глазные яблоки, казалось, замерзли, и вдыхаемый воздух ощущался в носу сухим льдом.

Мориарти вернулся к своему сундуку и вытащил оттуда маленькую серебристую коробочку. Подойдя к Джону, перевернул ее вверх дном и высыпал в пламя какой-то порошок. Пламя пожелтело и взметнулось вверх, воздух наполнился запахом сернистого газа. Джон изо всех сил старался подавить кашель.

— Эй, чувак, — съязвил он, не видя смысла больше сдерживаться. — Ты не мог выбрать что-нибудь сладкое?

Мориарти долго смотрел на него, потом восхищенно расхохотался.

— Разве ты не храбр и не глуп? — улыбнулся он беспощадно и холодно. — Это, _чувак_ , сера, которая наряду со ртутью и солью составляет три философских элемента. При помощи серы, ртути и соли я свяжу твою душу, твой дух и твое тело. — Он вытащил из кармана обе лампы. С болезненной точностью бросил черную на колени Джона, помахал бронзовой в воздухе и водрузил ее в центр большого круга в узкой части бассейна, внутри круга из свечей.

— При помощи земли, воздуха и пламени я призову Силу, чтобы исполнить мои повеления, а при помощи воды я тебя трансформирую, — глаза Мориарти горели лихорадочным огнем, в них отражались танцующие язычки пламени свечей. Темный язык облизнул бледные узкие губы. — Я отзову тебя от твоей сущности при помощи кости, травы и кристалла, направлю твою жизненную силу туда, куда пожелаю. И волью в нового хозяина, — он равнодушно посмотрел на лорда Кроули, пожирающего его взглядом, полным жадной надежды. — При помощи той же механики я заключу тебя в лампу и подчиню своей воле.

Джон был одновременно взбешен и перепуган. Он дернулся — страх и адреналин сделали его диким и бесчувственным. Зарычал громко, по-звериному. За свободу он перегрыз бы руки — основной инстинкт требовал освободиться и нейтрализовать угрозу. Он дергался, пока пластыри на груди не отклеились и не засочилась кровь, тонкими теплыми струйками потекшая к повязке. Мориарти засмеялся. Его лицо стало диким, щеки раскраснелись от фанатичного возбуждения.

Да, — прошептал он, наклоняясь к Джону. — Да! Сразись со мной! Не сдавайся! Покажи мне то, что я скоро заберу — твой дух, твою дурацкую храбрость, твою жажду жизни. — Он придвинул жаровню ближе. Она теперь оказалась всего в нескольких дюймах от Джона, и рука его от жара начала покрываться красными пятнами.

Мориарти высыпал в огонь еще порцию порошка, и лицо Джона обдал едкий дым. Он закашлялся и почувствовал какое-то искажение восприятия и мышления. Мысли текли медленно, как искусственный туман, ползущий по сцене, а в поле зрения были только круглые черные глаза Мориарти, полные отталкивающей патоки безумия и алчности.

Сделав еще несколько бесполезных движений, Джон обмяк и откинулся на спинку кресла, беспомощно глотая воздух открытым ртом. Голова кружилась, все вокруг расщеплялось, накатывали пугающее онемение и апатия.

— Очень хорошо, — прорычал Мориарти. — Прекрасно, очень мило!

Зрачки Мориарти были огромными, и Джон с тревогой сообразил, что тот тоже, видимо, был под наркотиком. Тени приобрели осязаемость и протянулись по полу, гладя разрисованные ноги, играясь с зеркальными стекляшками, трогая морозными пальцами и компенсируя жгучий жар с другой стороны.

Джон посмотрел на узоры мехенди на ногах, и его посетила последняя, печально трезвая мысль — теперь он знал, что пожелать. Столько возможностей он упустил… Сколько раз Мориарти вручал Джону лампу и просил высказать желание? Три? Теперь лампа лежит у него на коленях, но руки связаны, и он не может к ней прикоснуться. Что произошло бы, если бы он…

И Джон мысленно закричал: «Я хочу, чтобы Шерлок стал Властелином Лампы!».

Ничего не произошло.

Джон закашлялся и уронил голову. Ничего не произошло.

Перед глазами мелькнула короткая вспышка света — огонь или камера, непонятно. Мир вращался, а Джон боролся с головокружением. Сквозь дым, как дьявол, явился Себастьян и что-то протянул Мориарти.

— Все готово, Мастер, — сказал он торжественно, и Джона глубже затянуло в пелену страха, принятия, смятения и сожаления.

***

Шерлок подпрыгнул от очередного звонка телефона. Твердыми руками открыл сообщение, в котором не было текста, только снимок. На фото Джон сидел в кресле — волосы спутались, жилет сбился, из ран на груди опять текла кровь, намочившая повязку на ребрах. Зрачки были огромными, несмотря на вспышку, слева вились густые клубы дыма. Взгляд Джона был расфокусированным и отсутствующим, и Шерлок живо вспомнил смолистый запах аквиларии — острый и приторный. Вспомнил, как этот запах вытянул из него всю решимость и волю, как пространство вокруг становилось все менее реальным, как искажалось время.

Он знал. _Знал_ , и внутри бурлили страх и ярость до потери пульса. Он снова задал вопрос таксисту:

— Сколько еще?

Таксист надавил на газ, машина рванула вперед с опасной по этой погоде скоростью.

— Пять минут.

— Высадите меня в начале аллеи, — напомнил Шерлок.

Кэбмен кивнул. Шерлок вспомнил, как дышать. Наконец, такси остановилось на гравийной дорожке, ведущей к дому.

— GPS показывает, что точка назначения за поворотом.

Шерлок уже открыл дверь и бросил водителю пачку банкнот.

— Ожидайте здесь, — приказал он и бросился вперед, скользя по обледеневшей дороге тонкими кожаными подошвами городских туфель. Добравшись до края дорожки, перешел на быстрый бесшумный шаг.

Преодолев поворот, он увидел справа огромную усадьбу. Окна сияли, как маяки, уличные фонари сказочным образом освещали фасад, извилистую дорожку, деревья и кустарники. Старое поместье полностью изменилось с того времени, как его помнил Шерлок. Вдоль аллеи росли древние ели, и Шерлок крался от ствола к стволу, скрываясь в их тени — весь внимание и готовность.

На последнем снимке он узнал маленький домик у бассейна. Его он помнил слишком хорошо… Последнее место, где он еще был свободным человеком. Намерения Мориарти не вызывали сомнений, и Шерлок вытащил из кармана пистолет Джона. Стянул перчатку зубами, чтобы держать его твердо и стрелять уверенно и точно. Исполненный решимости, спрятал оружие в кармане, не снимая пальца со спускового крючка.

Холода он не чувствовал.

Обойдя угол громадного дома, он направился в заднюю часть парка, где располагался бассейн. Снег тихо потрескивал под ногами, и Шерлок проклял погоду. Подойдя ближе, он услышал в темноте голос, ведущий его к цели, равно как и огни, мерцающие и нереальные в бесконечном пространстве гигантских газонов. Единственное освещение обеспечивалось свечами и тремя жаровнями в маленьком домике. Сегодня новолуние (разумеется, будь прокляты эти ритуалы), и других источников света не было. Шерлок спрятался за ствол ближайшего дерева и осторожно осмотрел диспозицию.

Джон, опустив голову, полулежал на кресле, слева от центра, причудливо освещенный огнем — была видна лишь одна половина, другая скрывалась во тьме. Возможно, он был без сознания.

Справа от жаровни сидел другой человек. Не связанный. Опустивший голову на руки, упирающиеся в колени. На его худом теле было много одежды. Шерлок просканировал взглядом мертвенное лицо в обрамлении меховой опушки и понял, что перед ним больной лорд Кроули, нынешний владелец поместья.

Итак, Кроули участвовал добровольно. Эта информация не удивила Шерлока, но была бесполезной. Старик вряд ли представлял угрозу, хотя наличие у него огнестрельного оружия исключить было нельзя. Надо будет присматривать за ним вполглаза. Мориарти стоял на ступеньке между колоннами, перед жаровней. Прямо в центре «сцены», и эта явно продуманная постановка была смехотворна, по мнению Шерлока.

Мориарти широко развел руки и закричал:

— Шерлок! Иди сюда, иди сюда! _Сколько лет, сколько зим_ , питомец мой! Но я всегда знал, что мы встретимся, — он махал ему обеими руками — безвкусно кричащий в своей деланной театральности жест.

Шерлок шагнул вперед, не видя смысла скрываться. Черт бы побрал этот хрустящий снег!

— Мориарти, — начал он. Весь его страх теперь воплотился в ярость, а сам он стал орудием. Оружием, в котором нуждался — сосредоточенным, решительным, убийственным и не отягощенным моралью. — Ты должен его отпустить. — Он прошел половину пути до бассейна и дошел до света, остановившись у красных свечей. Мориарти ухмыльнулся.

— Вот как? И даже не поздороваемся? Никаких заявлений о том, как сильно ты по мне скучал?

Шерлок рыкнул.

— А я _скучал_ по тебе. Да! Скучал, но чем я мог _тебе_ помочь? Впрочем, ближе к делу… Вот чем бы ты мог помочь мне, Шерлок! Тебе выпала высокая честь принять участие в одном моем маленьком ритуале.

— Чем же ты занимаешься? — в тоне Шерлока сквозила насмешка и презрение. —  _Все еще_ играешь в игры? После стольких-то лет?

Мориарти нахмурился и придал лицу выражение игривого разочарования.

— Ты уже забыл, Шерлок? Или, может быть, так и не понял, — он выбросил руку, указывая на дом, огни, бассейн. — Это мой способ создания долголетия. Ты… то, что с тобой случилось… оказалось прекрасным побочным эффектом. Теперь я о нем знаю. — Мориарти кивнул в сторону высохшего старика. — Если лорд Кроули несколько минут подождет, я в мгновение ока дам ему молодость и энергию. — Он усмехнулся, и причудливые блики на его зубах на мгновение превратили их в клыки. — Джонни тоже, конечно. Джонни тоже получит молодость и долголетие. Просто… заплатит более высокую цену.

Шерлок зарычал и сделал два шага вперед, останавливаясь, когда Мориарти вытянул вперед ладонь. Слишком долгая дрессировка не могла пройти без последствий.

— А если мы бросим туда девственницу, Шерлок? Может, _ты_ заменишь ее? — смех Мориарти был холодным и резким, хрупкими и острыми осколками падающим на камень. — Я знаю, что ты _больше_ не девственник. Мы об этом позаботились, не так ли? И разве это было не весело? Я ценю тот момент, Шерлок, искренне ценю.

Шерлок застыл, не в силах двинуться с места. Слова Мориарти били его — пронзительные, парализующие, издевательские и жестокие.

— Ты ведь не девственник, пусть это и произошло по принуждению, Шерлок? Ты научился любить это после меня? Что ты дал Джону?

Голова Джона дернулась, когда Мориарти впервые произнес имя Шерлока. Глаза прояснились, тело напряглось, готовое действовать. Вызванное дымом оцепенение, похоже, отступило. С ревом Джон бросился вперед, оскалившись. Тяжелое кресло проехалось по полу на несколько дюймов. Шерлок вынул руку из кармана и твердо нацелил пистолет на врага.

Мориарти засмеялся.

— Джон! Джонни-бой! Твой рыцарь пришел, взгляни-ка! — Его медоточивый голос снизился на октаву, став шипящим и ледяным. — Помни об этом, Джон! Отметь этот провал. И расскажи Шерлоку, что означает эта маленькая красная точка на твоей груди.

Джон с тревогой посмотрел вниз. Над сердцем ярко горело пятнышко лазерного прицела. Он зарычал в отчаянии.

— Шерлок, здесь есть еще один человек, — он наклонил голову к теням слева от бассейна. — Где-то там. Точка на моей груди означает, что он целится в меня из оружия.

Глаза Шерлока, блестящие в тусклом свете, метнулись в сторону, но он ничего не разглядел, кроме танцующей красной точки на груди Джона. Она прыгала от залитых кровью повязок до лба и обратно. Сообщение было предельно ясным.

— Брось свой пистолетик, Шерлок, — запел Мориарти. — Все кончено. Мы можем убить его сейчас или позже, но ты _здесь_ , и это все, что мне нужно. — Он уставился на своего прежнего раба. — Я так скучал по тебе, поверь. — Засмеявшись, он сунул в рот указательный палец.

Тут старик заговорил дребезжащим, раздраженным и измученным от долгой болезни голосом.

— Приступайте же! У меня нет желания провести на этом холоде всю ночь. Делайте то, что обещали.

Мориарти метнул в него ядовитый взгляд, быстро ставший строгим и надменным.

— Конечно, милорд, я не заставлю вас ждать.

Шерлок знал этот тон. Старик точно не доживет до рассвета.

Мориарти шмыгнул к Джону, и красный огонек замер на груди.

— Пистолет, — любезным тоном напомнил он Шерлоку. — На землю, если не возражаешь, дорогой.

В ярости, Шерлок наклонился и положил оружие у ног.

— Отбрось подальше, глупый мальчишка, — приказал высокий тенор, смягченный ирландским акцентом. — Без фокусов!

Шерлок скрепя сердце подчинился. Мориарти вытащил из кармана нож и поднес его к горлу Джона. Тот дернулся, натянув путы, но руки были связаны крепко. Под лезвием появилась тонкая черная линия, и Джон замер. Шерлок не видел его глаз, но чувствовал его пронзительный взгляд.

— На колени, — проскрежетал Мориарти, указывая на дальний конец бассейна. — Туда, в круг. Только осторожней, не испорть мои рисунки.

Шерлок судорожно оглядел бассейн, но не увидел никакой помощи, никакого средства. В голову не приходило никаких ярких идей, при реализации которых Джон не умирал бы. Шерлок уверенно пошел к кругу, осторожно перешагнул через алхимические символы, украшающие его границу. Встал всего в нескольких дюймах от бортика бассейна, и безжалостная память заледенила его кровь и заставила задрожать.

Мориарти забрал с колен Джона лампу Шерлока и положил ее в карман пальто. Оскалил зубы в подобии улыбки, адресованной Шерлоку, исполненной темной, неконтролируемой страсти. Разрезал веревку, привязывающую руки Джона к креслу, но оставил запястья связанными между собой. Поднял на ноги, угрожая ножом у горла. Толкнул в сторону, и Джон вынужден был быстро обогнуть кресло, чтобы не упасть. Лицо его было бледным и напряжённым, но решительным, и Шерлок знал, что партнер готов к бою, несмотря на раны.

Еще бы придумать план!

Мориарти с презрительным видом погнал лорда Кроули к его кругу на длинной стороне бассейна, потом заставил Джона встать на колени в круг строго напротив Шерлока. Взяв уродливую бронзовую лампу, направился, улыбаясь и торжествуя, к свободной стороне бассейна, лицом к Кроули. Вступил в свой круг и установил в нем лампу. Наклонился к сундучку, стоявшему у ног, и начал раскладывать травы и порошки рядом с нужными символами, сопровождая свои действия неприлично радостным посвистыванием.

***

Жаровня вспыхнула и извергла густой и едкий дым, который начал расползаться по бассейну, как туман — угрожающий и неодолимый. Он достиг бедер Джона, поднялся к его плечам, заколыхался у рта и носа. Мориарти что-то бормотал с левой стороны, старик стоял на коленях справа — жадный и непреклонный, облаченный в свои дурацкие меха.

Шерлок в невыразимой муке смотрел на Джона через бассейн. Их разделяли всего несколько метров, непреодолимых, как океан. Кажется, Джон больше не ощущал температуры, хотя совсем замерз. Опасность самой ситуации была гораздо серьезнее, чем непогода, на которую и внимания обращать не стоило.

Старик кашлянул, заслужив суровый взгляд Мориарти. Красная точка недвижно светилась на груди Джона, со снайперской точностью нацелившись на сердце.

В круге, где стоял Мориарти, появилось небольшое пламя, и в воздухе сильно запахло серой. Мориарти усмехнулся.

— Себастьян, — проговорил он, — по моей команде брось Джона в бассейн. — Он оглядел свою странную застывшую аудиторию. Двое в ярости стояли на коленях, еще один отчаянно желал продлить еле теплящуюся жизнь, не обращая внимания на мораль.

— Ты все помнишь, да, Шерлок? Это ведь было прямо здесь. Мало что изменилось с той ночи, правда? — Мориарти повернул голову и одарил Шерлока страстным взглядом. Мягкий ирландский распев совершенно не соответствовал чертам, превращенным огнем во что-то бесчеловечно рептильное.

Еще одна пригоршня порошка отправилась в пламя. Оно на мгновение разгорелось и отбросило на лицо Мориарти извивающиеся тени, превратившие его глаза в черные ямы, а рот — в гротескную утробу.

— Полное погружение, Джон, — объяснил он, облизнувшись. — Символическое утопление, не бойся. В конце концов, мертвый ты мне не особенно полезен. Хотя помни о том, что твоя жизнь мне тоже не так уж необходима.

— Крещение, если хотите, начало новой жизни, с новым Хозяином. Для создания столь мощной магии надо объединить все элементы: воду, воздух, огонь, землю, — он щелкнул каблуком по плитке, — и серу, ртуть и соль, чтобы связать вас, чтобы провести трансформацию, — на этом месте он обратился к лорду Кроули, — чтобы обеспечить проявление вашей судьбы. — Он наклонился к сундучку, взял из него коробочку и выбросил содержимое в воду. Вода запузырилась, маслянистая и грязная. Мориарти грациозно присел.

— И вот, символ завершения… — он взял кусок мела, и бронзовая лампа жутко заблестела в его руке. Наклонился вперед…

***

Шерлок знал этот ритуал, и напрягся, готовый к движению. Красная точка пропала с груди Джона, когда большая тень исчезла с периферии освещенной зоны. Огромный мужчина подошел к Джону и встал рядом с его кругом, настороженный и готовый по команде столкнуть его в воду.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. На этот раз действительно посмотрел, и Джон ответил ему взглядом. Сама _душа_ , казалось, сияла в его глазах, боль и слабость слетели, как шелуха, перед лицом преданности Шерлоку. Присущие ему благородство и сила воли вышли на первый план.

Он был готов к любому сообщению от Шерлока. Шерлок тоже был готов. Он моргнул и дернул бровью. Едва заметно повел подбородком. «Джон, по моему сигналу ты должен прыгнуть».

Джон моргнул. Приподнял уголок рта и опустил. Его вопрос был ясен: «Прыгать? Туда? К чему хорошему это приведет?»

«По моему знаку», — настаивал Шерлок на языке тела, одновременно слушая навсегда врезавшееся в его память заклинание в ожидании нужного момента.

— …И ртуть для трансформации, — сверкающие серебряные капли скатились с пальцев Мориарти. — Жизненная сила переходит от одного к другому, свобода переходит от одного к другому… — Он наступил на кость и кристалл каблуком, опустил в бассейн бронзовую лампу и поднялся на ноги, взяв обеими руками будущую обитель Джона. Подержав над огнем, поднял над головой. Его круглые черные глаза затопило безумие. — Себастьян…

Шерлок с криком бросился вперед, Джон прыгнул в бассейн с другой стороны. Тела синхронно и удивительно изящно погрузились в воду, объединенные движением и намерением.

Лампа выскользнула из рук Мориарти, взревевшего от ярости. Себастьян поднял винтовку и прицелился в воду. Старик пошатнулся, скрючился и упал, и тут прозвучали два выстрела.

Мориарти и Себастьян рухнули на землю. Затухающий огонь с интересом начал облизывать манжеты дорогих брюк.

Бассейн окружили люди в черном. Из темноты возник Майкрофт — встревоженный, уставший и недовольный.

На черной и непроницаемой водяной глади бассейна покачивались волны, скрывая под собой беспросветную тьму.


	23. Урок танца

Джон плавает в темноте — словно в невесомости, словно плод во чреве. Непонятно, открыты его глаза или закрыты, но он слышит, как бьется сердце — напряженно и медленно. Боли не чувствуется. За исключением пронизывающего холода, он не чувствует… ничего. Даже сил гравитации, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве. Мелькает вопрос о том, что же его окружает, но беспокойство какое-то вялое, мысли текут лениво и скучно, его «я» странным образом уступчиво, неконфликтно, покорно.

Он не знает, почему он здесь. Не может вспомнить, что произошло раньше, не знает, чего ожидать дальше. Все неважно. Он дрейфует. В тумане.

_Ту-тум. Ту-тум… ту… тум…_

В голове вспыхивает картинка, как бессвязный винтажный фильм на пленке в тонах сепии — сумасшедшая и размытая. На картинке стройный мужчина, полный изящества, силы и красоты, одетый в экзотические ткани, украшенный росписью и драгоценностями. Он с непонятным беспокойством наклоняется к Джону. Но этот образ, мелькнув, исчезает, и Джон покорно отпускает его.

_Ту…_

_тум…_

_тум…_

Звучит как будто эхо глухого удара, потом еще что-то, похожее на голос — отголосок вибрации сквозь окружающую среду. Джон на мгновение задумывается о своем теле — оно у него есть? Может, стоит им пошевелить? Но это усилие оказывается недоступным.

Возможно, настала пора выбираться на поверхность.

_Ту…_

_тум._

«Это мое сердце», — думает он с профессиональной отстраненностью. «Здесь что-то не так».

Его грудь не поднимается и не опадает — окаменевшая часть неподвижного тела.

_Ту…_

Отголоски извне становятся все более сумасшедшими, и Джона сотрясает внезапная внешняя сила, четкое сокрушительное содрогание… Но он сосредоточен на своем сердце:

_тум…_

Его сильно хватают, дергают, куда-то тянут, но он игнорирует все, как не стоящее внимания. Его сердце… оно…

_ту…м_

Замолкает.

***

Первое, что увидел Джон, открыв глаза, — склонившегося над ним Шерлока. Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «я видел тебя во сне», но смог издать лишь жуткие хрипы и болезненный кашель. Шерлок быстро посмотрел куда-то в сторону, и меж губ Джона появилась соломинка. Бесполезная, поскольку в этот момент он пытался восстановить дыхание. Джон отвернулся, потом, обретя контроль, начал пить воду — тепловатую и противную, но все равно желанную.

Он снова закашлялся и поднес руку к горлу. Грубые флуоресцентные светильники ослепляюще горели над кроватью. Стены были белыми, пространство мягко оживляло пиканье монитора. От стойки над головой к руке тянулся катетер. Больница.

— Интубация? — проскрежетал он. Шерлок молча кинул.

Джон нахмурился — он ничего не помнил. _Почему_ он в больнице? Шерлок выглядел ужасно. Волосы с одной стороны спутались, с другой — были дико взлохмачены. За исключением синяков, лицо было изможденным и бледным. Джон опустил взгляд к острым ключицам и увидел, что Шерлок одет в больничный халат, а на плечи его наброшено одеяло.

— Что?..

Шерлок снова сунул ему в рот соломинку и зачастил:

— Нас вытаскивали из бассейна. Я в порядке. _В порядке!_ А ты… с тобой тоже все будет хорошо, — он переложил пластиковую чашку в другую руку и нежно положил ладонь на грудь Джона. Глаза его потускнели от усталости, да и сам он выглядел, как призрак. — Была остановка сердца, тебя реанимировали.

Джон попытался что-нибудь вспомнить, но предательская эйфория анальгетиков мешала делу.

— Бассейн…

Шерлок быстро поднял руку и невесомо погладил Джона по волосам, затем откинулся на спинку стула.

— Ты не помнишь? Врач сказал, что возможна кратковременная потеря памяти из-за сотрясения мозга. Это произошло ночью.

Теперь, после слов Шерлока, Джон осознал вселенскую боль в голове. К счастью, анальгетики сильно ее облегчали.

— Что случилось? — прохрипел он.

Шерлок снова наклонился вперед и накрыл тяжелую руку Джона своей, совершенно не смущаясь интимностью этого жеста.

— Люди Мориарти похитили тебя, когда ты пошел в магазин. Они… — он остановился, и Джон заметил быстрое движение адамова яблока, когда Шерлок сглотнул. — Они… мучили тебя, прежде чем я смог до них добраться.

Джон вяло просканировал тело. Голова. Грудь. Больно дышать. Согнул запястье руки, которую держал Шерлок. Он выуживал из черной топи разума воспоминания, но… все равно была пустота.

Шерлок продолжал говорить. Джон закрыл глаза и отдался этому потрясающему голосу — теплому, мелодичному, богатому, как расплавленный шоколад, позволил ему успокоить беспокойные обрывки мыслей и заснул, а руку его охраняли в безмолвной дружбе длинные пальцы Шерлока.

***

Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, где миссис Хадсон поднималась в 221Б, по крайней мере, четыре раза в день с чаем и супом. Она утверждала, что не домработница, и Джон был склонен с ней соглашаться — скорее, она походила на их мать. Болела голова, и он почти все время он проводил на диване. Меняя повязки на груди, он ощущал странное чувство, когда потрясенно касался черных швов над порезами. Пытали. Его _пытали_. Посмотревшись в зеркало, он покачал головой. После долгого пребывания дома к нему вернулся здоровый цвет лица, хотя левая половина была еще зеленоватой и отекшей от ударов.

Боль обострялась при быстром движении, поэтому по квартире он передвигался медленно. Походка, однако, была плавной — нога больше его не подводила. Шерлок шутил, что Джон, наконец, встретил свою дозу опасности и вернулся к норме. Джон уклончиво мычал, считая, что в словах Шерлока была сермяжная правда. 

На коже Джона остались узоры со странной пустотой на правой руке — там, где мешала повязка. Узоры были сложными и очень красивыми. Его смутные воспоминания о молодой художнице постепенно обретали четкость. Шерлок рассказал, что Майкрофт вернул Адити Сингх семье целой и невредимой. При обыске особняка в запертой спальне обнаружили перепуганную пленницу, а в подвале — тело мужчины с вывихнутым коленом и аккуратной дыркой во лбу. Джон понял, что Мориарти убрал ненужного свидетеля, и был _очень_ рад, что девушка выжила.

Шерлок рассказал ему, что Майкрофт следовал за Шерлоком в бассейн по сигналу GPS, но чуть не опоздал. Мориарти и его приспешник погибли.

— Себастьян… — вспомнил Джон имя Танка и нахмурился.

— Полковник Себастьян Моран, — кивнул Шерлок, — бывший служащий британской армии, как и ты.

Джон скривил губы. Себастьян был жестоким и отвратительным человеком, и Джон не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Он почти ничего не помнил из церемонии в бассейне, поскольку в дополнение к побоям и сотрясению мозга подвергся наркотическому воздействию аквиларии. Шерлок упомянул о том, что экспериментальный протокол Мориарти был разработан для одного Джона и не учитывал в бассейне наличие _двух_ человек, равно как и двух ламп. Когда Шерлок бросился в воду одновременно с Джоном, все параметры эксперимента катастрофически сбились, и заклинание расплавило _обе_ лампы вместо того, чтобы заключить Джона в предназначенную ему тюрьму.

— Мы свободны, — заключил Шерлок ровным голосом, но глаза его горели.

Джон положил руку на руку Шерлока и переплел пальцы. Рисунки на коже не совпадали, хотя были однотипны. Он улыбнулся и провел большим пальцем по косточке запястья.

— Ты свободен, — повторил он. — Шерлок, это потрясающе!

Шерлок лишь закрыл глаза и наклонился вперед, пристроив голову на плечо Джона и уткнувшись в его свитер. Сказал приглушенно:

— Да. Свободен.

Джон наклонил голову и осторожно прижался к Шерлоку, опасаясь головной боли. Тошнота и головокружение утихли, отек пошел на спад, но для полного излечения требовалось время. Волосы Шерлока, щекотавшие его щеку и нос, были теплыми и ароматными, и он почувствовал, как из тела уходит напряжение.

***

С момента выписки из больницы прошло две недели, Бейкер-стрит начала ощущаться домом. Миссис Хадсон готовила им еду, но Шерлок тоже подключался с заказом карри, когда Джон жаловался, что не может «два дня не есть, черт побери, если собирается выздороветь».

Он почти прикончил тарелку печенья, которую Гарри и Клара принесли несколькими днями ранее. Это было его любимое печенье — домашнее и рассыпчатое, дарящее приятные воспоминания о далеком детстве, когда они вдвоем смотрели мультики после школы. Гарри была очень бледной, с черными тенями вокруг глаз, и Джон впервые был рад видеть признаки детоксикации, хотя глубоко сожалел о том, что случилось с Мелиссой. Она поворчала и ушла от ответа на вопрос Джона, но Клара улыбнулась и сказала, что они собираются в группу поддержки, и есть большая надежда, что все уладится.

Они принесли в подарок новый мягкий свитер для Джона и пачку «Ларк» для Шерлока, которую Джон спрятал сразу после их ухода. Недавно он приучил Шерлока к никотиновым пластырям и надеялся, что назад ходу не будет. Кроме того, ему нравилось любоваться кружком телесного цвета на фоне сложного рисунка мехенди. Теперь нужно было идти к следующей цели — чтобы Шерлок не налеплял несколько штук одновременно.

Несколько раз приходил Майкрофт — напыщенный и сдержанный, как всегда, безукоризненный в своих строгих коричневых костюмах. Его беспокойство и любопытство касательно новообретенного родственника были неназойливыми, но очевидными. Хотя он и Шерлок во время этих визитов иногда просто язвительно и молча смотрели друг на друга, Джон видел множество документов, переходящих из рук в руки. Шерлок стал гордым обладателем документально подтвержденного прошлого и солидного банковского счета. Майкрофт не засиживался долго, напрашиваясь на благодарность, которую получить от Шерлока было весьма сомнительно.

Однажды Шерлок пришел домой со скрипкой и сел рядом с окном. Начал играть медленные и печальные мелодии, и Джон затрепетал от их красоты и богатства, горести и радости. Он лежал на диване и, сощурившись от яркого света, смотрел на силуэт Шерлока, который играл, покачиваясь и совершенно отрешившись от мирского. Без каких-либо уговоров Шерлок превратил эти концерты в обычное дело, тихо начиная играть, когда у Джона болела голова или было трудно дышать, или кашель мучил его треснутое ребро до красных пятен в глазах.

Шерлоку, кажется, было скучно от тишины, и он часто уходил, оставляя Джона в квартире. Возвращался домой после обеда — звенящий от впечатлений, в пальто, пахнущем холодом, продуктовыми лавками, выхлопными газами, странными духами, сыростью зимних листьев. Шерлок изучал свой город.

Пару раз звонил Лестрейд, и Шерлок убегал к нему в Ярд или в морг. Возвращался в квартиру через несколько часов весь взвинченный и принимался с пулеметной скоростью выпуливать Джону подробности дел. Джон лишь улыбался, счастливый, что Шерлок нашел себе дело по душе, что он получает признание, которого заслуживает, что его снабжают загадками для разума, такими же важными, как и более прозаические питательные вещества для нужд тела, о которых регулярно напоминал ему Джон.

Джон за эти дни вполне оклемался, хотя все еще двигался с осторожностью из-за ребра. Через несколько дней ему снимут швы, и воспаленная буква «Х», вырезанная на груди, будет выглядеть как зазубренный хвост кометы, уходящей от звездной вспышки пулевой раны. Шерлок прикоснется к ней вечером нежными и извиняющимися пальцами, когда Джон будет переодеваться в пижаму, в глазах его загорится вина и что-то похожее на страх. Он распрямит пальцы и приложит ладонь к сердцу Джона, казалось, успокаиваясь от устойчивых «ту-тум» внутри, и Джон подумает, не это ли он чувствовал в бассейне, когда его сердце останавливалось.

Они спали, прижавшись друг к другу. Шерлоку приходилось осторожно обвиваться вокруг Джона, который мог лежать только на спине. Порывистое дыхание Шерлока, обдувающее шею и волосы около уха, было успокаивающим и знакомым. Даже после многочисленных душей, при том, что лампа в виде расплавленного куска металла стояла на каминной полке, от Шерлока пахло фимиамом и специями, маслом и ржавчиной, добавляющимся к его очень человеческому аромату теплой кожи.

Их мехенди, даже после столь долгого времени, ничуть не поблек, и Джон начал беспокоиться. Шерлок принимал душ каждый день, помешанный на чистоте, как кошка. Джон мылся… в последнее время не так часто, поскольку это было болезненно и сложно, но даже в таком случае чернила должны были исчезнуть. Облизнув большой палец, он потер по тыльной стороне другого пальца. Ноль эффекта.

Шерлок сидел напротив него в излюбленном кресле у камина и гипнотизировал взглядом, пытаясь передать ему мысль заварить чай. Джон прекрасно знал об этом, но развлекался, делая вид, что не понимает.

— Я думаю, что роспись постоянна, — сообщил Шерлок.

Джон поднял удивленные глаза и прекратил тереть палец.

— Это хна-то?

— Да. Моя точно. Я пытался удалить ее мылом, водой, перекисью водорода, спиртом и эксфолиантами, — он смолк и вытянул руки перед собой, впившись острым взглядом в тонкие узоры, скрывающиеся под серыми рукавами пиджака. Запрокинул голову, посмотрел в полоток, а Джон взглянул на рисунки на его шее. Такие же яркие, как и были. Джон положил руку на свою шею, словно тоже ощущал там узоры. Шерлок опустил голову и одарил Джона ясным и серьезным взглядом. Сложил руки под подбородком.

— Это… огромная удача, что не осталось _иных_ последствий от заклинаний Мориарти, — тихо произнес он. — Ведь я только _предполагал_ , что наш одновременный прыжок в бассейн прервет ход ритуала и нивелирует его эффективность. — Он замолчал на мгновение. — Единственное, что я мог придумать, — признался он.

Они молча опустили глаза. Джон прикусил язык, подавляя дрожь. Так близко. Так чертовски близко от черты. Даже думать об этом было страшно. Постоянная татуировка была ничтожной ценой.

Шерлок внезапно вскочил, ухмыльнулся, стянул пиджак и начал раскачиваться. На нем была почти полупрозрачная белая рубашка, под которой виднелись очертания сосков. Брюки мягко облегали тонкую талию и плоский живот. Разукрашенные руки легко легли на бедра.

— У меня еще кое-что осталось от жизни джинном, — произнес он с лицом светлым, открытым и веселым, а не темным, как раньше, когда упоминал о лампе. Он посмотрел на Джона своими кошачьими глазами — странно светлыми в этой полутемной комнате, опушенными короткими черными ресницами над невероятно угловатыми экзотическими скулами. В его взгляде ясно читалось приглашение, и Джон невольно встал с кресла.

— Да? — с глупым видом спросил он, затаив дыхание. — Что же у тебя осталось?

Ответ был ясен. Гипнотизирующие движения бедер и извивающегося тела делали его совершенно очевидным. Шерлок изучающе окинул Джона взглядом с головы до ног, качнул бедром в сторону, крепко уперся ногой в пол, выгнулся волной от талии до шеи, и начал танцевать — ритмично и красиво, анахроничный в своем модном костюме и изысканных кожаных туфлях. Джон не мог отвести взгляд от рук в росписи мехенди, ключиц и завораживающей шеи, а яркие зеленые глаза беспощадно пришпилили его к месту — бездеятельного, но страстного зрителя.

Шерлок придвигался ближе, пока не очутился за Джоном и не прижался к его спине, поглаживая руками шерстяную ткань свитера на груди. Мягкие завитки пощекотали шею, когда Шерлок опустил голову и прошептал:

— А ты, Джон? Ты умеешь танцевать? На тебе ведь тоже есть узоры…

Длинные, уверенные пальцы двинулись ниже и вцепились в шлевки брюк, а равномерно покачивающиеся бедра тесно прижались к заду. Джон попытался расслабиться, что было сложным делом из-за внезапно накатившего желания, но неожиданную помощь оказали обезболивающие. Джон расслабился и позволил рукам Шерлока направлять себя.

Однако он не почувствовал никакой разницы. За исключением того, что было трудно дышать из-за боли в ребрах, его танцевальное мастерство не изменилось. Он не стал более гибким и сведущим в танце живота. Нахмурившись, он рассмеялся и смущенно зарделся после нескольких неудачных попыток двигать бедрами в такт умелым движениям Шерлока. Остановился, опустил подбородок и фыркнул.

— Шерлок, купание в этом проклятом ледяном бассейне точно _не_ превратило меня в джинна.

Шерлок что-то промычал, накрыл ладонью руку Джона и поднес к плечу, чтобы легко поцеловать костяшки.

— Тогда мне придется учить тебя старым дедовским способом, — пробормотал он.

Джон неуверенно развернулся. После больницы ему доставалось очень мало прикосновений, за исключением сна в одной постели — очень утешительного, но совсем не сексуального. Он наклонил голову, желая задать вопрос, но испугался ответа. На прошлой неделе Шерлок почти не бывал дома, хотя уделял внимание Джону и старался быть с ним в одной комнате, когда скучал.

Джон знал, что у Шерлока есть деньги. Очень много. Он обалдел, услышав количество средств на счете, о котором сказал Майкрофт, причем этот счет ежемесячно пополнялся отчислениями от трастового фонда. У Шерлока не будет титула, что его нисколько не беспокоило, поскольку он никогда к нему не стремился, но, безусловно, появились все права управлять имением.

Лестрейд за эти десять дней уже пригласил его поучаствовать в двух загадочных расследованиях. Хотя Шерлок консультировал _безвозмездно_ , поскольку доход для него значения не имел, он был весьма доволен _карьерными_ успехами. Короче, бывший джинн крепко встал на ноги.

А вот Джон чувствовал себя старым. Старым и потасканным. Он слонялся по квартире, не хромая, но тяжело дыша. Последствия сотрясения иногда проявлялись, если он двигался слишком быстро, накрывая голову тяжелой колющей болью.

Хна могла остаться навсегда, но она неуверенно обвивалась вокруг тела, которое было слабее, чем тело Шерлока — мягче, покрытым шрамами и изъянами, да и душа была такой же. Джон был всего лишь человеком, который счел смерть альтернативой необходимости тянуть лямку. Человеком, который корчился в жуткой панике из-за всего лишь воспоминаний о битве. Человеком, который отреагировал на рану в плече _хромотой_. Рука которого с ее перемежающимся тремором не давала возможности оперировать и зарабатывать на жизнь. Человеком, живущим на скудную армейскую пенсию. Обычным, как грязь.

Что мог Шерлок — элегантный, невероятно умный и образованный, аристократический, талантливый и прекрасный… что он мог захотеть с Джоном теперь, когда имел гарантированную свободу, когда его ждала насыщенная и интересная жизнь?

Хна. Способность танцевать. Это единственное, что осталось от человека, который когда-то принадлежал Джону. Джон не хотел права собственности на него, причем совершенно искренне. Он не был таким порочным, но все же скучал по уверенности, что Шерлок никуда от него не денется. Каждый раз он удивлялся, когда Шерлок возвращался, стучал каблуками по лестнице, влетал в дверь квартиры, требовал чая и выплескивал накопившиеся за день наблюдения. А Шерлок понятия не имел, какие мысли роились в голове Джона.

Шерлок оттолкнул его на длину вытянутых рук и нахмурился.

— Интересно, — он склонил голову в сторону и поднял бровь, — интересно, что еще осталось от прежнего времени? — Закрыл глаза, будто проводя внутреннее обследование. — Джон, ты не хочешь загадать желание?

Джон пришел в ужас от мысли, что может потерять Шерлока. Каждая мышца и сухожилие словно разлетелись на крошечные острые осколки.

— Нет, — запротестовал он. — Я знаю, что лампа разрушена. Но. Но! Это небезопасно. Что если…

Шерлок опустил руки и побарабанил пальцами по бедру.

— В бассейне ты думал о желании. Я видел, как ты думаешь, почувствовал… что-то, — он прищурился. — О чем ты думал?

Джон помнил. Его память почти полностью восстановилась, за исключением того момента, когда их вытаскивали из бассейна, и первых дней в больнице. Стиснув зубы, он упрямо посмотрел в сторону на причудливый череп какой-то коровы, который Шерлок принес несколькими днями ранее. Молча покачал головой.

Шерлок _фыркнул_.

— Джон, я считаю, что это абсолютно безопасно. Уверяю тебя, нет риска, что я снова попаду в лампу. Мне просто интересно, осталась ли у меня сила. Ну же, выскажи его! — Он мягко хлопнул Джона по руке и медленно поднял бровь. Смело!

Джон снова нахмурился.

— Это… Я думал, могу ли я как-нибудь сделать тебя Хозяином собственной Лампы, — он произнес эти слова осторожно, без всякого намека на _желание_.

Шерлок на мгновение задумался, потом решительно кивнул.

— Неплохая задумка. Мы с миссис Хадсон этого не пробовали. — Он посмотрел на Джона, дернув уголком губ, и лицо его стало из сосредоточенного мягким. — Это очень щедро, Джон. Спасибо.

Джон, покраснев, пожал плечами. Его желание все равно не сработало, поскольку он не смог его высказать и прикоснуться к лампе. Теперь не выяснить, можно ли было его осуществить. Джон надеялся, что Шерлок никогда не узнает, насколько трудным было это решение. Выбор дать Шерлоку свободу, имея вероятность, что тот уйдет, был мучительным.

Наступила долгая тишина, оба уставились в старый ковер. Наконец, Шерлок сказал:

— Давай, Джон, выскажи это желание, и мы посмотрим, что произойдет. — Он выглядел нетерпеливым и исполненным научного пыла, никак не человеческой робости.

Джон сглотнул и потер голову. Головная боль вернулась и теперь мягко плескалась вокруг глаз и пульсировала в висках. Чувствуя неловкость, он спутанно произнес слова, нелепые от усталости, травмы и туманного страха быть покинутым:

— Я желаю, чтобы ты стал Хозяином моей Лампы!

Ой. О, черт! Не _то_ сказал! Вот глупость. Оговорка по Фрейду. Под- _епть_ -сознание сыграло. Он открыл было рот, чтобы оправдаться, но застыл при шокированном виде Шерлока.

— Мы не об этом желании только что говорили, — отрезал тот с отчетливым холодом в каждом слове. Джон лишь распахнул глаза, окаменевший и униженный. Через мгновение жесткое выражение лица Шерлока сгладилось. — К счастью, во мне не осталось ресурсов на выполнение желаний. Ничего, — вздохнул он. — Я не могу сделать ничего. — Затем он сердито вцепился в бицепсы Джона своими стальными пальцами и резко его встряхнул, похоже, забыв о травмах.

— Я могу овладеть тобой, не превращая в гребаного раба…

— Что? — задохнулся Джон, под приливом адреналина даже головная боль прошла — Нет. _Нет!_ Я не это хотел сказать…

Шерлок саркастически поднял бровь. Джон увидел, как его зрачки расширились, и от радужки остался тонкий ободок. Шерлок сделал быстрый шаг и положил руку Джону на шею.

— Думаю, что именно это ты и сказал.

Джон собрался протестовать, но Шерлок нахмурился и издал раздраженное «тсс». Посмотрел на Джона, _вгляделся_ , как в труп, который нужно продедуцировать. Его глаза метались по лицу и телу Джона, пока рука удерживала в неподвижности. Шерлок окинул взглядом комнату, диван с подушкой и одеялами, пустые чайные чашки на журнальном столике, куртку, которая две недели не покидала вешалки. Стол у окна, где лежали обретенные документы Шерлока, папка от Лестрейда, телефон и новый ноутбук.

Он притянул Джона так близко, что тот вынужден был запрокинуть голову, чтобы не потерять контакта взглядов. Лицо Шерлока было очень серьезным, большой палец поглаживал место, под которым бился ускоряющийся пульс Джона.

— Глупо, — пророкотал он. — Я очень _сглупил_. Как я мог это упустить? Нам нужно поговорить, — заявил он и развернул Джона. Хлопнул по шее и неумолимо толкнул через кухню в их общую спальню. Вжал Джона коленями в кровать и провел большой горячей рукой по затылку.

— Я не обращал внимания, — сказал он, касаясь грудью спины Джона и легко приобняв за плечи. Джон при желании мог бы уйти, но застыл в трепещущем ожидании. Шерлок опустил голову и прошептал прямо ему на ухо. — Я думал, тебе нужно побыть одному, чтобы выздороветь. — Он скользнул руками по рукам Джона и переплел их пальцы. — Я ощущал вину за то, что втравил тебя в этот кошмар. Я давал тебе пространство, а ты не понял этого, Джон? Я включил в уравнение не все переменные.

Джон стоял, будто аршин проглотил, в оцепенении от неуверенности, стыда и ожидания.

— Остаться одному — последнее, что тебе нужно, да? Ты — классический случай синдрома покинутости, — продолжал говорить Шерлок, и слова, ползущие по позвоночнику, неумолимо тянулись к самому глубинному страху. Губы и зубы Шерлока касались тонкой кожи шеи. — Я никогда не встречал людей, которые так стремились бы уйти от одиночества. Твои товарищи бросили тебя после демобилизации, родители проявляли насилие, сестра отказалась и выбрала выпивку и дешевые удовольствия. У тебя было слишком много времени на размышления, и ты погряз в неуверенности. Ты думаешь, что я уйду. — Шерлок опустил руки на поясницу Джона и припал губами к шее. — Ты все время трогаешь свои шрамы — старые и новые. Ты смотришь на меня с трагизмом и болью. Ты сравниваешь нас, да? И падаешь в собственных глазах.

— Даже пустое место на руке, где узоры прервались из-за повязки. Даже это ты считаешь признаком того, что уступаешь мне, — Шерлок коротко сжал руки Джона и погладил большим пальцем его ладонь. — Я вижу, как тебе дискомфортно от моего социального положения. Разница в наших активах вселяет в тебя неуверенность. Ты понял, что у меня есть жизнь, работа и гарантированный доход.

Шерлок снова развернул Джона и надвинулся на него, заставляя сесть на край постели.

— Как плохо ты, должно быть, обо мне думаешь, — его скулы горели яркими пятнами, глаза блестели обиженным перламутром. — Ты думаешь, что все, что мне от тебя нужно, это финансовое обеспечение и жилье? И приятный довесок в виде грелки по ночам? Теперь я понимаю твою неспособность уйти с динамики Хозяин/Раб. Тебя интересует не собственничество. Не господство над другим. Речь о долге. Добровольном или нет. Корень всех твоих страхов — покинутость.

Шерлок не спускал глаз с Джона, а тот чувствовал себя располосованным, как кролик, которого сейчас нанижут на шампур. Он похолодел, в ушах ревело после болезненных откровений Шерлока. Это произошло раньше, черт возьми. _Шерлок_ все сделал раньше, и Джон стиснул кулаки и зубы, борясь с сокрушительным желанием бежать, отбиваясь от наступающей панической атаки. Нет, он не поддастся ей. Он быстро заморгал и глубоко задышал, игнорируя протест ребер.

«Ну и что?» — спросил он себя. Шерлок узнал, и что? Он узнал эти вещи раньше Джона, и что? Единственное, в чем Джон был уверен, что Шерлок не будет использовать их против него. Не будет причинять боли. Наблюдения Шерлока  _не_ яд. Если Джон воспримет их правильно, эти слова смогут очистить рану. Дать путь к свободе и исцелению.

Шерлок подталкивал его, мучимого неуверенностью — сопротивляться или сдаться, и заставлял отползти на коленях к центру кровати. Сел перед ним на пятки и крепко взял за запястья. Джон замер, впившись взглядом в напряженное лицо в нескольких дюймах от собственного.

— Если бы я владел твоей лампой, Джон, — произнес Шерлок грудным голосом, — я удержал бы тебя навсегда! — Он вздохнул. — Почему ты думаешь, что я поступлю иначе, если ты не будешь привязан ко мне подобным образом?

Он поднес запястье Джона к своим скульптурно изваянным розовым губам и укусил прямо в точку, где бился пульс. Горячие и мокрые, губы прижались к тонкой коже, и Джон завороженно смотрел в эти пронзительные глаза, на эти пышные кудри, обрамляющие безупречную кожу. Эта неожиданная ласка заставила его вздрогнуть.

— Я не собираюсь познавать этот мир без тебя, Джон. Ты мне _нужен_. Мне нужны твои умения врача и воина. Ты уже доказал свою бесценность. Ты нужен мне как компаньон и… друг. Я… работал с Лестрейдом. Это опасно. Тебе понравится. Нам… понравится, — он прикусил основание большого пальца, и Джон подавился воздухом. — У тебя есть пистолет, и мне нужно, чтобы ты прикрывал мою спину. Я доверяю тебе.

— Джон, — продолжал Шерлок, понизив голос. — Ты _хороший_ человек, я мало встречал таких за сотни лет. И я сержусь… когда вижу, как мало ты себя ценишь. Твою щедрость, твое чувство долга. Твоя любовь чиста и бескорыстна. Твоя потребность защищать и пестовать… неистощима. Ты силен, твой моральный компас безупречен. Ты сияешь праведной силой, как… паладин. — Он притянул Джона к груди. — Ты вызываешь _зависимость_. Как ты мог подумать, что я брошу такое, единожды в жизни найдя?

Джон пошевелил губами и обнаружил, что давно уже сидит с высунутым языком. Шерлок опустил голову, удерживая бескомпромиссной рукой Джона за затылок.

Джон едва слышно заскулил, а Шерлок неистово и нетерпеливо набросился на его рот. Прижал его к себе изо всех сил, добавив к возбуждению неминуемую боль недавних ран. Притянул в поцелуй жестко и решительно, а язык исполнял во рту танец живота, исследуя, лаская, возбуждая.

Кожа Джона приобрела такую чувствительность, что даже прикосновения к ней свитера, брюк и майки невыносимо раздражали. Он уронил руки, покорно запрокинул голову и отдался поцелую. Шерлок зарычал, низко и хрипло, и оба задрожали. Шерлок лучился удовлетворением — самодовольным, сосредоточенным, воодушевляющим, а руки его лепили из Джона, что хотели, и Джон плавился в них.

Пальцы схватились на пояс, потом вцепились в ягодицы, яростно дернули вверх и прижали Джона к паху Шерлока. Оба застонали, и Шерлок повторил это движение. Снова и снова, пока они не выпали за пределы времени, не потерялись в ощущениях и этой чувственной мелодии, которая волной унесла их в темный океан.

Парализованные руки Джона наконец обрели подвижность и силу и обняли Шерлока, такого гладкого и извивающегося. Алчно стиснув упругие мышцы зада, Джон в очередной раз отвлекся на мысли об этой пышной части тела Шерлока, так отличающейся от остальных строгих линий. Джон сжимал и тискал, безжалостно вдавливая твердый член Шерлока в мягкую, приветливую плоть своего живота и жесткий квадрат пряжки.

Собственный возбужденный член Джона толкался Шерлоку в бедра, будто восклицательный знак отмечал каждое предложение в тексте их движений. Завладев дерзким языком Шерлока, Джон пробормотал что-то невнятное, а тот согласно промычал в ответ, как будто понял сказанное.

Спустя, казалось, вечность Джон пришел в себя и удивился, что за окнами спальни по-прежнему был день, что не прошли часы и не настала ночь… Шерлок отступил и начал маневрировать, располагая Джона на постели нужным образом. Укладывая на спину с подушкой под головой. Аккуратно стащил с него свитер и майку, стараясь не тронуть повязки, и впился взглядом. Волоски на груди Джона встали дыбом, как и положено, пытаясь согреть внезапно раздетое тело в холодной комнате, соски затвердели. Шерлок провел рукой по груди Джона и, быстро наклонившись, поцеловал повязку, проследил крестообразную линию губами — торжественно и церемонно.

— Ты получил их из-за меня, — сверкнул он глазами. — Как я могу думать, что они делают тебя уродливым или порченным? — Он коснулся губами края фиолетово-красного пятна на поврежденном ребре и двинулся по стрелке волос, ведущей за пояс. — Я хочу всего тебя, Джон. Я сохраню тебя. Ты не должен бояться, что я уйду! Ты мне нужен!

После такого ясного заявления Джон расслабился впервые за несколько недель. Не как следствие истощения, наркотиков или облегчения от исчезнувшего страха. Это было глубокое освобождение от стресса и неопределённости, давивших на него десятилетиями.

Шерлок принялся расстегивать ремень зубами, но бросил на полпути и закончил дело руками. Бесцеремонно стащил с Джона брюки вместе с бельем и ботинками, сам оставаясь в костюме — весь гибкий и порывистый. Рубашка натянулась на груди, когда он сел на пятки и начал снимать ботинки. Привстав, соблазнительно изогнулся и небрежно швырнул обувь на пол, не отрывая глаз от Джона.

Он положил на бедра Джона свои большие руки и прижал их к матрасу. Пальцы рисовали на внутренней стороне бедер маленькие символы бесконечности, пока Джон в ответ на это обещание удовольствия не начал раскрываться. Шерлок засиял и подхватил Джона под колени, раскрывая еще больше. Джон едва мог перевести дыхание — не давало ребро и тугие повязки.

Шерлок с удовлетворенным видом выпрямился, облизал большой палец и впился взглядом в раскинувшееся перед ним тело, медленно впитывая все его детали. Джон зажмурился и замер, позволяя исследовать себя. Он весь был выставлен напоказ, а Шерлок, пусть и босиком, оставался в рубашке и брюках, натянутых в паху. Это должно было ощущаться несправедливым, разбалансированным, но… нет. Каким-то странным образом эта ситуация давала поддержку. И облегчение от того, что контроль перешел в знающие руки Шерлока.

Шерлок снова наклонился и уткнулся носом в грудь Джона там, где не было повязок. Мягко двинулся губами к животу. Провел руками по бокам Джона, обжигая его голодную кожу огнем таким же горячим, как его пламенный взгляд. Член Джона налился жаркой кровью и нетерпеливым отчаянием.

Джон схватился за предплечья Шерлока и улыбнулся, почувствовав твердые контуры браслетов и услышав их музыкальный звон. Быстро провел руками вверх в поисках кожаных полос под египетским хлопком и, найдя их, облизнул губы. Шерлок подмигнул и сжал его руку.

— Тебе они нравятся, — самодовольно заметил он.

— Да, — Джон отбросил всякое смущение и принялся быстро расстегивать пуговички на манжетах и воротнике рубашки, а Шерлок с готовностью навис на Джоном. Наконец, перед глазами Джона явилась атласная кожа, настолько белая, что лишь едва заметный румянец отличал ее от ткани. А еще редкие мягкие черные волоски, рыжая хна и резкие горизонтальные полосы золота и узорчатой кожи браслетов.

Шерлок выпрямился, сбросил рубашку и отправил ее на пол к туфлям. Джон рывком сел, следуя за ним, будто привязанный очень короткой струной, при этом движении ткань простыни возбуждающе коснулась его обнаженного тела. Джон вжался в постель, и глаза его вспыхнули от удовольствия.

Он схватил Шерлока за бедра, впиваясь мозолистыми подушечками больших пальцев в изящный рисунок, провел руками вверх, до подмышек, заставляя выпрямиться. Шерлок горделиво выгнулся, грациозно запрокинув голову и опустив руки.

— Ты безумно красив, — восхищенно прошептал Джон, потом зарычал. Расстегнул молнию на брюках Шерлока, провел языком по вьющейся лозе. Шерлок опять не надел белья, и брюки, освободив член, упали до колен. Джон сразу же забыл про них.

Он впился ртом в рыжий листочек, потом в завиток, проследил узор от гребня подвздошной кости до паховой складки. Вдохнул пряный мужской запах и, сдавшись безумному желанию, уткнулся носом в жесткие волосы, впитывая теплый аромат секса и _Шерлока_ , почти пробуя на _вкус_. Прижался щекой к соблазнительным витиеватостям хны на набухшем члене. Неуклюже отползя назад, приласкал мягкую кожу мошонки и всосал круглое упругое яичко.

— Я схожу с ума по тебе, — пробормотал он невнятно.

Шерлок всхлипнул и застонал, бесцеремонно схватив руками голову Джона и крепко вжав ее в пах. Джон удвоил усилия и почувствовал ответную пульсацию твердеющего Шерлокова члена. Опершись одной рукой о матрас, другой он проник между сжатыми бедрами и двумя пальцами начал массировать простату извне, совершая кругообразные жесткие движения. Его собственное тело выгнулось, напрочь игнорируя травмы, и начало затапливаться жаром. Он развел колени и, не прекращая ласкать Шерлока, начал покачиваться взад и вперед.

Шерлок отпрянул, обхватил ладонью собственный член и направил его к губам Джона. Тот медленно наклонился, дразняще скользнул губами по шелковистому теплу и двинулся вдоль налившегося ствола. На мгновение вспомнил о пистолете, который лишь месяц назад таким же образом наполнял его рот — холодный, неумолимый и неподатливый. Он даже нашел определенную иронию в том, что может принять глубоко своего партнера без рвотного рефлекса благодаря этим пустым, пугающим месяцам одиночества и отчаяния.

Не дав ему времени на раздумья, Шерлок начал долгие мощные и неторопливые движения. Одна рука его двинулась по шее Джона к пояснице и надавила, заставив выгнуться сильнее. Без колебаний проникла к сокровенному отверстию. Джон со стоном дернулся, задев зубами член Шерлока, но тот не возмутился и продолжал толкаться, положив вторую руку на горло Джона, чтобы контролировать его движения. Перед глазами Джона поплыл туман, лихорадочный жар охватил наэлектризованную кожу, колени расползлись, член бился о живот, яйца тяжело покачивались в ритме движений.

В его рту был горячий Шерлок со вкусом соли и горечи, и Джон вобрал его максимально глубоко, пытаясь соединиться телами и душами и никогда не разлучаться. Конечно, так статься не могло, и Шерлок отодвинулся, пока Джон не задохнулся.

— Повернись, — приказал Шерлок хрипло. — Вот так.

Джон охотно покорился и повернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов — лицом к изголовью. Матрас за ним прогнулся, раздался стук открывающегося ящика и звук разрываемой фольги, через мгновение холодные скользкие пальцы коснулись его кожи. Подразнили промежность, быстро нашли анус и толкнулись внутрь — бесцеремонно и уверенно. Сначала один палец, потом два входили, вкручивались и растягивали с восхитительным скольжением и жжением.

Джон покачивался взад и вперед, полностью отключившись в блаженстве, доверчиво покорившись Шерлоку. Другая рука Шерлока крепко лежала на бедре и поглаживала большим пальцем ямочку на пояснице, дирижируя симфонией экстаза.

Джон впился взглядом в свои руки, опирающиеся о подушку. Со столь мастерски выполненным и сложным рисунком, они выглядели чуждыми и гламурными. Он подумал о том, что видит Шерлок — скручивающиеся, извилистые узоры мехенди на бедрах Джона, плечах и шее. Но эта мысленная картинка быстро развеялась.

Настал момент, когда мог думать только членом и задницей, мозг выключился полностью, расплавившись от желания. Он всхлипнул, когда пальцы исчезли, не обращая внимания на сопротивление нежной плоти. Шерлок выдохнул и шлепнул Джона по бедру, приказывая не двигаться, затем без дальнейшего промедления вошел в него, скользкий и непреклонный.

И Джон _задрожал_ , все нервы заискрились и затрепетали, загорелись и заревели, переполняя ощущениями. Он не мог двигаться, мог только трястись, пытаясь вымолвить «Ш-ш-ш…», но попытка провалилась и закончилась рваным стоном.

Шерлок вошел на всю длину, и Джон чувствовал пульсацию его члена мягкими стенками нутра. Шерлок остановился и успокаивающим движением провел руками по бокам Джона, по бедрам, заставляя раскрыться больше, облегчая напряжение в теле и возвращая ему желание.

Он почти лег на Джона, что-то пробормотал в шею и влажные волосы и начал ласкать его опавший член, пока тот снова не оживился, пока Джон не запрокинул голову в нарастающей неге, не подставил рот губам Шерлока, и его стоны не были заглушены жадными беспорядочными поцелуями.

Шерлок начал двигаться, балансируя на одной руке. Поцеловал губу Джона, переключился на ухо, укусил в шею, когда Джон уронил голову и дернулся назад, весьма неизящно по сравнению с доминирующим танцем Шерлока (но кого это волновало?). Тело Джона вторило разуму, сопротивляясь, когда Шерлок выходил, и втягивая обратно в жаркую тесноту с отчаянным пронзительным удовольствием, когда тот возвращался. Джон чувствовал, как член Шерлока пронзал саму его душу… сильно и неистово.

Джон с трудом повернул голову, содрогаясь от неминуемо приближающейся кульминации. Его кидало то в жар, то в холод. Посмотрел на Шерлока — белокожего и задыхающегося, блестящего от пота и совершенно инопланетного. Золотые браслеты звенели, когда он толкался в Джона — быстро и напористо. Джон не хотел и не был готов к тому, чтобы все это закончилось… Но Шерлок вскрикнул — низко и грубо, мелодично и распутно. Замер, и Джон почувствовал толчок, поток тепла и услышал его почти болезненный стон.

Он посмотрел на свою грудь, на блестящую головку члена в сильных пальцах — белая кожа с рыжими рисунками — и яички его поджались, тело загудело, запылало и начало сотрясаться. Он упал на локти, задыхаясь и стеная, вжался головой в подушку. Финал был таким сокрушительным и абсолютным, что Джон взревел, словно от боли. Трепещущий поток любви и страсти выплеснулся обжигающими струями, расписавшими белыми полосами кровать, подбородок, живот и повязки на груди.

Шерлок медленно отстранился, упал на постель и притянул к себе Джона. Тот податливо вплавился спиной в его изящную грудь, взял за руку и положил ее на свою талию. Шерлок прижался потной щекой к щеке Джона, довольно потерся о грубую щетину, прикусил основание его шеи.

— Я не хочу _владеть_ тобой, Джон Ватсон! Мы принадлежим _друг другу_! Отныне и навсегда!

Джон преисполнился таким счастьем и благоговением, что лишь после двух попыток смог вымолвить:

— Да, — на лице его засияла широкая улыбка. — Да, таково и мое желание!


End file.
